Le Miroir aux Alouettes
by LunaMellua
Summary: Cent mille euros en petites coupure, un faux passeport et un double-fond rempli de souvenirs prêts à le rattraper. C'est le contenu de la valise de Drago. Le nécessaire de toilette, cinq polaroïds et du chagrin en bandoulière. C'est le contenu de la valise d'Hermione. Mais avec le vent du large, les vilains secrets ne font jamais long feu. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**_21 Mars 2017._**

Hermione avait toujours eu une peur bleue des départs.

Déjà toute petite, les matins de grand voyage, alors que son père s'affairait à une démoniaque partie de Tetris pour faire rentrer tous les bagages dans le coffre de leur vieille Ford Anglia, elle courait se cacher, espérant que ses parents l'oublient là, l'autorisant à passer le reste de ses vacances lovée dans son lit avec pour seule compagnie la centaine de livres qui s'entassait du sol au plafond de sa chambre. Sans grande surprise, ils finissaient toujours par lui mettre la main dessus, et elle se retrouvait invariablement le nez collé à la vitre de la voiture, à regarder leur maison devenir de plus en plus petite à fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, avant de disparaître totalement du paysage.

La main crispée autour de la anse de sa valise, Hermione retrouva la désagréable impression de tout abandonner derrière elle. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était vrai.

A cette heure de la nuit, la gare était déserte. Quelques voyageurs traînaient encore, le regard vissé à la grande horloge, guettant l'arrivée de leur train. D'autres somnolaient sur des bancs, la tête posée sur leur valise. Les bruits de la ville lui parvenaient à peine. Une ou deux fois, le bruit lointain d'un klaxon la fit sursauter. Le reste du temps, le silence supplantait tout. Et cette nuit froide et sans bruit, ça avait le don de l'angoisser.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'affichage des trains. En petite lettres oranges, sa destination défilait en boucle sur l'écran noir : _Paris - Nueva Lorca_ , départ : _01h16_. A pas mal assurés, Hermione parcourut un enchevêtrement de tunnels souterrains avant de déboucher sur son quai où un train qui avait connu de meilleurs jours l'attendait, coincé entre la voie 9 et la voie 10.

Une goutte de sueur froide dévala sa tempe alors que ses doigts trituraient nerveusement la poignée de sa malle. L'espace d'une seconde, elle hésita à prendre ses jambes à son cou, arrêter le premier taxi qui passe et lui demander de l'emmener n'importe où. _N'importe où, tant que c'est loin, s'il vous plaît_. Est-ce que ça marchait vraiment, ce genre de chose ? Le type scène de film, où le chauffeur hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif en disant: _Mais bien sûr, ma petite dame_ , avant de rouler au hasard jusqu'au lever du jour. Non, probablement pas. Dans la vraie vie, il la dévisagerait sûrement avec de grands yeux et lui demanderait gentiment de sortir de la voiture ou de lui donner une destination localisable par GPS.

Mais justement, elle n'avait nulle part où aller. C'est cette piqûre de rappel qui la poussa à mettre un pied sur la marche du wagon avant de s'y engouffrer totalement.

Les portes se refermèrent lourdement dans son dos et elle sentit une poussée de claustrophobie la gagner. Ses yeux tombèrent instinctivement sur la sonnette d'alarme du train et elle se vit, dans une hallucination orchestrée par l'angoisse, se jeter dessus, s'y agripper comme si sa vie en dépendait, ouvrir les portes à mains nues, sauter hors du wagon et courir comme une dératée jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse du paysage. Ploc. Comme une bulle de savon au soleil, la pensée floue de son évasion se délita dans son esprit et elle rejeta l'hypothèse. Pas vraiment parce que l'idée était irrationnelle et dangereuse, mais parce qu'au fond d'elle, une petite voix couvrait le vacarme de sa peur, la rappelant à l'ordre : ce train, c'était sa dernière chance.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle lissa les plis de sa robe, priant intérieurement pour que cessent les incontrôlables tremblements qui agitaient ses mains, et tenta tant bien que mal de donner à ses cheveux un aspect un peu moins chaotique. Rien à faire, elle sentait des boucles s'échapper de son chignon par dizaines pour venir chatouiller sa nuque. Un instant, elle eut envie d'attraper un ciseaux et de faire un carnage capillaire.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, c'était pas vraiment le moment de se conduire comme une folle.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, elle avisa le wagon. Le couloir était sombre, les lumières blâfardes, elle avança dans à pas feutrés, dans l'espoir de se trouver un compartiment vide. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait un train de nuit. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait sur le sujet, elle l'avait lu dans des livres. Des voyages romantiques arrosées au champagne hors de prix avec demande en mariage à la clé. Des enquêtes sordides avec supplément secrets de famille et crime passionnel. Des contes de voyages traversant montagnes enneigées et plages paradisiaques. Ce qu'elle constatait, elle, c'est que ça n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le train miteux dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle en était là dans ses observations, quand un jeune homme tout sourire se planta devant elle. A son uniforme et casquette bleus, elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un contrôleur. Une bouffée de peur la tétanisa et elle se retrouva paralysée, la bouche entrouverte.

 _Fais quelque chose, Hermione, fais quelque chose ou il va juste te trouver bizarre,_ se fustigea-t-elle mentalement.

« Bonjour ! », lança-t-il d'un ton guilleret avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

Les yeux d'Hermione glissèrent jusqu'au badge doré épinglé à l'uniforme du jeune homme. _Stan Rocade_ , lut-elle. Elle se fit violence pour reprendre son calme et lui offrir un sourire poli.

« Je peux vous aider, peut-être ? », demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. « Si vous me montrez votre billet, je pourrai vous escorter directement jusqu'à votre cabine. »

« Non, non, merci, ça va aller, je vais juste... », murmura-t-elle, sans savoir où elle allait avec un début de phrase pareil.

« Je vous assure, je vais vous faire gagner du temps. Ce train, on s'y perd comme dans un labyrinthe. Laissez-moi au moins vous aider avec votre valise. »

Primo, elle ne voyait pas trop comment on pouvait se perdre dans ce genre de train. Un couloir, des numéros au-dessus des portes, c'était pas non plus une équation à huit inconnues. Mais surtout, elle avait envie qu'on les laisse tranquille, elle et sa valise. Elle avait déjà assez à faire avec la petite voix intérieure qui lui criait : _dis-lui ! dis-lui que t'as pas de billet ! Tu ne sais pas mentir de toute façon !_ sans qu'on vienne, en plus, lui proposer gentiment de porter sa valise. Stan la regardait toujours avec le même sourire, la main tendue. Le tic tac de sa montre résonnait dans la moiteur étouffante du train comme le compte à rebours d'une bombe.

Son silence était suspect, elle le savait bien. Il fallait répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Vous saviez que les poissons rouges ont en fait une mémoire de plus de trois mois ? »

Dans les situations inconfortables, elle avait remarqué que balancer une information aléatoire aidait souvent. Non, pour tout à fait être exact, ça n'avait jamais été d'un quelconque secours mais c'était la seule parade qu'elle avait trouvé. Ça lui avait valu le surnom de Hermy-tête-de-pie quand, en CM2, Millicent Bulstrode lui avait demandé de quel garçon elle était amoureuse et que, dans la panique, elle avait répondu : _tu savais que les pies mâles offrent de la nourriture aux pies femelles pour leur parade nuptiale ?_

Heureusement pour elle, Stan Rocade n'avait rien d'une Millicent Bulstrode. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, pris au dépourvu, et de marmonner : « Ah, je ne savais pas. C'est très... intéressant. »

Il y'eut un instant de flottement avant que la jeune fille ne conclue par un bancal :

« Bon, ben, je vais y aller... Merci. »

Stan bafouilla une formule de politesse qu'elle n'entendit pas : elle s'était déjà éclipsée par le sas entre les deux wagons. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans un nouveau couloir qu'elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et d'évaluer la situation. _Personne rencontrée :_ une. _Personne la prenant pour une folle :_ une. Un bon ratio pour quelqu'un qui essaye de se la jouer discret. Elle ne prit pas le risque de s'attarder un peu plus à découvert et après avoir rapidement inspecté le couloir, elle s'engouffra dans la seule cabine vide qu'elle trouva.

La pièce était spartiate, avec une arrière-odeur de renfermé. Des draps et des taies d'oreillers attendaient qu'on les installe sur une des quatre couchettes superposées qui composaient la cabine. Par la fenêtre, Hermione pouvait apercevoir la gare déserte et la trotteuse de la grosse horloge qui continuaient inlassablement de faire le tour du cadran.

Méthodiquement, la jeune fille rangea sa valise sous un lit, installa draps et taie, enfila une tenue plus confortable, se hissa sur le lit du haut et éteignit la lumière. Allongée sur le ventre, le menton calé sur les bras, elle contempla le paysage qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser derrière elle : les lampadaires qui éclairaient d'une lueur pâle les pavés de la gare, le chat errant qui louvoyait près des poubelles, la fille étendue sur le banc, qui pianotait sur son portable, et la silhouette pressée d'un homme qui se dépêchait de rejoindre le train. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se sentit écrasée par un brusque sentiment de solitude. Elle aurait peut-être dû rester en Angleterre, reprendre son boulot, se trouver un nouvel appartement. Elle aurait peut-être dû se forcer. Retourner au restau chinois qu'elle aimait bien, en bas de chez elle. Acheter un livre au hasard et aller le dévorer au Parc des Lilas, comme avant. Inviter Neville à prendre un verre, depuis le temps qu'il lui proposait. Avec Dean et Seamus, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que les choses seraient rentrées dans l'ordre si elle s'était donné la peine d'insister.

Elle repensa à Londres. Au ciel gris. Elle se vit toute seule, dans son appartement vide. Son répondeur qui clignotte. Et le temps qui passe. Lentement. Minute après minute.

Non. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Le train se mit lentement en branle, cahotant sur les rails, d'abord, puis filant à toute allure. Les ronrons métalliques la bercèrent et elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

~o~

Clac. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit en grand. Hermione cligna des yeux, sonnée, avant de remonter la couverture jusqu'à son nez. Une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière du couloir, puis la porte se referma dans son dos et ce fut le noir total. Tétanisée, elle hésita sur la marche à suivre. Rester là en espérant que celui qui venait d'entrer ne la voit pas ? Signaler sa présence d'un toussotement ? Ou carrément, allumer la lumière et se présenter ? Elle se sentit soudain fragile et sans défense, là, seule dans le noir, avec un inconnu dans sa chambre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser que la lumière s'alluma. Ses yeux papillonnèrent d'eux-mêmes, éblouis, mais elle n'osa pas bouger. C'est à peine si elle s'autorisait à respirer. Quelque part, au fin fond de son cerveau, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait l'air ridicule et bizarre. Bizarre, surtout. Au pire, elle pouvait toujours faire semblant de dormir. Personne ne tenterait de la réveiller, si elle était endormie. Elle ferma les yeux, fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? J'avais réservé la cabine entière. »

C'était une voix d'homme. Une voix qui lui noua l'estomac. Elle eut envie de se cacher sous les draps et d'attendre que l'inconnu conclue qu'elle était folle et qu'il s'en aille sans insister. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens, elle le savait. Réunissant tout ce qui lui restait de courage, elle se releva et pencha la tête par dessus son lit. Le souffle lui manqua soudain et elle crut partir à la renverse.

Là, debout dans le compartiment, les bras croisés, se tenait Drago Malefoy. L'exécrable, l'insupportable, le détestable Drago Malefoy. Celui même qui s'était appliqué à lui rendre la vie infernale pendant toutes ses années étudiantes, qui avait passé sept ans à se moquer d'elle, de ses notes, de ses cheveux, de ses habits, de ses amis, d'à peu près tout ce qui avait le malheur de la concerner de près ou de loin.

« Malefoy », cracha-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils, et elle réalisa avec effroi qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Et c'est cette idée, plus encore que ces retrouvailles dont elle se serait bien volontiers passée, qui lui retourna l'estomac. Celui qui avait passé son adolescence à la sacrer comme souffre-douleur préféré, ne se souvenait même pas d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées, et le foudroya du regard. Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de Malefoy et il pencha la tête, perplexe.

« Granger ? »

Cette intonation traînante, ce sourire narquois, ce sourcil haussé... elle se retrouva projetée quatre ans en arrière, assise au premier rang en classe d'arithmétique, à supporter les moqueries de Malefoy. A l'exception des cernes qui étaient venues souligner le gris de ses yeux, il n'avait pas changé. Elle ferma les yeux, lentement, compta jusqu'à dix dans l'espoir de retrouver son calme. Ou de réaliser qu'elle était juste en train de faire un mauvais cauchemar et se réveiller dans un wagon vide. Ça n'eut aucun des deux effets escomptés.

« Je vais répéter lentement, pour être sûr que tu comprennes bien la question », articula-t-il alors qu'elle gardait toujours les yeux fermés. « J'ai réservé les quatre lits couchettes. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Y'avait pas d'autre place. »

Il plissa un oeil, pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle soit saine d'esprit.

« Mais ça, je m'en fous, moi. T'as bien un numéro de place sur ton billet, non ? Alors tu récupères gentiment tes affaires, tu sors de cette cabine et tu retournes dormir dans ton lit. Ou même par terre, dans le couloir, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. »

Elle déglutit difficilement avec la sensation inconfortable d'être en tort et de continuer à pousser le bouchon.

« Je peux pas. »

Le pouce et l'index pressés contre l'arête de son nez, il laissa échapper un long soupir avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

« Granger, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher. »

Prise de panique, Hermione s'accrocha aux rebords de la couchette en secouant furieusement la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne dans le couloir, qu'elle prenne le risque de recroiser Stan. Elle était épuisée, à bout, et elle avait siphoné le peu de force et de courage qui lui restaient en prenant ce train. En partant, sans se retourner. Si elle se faisait expulser parce qu'elle n'avait pas de billet, elle se retrouverait sans ressource, sans rien. Et elle n'avait plus le cœur à vivre des aventures, à tenter le diable.

« Non. Je reste ici. »

Cette fois-ci, il perdit patience. Il fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ? A Poudlard, Madame-la-Préfète-en-chef nous piquait une crise quand un élève avait le malheur de se balader dans les couloirs dix secondes après le couvre-feu mais par contre, là, tout de suite, ça ne te pose aucun problème moral de t'incruster dans la cabine des autres ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de les hausser, comme frappé par une illumination.

« Granger... Est-ce que t'es devenue folle ? J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre, mais je t'aurais donné quelques années de plus. »

Sous le choc, elle lâcha la barre de sécurité de sa couchette, la bouche ouverte.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas folle ! C'est juste que... je ne peux pas aller ailleurs, ok ? »

Il fit une moue indignée.

« _Ok ?_ C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Donne-toi au moins la peine d'avoir l'air désolée, histoire que j'ai, ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de remords, en te foutant dehors. »

Elle s'enroula dans ses couvertures, assise en tailleur, et s'accrocha fermement à la rambarde, sa valise ramenée derrière son dos.

« Si tu veux me faire sortir d'ici, ce sera par la force. »

Le jeune homme la regarda cinq longues secondes avant de se passer une main sur le visage, las.

« Ok, elle est devenue folle », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il posa sa valise sur un lit, ouvrit la porte de la cabine et se pencha pour observer. Il eut un tic nerveux, se passa l'index sur le sourcil droit avant d'abdiquer en refermant la porte. Il se tourna vers elle, le regard noir.

« T'as de la chance, Grangie. Il se trouve que je n'ai _vraiment,_ mais alors _vraiment pas_ envie de faire des histoires. Mais crois-moi, tu vas passer la pire nuit de ta vie. »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de soutenir son regard. Elle resta dans cette même position, assise en tailleur, le regard planté devant elle, bien après qu'il ait éteint la lumière.

Ne t'endors pas, surtout, ne t'endors pas. Pas avec ce malade à quelques mètres de toi. Ne t'endors pas. Lutte, se répétait-elle en boucle.

Elle réussit à ignorer les yeux lourds, les membres engourdis et les pensées brumeuses pendant quarante trois minutes. Puis, la fatigue eut raison d'elle.

~o~

Une désagréable sensation d'asphyxie la sortit péniblement des vapeurs du sommeil. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir tout à fait, crispa ses mains sur les couvertures, le souffle court, en réalisant où elle se trouvait. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru se réveiller dans son minuscule appartement Londonien, sur son vieux matelas bosselé par les ressorts. Elle mit quelques secondes à recouvrer son calme, clignant des yeux jusqu'à s'habituer à la lumière tramblottante accrochée au-dessus de leurs lits. Ce qui l'avait réveillée, c'était la fumée, âcre et épaisse, de la cigarette de Malefoy qui s'enroulait au dessus des couchettes en tourbillons brumeux.

Elle eut envie de l'assassiner. Du Malefoy tout craché. Quel genre de malade fumait dans les trains ? Il fallait vraimer aimer emmerder le monde pour se permettre ce genre de choses. Elle eut l'impression d'être de nouveau au lycée, de devoir réprimander un élève un peu trop poussif. Ils avaient vingt-deux ans, et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Une idée l'angoissa soudain : la fumée était en train de ramper sur le sol, passant sous la porte de leur cabine. D'ici cinq minutes, Stan Rocade risquait de débouler pour leur coller une amende ou pire, les expulser.

Elle opta pour la prudence. Se penchant par dessus la rambarde de son lit, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au fauteur de trouble. Il était allongé sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête, la cigarette coincée à la commissure des lèvres, un oeil fermé pour le protéger de la fumée, le visage auréolé par la lumière de la veilleuse. Elle hésita une seconde à le déranger : il y'avait quelque chose de doux, dans son visage. Quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu auparavant. Un filet de fumée lui irrita l'oeil et elle oublia vite ses scrupules.

« Oh ! », l'interpela-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête pour croiser son regard. Ils se regardèrent en silence, elle penchée par dessus la barrière de son lit, lui allongé sur le sien.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

« Ta cigarette. Éteins-la. »

Il saisit lentement sa cigarette entre son pouce et son index et dévisagea Hermione avec un sourcil relevé, alors que la fumée continuait de s'empiler au plafond.

« Tu veux pas te rendormir ? C'est nettement plus agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut la fumée tourbillonner près de la porte. Elle étouffa de justesse une quinte de toux. L'air de la cabine était chargé, lourd, s'infiltrant dans ses poumons, dans sa gorge, sur sa langue.

« Éteins immédiatement cette cigarette... Ne m'oblige pas à faire des choses que je regretterais... »

Il se fendit d'un ricanement narquois qu'elle trouva tout à fait détestable.

« Comme quoi ? Aller pleurnicher dans le bureau de McGonagall pour qu'elle me colle ? »

Un moment, l'idée de lui écraser sa cigarette dans l'œil lui parut être une option envisageable.

« Malefoy, éteins cette cigarette avant qu'on ne se fasse remarquer », murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. « S'il te plaît. »

« Ah... Miss Parfaite n'a pas la conscience tranquille, à ce que je vois... »

Elle le regarda, les lèvres pincées, alors qu'une boule d'anxiété remontait lentement le long de sa gorge. Une virulente bouffée de colère étira ses griffes en elle alors qu'il la toisait de son éternel regard moqueur, suintant de satisfaction ; la marque de fabrique des enfants capricieux qui s'attendent à ce que le monde se courbe docilement devant eux. Elle bondit hors du lit, se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Le regard du blond glissa lentement sur elle, des pieds à la tête, et un sourire en coin vint creuser une légère fossette, sous sa paumette gauche.

« Mais qu'est-ce tu cherches à la fin ? », demanda-t-elle à voix basse après avoir jeté un oeil par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Stan n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. « Si c'est juste pour me donner une leçon, je t'épargne l'effort : j'ai compris, je suis désolée de m'être imposée dans ta cabine, et à la minute où je mettrai le pied à Nueva Lorca, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Mais par pitié, balance cette cigarette avant de ramener tout le train. »

Il eut un bref sourire avant d'attraper sa cigarette entre le pouce et l'index.

« A tes ordres, petit génie. »

Et d'une pichenette, il envoya valser son mégot qui exécuta un arc de cercle parfait avant de finir sa course contre un rideau. Il fallut exactement quatre secondes au rideau en question pour s'embraser dans une flamme rougeoyante, brusque et violente. Lentement, le feu agrippa de ses doigts brûlants les draps posés au bout d'un des lits vacant, puis les couvertures. Il y eut trente secondes de latence, trente secondes durant lesquelles Hermione se contenta de fixer les flammes, bouche ouverte et yeux grand écarquillés.

Une vague de chaleur revint brusquement jusqu'à elle, et elle eut l'impression, au contraire, de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage. Machinalement, elle recula d'un pas, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, la lueur insoutenable des flammes imprimée sur les rétines. Réfléchir, surtout, ne pas perdre son sang froid. Ignorer la chaleur, le coeur qui vrille, la colère. Avant tout, récupérer sa valise avant que les flammes ne l'atteigne. Elle courut vers la fenêtre, s'accrocha à la tringle à rideau d'une main, un pied posé sur le cadre de la vitre, se hissa à hauteur de son lit, et récupéra sa valise sans toucher à l'armature déjà brûlante de son lit. Elle sauta au sol, prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou quand elle aperçut Malefoy se lever calmement, la contourner pour sortir sans même lui jeter un regard, tirer sur la manette d'arrêt d'urgence et s'éloigner de la cabine comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Malgré la peur, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, abasourdie. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu complètement fou, en quatre ans. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement équilibré, c'est vrai... mais de là à faire cramer tout un train, dans lequel il était lui même passager, juste pour le plaisir de l'énerver, il y avait quand même un pas.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, le train ralentit en grinçant, envoyant Hermione au sol. Elle roula par terre, inspirant une grande goulée de fumée âcre. A quatre pattes, elle toussa, la gorge irritée, les yeux gonflés, chercha à tâtons sa valise. La seconde où ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la hanse, elle bondit sur ses pieds et quitta la cabine en courant. Appuyée contre le mur du couloir, la tête embrumée, elle inspira une grande goulée d'air frais. Dans le micro accroché au plafond, une voix éraillée crachota :

« Un incendie s'est déclaré dans le train, veuillez suivre les consignes de sécurité et évacuer les wagons dans le calme. Je répète, veuillez évacuer dans le calme. »

Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, le train s'était arrêté. Titubante, elle sortit du wagon. Une foule de voyageurs anxieux se pressaient les uns contre les autres, criant, apostrophant le contrôleur, réunissant le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient réussi à embarquer avec eux.

La tête lourde, la bouche pâteuse, le pas chancelant, Hermione s'appuya contre le mur de la gare. L'air de la nuit lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et elle sentit la peur desserrer légèrement ses griffes.

~o~

Lorsque l'incendie fut finalement maîtrisé par les pompiers du village voisin, une heure plus tard, et que le wagon sinistré fut remplacé par un autre, les passagers, quoi qu'encore agités, remontèrent peu à peu. Hermione s'apprêtait à suivre le mouvement quand un vieil homme, les yeux encadrés par des lunettes aussi épaisses que des verres de loupe, lui barra le passage.

« Vous... », commença-t-il en épluchant le petit carnet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. « ...d'après les témoignages recueillis, vous étiez dans la cabine qui a pris feu. Vous ne remontez pas dans le train. »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, comme on parle de la météo. Hermione sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Nauséeuse, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux Malefoy. A quoi elle s'attendait ? Lâche comme il était, il avait dû se faire la malle depuis bien longtemps. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, se défendre, mais le conducteur leva la main.

« La police nous attend à la prochaine gare. Vous imaginez bien que dans ce genre de situation, ils ont plutôt tendance à fouiner. Vous avez de la chance, j'aime pas les flics. Donc je vais gentiment fermer les yeux, considérer que c'était un accident et faire jouer l'assurance, mais vous avez plutôt intérêt à disparaître du paysage... fissa. »

Elle laissa glisser son regard du train, à la minuscule gare, et au-delà, la forêt. Prendre le risque de se faire emmener au poste pour un incendie dont elle n'était même pas responsable ? Ou se retrouver sans argent, sans nourriture, sans moyen de transport, perdue au milieu de nulle part ? Elle pesa le pour et le contre approximativement six secondes et joignit ses mains comme pour une prière.

« Je vous en prie, il faut absolument que je prenne ce train. C'est... c'est impératif. J'ai... C'était pas ma cigarette à moi, je ne fume même pas. »

Indifférent à ses supplications, le vieil homme haussa les épaules. Le sifflet calé à la commissure de ses lèvres émit un long hululement, et il disparut dans un lourd claquement de porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le train s'ébranlait dans un panache de fumée blanche qui zébra le ciel noir d'une longue balafre. Sonnée, Hermione regarda le train s'éloigner, la gorge nouée.

C'est le ricanement de Drago, sans son dos, qui la tira de sa torpeur. Sans ça, elle aurait sûrement passé la nuit à fixer le virage piqué d'arbres derrière lequel le train avait disparu. Elle fit volte-face et jeta un regard meurtrier au blond, appuyé contre le mur de la gare. Avec désinvolture, il tira une cigarette de son étui en argent, fit claquer le clapet de son briquet et une flamme vint éclairer son visage d'une lueur vacillante avant de disparaître brusquement. Un court silence, puis un point rougeoyant illumina de nouveau son visage, suivi de près par une longue expiration noyée de fumée.

« Pourquoi... », commença-t-elle mais sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me pourrisses la vie comme ça ? »

« Tu t'es retrouvé sur mon chemin au mauvais moment. Pas de chance. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée par absence de culpabilité. Elle eut envie qu'un arbre s'arrache du sol pour l'écrabouiller, qu'un chien sauvage sorte des fourrés et lui arrache la jambe, qu'un piano tombe du ciel pour le réduire en miettes, qu'une tornade se déclenche soudainement et l'emmène à des centaines, des milliers de kilomètres d'elle.

« Je te hais », résuma-t-elle.

« Je sais. »

Il haussa les épaules, jeta sa cigarette au sol. Des poussières incandescentes illuminèrent un instant le sol dans un bouquet final d'étincelles avant de s'éteindre tout à fait.

« Sinon, tu peux toujours tenter d'aller jusqu'en Espagne à pieds. En pressant le pas, tu devrais y être d'ici quelques jours, si tu meurs pas de faim ou de fatigue entre temps. »

« T'es sérieux, là ? »

« Ou alors tu sautes dans le prochain train qui passe. Ça a l'air d'être devenu ton truc de monter dans les trains sans payer ton billet. Bref, amuse-toi bien. »

Il lui adressa un bref sourire et disparut à l'angle du vieux bâtiment de la gare. Elle étouffa un juron et courut pour le rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », soupira-t-il. « Tu me suis ? Je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter. T'étais déjà pas très saine, à l'époque, qui sait ce que t'es devenue entre temps ? »

« C'est toi qui m'as mise dans cette situation, tu me trouves une solution. »

« Je t'en ai déjà donné deux, des solutions. C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu fais la difficile. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et accéléra le pas pour rester à son niveau.

« Ah oui, tu me proposes de marcher jusqu'en Espagne... merci, super plan. »

« Content que ça te plaise. Maintenant, si tu avais l'obligeance de me laisser tranquille, on pourrait éviter le moment délicat où je suis obligé de t'attacher à un arbre pour avoir la paix. »

Elle se fendit d'une exclamation offusquée, avant de presser le pas pour calquer son allure sur celle du jeune homme. Sa valise balançait désagréablement contre sa cuisse et ses pieds la lançaient douloureusement dans ses escarpins... preuve, s'il en fallait une, que l'option de rejoindre l'Espagne à pied était strictement inenvisageable.

Il sortirent de la forêt et débouchèrent sur un minuscule village qui s'entortillait sur la colline en bouquet de toits bleus et rouges. Malefoy ne ralentit pas l'allure, l'accéléra au contraire, dirigeant ses pas vers le vieux bistrot qui occupait la moitié de la minuscule place principale du village. _Chez Tonio_ , clamait la devanture peinte à la main. Les lampions qui y étaient hissés renvoyaient, sur les trottoirs, des lueurs dansantes, tigrées par l'ombre des vieux habitués qui finissaient leur verre en terrasse. Quatre vieux jouaient à la belote d'un air concentré, tandis que sur la table d'à côté, trois hommes en habits de travail, bâtis commes des armoires à glaces, étaient en grande discussion avec une jeune femme enveloppée dans un châle.

Hermione cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans cette scène pourtant banale, une sorte de tranquillité paisible qui contrastait avec les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Le temps qu'elle embrasse la scène du regard, Malefoy l'avait devancée de trente bons mètres et s'était planté devant une voiture garée sur le bord de la place avant de toquer à la vitre. Le propriétaire de la vieille Simca rutilante sursauta en relevant les yeux de sa boîte à gants pour tomber nez à nez avec Malefoy, qui le salua d'un bref hochement de tête. L'homme hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte mais s'y résigna finalement.

« Tu veux quelque chose, gamin ? »

« La voiture. »

L'homme éclata d'un rire si franc que sa casquette glissa de son crâne pour s'échouer à ses pieds.

« Tu manques pas d'air, toi. »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Malefoy ouvrit lentement sa valise et en tira deux liasses bien rangées.

« Dix mille euros pour ton vieux tacot. »

Le regard de l'homme passa lentement du visage sérieux de Drago aux deux liasses. Pris de court, l'homme passa une main sur son front ridé, jeta un œil à sa voiture, puis, de nouveau, à l'argent qui bruissait dans la brise nocturne.

« C'est beaucoup d'argent. T'as pas braqué une banque, au moins ? »

« Pour dix mille euros, je crois que je peux me payer le luxe de ne pas répondre à cette question. »

L'homme hésita, ses prunelles exécutant une dernière fois le trajet entre la Simca et les billets.

« Je veux pas d'histoires, moi. Si c'est des billets volés, tout ça... J'en ai entendu des affaires comme ça... Je veux pas d'hist... »

Malefoy le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Ecoute. Je te propose dix mille euros pour une voiture dont même la casse ne voudrait pas. Je suis potentiellement un braqueur de banque, ou peut-être même un tueur à gage qui a décroché un gros contrat, qui sait ? Ou alors je suis juste un mec qui a gagné au loto et qui a décidé de faire une bonne action. La vraie question c'est : est-ce que t'es prêt à prendre le risque pour dix mille euros ? »

Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard abasourdi. Indécis, il tritura un instant le bouton de sa manche avant de pousser un long soupir.

« T'as pas vraiment la tête d'un mec à faire de bonnes actions mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? »

« Voilà, c'est l'idée. »

Le propriétaire de la voiture se pencha, ouvrit la boîte à gants pour en tirer son coffret à cigare avant de sortir de la Simca. Il hésita une dernière fois, regarda autour de lui et empocha l'argent.

« Elle est à toi. Je t'ai même fait le plein, ça vaut bien cinquante balles de plus, non ? »

Drago s'installa côté conducteur, jeta sa valise sur le siège arrière.

« Je ne crois pas, non », répondit-il froidement. « Je t'aurais volontiers filé mille balles de plus si t'avais eu la décence de mettre le volant du bon côté. »

Il claqua la portière sur le rire sonore du vieil homme qui s'éloigna en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Aussitôt, Hermione s'accrocha à la portière. Elle avait l'air plus hystérique que jamais avec ses longues boucles s'échappant de son chignon en pagaille, et ses yeux grands écarquillés.

« Emmène-moi en Espagne », tenta-t-elle. « T'y vas aussi, de toute façon. Une passagère en plus, je vois pas le problème. »

Il s'accouda à la fenêtre, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Le problème c'est _toi_ , Granger. Très franchement, je préférerais me faire piétiner par un cheval plutôt que devoir souffrir ta compagnie pendant plus de dix heures. »

Elle fulmina, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées.

« C'est de ta faute si j'ai été expulsée du train, je te rappelle. »

« Ah, parce que c'est de ma faute si t'avais pas de billet ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prise de court, mais la referma aussitôt. Non. Malgré le nombre incalculable de choses qu'elle avait en stock à lui reprocher, ça, ce n'était décemment pas sa faute.

« D'ailleurs, pour une fille qui a passé sa scolarité à prêcher le respect des règles comme une missionnaire fanatique, je te trouve soudain bien négligente. »

Leur regard se croisèrent un instant, et elle décela dans le gris de ses yeux la satisfaction de la voir prise au piège. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle abhorrait, c'était de dépendre de quelqu'un, de ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule, de ne pas être capable de se sortir de l'impasse grâce à une équation savamment réfléchie. N'importe quelle solution miracle aurait fait l'affaire. Mais elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle n'avait pas l'ébauche d'une alternative. Rien. Elle était coincée au beau milieu de nulle part, sans argent, sans transport, et chaque minute qui défilait la rapprochait du moment fatidique où elle ratait sa correspondance à Nueva Lorca et voyait le train s'éloigner sans elle. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de hurler. Il fallait que ça tombe sur Malefoy, bien sûr. Que sur sept milliards d'êtres humains, son seul recours possible, ce soit lui. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas de chance était un gentil euphémisme.

Elle soupira, et opta pour un changement de tactique.

« Je te demande un seul minuscule service, Malefoy. »

Une lueur amusée réchauffa un instant les iris polaires du jeune homme.

« Ecoute Granger, il n'y a rien sur cette terre qui me procure plus de plaisir que de t'entendre m'implorer de la sorte, mais je suis assez pressé... donc si tu pouvais lâcher cette voiture et me laisser partir, ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part. »

« Non. »

« Non, quoi ? »

« Non, je bougerai pas. »

Il se fendit d'un rire qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

« Le problème c'est que tu crois sincèrement que j'hésiterai à te rouler dessus s'il le fallait. Je veux juste t'éviter une fin qui fera les gros titres des faits divers de tous les journaux du coin. »

La mâchoire de la jeune fille se crispa, elle serra les poings sur la portière pour se retenir de les lui coller dans la figure. A cet instant, elle aurait vendu sans scrupules père et mère pour pouvoir, elle, rouler sur Malefoy. Le bruit d'un briquet qui s'allume, au loin, attira son attention. Elle détourna un instant le regard et le laissa vagabonder jusqu'à la terrasse du bar où les habitués continuaient leur soirée sans se douter de ce qui était en train de se jouer à quelques mètres d'eux.

 _Ting !_ Une petite ampoule s'alluma dans son cerveau, quelques détails lui revinrent en mémoire pour former une ébauche de plan. Malefoy qui voyage seul. Une mallette remplie de billets. Una voiture achetée à la va-vite au fin fond d'un village. Quelque chose là-dedans lui suggéra que le Serpentard n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à attirer l'attention sur lui. Elle ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupir, desserra les poings et laissa ses doigts courir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Malefoy, s'il te plaît. Je te le demande en amie. »

Il éclata de nouveau de rire, et elle profita de son inattention pour faire coulisser la bague ancrée à son annulaire gauche, qui glissa le long de la portière avant de se perdre sous le fauteuil du conducteur.

« Tu es plus drôle que dans mon souvenir, Granger, je t'accorde ça. »

Il remonta la vitre, et elle retira de justesse ses doigts. Le moteur de la voiture vrombit alors qu'il allumait le contact. Elle contourna la voiture en courant, se plaça devant le capot, inondée par la lumière des phares, prit une longue inspiration avant de s'époumoner :

« Je bougerai pas de là tant que tu ne m'auras pas rendu ma bague, espèce de malade ! Rends-moi-ma-bague ! »

A travers la pare-brise, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le volant en cuir de la Simca. Il alluma une cigarette d'un geste nonchalant, la cala à la commissure des lèvres. Le moteur vrombit une nouvelle fois alors qu'il jouait avec la pédale d'accélérateur. Ses lèvres articulèrent silencieusement _« Bouge. »_ Elle déglutit difficilement. Ce malade était capable de l'écraser, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas, plaqua ses deux mains sur le capot, sentit le moteur gronder sous ses paumes.

Au bar, les vieux avaient arrêté leur belotte, le tenancier était sorti pour observer la scène, appuyé contre la porte de l'établissement, et les trois hommes et la jeune femme avaient cessé leur conciliabule. Elle y était presque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu vas m'écraser, c'est ça ? », cria-t-elle. « Tu vas me tuer, hein ? Après m'avoir volée, tu vas me tuer ? »

Les yeux de Malefoy roulèrent au ciel, exaspérés. Au bar, deux des trois hommes s'étaient levés, hésitèrent un instant sur le trottoir avant de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la Simca. Malefoy les suivit lentement du regard, poussa un long soupir et de mauvaise grâce, il baissa la vitre à laquelle s'accouda un des hommes.

« C'est quoi le problème ? », demanda l'homme en jetant un regard suspicieux à Malefoy.

« Le problème c'est une fille hystérique accrochée à mon capot. »

C'était le moment. Discrètement, Hermione se frotta les yeux, arriva même à se tirer une petite larme en se pinçant très fort et contourna la voiture pour se planter devant les deux hommes.

« Il m'a volé ma bague », expliqua-t-elle, la main crispée sur le col de sa chemise. « C'est une bague en or serti d'un rubis. Elle est gravée d'un H et d'un R. »

Les deux hommes dardèrent un regard méfiant sur Drago qui haussa les sourcils.

« Je sais même pas de quoi elle parle. »

Les villageois s'échangèrent un regard circonspect avant de se pencher par la fenêtre de la voiture.

« Et votre valise, là, y'a quoi dedans ? »

« Rien qui vous regarde. Et sûrement pas une bague. »

« Vous l'ouvririez pas, qu'on vérifie ? »

Un sourcil haussé, Malefoy regarda tour à tour les deux hommes avec une moue si méprisante qu'ils reculèrent instinctivement. Il attrapa sa valise et la cala bien en sécurité sur le siège passager.

« Non, je ne l'ouvrirai pas _qu'on vérifie_ », les imita-t-il. « Alors, on fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Un long silence tomba sur le petit groupe alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des regards en chien de faïence. L'homme qui avait démarré la conversation avec Drago finit par lâcher un _« très bien »_ avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer un vieux portable.

« On va régler ça avec les flics, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? C'est un pote à moi, il sera là en moins de deux. »

Les mâchoires de Drago se contractèrent, un pli vertical se forma entre ses deux sourcils. Et cette expression raviva un souvenir brusque, perdu dans les méandres de l'esprit d'Hermione. Dans un flash, elle revit Drago, en sixième année. Son blaser noir frappé d'un serpent vert. Sa disparition soudaine du Lycée et puis, son retour, deux semaines plus tard. Son air hagard. Ses sourcils froncés, et ce pli, anxieux, qui donnait à son visage un air perdu.

Elle se souvint d'un autre détail, infime. Il avait attendu qu'elle soit toute seule dans la salle de cours, avait claqué la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir. Elle était restée sans bouger, sans parler, les poings flanqués sur les hanches, prête à parer l'attaque. Il l'avait dévisagée d'un étrange regard et avait soufflé : _Fais bien attention où tu mets les pieds._ C'est tout. Et il était parti en claquant la porte. Elle s'était demandé longtemps ce que ça voulait dire. Si c'était un avertissement ou un conseil. Une déclaration de guerre ou une demande de trêve.

Elle s'était demandé longtemps et puis elle avait oublié. Comme beaucoup de choses de cette époque-là.

« C'est bon. »

La voix de Malefoy la tira de ses souvenirs. Son regard polaire se fixa sur le sien et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à réprimer un frisson.

« T'as gagné », siffla-t-il en replaçant sa valise sur le siège arrière. « Monte. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier, agrippa la hanse de sa valise, ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Pour la forme, elle adressa un sourire poli aux deux hommes qui la regardèrent s'installer sans comprendre.

« Désolée, il doit s'agir d'un malentendu. Mais merci quand même. »

« Je ne comp... »

Drago n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase et démarra dans une gerbe de poussière. Une main sur le volant, l'autre farfouillant à ses pieds, Malefoy sentit l'anneau sous ses doigts. Il le récupéra et le fit tomber sur les genoux d'Hermione.

« Tiens. Range ça avant que je sois pris de l'envie de te la voler pour de bon, cette fois », lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur de remords.

« Écoute Malefoy, je voulais pas en arriver là. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que... »

D'un geste sec, Drago alluma le poste radio qui grésilla un instant avant de crachoter un jazz crépitant dans l'enceinte de la voiture. Hermione récupéra sa bague et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

Dehors, la lune lourde, ronde, pesait sur le ciel. Elle serra sa bague contre sa paume, et l'angoisse qui la suivait comme son ombre resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

* * *

 _Bonjour mes petits poissons !_

 _Après une looooongue pause, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Une UA, cette fois. J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous emballera !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi_ Les Jolies choses _, qui m'ont reviewé avec tant de gentillesse, et merci à ceux (on croise les doigts, pour qu'il y'en ait) qui suivront cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé, détesté, me parler de votre journée ou m'écrire des mots d'amour... Tout-ce-que-vous-voulez._

 _Des bisous par cargos entiers !_

 _LM._


	2. Chapter 2

_**19 Mars 2017.**_

 _Au pas de course, il bifurqua à l'angle d'une rue et se retrouva dans une impasse à l'aspect crasseux._

 _20, 22, 24, les numéros des habitations défilaient sous ses yeux. Il s'arrêta brusquement ; flanqué entre deux immeubles branlants et illuminé par les néons verts du bar d'en face, le 26B semblait se tasser dans l'espoir de disparaître du paysage. Malefoy s'avança et tambourina comme un malade contre la porte délabrée, en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. En rumeur étouffée, les flonflons du bar remuaient toute la ruelle._

 _Il s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau mais la porte s'ouvrit sur son poing levé et la figure de Pansy se matérialisa dans l'entrebâillement. La cigarette au coin des lèvres, elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »_

 _« Pas l'endroit pour des explications », lâcha-t-il en sondant la ruelle des yeux._

 _Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte avant de monter les escaliers. Il la suivit silencieusement jusqu'au deuxième étage et pénétra dans une grande pièce qui semblait avoir été décimée par une récente tornade. La lumière des néons du bar d'en bas, verte et découpée d'ombres, roulait sur les murs de son appartement, traçait les contour de sa figure._

 _Ignorant Drago, qui s'était appuyé contre un mur, pantelant, Pansy retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, ralluma l'écran de son ordinateur, inondé de messages qui sitôt reçus, chassaient les précédents du cadre de l'écran. Penchée par dessus son bureau, elle saisit un cutter, se pencha sur un journal et en découpa méticuleusement une photo._

 _« Le prochaine fois que tu débarques comme ça à l'improviste, je t'arrache les yeux », l'avertit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. « Tu sais que c'est la taule, si je me fais prendre ? »_

 _« Je sais. Pardon. »_

 _Elle releva lentement le visage, dévisagea Drago les sourcils froncés, s'attardant sur sa Canadienne en peau retournée. Les volutes de sa cigarette encadrèrent un instant son visage avant qu'elle ne réponde :_

 _« Ça te ressemble pas de t'excuser. Et t'as ton manteau des mauvais jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

 _Drago plongea son visage dans ses mains. Quand il releva la tête, ses traits étaient chiffonnés de fatigue et d'anxiété._

 _« Pansy, il faut que tu me rendes un service. »_

 _La jeune fille se détourna de son journal, mais garda les doigts bien serrés autour de son cutter. Drago déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard froid._

 _« Raconte. »_

 _« J'ai fait une connerie. Une grosse connerie. Moins t'en sais, mieux c'est. Il faut que je me tire d'ici. Que je change de pays. »_

 _Elle haussa un sourcil._

 _« Je suis pas une agence de voyage, tu sais ? »_

 _« J'ai besoin d'un faux passeport. »_

 _« Ah. »_

 _Elle lâcha sa lame, se releva, et son visage s'adoucit. A peine. Mais il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas remarquer ce genre de choses, à la longue._

 _« Repasse demain, vers seize heures. Je te le fais à trois cent, prix d'amis. »_

 _« Non. J'en ai besoin ce soir. »_

 _Elle le regarda, interloquée, avant de croiser les bras._

 _« Drago, je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais les faux passeports, ça pousse pas sur les arbres. »_

 _Il s'approcha d'elle, baissa le ton :_

 _« Pansy, tu comprends pas. Si je me barre pas ce soir, je vais me faire liquider. »_

 _Elle poussa un long soupir, fit volte-face et, d'un geste sec, libéra les persiennes qui tombèrent en cascade devant la fenêtre en happant les lumières vertes. Elle alluma une deuxième lampe qui envoya des lueurs vacillantes chatoyer au plafond._

 _« Bon sang, Drago, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? »_

 _« Je peux pas t'en parler. C'est pour toi Pansy, pour te protéger. »_

 _Son regard sonda un instant le visage du jeune homme, dans l'espoir d'y déceler un quelconque signe lui indiquant qu'il plaisantait. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il éclate de rire, lui confesse que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une énième mauvaise blague, mais il demeura silencieux, les mains tremblantes. De ses dents, elle saisit l'elastique enroulé autour de son poignet et noua ses cheveux avant d'attraper son perfecto en cuir._

 _« Bon. Attends-moi ici, je serai de retour dans une heure. »_

 _Il farfouilla dans sa valise, en tira une pochette bien remplie et la lui lança._

 _« Cent cinquante mille Livres. J'ai besoin que tu me les changes en euros. »_

 _Elle lui jeta un regard noir._

 _« Je sais pas où tu comptes aller mais t'as intérêt à bien te planquer, Drago... parce que si je te remets la main dessus, je te tue. »_

 _Malgré la peur qui lui bouffait l'estomac, il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe._

 _« Merci, Pansy. Encore une fois, tu me sauves la vie. »_

 _« C'est devenu une habitude », bougonna-t-elle et avec un sourire, elle ajouta : « Les fils de bourges qui font des conneries, c'est mon gagne-pain, si tu veux tout savoir. »_

 _La porte se ferma sur son air moqueur. D'un doigt, Drago souleva les persiennes pour suivre des yeux la silhouette de Pansy qui découpa la lumière des néons sur le trottoir avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité._

 _~o~_

 _Le bruit d'une poignée qu'on actionne le fit sursauter. Par instinct, il se planqua derrière une grande armoire, le coeur battant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit apparaître Pansy qui lui lança le passeport et son paquet de billets. Il défit le cordon, les compta scrupuleusement avant de lever un regard suspicieux sur son amie._

 _« Y a pas le compte. »_

 _« Appelle ça une commission. Je suis ton amie, pas une pigeonne. »_

 _Avec un sourire qu'il tenta de rendre confiant, il la remercia. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte dans son dos et détaler le plus vite possible, elle posa une main sur son épaule._

 _« Quand tu reviendras... viens me voir, s'il te plaît. »_

 _Il lui adressa un sourire triste, passa une main dans ses cheveux._

 _« Je ne pense pas que je reviendrai, Pansy. »_

 _Elle se frotta le nez et fronça les sourcils ; elle faisait toujours ça quand elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle avait toujours fait ça. Son affaire de faux papiers mise à part, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis leur adolescence. Si ce n'est qu'elle avait considérablement élargi son panel de jurons._

 _« Te fais pas tuer, abruti », parvint-elle à articuler. « Que mon passeport n'ait pas servi à rien. »_

 _« Promis, j'essayerai. » Il ébouriffa ses cheveux sans se formaliser de ses protestations et colla un baiser sur sa joue._

 _« Merci. Pour tout. »_

 _Sans ajouter un mot, il disparut. Les bras ballants, elle fixa longuement la porte qui s'était refermée sans un bruit. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire et où il comptait aller, avec son passeport et tout ce cash, elle se demanda s'il reviendrait un jour et comment il survivrait, tout seul, en cavale. Et surtout, surtout, elle se demanda comment elle survivrait, elle, sans lui._

~o~

 **21 Mars 2017.**

Sur sa droite, les arbres passaient à toute allure, défilant en silhouettes floues qui, à peine esquissées, disparaissaient aussitôt de son champ de vision.

La nuit était noire, intacte, sans nuage.

Une nuit d'étoiles. _Cygnus, Cassiopée, Bellatrix, Orion_. Ils étaient tous là, assistant à sa fuite, brillants de tous leurs feux, comme pour lui dire : _rentre à la maison, Drago. Sois un bon garçon, et rentre à la maison_. A l'heure qu'il était, ça devait être réunion familiale de crise, au Manoir. Il les voyait d'ici ; Druella, ses ongles manucurés pianotant sur sa flûte de Kir royal, les lèvres pincées, répétant à qui veut l'entendre : _j'ai toujours dit que c'était un enfant perturbé. C'est parce que tu l'as trop couvé, Narcissa. Tu récoltes les fruits de ton éducation laxiste._ Bellatrix, faisant les cent pas sur les tapis persans, les yeux fous, jurant qu'elle retrouverait Drago et qu'elle l'écorcherait, qu'elle l'écorcherait jusqu'à ce que même Cissy ne soit plus capable de le reconnaître. Lucius, le grand courageux, qui ne dirait rien, les yeux baissés, les mains crispées sur sa canne pour que personne ne remarque les tremblements qui les agitent.

Et Narcissa, blême, le visage haut, les lèvres scellées, le regard planté droit devant elle. Narcissa, le fond des poches remplis de secrets bien gardés. La seule à sauver dans le mélodrame Malefoy qui devait se jouer, là-bas, en Angleterre.

Les mains serrées sur le volant à en faire blanchir ses jointures, il quitta les étoiles des yeux et donna un coup sur la pédale d'accélérateur, comme un doigt d'honneur mental à la tapisserie familiale. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut le sentiment d'être tout à fait libre.

Il tourna la tête une brève seconde pour observer sa camarade de fortune. Appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, Granger dormait, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Il était forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait un certain talent pour faire la gueule en toute circonstance. Même en dormant... ça relevait de l'exploit. Druella, qui utilisait chaque centilitre d'air inspiré pour haïr le monde autour d'elle, en aurait été verte de jalousie.

Il aurait bien été tenté de mettre un coup de frein, histoire qu'elle se prenne la fenêtre dans la tête... mais il la préférait de loin endormie. Déjà au lycée, elle avait cette incroyable capacité à lui taper sur les nerfs. Toujours la première arrivée, droite comme un i devant la salle de classe. Et puis, toujours au premier rang, la main levée, prête à poser les huit mille questions qu'elle était capable de débiter à la minute. A s'intéresser à tout, aux cours, à l'histoire de Poudlard, à la météo, à la faune, à la politique, aux marées et aux migrations d'oiseaux exotiques. De la physique quantique à la composition de son dentifrice. Comme si le monde était à ce point fascinant, comme si tout était à sa portée.

Lui, il n'avait jamais rien trouvé de bien passionnant aux choses qui l'entouraient. Sa vie était déjà toute tracée. Le jour où Narcissa avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait réservé une place dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard pour la petite chose, dans son ventre, qui n'avait même pas encore conscience d'être en vie. Et onze ans plus tard, Drago avait intégré Poudlard. On lui avait demandé de bien se tenir, de sourire à ses insupportables grand-mères, d'apprendre à jouer du piano, de maîtriser le français comme sa langue maternelle et de se trouver des amis de bonne lignée. Il avait coché une par une toutes les attentes de la Malefoy-Black dynastie, sans rien dire.

On lui avait dit : _tu reprendras l'entreprise de ton père, tu construiras un empire._ Il avait dit _oui, père, oui, mère, comme vous voudrez._

Et c'est là que tout était parti en vrille.

Une chouette traversa la route dans un flash blanc qui le fit dévier de la route d'une brusque embardée, réveillant en sursaut une Granger paniquée, les ongles enfoncés dans les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? », s'énerva-t-elle entre deux respirations haletantes alors que la voiture retournait lentement du bon côté de la route. Elle lâcha une longue expiration, les yeux clos, avant d'ajouter, plus calmement : « Si tu veux me tuer, fais ça bien, s'il te plaît. Je sais pas, avec du poison, par exemple. »

« Ah oui, tiens, j'y avais pas pensé. Pourtant, c'est la première cause de décès, chez les Black. »

Elle haussa les épaules et, le coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle posa son menton sur son poing, observant le paysage à travers la vitre. Vu l'obscurité, le spectacle ne devait pas être des plus mémorables et de toute façon, elle avait plutôt l'air absorbé par ses propres pensées. Ça avait clairement pas l'air d'être le festival de la joie, dans sa tête. Rien à voir avec la Granger qu'il avait connue, celle qui partait au quart de tour dès qu'il la cherchait un peu, celle qui défendait la veuve et l'orphelin, le poing levé. Celle qui organisait des manifestations pour la protection des chauve-souris en Equateur, plantée au milieu de la cour de Poudlard, un mégaphone dans la main. Elle n'avait plus de flamme, dans le fond des yeux ; juste une sorte de vide béant.

Drago étouffa un bâillement, se passa une main sur les yeux, sentant soudain le poids de sa longue journée peser sur ses épaules et taper contre son crâne.

« On va s'arrêter au prochain hôtel », déclara-t-il en lâchant un nouveau bâillement.

D'un geste nerveux, Hermione se pencha pour vérifier l'heure sur la montre de Drago.

« On peut pas s'arrêter. On est encore trop loin de Nueva Lorca. Si on s'arrête maintenant, je vais rater mon train. »

Le blond haussa les épaules avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

« Ça, c'est pas mes affaires. Je suis fatigué et j'ai pas envie de finir dans un arbre. »

« Laisse-moi conduire. T'auras qu'à dormir pendant le trajet. »

Il haussa un sourcil, la dévisagea d'un air narquois.

« Quoi ? » , s'énerva-t-elle. « Tu crois que je sais pas conduire, c'est ça ? »

Il évita un nid-de-poule d'un léger virage, jeta sa cendre par la fenêtre.

« Oh si, je suis sûr que tu conduis très bien, Miss Parfaite. C'est pas ça, le problème. »

« C'est quoi, le problème, alors ? »

« C'est que je ne te laisse pas ma voiture. C'est tout. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? T'as que ce mot-là à la bouche ? » , il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, observant du coin de l'œil Hermione. « T'as dû être une enfant insupportable. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, ulcérée, avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est vrai que toi, t'as dû être un enfant de chœur. En même temps, pas trop le temps de broncher entre les dégustations de caviar et les cours pour apprendre dans quel verre boire le champagne. »

« Dans une flûte, Granger, dans une flûte. Mon dieu, dans quelle famille de sauvage as-tu été élevée ? » , répondit-il avec emphase, l'air faussement outré.

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de se caler de nouveau contre la vitre. Ils roulèrent en silence une trentaine de minutes avant de s'engager dans un minuscule village aux rues si étroites que Drago peina à y faire passer la voiture. Ils contournèrent une minuscule église, traversèrent deux ruelles désertes, dépassèrent une quincaillerie aux vitres sales et une boucherie aux étals vides. Enfin, il se gara sur la parking d'une vieille auberge en pierre, coupa le moteur et prit bien soin de ranger ses clés dans sa poche.

« Bon. On va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit. On part demain à huit heures. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à la vieille bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux. Une enseigne aux couleurs passées indiquait « L'auberge du port« bien qu'il n'y ait pas de mer à des kilomètres à la ronde. La façade étaient percées de cinq fenêtres et pour une raison obscure, ça fit naître en lui l'ombre d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il évacua un frisson en enfilant son blouson et sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière. Il eut à peine le temps de la contourner que la jeune fille courait pour lui barrer le passage.

« Malefoy, laisse-moi les clés, je vais dormir dans la voiture. »

Il explosa d'un rire si brusque qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul avant de lui jeter un regard noir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Retrouvant son calme, il la dévisagea, incrédule.

« Ah mais parce que t'es sérieuse en plus ? »

« Oui. Très sérieuse. »

« T'as vraiment cru que j'étais idiot au point de te laisser les clés de mon seul moyen de transport, ici, paumé au milieu de la campagne ? »

Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement, levant les yeux au ciel.

« T'es complètement parano, mon pauvre. Mais ok, comme tu veux, garde tes clés. Ouvre-moi juste la porte. Je m'installe sur les sièges arrières le temps que tu fasses ta nuit et on n'en parle plus.»

« Mais c'est hors de question, Grangie. Hors de question. Tu serais bien capable d'arracher le tableau de bord pour démarrer avec les fils. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée, avant d'enfoncer un doigt dans son torse.

« Quoi ? Mais tu me prends pour qui, à la fin ? »

« Pour une fille vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ pas nette du tout. Pour une fille un rien hystérique qui tente de se faire la malle pour je ne sais quelle raison. Pour une fille assez désespérée pour tenter de monter dans le train sans billet et faire du chantage à son vieil ennemi pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui en Espagne. Le profil type de la fille capable de démarrer une voiture avec les fils et de se tailler en douce pendant la nuit. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se massant les tempes en laissant échapper une espèce de grognement étranglé qui fit décoller une chouette, dans l'arbre voisin.

« Tu vois, ce genre de réaction, ça joue pas trop en ta faveur », ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il fit trois pas en direction de l'auberge mais elle s'interposa de nouveau, attrapa sa manche. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment. A la place, elle se pencha vers lui et murmura, en désignant l'auberge du menton :

« Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de s'arrêter dormir. Encore moins ici. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu fais des manières. A deux trois toiles d'araignées près, on se croirait chez Weasley. L'électricité en plus. »

Elle le poussa si brusquement qu'il faillit tomber. Il recula de deux pas, déséquilibré, la regardant avec surprise. D'habitude, elle était capable d'encaisser un peu plus que ça avant d'en venir aux mains. Se massant le torse, là où elle l'avait poussé, il siffla :

« Va falloir penser à reprendre tes calmants, Granger. Je vais pas me taper tout un trajet avec une folle furieuse bipolaire. »

« Tais-toi », grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. « Tais-toi. »

A la lueur de l'unique lampadaire de la rue, il pouvait discerner ses poings serrés, tremblants, et son regard sombre, lançant des éclairs, comme un flash de la Granger passionnée qu'il avait connu au lycée, mais avec quelque chose en plus. Comme une pointe de folie qui menaçait d'exploser.

« Et tu vas faire quoi, si je me tais pas ? Tu vas appeler Potter à la rescousse, c'est ça ? »

Ok, il savait pertinemment que c'était puéril. Que ça ne les mènerait absolument nulle part. Mais ça commençait doucement à chauffer, au fond de lui. Parce que lui aussi, il était fatigué. Lui aussi, il se traînait ses fardeaux. Déjà, il tolérait sa présence imposée, usant tout ce qu'il avait en lui de gentillesse et de patience, mais si en plus il devait subir ses leçons de morales et ses sautes d'humeurs de dépressive en manque d'anxiolytiques, il allait imploser avant d'avoir eu le temps de rejoindre l'Espagne.

Dans le silence de la nuit, ils s'échangèrent un long regard, chargé de haine et de rancœur.

« Arrête, Malefoy, arrête ton petit jeu tout de suite », grinça-t-elle. « Je t'interdis de parler de Harry. Il est plus courageux que tu ne le seras jamais. Et toi... toi t'es juste seul et aigri et pathétique. »

Il se fendit d'un ricanement moqueur qui vrilla le calme. Là. Il sentit la tension monter d'un cran. L'air crépiter entre eux, chargé d'électricité, juste avant que l'orage n'éclate une bonne fois pour toute. La respiration haletante, le souffle court. Les muscles tendus.

« Ah ouais ? Et alors, il est où Potter, ce héros, quand t'as besoin de lui ? C'est pas lui qui t'escorte jusqu'en Espagne, hein. Parce que tu vois, il en a rien à foutre de toi, Granger. T'es seule et personne n'en a rien à foutre de toi. Surtout pas un mec aussi lâche que Potter. »

Il n'y eut pas de signal d'alarme. Granger se jeta sur lui et il roula au sol dans une tornade de boucles brunes. A califourchon sur lui, agrippant son col de toutes ses forces, elle hurla : _retire ce que tu viens de dire, retire tout de suite !_ Il voulut la déloger d'un coup d'épaule mais elle s'accrocha et le plaqua au sol, son visage juste au-dessus du sien.

« Retire ça ! »

Les joues rouges, les pupilles si dilatées que ses yeux en étaient devenus noirs, la mâchoire crispée, elle répéta, articulant chaque syllabe entre ses inspirations saccadées :

« Re-tire-ça ! »

Il la saisit par les épaules et la fit basculer sur le dos d'un geste brusque, immobilisant ses poignets de ses mains. Elle se débattit en hurlant pour lui faire lâcher prise. Un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches, Drago lui enfonça son coude droit au niveau du sternum, la forçant à se vider peu à peu de son air. Elle continua de s'agiter en criant pendant six secondes, puis le souffle lui manqua soudain et elle laissa ses bras et ses jambes retomber, son visage partit en arrière, cherchant désespérément un peu d'oxygène. Lentement, il relâcha la pression sur son torse, sans toutefois libérer sa prise sur ses poignets.

« C'est bon, t'es calmée ? »

Le souffle erratique, elle le dévisagea sans rien dire. Ses boucles étaient éparpillées autour d'elle comme une marée noire, son visage soudain pâle, soulignant ses joues rougies par l'effort et les milliers de grains de beauté marquant sa peau. Son nez se fronça de lui-même, ses sourcils se rejoignirent.

« Oh, non », pesta-t-il en lui lâchant brusquement les poignets. « Tu vas quand même pas pleurer ? »

Elle tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté, et d'une voix cassée, elle articula :

« Pousse-toi. »

Époussetant son manteau, il secoua la tête avec un long soupir. Toujours à genoux au-dessus d'elle, il ne se décala pas d'un centimètre, croisant les bras.

« Je crois que tu me dois des excuses, la sauvageonne. »

Elle leva des yeux dangereusement brillants vers lui.

« Toi, tu me dois des excuses pour avoir insulté Ron et Harry. Alors disons qu'on est quittes. On continue de s'ignorer royalement jusqu'à la fin du trajet et tout ira bien. Maintenant, s'il te p... »

Un brusque éclair de lumière scinda l'obscurité en deux dans un grincement de porte.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Une vieille femme était apparue sur le seuil de l'auberge, une robe de chambre en laine ceinturée autour de la taille. A contre jour, ils ne pouvaient apercevoir que les contours de sa silhouettes se terminant par des chevilles si maigres qu'on aurait plus dit deux bâtons de bois plantés dans des chaussures que des jambes humaines. D'un bond, Drago se releva, épousseta les débris de feuilles et de branches qui s'étaient accrochés dans ses cheveux et sur le col de son blouson, puis se dirigea vers la tenancière d'un pas décidé. Elle lui adressa un sourire figé, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Oui. On voudrait réserver deux chambres. Loin, très loin, l'une de l'autre. »

Dans son dos, il entendit Granger se relever et les rejoindre. La femme les regarda tour à tour. Son sourire ne vacilla pas d'un pouce.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. »

Ouvrant plus grand la porte, elle les invita à sa suite et s'installa derrière un vieux comptoir. La pièce était étroite, encombrée de petites tables rondes couvertes de napperons en dentelles, surmontées de vases en verre ouvragé dans lesquels des bouquets violets prenaient la poussière. Drago se retint de froncer le nez. Il détestait la lavande. Ça lui rappelait désagréablement le parfum de Druella et avec lui, les dizaines de repas de famille à couteaux tirés qu'il avait dû subir durant toute son enfance et les coups d'éventails sur les genoux _« Tiens-toi droit pour l'amour de Dieu, Drago. Et finis cette assiette._ »

Il tenta de faire abstraction de l'odeur en se plongeant dans la contemplation des pots de plantes qui s'entassaient près des fenêtres, leurs feuilles s'emmêlant pour essayer de grappiller la moindre petite trace de lumière.

Le nez dans un vieux cahier, la vieille dame tapota du doigt la date du jour dans un calendrier décoré de chatons jouant avec une pelote de laine.

« Oui. Oui, j'ai deux chambres. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, sceptique. Il était prêt à parier qu'ils étaient les deux seuls clients de ce boui-boui miteux alors il ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de vérifier les disponibilités dans un calendrier, qui, de toute évidence ne datait même pas de cette année.

« Combien de temps voulez-vous rester ? »

« Une nuit, juste une nuit. On repartira demain matin, tôt. »

La vieille dame releva les yeux vers eux, le même sourire, inchangé, aux lèvres.

« Et la réservation est au nom de ? »

« Gallo. Edouard Gallo. »

Il sentit le regard de Granger brûler sa nuque mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut la présence d'esprit de la boucler.

« Très bien. Je vais vous conduire à vos chambres. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Elle releva le battant de son comptoir, se fraya un chemin entre eux deux et disparut par une porte au fond de la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui se contenta de l'ignorer royalement pour s'engager à la suite de la vieille dame. Drago l'imita et se retrouva dans un long couloir terminé par un escalier. Hormis l'escalier, le couloir était vide, sans fenêtre, sans porte, laissant une impression étrange, comme si une partie du décor avait été oublié, accentuant la sensation d'étroitesse que Malefoy avait ressenti en poussant la porte.

Sous leurs pas, la moquette bleue de l'escalier lâchaient des volutes de poussière. Ils arrivèrent au premier étage, dans un autre couloir au papier peint tapissé de fleurs d'un autre âge. La vieille dame mena Hermione à la porte de sa chambre que cette dernière prit grand soin de claquer derrière elle.

 _Cette fille a vraiment un souci,_ pensa Drago en suivant la tenancière jusqu'au bout du couloir où l'attendait la chambre 109.

Il remercia l'aubergiste d'un hochement de tête et prit congé. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, il inspecta la chambre : un bureau au fond de la pièce accueillait une dizaine de chatons en porcelaine. A côté, une imposante armoire en chêne massif ouvrait deux gigantesques portes sur une penderie et trois placards. Au dessus d'un vieux lit double protégé par un couvre-lit à motifs tournesols, la Vierge Marie le fixait d'un œil désapprobateur depuis son cadre. Drago lui renvoya son regard avant de fermer les rideaux d'un coup sec. Il étendit son blouson sur le lit, sortit un canif de sa poche et de la pointe de la lame, trancha les coutures intérieures. D'un geste expert, il ouvrit sa mallette, en extirpa les liasses de billets et les fourra dans la doublure de son manteau. Nouant les deux extrémités des fils sectionnés, il referma la cache. Il observa le nœud ; ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais ça ferait l'affaire le temps qu'il mette la main sur un kit de couture. Il fourra son manteau sous le matelas, laissa quelques liasses dans sa valise, le reste dans son portefeuille, ré-ouvrit les rideaux de sa fenêtre, régla l'alarme de sa montre sur six heures et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dix minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

~o~

Un bruit étouffé par l'oreiller le réveilla. Il cligna des yeux, lentement, s'étira dans un long bâillement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. 6h04.

Les muscles engourdis, il rabattit ses jambes sur le bord du lit, ses pieds à plat sur la moquette. A l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, il devina qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors. Il bâilla une deuxième fois avant de se mettre debout. Soulevant son matelas, il attrapa son manteau, puis sa valise et ouvrit la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, et jeter un coup au ciel mais les rideaux résolument clos ne lui donnèrent aucune indication. Il se dépêcha de quitter sa chambre.

Arrivé en bas, il déposa sur le comptoir de quoi payer sa chambre. La main dans le portefeuille, il hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter quelques billets pour payer la nuit de Granger. Il lui devait bien ça, après tout. Il poussa la porte de l'auberge et sortit sans bruit.

Dehors, le monde s'éveillait peu à peu. La nuit avait une couleur de matin délavé, les oiseaux commençaient à s'agiter, dans les branches, et une brise fraîche lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sur le porche de l'auberge, une pointe de remord lui fit ralentir la cadence, mais il s'efforça de l'ignorer, rejoignit la voiture, s'installa sur le siège conducteur et déposa sa valise à côté de lui. Les clés s'emboitèrent dans le contact. Il hésita une seconde encore, imaginant Granger se réveiller le lendemain, seule dans sa chambre, déboulant sur le parking pour le trouver désespérément vide. Le trousseau cliquetant entre les doigts, il peina encore un peu à se décider. Mais il avait déjà assez d'histoires à régler sans devoir en plus se trimballer Granger.

La clé tourna dans le contact. Le moteur vrombit avant de tousser en crachotant une fumée noire. Pestant, il tourna une nouvelle fois la clé, faisant trembler la voiture une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes...

« J'en étais sûre ! » , s'énerva Granger en apparaissant comme un polichinelle des sièges arrières.

Le cri de Drago se mêla à celui de Granger, dans le minuscule habitacle de la Simca. Ses doigts se cramponnèrent aux volant et par réflexe, il appuya sur la pédale de frein, la voiture cala et il furent tous deux projetés brusquement en arrière, s'écrasant contre leurs dossiers.

La main sur le cœur, il prit une longue inspiration, les yeux écarquillés. Vérifia son pouls, les mains tremblantes avant d'enfin laisser l'air inspiré ressortir. Lentement, très lentement, ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'au rétroviseur dans lequel il croisa les yeux noirs de Granger. Elle ne se donna même la peine d'avoir l'air désolé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas tond chez toi, à la fin ? » , cracha-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le volant, déclenchant un long klaxon plaintif. « Tu comptais me faire le coup de la folle furieuse sur la route ? Tu te rends compte qu'on aurait fini dans un arbre avec tes conneries ? »

« Ah ! » , s'insurgea-t-elle en le pointant du doigt à travers le petit miroir du rétroviseur. « Donc tu admets que tu comptais te faire la malle sans moi ? »

« Mais évidemment, que je comptais me barrer sans toi ! Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais te chercher des croissants ? »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle souffla une longue expiration par le nez.

« Tu n'as vraiment... aucune parole. Du Malefoy tout craché. »

Il se retourna brusquement, avec l'envie pressante de lui coller gifle. A la place, il la saisit par la manche.

« Mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Et tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi j'ai voulu me casser sans toi ? Tu vas finir par nous tuer avec tes délires de malade mentale ! »

« Mais lâche-moi ! », s'énerva-t-elle en le repoussant. « Je te rappelle que c'est toi, qui as fait brûler notre train ! Toi ! On se demande bien qui est le malade mental, maintenant, hein ? »

Le regard abasourdi qu'il lui lança ne la calma pas. Au contraire, elle croisa les deux bras en soutenant son regard. Il se retourna, se laissant aller contre son dossier et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il avait l'horrible, le terrible pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas se débarrasser d'elle aussi facilement que prévu. Un long silence s'étira entre eux, un long silence durant lequel Drago eut tout le loisir de penser à toutes les façons atroces dont il aimerait voir Granger mourir. _Écrasée par une météorite_ figurait dans le top cinq.

« Et comment t'es rentrée dans la voiture, au juste ? J'avais fermé à clé » , finit-il par demander.

Cette fois, elle eut l'air embarrassé. D'un geste nerveux, elle chassa quelques boucles qui s'étaient coincées dans la fermeture de son blouson avant de s'éclaircir la gorge :

« C'est... je savais que tu allais me faire un coup dans ce genre. J'ai attendu que tu sois couché et je suis directement redescendue ici, j'ai ouvert la portière avec une épingle à cheveux et puis... et puis j'ai attendu. »

Il hésita entre éclater brusquement de rire devant l'absurdité de cette situation et l'assassiner pour la balancer dans un fossé. A la place, il se contenta d'articuler, très lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à une personne particulièrement limitée :

« A la lumière de ces nouvelles informations, on peut convenir d'un commun accord que t'es quand même pas tout à fait saine comme fille, non ? »

« Ecoute, Malefoy », commença-t-elle dans un soupir. « Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je... les raisons pour lesquelles je suis partie... enfin, je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça. Tu connais les chances pour qu'on se retrouve, par hasard, coincés ensemble, toi et moi, dans un autre pays ? Elles sont infimes, inexistantes. Statistiquement, ça frôle l'impossible. Mais voilà, c'est comme ça et on n'y peut rien. Maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, je dépends de cette voiture. Et ta valise pleine de billets, ton nom d'emprunt, là, Edouard je-sais-plus-trop-quoi, je suis pas passée à côté, j'ai bien compris ce que ça voulait dire. Alors que ce soit bien clair, tu me fausses encore une fois compagnie et je ferais en sorte que ceux que tu essayes de semer, te retrouvent. Et dans les plus brefs délais. »

Il la dévisagea, sidéré.

« Je comprends pas bien le principe, là. Ça commence comme des excuses mais ça finit en menaces. »

« Je voulais juste mettre deux trois choses au clair. »

Il ravala un juron et sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière. _Écrasée par une météorite_ venait d'être éjecté du top-des-morts-rêvées-d'Hermione-Granger, remplacé par _dévorée par une nuée de sauterelles sous les yeux ravis de Drago_. Pour se donner quelque chose à faire, il ouvrit le capot, fit mine d'inspecter tout le fatras de tuyaux, de vis et de câbles qui en composaient l'intérieur et dont il ignorait la fonction. Déclarant forfait, il claqua le capot de toutes ses forces et fonça jusqu'à l'auberge. Il poussa si fort la porte qu'elle manqua de se défaire de ses gonds.

« Je peux vous aider ? » , demanda la tenancière avec le même sourire, exactement le même sourire, que la veille.

Il rejoignit le comptoir d'un pas militaire.

« Oui. Est-ce que vous pourriez... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, dévisagea l'aubergiste de pied en cape, troublé.

« C'était pas vous, hier... si ? »

La vieille femme émit un léger toussotement qui pouvait s'apparenter à un rire, avant de lui adresser un sourire mielleux.

« Non. »

Il la dévisagea une nouvelle fois. Elle était petite, replète, avec de grands yeux qui semblaient sur le point de s'extirper de leurs orbites pour peu qu'elle sourie un peu trop. Mis à part ça, elle portait la même robe de chambre en laine rose et arborait le même sourire excessivement serviable que la dame de la veille.

Évaluant rapidement la situation, il décida qu'il se fichait pas mal de comprendre qui était qui dans cette auberge paumée et enchaîna :

« Bref. Vous pourriez m'appeler le garage le plus proche, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai un problème avec ma voiture. »

« Bien sûr », susurra-t-elle en se déplaçant jusqu'au vieux téléphone fixe à fil qui trônait sous une statuette de Jésus sur la croix.

Elle appuya lentement sur les touches de ses petits doigts boudinés, cala le téléphone contre son oreille sans que son sourire ne flanche d'un millimètre.

« Bonjour, c'est l'Auberge du Port. Pourriez-vous nous envoyer un mécanicien le plus rapidement possible ? Mmh... mmh... oui. Oui. Merci. »

Elle raccrocha, retourna lentement sur son tabouret derrière le comptoir, avec, toujours, ce même sourire qui commençait à agacer sérieusement Drago.

« Ils arriveront en fin de matinée. Peut-être que votre compagne et vous aimeriez petit-déjeuner, en attendant ? »

Malefoy lui décocha le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve.

« Primo, ce n'est pas ma compagne. S'il vous plaît, ne m'insultez pas. Et deuxio, vous venez de me couper l'appétit pour les six mois à venir. »

« Bien », lui répondit-elle avec un rictus crispé, avant de sourire de nouveau.

Il sentit un malaise lui parcourir l'échine et quitta l'auberge sans ajouter un mot, à deux doigts de tout envoyer balader et de défoncer son foutu moteur à coup de pelle, mais il s'arrêta net. Debout devant le capot, les manches relevées, les mains dans le cambouis, Hermione trifouillait les mécanismes de la voiture.  
Se postant à côté d'elle, Drago la scruta suspicieusement, les bras croisés.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

« J'essaye de comprendre ce qui ne va pas avec la voiture », répondit-elle, sans lever le regard.

« Mes excuses, je savais pas que t'avais fait physique cantique option mécanique au lycée. »

Une main sur le capot ouvert de la voiture, l'autre sur la hanche - la maculant au passage d'une grosse tâche de cambouis - Hermione lui jeta un regard las.

« T'as une meilleure solution, peut-être ? » , lâcha-t-elle froidement. « Non, donc sois gentil, mets les sarcasmes en veilleuse et va voir dans le coffre s'il y'a une boîte à outils. »

Abasourdi, il se contenta de la regarder sans bouger dix longues secondes avant de s'autoriser de nouveau à cligner les yeux. Elle s'était déjà désintéressée de son cas, repartant dans son exploration mécanique, la tête penchée au-dessus du moteur. La carrosserie verte de la Simca luisait dans les premiers rayons du soleil, le clapet juste au-dessus de la nuque de Granger. L'envie de le lui fermer sur la tête le démangea furieusement : un coup de capot et c'en était fini de l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Poussant un long soupir, il abandonna l'idée et fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre. Il devait bien avouer qu'il s'y connaissait en mécanique à peu près aussi bien qu'en chant lyrique, et qu'il avait par conséquent autant de chance de réussir tout seul à faire redémarrer la voiture que de finir ténor au grand opéra de Londres.

Il retourna voir Granger, les mains dans les poches et secoua la tête.

« Pas de boîte à outils. Laisse tomber, de toute façon le garagiste arrive en fin de matinée. »

Hermione poussa un long soupir, secoua la tête avant de refermer le capot.

« Tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre quand même ? Je veux dire, que la voiture ne marche plus, qu'on soit bloqué ici ? »

Malefoy haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Pas plus que de te croiser, toi, dans un train en partance pour l'Espagne. Mais à peu près aussi chiant. »

Elle essuya ses mains sur son jean et traça tout droit pour disparaître au coin d'une ruelle. Sans lui répondre, comme ça. Ses yeux parcoururent le chemin de la voiture, à l'angle de la rue pavée dans laquelle elle avait disparue. Une fois, deux fois. Puis, dans un long soupir, il verrouilla la voiture et prit la même direction qu'elle. En trois enjambées, il l'avait rattrapée. Elle leva à peine le regard, soupira :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me suis ? Je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter, t'étais déjà pas très sain à l'époque, qui sait ce que t'es devenu entre temps ? » , le parodia-t-elle en reprenant mot pour mot ses paroles de la veille.

« T'as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais et je m'ennuie », répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle tourna au coin d'une nouvelle ruelle, la semelle de ses baskets claquant contre les pavés. Un de ses lacets était défait, l'autre faisait une drôle de boucle.

« Je vais chercher une boîte à outils. Je suis sûre que je peux réparer la voiture moi-même mais j'ai besoin d'une clé à molette et d'une pince multiprise. »

Il la dévisagea avec tout le scepticisme dont il était capable.

« Je sais très bien que tu bluffes, Granger. Je suis sûre que tu sais même pas ce que c'est, une clé à molette. »

« Quoi ? C'est pas un truc pour mettre du vernis ? » , ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est. »

Et comme il lui jetait toujours un regard suspicieux, elle se sentit obligée de se justifier :

« Mon grand-père était mécanicien. Quand je partais chez lui, le week-end, je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai fini par compulser livre par livre toute sa bibliothèque. D'abord les ouvrages sur les vieilles voitures, puis, quand il ne restait plus que ça, les livres de mécanique. Je sais, par exemple, que le modèle de Simca que tu as acheté a un défaut de conception au niveau du réservoir à essence qui se remplit d'air tout seul et l'empêche parfois de démarrer. »

Il plissa un œil, pencha la tête.

« T'as vraiment des délires bizarres. »

Ils débouchèrent sur une petite place ombragée par deux hautes maisons de pierre. Au milieu trois pommiers étendaient leur branches, se rejoignant presque. Granger s'arrêta, légèrement essoufflée, jaugea les deux petites ruelles qui partaient de la place, une à gauche, une à droite, hésita sur le chemin à prendre.

Sans l'attendre, Drago prit le chemin de gauche, sillonna la montée d'un pas rapide, Granger à sa suite. Ils traversèrent un minuscule pont de pierre surplombant un ruisseau couvert de lentilles d'eau, se retrouvèrent sur la place de l'église. Le monument semblait râblé, tassé sur lui-même. Devant la porte, une cinquantaine de bouquets de lavande fanés embaumaient un parfum à la limite du supportable. Drago mit son bras devant son nez, tentant de réfréner l'odeur qui s'insinuait jusque dans les tréfonds de son corps. Ne s'attardant pas, il emprunta une rue dérobée et continua son chemin.

Même sans cette odeur de lavande qui lui anesthésiait le cerveau, il aurait détesté cet endroit. Il n'y avait rien, rien du tout, pas un chat. L'endroit était désert à lui en glacer le sang. Ils arpentèrent deux autres virages avant de tomber sur ce qui devait être la rue principale ; une épicerie, un boucher et une quincaillerie se disputaient la première place au concours des vitres les plus sales.

« Peut-être qu'à la quincaillerie... » , commença Granger d'une voix mal assurée.

Drago l'avisa du coin de l'œil : elle avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Bien. D'une certaine manière, ça le confortait dans l'idée que ce village était malsain et que le plus vite il s'en éloignerait, le mieux il s'en porterait. Il abaissa la poignée de la quincaillerie mais la porte demeura définitivement close. Dans son dos, il entendit Hermione jurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte, faisant sauter le verrou. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce mal éclairée dans laquelle un tas de babioles sans rapport les unes avec les autres s'entassait. Sur des étagères poussiéreuses, du raticide côtoyait des arrosoirs en inox, de la super-glue était entreposée près d'un présentoir à cartes postales. Derrière les étagères, sur le mur du fond, des dizaines de bouquets de lavande étaient punaisés, exhalant leur senteur nauséabonde.

« Je suis pas sûre qu'on devrait... on aurait pas dû entrer comme ça », le sermonna Granger.

« Ils avaient qu'à être ouvert », grogna Drago, étourdi par le parfum harassant des fleurs. « Prends ce que tu dois prendre et on se barre. »

Devant le regard noir de Granger, il déposa un billet de cinquante euros sur le comptoir.

« Là, t'es contente ? Maintenant, t'es mignonne, tu prends ce dont t'as besoin et on se casse d'ici avant que je ne décède. Ah, et prends-moi un kit de couture, si tu trouves. »

Hochant la tête, elle fit deux fois le tour des étagères avant de revenir se planter devant lui, déçue.

« J'ai pas trouvé d'outils. J'ai quand même pris de la colle, de la ficelle et des ciseaux... Je sais pas, au cas où... mais sinon, pas grand chose d'utile. Et ton kit de couture, tiens. »

« Super », ironisa Malefoy en enfournant le set dans sa poche. « Tant pis, faut que je sorte d'ici. On fera avec. »

Ils refermèrent précautionneusement la porte derrière eux et tentèrent tant bien que mal de rebrousser chemin. Ils mirent plus de trente minutes à retrouver la direction de l'auberge, se perdant dans des rues toutes identiques : désertes, inanimées, vides, bordées d'habitations à l'abandon.

Poussant la porte de l'hôtel, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec la tenancière, toujours assise derrière son comptoir, toujours souriant de son rictus mielleux.

« Avez-vous reconsidéré ma proposition concernant le petit-déjeuner ? »

C'était épidermique ; il y'avait quelque chose chez cette vieille femme qui donnait à Malefoy l'envie de l'étrangler de sang-froid. Il voulut décliner l'offre mais son ventre le rappela à l'ordre. Pour tout dire, il mourait de faim. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis presque vingt-quatre heures.

« On va vous prendre deux petits-déjeuners. »

La femme hocha la tête, satisfaite, avant de les entraîner dans une petite cour intérieure ceinturée par des buissons de camélias rouges. Dans le ciel orageux, des nuages noirs menaçaient de déverser leurs averses. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table de jardin en fer forgé blanc qui crissa sur les graviers.

« Toasts, confiture et café, pour moi. »

La vieille dame acquiesça en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Euh... Pareil pour moi. Enfin, pas de café, du thé. S'il vous plaît. »

« Bien. »

La tenancière se retira avec un sourire. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui le dérangeait dans ce sourire mais il y'avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Un silence plana un instant entre eux, avant que Drago ne se penche vers elle :

« Jouons à un petit jeu, tous les deux. »

Hermione se recula dans son dossier, les yeux plissés.

« Quel genre de jeu ? »

« Le jeu des suppositions. »

Elle croisa les bras, le regard méfiant :

« Mais encore ? »

« C'est facile, tu vas voir. A tour de rôle, on fait une supposition pour essayer de deviner comment l'autre s'est retrouvé là. »

Nerveusement, elle passa une main dans ses boucles emmêlées, détournant le visage.

« Non. »

Un sourcil relevé, il émit un petit ricanement narquois, une lueur malveillante dans le regard.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer un petit truc, petit génie. C'est ma voiture qui va t'emmener jusqu'en Espagne. J'accepte bien gentiment de tolérer ta présence, mais ne considère pas cet accès de bonté comme éternel. Je peux t'abandonner dans une station service... » , il claqua des doigts. « ... comme ça. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il la coupa :

« Alors oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu vas faire en sorte qu'on me retrouve etc, etc, et tout un panel de menaces bien courageuses façon Gryffondor. En attendant de savoir lequel de nous deux y perdrait le plus, je te conseille de te montrer distrayante. Histoire que j'ai une raison valable de ne pas te semer en route. »

Atterrée, elle le dévisagea avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

« Tu comptes me faire du chantage longtemps ? T'as quoi, sept ans d'âge mental ? »

« J'aurais plutôt tablé sur cinq, mais bon, c'est toi qui vois. »

« Je veux pas jouer. »

« Je crois que t'as pas bien compris, je te laisse pas vraiment le choix. T'en fais pas, je vais donner le ton. »

Il la toisa de la tête aux pieds, évaluant son aspect général. Elle était plus mince qu'au lycée, plus pâle aussi. Le visage constellé de tant de grains de beauté qu'on aurait pu croire à des tâches de rousseur. Emmitouflée dans un duffle-coat abîmé, il ne voyait du reste de sa silhouette que ce qu'il pouvait deviner de ses jambes, camouflée par un jean un peu trop large. Baskets bleues aux pieds. Cheveux en bataille, comme toujours. Ongles courts, rongés. Yeux cernés. Pas de maquillage, pas de bijoux, si ce n'est une bague en or.

« T'es dans un sale état », constata-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, ignorant son regard exaspéré. « Alors, alors... Je dirais que tu as quitté l'Angleterre pour aller retrouver un prince espagnol après avoir reçu un mail dudit prince t'expliquant qu'il t'épouserait si tu lui transférais d'abord trois mille euros pour qu'il puisse échapper à un complot visant à lui voler son royaume. Crédule comme tu es, tu lui as viré tout ton argent, as quitté l'Angleterre pour rejoindre ton futur époux sans te rendre compte que l'expéditeur du mail n'était autre qu'un vieux geek boutonneux qui a amassé une petite fortune au dépend de toutes les filles les plus naïves du pays. »

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur la tenancière, un plateau fumant entre les mains. Elle déposa leur déjeuner sur la table et s'éclipsa. Malefoy prit le temps de sucrer son café, de le remuer et de siroter une longue gorgée sous le regard foudroyant d'Hermione avant de demander :

« Alors ? Combien de vrai là-dedans ? »

« Rien. »

« Dommage. Ça te collait à la peau, pourtant. »

Les doigts pianotant sur le rebord de la table, Hermione le fixait avec la claire envie de lui arracher les yeux. Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un sourire en coin moqueur.

« A moi », lâcha-t-elle en cessant brusquement de tambouriner la table. « Après deux ans passés à te finir au mauvais whisky dans les bars les plus miteux de Londres, t'as décidé de reprendre ta vie en main, de te trouver une jolie fille assez bête pour se laisser séduire par un mec comme toi mais pas assez pour l'ouvrir trop souvent. Mais, _oh surprise !_ malgré ton intelligence supérieure, la fille en question en voulait juste à ton héritage. A peine mariée, elle t'a plumé et s'est fait la malle. Déshérité par papa Malefoy, tu t'es retrouvé seul, avec même plus de quoi te payer un verre de mauvais whisky. Désemparé, tu as opté pour la dernière solution que tu avais en réserve : simuler ta mort, toucher l'argent de l'assurance et partir sur les routes en espérant secrètement te trouver un ami, cette chose dont tout le monde parle mais que tu n'as jamais eu la chance de connaître. »

Elle lui rendit trait pour trait son rictus avant de demander :

« Alors ? Combien de vrai là-dedans ? »

La cuillère en suspend sur le rebord de la tasse, Drago la dévisagea quelque secondes, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. Le vent soufflait dans les camélias, les battant contre les carreaux de l'auberge, leur arrachant des sifflements aigus. Le fond de l'air était glacial mais aucun des deux ne songea à rentrer. La fumée de leur boisson s'éleva un instant entre eux avant d'être balayée par une rafale.

« Pas mal, Granger. Mais pas assez proche de la vérité pour gagner », déplora-t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café. « A mon tour. Après toute une vie le nez dans les bouquins avec comme seule substitut de vie sociale une discussion hebdomadaire avec la biblothécaire du bas de la rue, tu as écumé désespérément tous les forums SOS-Amitié avec pour mot d'ordre : _je suis seule au monde et coincée comme une nonne, que faire ?_ Voyant que les seules réponses qui te parvenaient s'accordaient pour te dire que tu rendrais un magnifique service à l'humanité en la dispensant de ta présence, tu as décidé de suivre ta vocation de toujours et de rejoindre tes sœurs-du-désespoir au couvent Sainte-Marie-de-la-solitude. »

« Prêt à tout pour un peu d'affection, et après t'être pris plus de râteau qu'il n'en faut pour ouvrir un magasin de jardinage, t'as décidé de te reconvertir en escort-boy dans une maison close bas de gamme du fin fond de l'Espagne. »

« Lassée d'une vie sexuelle aussi morne qu'une belette crevée, t'as enfin pris ton courage à deux mains et tu t'es réservée une semaine dans la maison close bas de gamme où j'offre mes services. »

« Pour ton vingtième anniversaire, sur la centaine de personnes invitées seules ta mère et ton arrière-grande-tante sénile qui pensait qu'on fêtait son anniversaire à elle, se sont pointées. Même Parkinson a préféré simuler son kidnapping plutôt que de devoir supporter ta présence une journée. »

Il ressentit une décharge douloureuse, et une brusque nausée lui assaillit le cœur. L'image de Pansy, seule, toute seule, dans le terrifiant Londres, à traîner dans les bars où ils avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre, à se faire accoster par des pauvres mecs sans intérêt, à tourner en rond, désespérément seule, prit un instant le pas sur tout le reste. Il crispa la mâchoire, la tête soudain lourde, et cracha :

« Et j'imagine que Weasmoche t'a plaqué le jour de ton mariage pour se taper Lavande, la seule fille assez bête pour se laisser séduire par un mec comme lui mais pas assez pour l'ouvrir trop souvent. »

Brusquement, Granger bondit sur ses pieds, envoya valser d'un revers de main sa tasse de thé qui s'écrasa au sol dans une explosion de débris. Les joues rouges, la respiration haletante, elle le dévisagea avec dégoût avant de souffler :

« T'es content, hein ? T'as réussi à taper là où ça faisait mal. »

Les jambes tremblantes, elle se dirigea vers l'auberge. S'arrêtant à mi-chemin, elle fit volte-face et lui jeta :

« En ce qui me concerne, j'espère sincèrement que tu vas t'étouffer avec tes toasts. »

Et puis elle disparut dans un claquement de porte. Soudain harassé, il se leva à son tour, exténué, titubant. Au-dessus de sa tête, les nuages s'étaient réunis en une immense vague noire, prête à déferler sur lui. Pas après pas, il retourna dans l'auberge, monta les marches, l'une après l'autre, la main agrippée sur la rambarde de sécurité. Les fleurs de la tapisserie s'emmêlaient devant ses yeux, roulaient comme dans un kaléidoscope pour se rejoindre puis se détacher les unes des autres. Les murs, eux, tanguaient, tanguaient jusqu'à se retrouver sans dessus-dessous, s'enroulant tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer le sol du plafond. En nage, il vit le numéro 109 bondir sous ses yeux. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. Il chancela sur le lit et puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

 _Hello mes poissons-chats !_

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews adorables. N'hésitez jamais à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait un plaisir fou !_

 _Ensuite, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué parce que je sais que vous êtes des êtres brillants, ce chapitre commence par un flash-back. A partir de maintenant, chaque chapitre commencera sur un flash-back, histoire d'éclaircir un peu le passé de nos chers Hermione & Drago (normalement, vous devez commencer à avoir la tête pleine de petites idées folkloriques sur leur passé respectif, et je serai ravie de les entendre !). _

_Du coup, au début, la chronologie des évènements peut paraître un peu complexe et je vous invite à prendre un carnet et un stylo et à noter chaque jour et chaque heure avec un petit résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé... haha ! Je plaisante, hein. Si vous êtes perdu, écrivez-moi un "je comprends rieeeeeen, qu'est-ce qu'il se paaaaasse ?" et je me ferai une joie d'éclaircir tout ça !_

 _Voilà, j'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous a plu, et je vous envoie un milliard de baisers !_

 _LM._

* * *

 _ **Yoko Sashimi :** Mmmh. Quel pseudo délicieux ! Merci mille fois pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que le deuxième chapitre est à la hauteur de tous ces jolis compliments !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**28 janvier 2017.**_

 _Sur la grande horloge suspendue au-dessus du bar, la trotteuse exécutait un énième tour. Hermione avait cessé de compter à partir du dix-huitième. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le tableau de la table en bois, ses yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre l'horloge et la porte d'entrée du café dans lequel elle attendait depuis plus de trente minutes._

 _Elle laissa passer dix autres minutes, les mains en coupe autour d'une tasse de thé fumant, observant la vapeur s'enrouler au plafond, s'accrocher aux rideaux. Dans la rue, des passants emmitouflés dans des manteaux de laine, le nez plongé dans leur écharpe, passaient devant la vitre à pas pressés pour finir par s'effacer dans l'anonymat de la foule._

 _Un pincement au cœur, lancinant, lui fit reposer sa tasse sans même en avoir bu une gorgée. Elle enfila son caban tartan, noua son foulard, et quitta le café sans se retourner. Son souffle s'échappait en nuages de buée dans son sillage. Autour d'elle, les arbres se dressaient contre le ciel blanc, et un vent froid faisait frissonner leurs branches noueuses. La nuit qui approchait jetait un voile d'obscurité sur la ville, allumait une à une les lumières des lampadaires qui accompagnaient sa course._

 _Elle pressa le pas, sans savoir pourquoi, laissant l'écho de ses foulées résonner dans le silence de l'hiver. Des insignes clignotantes jetaient des lueurs rouges, roses et vertes sur les trottoirs détrempés de pluie. Quand elle arriva enfin sur Deerwood Drive, un couvercle de nuages, noirs et denses, était tombé sur le ciel, cachant les étoiles._

 _Au fond de son ventre, elle sentait un fil, aiguisé comme un rasoir, se tordre dans tous les sens, lui coudre l'estomac en un millier de nœuds bien serrés. Elle remonta la petite rue balayée par la lueur des réverbères qui découpaient l'obscurité en lamelles dorées, se retrouva devant le portail d'une demeure cossue aux vitres sales et à la peinture écaillée._

 _Elle poussa le portail qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement et se fraya un chemin entre les ronces et les herbes hautes qui grappillaient peu à peu ce qu'il restait de la petite allée menant aux portes de la maison. La porte en question n'était pas fermée et à peine Hermione l'eut-elle effleurée, qu'elle s'ouvrit, béante. L'entrée était sombre, et on ne distinguait, dans l'obscurité, que le blanc du carrelage damier._

 _Le souffle court, Hermione monta une à une les marches du grand escalier, parcourut le couloir menant à la chambre. Sans pudeur, elle entra. La lueur des lampadaire s'infiltrait entre les épais rideaux, traçant le contour de la vieille coiffeuse et du porte-manteaux effondré contre le mur._

 _Clic, Hermione actionna l'interrupteur. L'ampoule grésilla, avant d'illuminer la pièce. Sur le sol, un amas de vêtements s'empilaient en monticules désordonnés. Les tiroirs étaient grand ouverts, le lit défait. A reculons, Hermione quitta la chambre avant de se mettre à courir, ouvrant à la volée chacune des portes de la maison, inspectant chaque recoin, chaque millimètre carré, du sol au plafond. Rien ne lui échappa. Les enveloppes encore cachetées, traînant négligemment sur le sol, les cadres, éventrées de leurs photos, les coulées d'eau sous les fenêtres entrouvertes. Dans le silence glaçant, la litanie de ses murmures résonnait en orchestre fantôme : Non, non, pitié, non... Lorsqu'elle atteignit la cuisine, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle vacilla, se rattrapa au dossier d'une chaise. L'évier était sale, la vaisselle débordait sur le plan de travail et l'eau qui gouttait entre les plats martelait le silence comme une horloge détraquée. Ploc, ploc, ploc. Et ploc, ploc, ploc, encore. Et encore. Et encore, encore, encore._

 _Un vertige l'assaillit, et elle sentit une peur grondante cogner contre son crâne. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, les jambes tremblantes. Le visage enfoui dans les mains, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle était seule. Et elle avait tout perdu._

~o~

 **21 mars 2017.**

Accablée de chagrin, Hermione quitta l'auberge sans même savoir où elle allait. Elle avait besoin de marcher, de sentir le vent sur sa peau, de noyer son chagrin dans des averses diluviennes. Elle descendit une ruelle pavée, longea un ruisseau jusqu'à ce que l'auberge disparaisse du paysage.

A chaque pas, elle sentait la tristesse, la douleur intense, cruelle, cogner contre sa cage thoracique comme un souffle au cœur. Elle détestait cette vie, cette foutue vie tout en peines et en chagrins. Elle détestait ce qu'elle était devenue, à compter les jours comme un prisonnier sur les murs de sa cellule. Elle détestait le monde et ses déceptions, ses coups bas, ses coups du sort. Elle détestait Malefoy, sa nonchalance, son égoïsme. Elle détestait ce village, ces gens, cette auberge, ces rues désertes...

Stop. Prenant appui contre un muret, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Stop. Non. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Se rendre à Nueva Lorca, réussir à prendre ce foutu train. C'est tout ce qui comptait, maintenant. Le reste... le reste, c'était de l'arrière-plan. Les autres, des figurants.

Elle leva la tête. Le ciel avait viré au noir. Quelques gouttes de pluie tâchaient déjà le sol. Bientôt, ce serait le déluge. Elle se remit en marche, les yeux rivés droit devant elle. Une fois de plus, elle repensa à l'étouffante moiteur de Londres, à ses trottoirs détrempés de pluie. A l'ancien théâtre où avaient élu domicile les quartiers du Chicaneur. Au feu tricolore cassé, au coin de la rue, qui s'allumait bleu au lieu de vert. A la vieille Rosmerta, dans le bar d'en face, qui servait toujours des boissons qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec la commande initiale. Et au jour où Ron avait demandé une bière mais s'était retrouvé avec une Vodka-cannelle-anis qu'il avait recraché sur les pieds d'Hermione. Elle avait tellement ri qu'elle avait renversé la table. Ses cheveux avaient senti l'anis pendant trois jours.

Non. Pas ces pensées-là. Non. Stop. Hermione pila, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Non. Inspirer par le nez, expirer par la bouche, inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa, les fils barbelés criblés dans le fond de son ventre se desserrèrent légèrement. Elle regarda autour d'elle : elle avait dérivé jusqu'à la petite place aux trois pommiers qu'elle avait traversé le matin même avec Malefoy. Cette fois, elle emprunta la rue de droite.

Autour d'elle, le vent faisait bruisser les feuilles, agitait des ombres sur le sol. La pluie s'intensifia, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Son cœur battit jusque dans son crâne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Personne. Elle accéléra le pas avec le sentiment dérangeant d'être épiée. Se retourna de nouveau. Toujours personne. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici. Elle ne savait pas comment, encore, mais il fallait qu'elle mette les voiles avant de devenir folle. Elle farfouilla la poche de son duffle-coat, en tira son portefeuille qu'elle ouvrit pour consulter sa maigre fortune. Deux billets de cinquante euros, trois pièces d'un euros, trois bracelets en or, cinq polaroïds. C'est tout ce qu'il lui restait pour survivre les prochaines semaines.

Un bruit dans son dos la fit sursauter. Cette fois, elle ne se retourna pas. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir. Le cœur battant, le souffle haché. Tournant dans des impasses, rebroussant chemin, acculée dans des ruelles trop étroites pour passer, elle crut un instant qu'elle n'en sortirait pas. La possibilité de rester prisonnière de ce village jusqu'à la fin de sa vie lui sembla soudain si réelle qu'elle prit le pas sur toute autre pensée cohérente. Dans un accès de panique, elle courut plus vite, enjambant des rambardes, piétinant des bosquets de fleurs, la respiration erratique.

 _Je deviens folle, je deviens folle,_ se répétait-elle, la phrase cognant contre les parois de son cerveau. _Je deviens folle._

Une peur irrationnelle s'était emparée d'elle, gommant ce qu'il lui restait de raison. L'angoisse lui vrillait le crâne, serpentait en elle comme du poison, tétanisant un à un chacun de ses muscles. Le souffle court, elle escalada un muret de pierre, atterrit Rue de la Mer. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un éclat métallique. Elle courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique, décrocha le combiné d'une main tremblante.

Tant pis, tant pis. Elle prendrait un taxi qui l'emmènerait à la prochaine gare. Tant pis, elle dépenserait ses derniers euros. Et elle prendrait le train, n'importe où, elle se rapprocherait de Nueva Lorca. Tant pis. Elle ferait le reste à pieds s'il le fallait. Tant pis. Tout plutôt que rester ici.

Dans la fente prévue à cet effet, elle glissa deux pièces d'un euros qui dégringolèrent dans la machine avec un _cling !_ métallique. Tremblante, elle colla le combiné à son oreille. D'abord, elle n'entendit que son souffle irrégulier. Puis... rien. Pas de tonalité. Rien. Juste le silence.

« Non, non, non ! », s'énerva-t-elle en donnant un coup dans la cabine téléphonique. « Non ! »

Affolée, elle glissa sa dernière pièce dans la machine. _Cling !_ Un bruit de métal et le silence. Toujours aucune tonalité.

De rage, elle cogna le téléphone contre le machine en hurlant, frappa, frappa, frappa, la vision obscurcie de frustration et de terreur. Choquée, essoufflée, elle s'arrêta subitement, baissa les yeux sur le téléphone, explosé, et le fil arraché qui pendait de sa main droite. Dans une expiration, elle lâcha le combiné qui tomba au sol dans une explosion de débris métalliques. Au ralenti, elle observa ses mains, sonnée, puis le téléphone, en miettes, par terre. Elle devenait folle.

Une goutte de sueur froide dévala sa nuque. En face d'elle, un portail en fer forgé donnait sur une cour déserte. Une ancienne école. Peut-être... peut-être qu'elle y trouverait un téléphone. Elle courut de nouveau, poussa le portail dans un grincement, ses pieds battant le béton de la cour. Des arbres noueux faisaient siffler leurs feuilles dans le vent. Elle poussa la porte de l'école qui demeura close. Jurant, elle observa le bâtiment, discerna une fenêtre qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir. Fermée. Elle fit volte-face. La rue était toujours déserte. Pourtant elle avait l'impression... l'impression que quelqu'un rodait, elle pouvait sentir son ombre dans son dos.

Elle enroula sa main dans la fourrure de son duffle-coat et donna un coup de poing dans la vitre qui vola en éclats dans un long écho qui résonna dans la cour déserte. Prudemment, elle passa la main entre les carreaux coupant, déverrouilla la fenêtre de l'intérieur et se faufila par l'ouverture. La pièce était sombre et sentait la lavande. De petites chaises accrochées à de vieux pupitres étaient alignées devant un grand tableau noir. Pas de téléphone. Hermione serpenta entre les rangées, les sens en alerte, ses yeux sondant chaque centimètre de la pièce, la fenêtre, la cour dehors. Elle poussa une porte. Des cartons de cerceaux, de quilles et de cordes à sauter. Elle fit demi-tour, ouvrit une autre porte. Des dizaines de boîtes empilées. Elle ouvrit la première. Des vieux cahiers, griffonnés à l'encre bleue, des prénoms presque effacés. Elle en feuilleta un. En petite lettres nerveuses, la même phrase, encore et encore : _je ne dois pas dire de mensonges._ Furieusement, elle survola les autres. Des lignes, encore et encore, _je ne dois pas dire de mensonges._ La boîte s'écroula au sol, elle en ouvrit une autre. _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges, je ne dois pas dire de mensonges._ Partout. Des milliers de mensonges contenus dans des centaines de cahiers. _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges, je ne dois pas dire de mensonges._ En bleu, en noir, en rouge. Au feutre. A l'encre délavée.

Son souffle s'accéléra, résonna dans sa tête. Elle s'entendait respirer, fort. Il n'y avait plus que ça. Ses inspirations chaotiques par dessus le silence. Et une odeur insoutenable. Une odeur de lavande.

Tremblante, elle quitta le cagibi, actionna la poignée de la dernière porte.

Sa main retomba lourdement contre sa cuisse, son cœur manqua un battement. Un frisson d'horreur remonta lentement le long de sa colonne. La pièce était exigüe, terminée par un unique banc en bois, collé au mur. Au sol, une dizaine de petites croix composaient un cimetière de fortune, couvert de fleurs de lavande. Des croix en bois, en fer, sur les murs, par terre.

A reculons, Hermione sortit de la pièce. La peau moite. Les mains tremblantes. Le froid, s'insinuant dans son corps. Elle fit volte-face, courut à en perdre haleine, renversant chaises et bureaux sur son passage, grimpa par la fenêtre, martela le pavé de ses pas. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Malefoy. Qu'elle l'avertisse, qu'elle lui raconte. Ce village, cette folie. Le danger. Les cahiers. Les mensonges. Les croix.

Une pointe de côté lui vrilla le flanc mais elle ne ralentit pas, tirant sur ses muscles. Il faisait chaud et froid en même temps, le ciel pesait lourd, assombrissait le décor. Elle dévala les rues, déboula devant l'auberge, poussa la porte et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Son poing tambourina contre la porte de la chambre de Malefoy. Pas de réponse. Ses mains agrippèrent la poignée, la laissèrent s'échapper. Une fois, deux fois. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. D'un coup de poing, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur.

Allongé sur le lit, Malefoy fixait le plafond en riant. Elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se précipita à son chevet, toucha son front, moite. Pas de fièvre. Il tourna le visage vers elle, la fixa, le regard absent. Ses yeux gris grand écarquillés et les cheveux en bataille.

« Grangie, Grangie chérie », murmura-t-il avec un sourire béat. « Ton thé s'est renversé partout. Sur les marches de l'escalier, partout... Partout sur mes chaussures, sur les... »

« Malefoy, écoute-moi », l'interrompit-elle. « Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »

Il la dévisagea un instant avec sérieux, semblant évaluer sa requête, avant d'éclater de rire.

 _Merde, merde, merde,_ jura-t-elle intérieurement. _C'est le café. Elle l'a drogué. Merde._

Elle saisit le visage du blond, le forçant à se focaliser sur elle.

« Malefoy, s'il te plaît, concentre-toi. Il faut que tu te lèves. »

« Mais je suis debout ! », s'énerva-t-il dans un soupir, alors qu'il gisait toujours les bras en croix sur le lit.

Elle regarda la porte, paniquée, consciente de manquer de temps. La tenancière pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, passer la porte, et après...

« Bon sang, mais lève-toi ! »

Elle le tira pas le bras de toutes ses forces mais n'arriva qu'à lui arracher un rire étranglé. La main de Malefoy glissa le long du coude de Granger et il l'attira à lui d'une poigne de fer. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais il la maintint contre elle, une main passée dans le creux de son dos, l'autre derrière sa nuque. Ses yeux gris la détaillèrent attentivement, observant chaque centimètre de son visage.

« Tes grains de beauté... partout. On peut même pas les compter. C'est la carte du ciel. T'es comme... t'es une galaxie à toi toute seule. Gala la galaxie. Gala. Gala. »

Abasourdie, elle cessa de se débattre un instant. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, tout près. Elle poussa un glapissement, détourna le visage pour le mordre de toutes ses forces dans l'épaule. Avec un nouveau rire, il ouvrit ses bras et elle roula du lit pour tomber sur le sol. Les côtes douloureuses, elle se releva péniblement. Malefoy la fixait toujours avec un sourire. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, elle hésita un instant, regarda Malefoy, puis la porte, et se décida enfin.

« Je reviendrai te chercher après. »

Elle fit un pas vers la porte mais il l'interpela :

« Pars pas, Gala. Reste avec moi. Me laisse pas. »

La main sur le front, le cœur cognant comme un dément, elle regarda de nouveau la porte puis Malefoy.

« Et merde... », elle rebroussa chemin, tira sur sa manche avec toute la force qu'elle avait en réserve. « Debout, lève-toi. »

Croisant son regard perdu, elle rajusta, plus doucement : « Drago, il faut vraiment qu'on parte, tout va bien se passer mais il faut que tu te lèves. »

Il pesa le pour et le contre une seconde avant de hocher la tête, consentit à exécuter les ordres de Granger. Il s'extirpa du lit, titubant. Fit trois pas, s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court.

« Le plafond tourne. »

Dans un soupir, elle lui attrapa la main.

« Concentre-toi sur moi. »

Il la dévisagea, déboussolé, avant de regarder autour de lui. Ses yeux passèrent en revue la chambre, s'arrêtant sur le lit.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« T'occupes. Suis-moi. »

La main serrée autour de ses doigts tremblants, elle le guida dans le couloir sombre, récupéra sa propre valise, descendit les marches pas à pas, guidée par la rambarde d'une main, soutenant Malefoy de l'autre. Le silence était lourd, insoutenable, elle pouvait entendre chaque marche grincer. Elle aurait voulut courir, s'enfermer à double-tour dans la voiture, s'endormir, se réveiller loin, très loin. Mais elle était bloquée ici, étouffée par l'odeur de la lavande, nauséeuse, le cœur balançant dans sa cage thoracique comme un pendule. La dernière marche. Le silence, toujours. Malefoy s'arrêtant, vacilla, elle le retint de justesse, un bras dans le dos.

« On y est presque », murmura-t-elle, en sondant le couloir nu des yeux.

« Je peux pas, Gala. Y'a des murs partout. »

« Arrête de m'appeler Gala. Avance. »

Elle voulut faire un pas mais il la tira en arrière.

« Je vais mourir », souffla-t-il, le visage blême. « Je me suis fait mordre pas un serpent. Tout à l'heure. Dans la chambre. Je vais mourir. »

Elle sentit la panique monter en flèche, une fièvre brûlante lui monter aux tempes. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule. Le couloir sans fenêtre, sans porte, semblait s'étendre s'allonger, d'un bout à l'autre.

« Malefoy, on n'a pas le temps, putain. Tu ne t'es pas fait mordre par un serpent. »

« J'ai mal au bras. J'ai du venin dans les yeux et dans le bras. Je vois plus rien. »

La mâchoire contractée, elle lâcha un juron avant de remonter brusquement la manche du blond, découvrant un poignet intact.

« Tu vois, y'a rien, pas de morsure, rien. »

Elle releva l'autre manche, perdit le souffle, le fil de ses pensées. Sur sa peau pâle, une tête de mort traversée d'un serpent la fixait de ses orbites vides. Au-dessous, une inscription encore saignante avertissait : _je ne dois pas dire de mensonges._

« Merde. »

Un sanglot, brusque et haché, venu de la porte dans leur dos, explosa en échos dans le couloir. Les rouages s'activèrent dans son cerveau, dans un sens, dans l'autre, ne sachant plus à quelle partie de son corps se vouer. Ses yeux, bloqués, sur le bras de Malefoy. Ses jambes, tétanisées. Son souffle, trop court, trop rapide. Son cœur tambourinant, prêt à lâcher. Ses oreilles assourdies par les sanglots, déformés, inhumains.

Elle se sentit perdre le contrôle, dissipant ses dernières miettes de bon sens. Son regard remonta lentement jusqu'au visage de Malefoy. Dans ses yeux grand écarquillé, elle décela une terreur sourde, plus dense encore que la sienne, il ouvrit la bouche :

« Je peux pas. Je crois... Pars devant, Gala. Je vais fumer une cigarette. »

Tâtonnant, il sortit son zippo de sa poche qu'elle lui arracha aussitôt. Elle secoua la tête, retrouvant ses esprits.

« Arrête de parler. Marche », ordonna-t-elle.

Un pas devant l'autre, elle tira Malefoy. Ignorant les pleurs, qui s'étaient transformés en cris, elle ouvrit la porte de l'accueil. Désert. Accélérant la cadence, elle sortit sur le parking, traîna le blond jusqu'à la voiture, ployant sous l'effort. Fouilla ses poches. Les clés. Les mains tremblantes, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte. La pointe de la clé ripa contre la carrosserie. Deuxième tentative. _Clic._ Arrachant presque la portière de la charnière, elle poussa Malefoy sans ménagement sur les sièges arrières. Au pas de course, elle fit le tour, s'installa côté conducteur. Clés dans le contact. Le moteur vrombit, toussota, s'arrêta. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

« Merde, merde, merde. »

Elle passa une main sur son front trempé avant de bondir hors de la voiture, releva le capot. Ses mains plongèrent au milieu des fils et rouages. Réservoir à essence. _Plein._ Moteur. _A priori, fonctionnel._ Courroie. _Intacte._ Bougie. _Putain._ Plus de bougie. Elle avait raison depuis le début, la voiture avait été sabotée. Elle sentit toutes ses forces la quitter. Plus de bougie. Impossible de redémarrer. Bloqués. Captifs.

Elle se força à prendre une longue inspiration, passant en revue ses vieux souvenirs de mécanique. _Bougie, bougie, bougie._ Quelque chose à propos de la bougie. Non, rien. Les mains sur le visage pour essayer de contenir ses tremblements, de refouler les images sordides qui s'imposaient à elle, la vieille dame et son sourire dérangé prête à les tuer, elle sentit l'odeur d'essence se répandre de ses doigts jusqu'à son nez. Une vieille odeur, le garage de son grand-père. Son bleu de travail. La Ford Anglia.

 _Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis. Bon sang, rappelle-toi. Pas de bougie. Rappelle-toi._

Elle faillit défaillir. Oui, elle se souvenait. La voiture qui refuse de démarrer, son grand-père derrière le capot, un long pssshhhhh, la voiture qui s'active. Son grand-père, victorieux, un objet dans la main. Un tube ? Non, plus grand. Un bruit de pression, un pssshhhh. _De la laque._ Oui, de la laque.

Elle déglutit difficilement, jeta un coup d'œil à l'auberge. Pas le temps de réfléchir. La vision floue, elle se rua vers la porte d'entrée, se précipita derrière le comptoir, ouvrant les placards à la volée. Rien. Des papiers, des cahiers. Des figurines de porcelaine qu'elle dégagea d'un geste de la main, les envoyant se fracasser au sol. Rien. La détresse monta, monta lentement, le long de son corps, comme de l'eau, lentement, lentement, jusqu'à son cou, lentement. Elle suffoqua. Fit volte-face, repartit dans le couloir. Les sanglots s'étaient éteints. Elle fonça vers la porte du fond, les mains sur le mur pour se guider. Elle sentit des craquelures sous ses doigts. Merde. C'était pas un mur. Des portes obstruées, rebouchées. Dissimulées. Tout un pan de l'auberge condamné. Elle accéléra, poussa la porte du fond. Une pièce sombre. Des icônes, du sol au plafond, et des croix, partout. Une armoire acculée contre un mur. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle ouvrit les portes à la volée, fouillant, éjectant draps et produits ménagers au passage. Sa main se referma autour du métal glacé d'une bombe insecticide. Oui. Oui, ça ferait l'affaire.

Elle se releva, fiévreuse. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. La dame qu'ils avaient vue le premier soir se tenait droite devant elle, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Les yeux rouges et gonflés.

« Ma sœur déteste les sales petites menteuses dans ton genre. Et c'est moi qu'elle punit. Moi je dis toujours la vérité. »

Hermione leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Je vais sortir, et je vais partir d'ici. Je vais tout oublier. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi... de nous. »

« Non, ça, tu ne peux pas. Non, sinon ma sœur va se fâcher. »

« S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous partir... »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Des comme vous, on en a eu. Ils ont fini avec des petites croix sur la tête. »

Avec lenteur, sans lâcher des yeux la tenancière, la main d'Hermione glissa jusque dans sa poche, en tira le zippo de Malefoy. D'un geste du pouce, elle ouvrit le clapet, le brandit sous sa bombe, comme une arme.

« Laissez-moi passer, maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous blesser mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. »

La vieille dame ne cilla pas.

« Ma sœur n'aime pas les éléments dissipés. Elle les laisse réfléchir. Après, elle les punit. »

Elle comprit une fraction trop tard ce que ça signifiait. La porte se referma, puis, le bruit d'un verrou qu'on actionne.

« Non ! », Hermione se jeta sur la porte, tambourina à la faire trembler sur ses gonds. « Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir ! »

D'un coup d'épaule, elle tenta de défoncer le battant. Toute la structure de la pièce sembla vibrer mais la porte tint bon. Une deuxième fois. L'épaule engourdie, elle continua de marteler de ses poings jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses mains. Essoufflée, elle recula, sonda la pièce du regard. Pas d'autre sortie, pas de fenêtre. Elle donna un coup de pied contre la porte, le choc la projeta en arrière. Elle roula sur elle-même, sentit l'aérosol grincer sous son poids. A l'aveuglette, elle le ramassa, se releva. Prit une longue inspiration. Ouvrit le clapet du zippo, appuya sur la détente de la bombe, fit rouler la pierre du briquet sous son pouce. Dans une gerbe d'étincelle, le spray s'enflamma, elle le dirigea vers la poignée de la porte, l'avalant dans un torrent incandescent. L'odeur, la chaleur, l'étourdirent un instant. Quelques secondes encore, quelques secondes, et elle arrêta le zippo. Elle donna un coup de coude sur la poignée calcinée qui s'arracha de la porte et tomba au sol en laissant un trou craquelé dans le battant.

Prudemment, Hermione passa sa main dans l'interstice, se criblant d'échardes, tâtonna jusqu'à rencontrer la dureté du métal. _Clac._ Elle tourna le verrou, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle bondit dans le couloir. Ses yeux mirent deux secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle fonça vers la porte, le regard rivé sur la poignée. Plus que quelques mètres, quelques mètres, quelques centimètres. L'instant où elle posa la main sur la poignée, une douleur lui ouvrit le crâne en deux, l'envoyant au sol. Des tâches sombres dansèrent devant ses yeux. Entre les trous noirs, elle aperçut la silhouette de la vieille dame, un tisonnier entre les mains. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, un goût de fer dans la bouche. Ses cils battirent lentement. Elle roula sur elle-même, se releva, chancelante, courut dans l'autre sens, au hasard. Les murs valsaient, des formes lumineuses enneigeaient son champ de vision. Elle crut que son crâne allait se briser en mille petits morceaux, s'éparpiller au sol. Les mains tendues, elle trouva la rambarde de l'escalier, monta la première marche. Un coup sourd dans les tibias. Elle dégringola au sol, pliée par la douleur. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Poussée par l'adrénaline, l'instinct de survie pulsant dans tout son corps, elle se mit à quatre pattes, voulut se relever.

« Attrape-la ! », cingla une voix.

Deux mains décharnées s'abattirent sur ses épaules, la plaquant au sol. Elle se débattit, hurlant, donnant des coups au hasard. La douleur était si aigüe, lui sciant le cuir chevelu, que chaque geste était une torture. Le plafond tourbillonnait, se dévorant lui-même. Ses bras retombèrent au sol. Elle eut envie de fermer les yeux, de s'endormir pour oublier combien elle avait mal. Ses paupières clignèrent une dernière fois, trop lourdes pour se rouvrir. Des griffes se refermèrent sur son bras.

« Tu es une sale petite menteuse. Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux sales petites menteuses ? »

Elle sentit quelque chose lui fendre la peau du bras, elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, essayant de se dégager, mais ses muscles engourdis étaient trop faibles.

« Tiens-la bien. »

Une main glacée resserra un peu plus la pression sur son bras. Une lame lui écorcha la peau.

« Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi », murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque, la langue lourde, la bouche pâteuse.

« Je déteste les menteuses. Et toi, tu es une menteuse, une sale petite fouine qui essaye de s'échapper. Je veux t'entendre le dire. »

La tête pleine de coton et de barbelé, Hermione ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Le monde tournait, tournait, tournait. Elle voulait juste dormir. Fermer les yeux et dormir. Faire taire les sifflements, la souffrance, la peine. Juste dormir. Réunissant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le visage de la vieille femme au-dessus du sien semblait déformé, étiré, monstrueux. Un sourire comme une cicatrice, traçant sur ses joues une lézarde rouge, immense.

« Dis-le. Dis-le que tu es une sale petite garce de menteuse. »

Une voix venue des tréfonds de sa gorge répondit à sa place :

« Non. »

Elle lâcha un hurlement quand elle sentit le froid du métal lui déchirer une nouvelle fois la peau.

« Dis-le. Après, tout ira mieux. »

La douleur dans son bras occupa tout l'espace de ses pensées, elle voulut s'arracher à cet étau mais ne réussit qu'à accentuer la souffrance.

« Je suis une menteuse ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je suis une menteuse... pardon... arrêtez, s'il vous plaît... »

« C'est mieux. Ça ne sera pas long, après... Après tout ira mieux. »

L'intenable douleur la transperça de nouveau de part en part. Elle allait mourir. Tout son corps le sentait, lui envoyait des signaux d'alarme, la conjurant de faire quelque chose. Mais elle en était incapable, son esprit embrumé tournait en rond dans sa tête. Elle vit Ron, dans le salon, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle courut vers lui, essaya de l'appeler mais il ne l'entendait pas. Elle lui attrapa la main, il ne bougea pas. _Ron ! Ron !_ , l'appela-t-elle. _Aide-moi, je t'en supplie, aide-moi !_ Il ne tourna pas la tête. _Je ne peux pas, tu sais que je ne peux pas,_ murmura-t-il. Elle eut envie de pleurer. Elle avait mal, atrocement mal, et le cœur en morceaux.

 _Clic._ Un bruit métallique et tout s'arrêta. La pression se relâcha, la douleur s'évapora légèrement. Elle rouvrit les yeux, aperçut Malefoy en contre-plongée, le canon d'un revolver pointée sur la tempe d'une des deux femmes.

« Vous la lâchez ou je vous explose la cervelle. »

La dame recula, apeurée, et le bras de Malefoy s'enroula sous les épaules de Granger. Elle tâtonna pour retrouver la bombe insecticide, se releva, titubante, appuyée contre Drago.

« Vous mériteriez que je vous tue mais je ne veux pas gâcher de balle », cracha-t-il.

Faisant face aux deux vieilles dames, le flingue toujours dressé devant lui, il marcha à reculons, chercha à l'aveuglette la poignée, l'abaissa, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et entraîna Hermione à sa suite. La porte se referma d'elle-même et ils se mirent à courir jusqu'au parking, sans s'adresser un mot, elle toujours pendue à sa manche, et lui, vérifiant que la voie était libre.

Encore sonnée, elle eut du mal à se rappeler quoi faire. Il lui ouvrit le capot, légèrement chancelant, lui aussi. Elle extirpa les clés de sa poche, s'en servit comme d'un tournevis pour ouvrir le tube d'admission d'air. Les clés lui tombèrent des mains deux fois avant qu'elle ne réussisse à arracher le bouchon, puis elle les tendit à Drago.

« Essaye... », la douleur était insoutenable, lui fracassant le crâne. « Essaye de démarrer », articula-t-elle finalement.

La vision trouble, elle ne vit pas Malefoy s'approcher mais sentit les clés s'arracher d'elles-mêmes à ses doigts. Tant bien que mal, elle plaça l'extrémité de la bombe dans le tube.

« Vas-y. »

Elle pressa le bouton. Le moteur gronda en toussant une fumée âcre. Elle se couvrit le nez de son bras mais ne relâcha pas le bouton. Le moteur grogna une nouvelle fois, pétarada, la voiture trembla et démarra. Vacillante, elle fit un pas en arrière, sentit ses jambes flageoler, un bras la rattrapa de justesse, la guida jusque dans la voiture. Appuyée contre la vitre, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un dernier instant sur l'auberge, elle crut apercevoir les deux sœurs les regarder derrière les rideaux ouverts d'une fenêtre, puis la voiture fila en faisant crisser les graviers et elle sombra.

~o~

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait sombre dehors. La pluie martelait la carrosserie de la voiture, arrêtée au beau milieu d'un champ. L'orage grondait en fracturant le ciel d'éclairs lumineux. A côté d'elle, Malefoy dormait. La tête douloureuse, l'esprit gourd, elle se rapprocha, se blottissant contre lui. Il ouvrit un œil, juste un, puis, avec lenteur, passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Et elle s'endormit.

* * *

 _Hello, les beautés !_

 _Pas de long mot, juste un petit message pour vous remercier pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews qui me donnent toujours envie de danser le French cancan de la joie !_

 _Et je rajoute aussi qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, les flashbacks repartent loin en arrière !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, j'ai particulièrement hâte d'avoir vos retours._

 _Mil besos,_

 _LM._


	4. Chapter 4

**_1er Septembre 2007_**

 _Quand Drago se réveille, il sent un tourbillon siphonner le fond de son estomac. Quelque chose entre l'appréhension et l'excitation. Il s'extirpe du lit, lentement, se douche, s'habille. Après un long échange avec le miroir, il opte pour les cheveux gominés en arrière._

 _Les marches grincent sous ses pas. Il a toujours grincé, ce vieil escalier de bois, mais aujourd'hui, il semble grincer différemment. Comme une symphonie d'adieu._

 _Ses parents l'attendent en bas, souriants, confiants. Sa jauge intérieure bascule brusquement vers l'appréhension, distançant largement l'excitation._

 _« Tu es prêt ? », demande Lucius, sa voix résonnant jusqu'au plafond du grand hall où il se tient debout, dans son costume noir._

 _Ses deux valises en main, Drago se contente d'acquiescer. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment prêt ? A vrai dire, il a du mal à savoir. Il y a tant de mystère autour de Poudlard, tant de secrets. Ça fait des mois qu'il interroge ses parents, tente de leur tirer les vers du nez. Sans succès._

 _Tu verras bien, Drago, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répond systématiquement sa mère. Tu poses trop de questions, le sermonne son père._

 _Pour le reste, il n'a que son imagination pour tenter d'esquisser les contours de sa future école. Il a eu beau lire et relire l'Histoire de Poudlard, il n'en a rien tiré de plus qu'une photo du château datant du siècle dernier et quelques légendes écossaises._

 _Narcissa pose une main tendre sur son épaule._

 _« Tu as pensé à tout ? »_

 _« Oui... je crois. »_

 _« Si tu as oublié quelque chose, on te l'enverra, ne t'en fais pas. Tu nous écriras ? »_

 _Il hoche la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Il ne rate ni le sourire ému de sa mère, ni les yeux au ciel de son père._

 _« N'oublie pas, Drago : tu es un Malefoy. Tu portes notre nom sur tes épaules », l'avertit-il en ouvrant la porte du Manoir._

 _Drago lui jette un regard anxieux, planté sur le seuil, effrayé, tout à coup, de quitter la maison familiale, le petit salon et ses lumières tamisées, la cuisine et ses odeurs de romarin, les lectures devant la cheminée du vendredi soir, les banquets d'été, les chênes du Grand Parc et les paons tout blancs qui lui hurlent à la figure dès qu'il a l'audace de les approcher d'un peu trop près._

 _« Comment c'est... là-bas ? »_

 _Narcissa et Lucius s'échangent un long regard avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole :_

 _« Fais les bons choix. C'est maintenant que tout se décide. »_

 _« Lucius, ça suffit », intervient Narcissa en encourageant Drago d'une caresse dans le dos. « Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu enfreins la Clause. »_

 _Les lèvres pincées, Lucius regarde tour à tour sa femme et son fils avant de hocher la tête, résigné, et de gagner la voiture sans ajouter un mot._

 _Dans un état de semi-conscience, Drago rejoint son père. Les portières claquent. Il voit vaguement défiler routes et vallées, rivières et forêt, et, en un clin d'œil, il atterrit sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross. Dans un flou cotonneux, il sent l'étreinte de sa mère, ses baisers noyés de larmes, la main de son père sur son épaule, la pression discrète et le sourire encourageant et puis... et puis, il se retrouve dans le train, ses deux grosses valises en main, perdu dans un tourbillon d'images et de bruits. Des élèves en uniformes, passant devant lui, des bribes de discussions chuchotées, des portes de compartiments, s'ouvrant, se claquant, des rires, des pleurs, des mains secouées par les fenêtres, des promesses de lettres... Il se demande un instant ce qu'il fout là, avec ses bagages et son air de petit aristo, au milieu de tous ces gens qui semblent parfaitement savoir où aller._

 _« Merde... ma valise. »_

 _Drago tombe sur un grand brun à la peau noire, le nez plaqué à la fenêtre du wagon. Le jeune homme en question tourne la tête vers lui, affligé, avant de poser une main tremblante sur son front._

 _« J'ai oublié ma valise sur le quai... », ajoute-t-il, blême._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« J'ai oublié ma valise sur le quai. »_

 _« Comment c'est possible d'oublier sa valise sur un quai ? »_

 _« Bah, je sais pas... Je parlai à ma mère, j'étais en train de remonter ma montre, et puis j'ai vu une fille passer, elle tenait un chat dans ses bras, je l'ai suivie du regard, je me suis dit qu'elle avait l'air sympa, en plus j'adore les chats, je me suis dit que je devrais essayer de lui parler, après, je sais pas, si ça se trouve elle est détestable, si ça se trouve même, elle fait cramer des fourmis avec une loupe, je déteste les gens qui font ça... en fait, j'en ai jamais rencontré mais ça m'empêche pas de pas les aimer, bref, là, un mec me bouscule, et fait tomber ma montre par terre alors bon, je sais que de toute façon, elles marchent pas à Poudlard mais ça justifie pas de me l'éclater en mille morceaux, hein ? Du coup, j'ai voulu m'expliquer avec lui et je l'ai suivi dans le train, et puis, avant que j'ai le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, les portes se sont refermées derrière moi et... voilà, j'ai oublié ma valise sur le quai, quoi. »_

 _Submergé par la tonne d'informations qu'il essaye tant bien que mal d'assimiler, Drago dévisage le première année, perplexe, et ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que :_

 _« Je te prêterai des affaires, si tu veux. »_

 _Le garçon lui sourit avant de lui tendre la main :_

 _« C'est sympa, ça. Moi c'est Blaise. »_

 _« Drago. »_

 _« C'est bizarre comme prénom. »_

 _« Pas plus bizarre qu'un mec qui oublie sa valise sur un quai. »_

 _« Un point pour toi. On se trouve une place ? »_

 _Joignant le geste à la parole, il arpente le couloir avant de trouver un compartiment vide dans lequel il s'installe sans gêne, les pieds sur le fauteuil d'en face._

 _« Tu sais quoi, de Poudlard, toi ? », demande Drago après avoir placé ses deux lourdes valises dans le filet à bagages au-dessus de leur tête._

 _« Rien. Dis-toi que ma mère n'a même pas voulu me dire dans quelle maison elle avait été, t'y crois, toi ? Et mon père... bah, mon père il parle jamais, de toute façon. Et toi ? »_

 _« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes parents ont été à Serpentard. Je sais même pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire. »_

 _« Aucune idée. J'ai entendu une fille dire qu'elle avait visité Poudlard quand sa sœur avait été acceptée. »_

 _« Impossible. »_

 _« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais. »_

 _Drago se laisse aller dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur le paysage par la fenêtre. Le train file dans la campagne, traverse des ponts, surplombe des falaises et des lacs._

 _Ils passent le reste du trajet à parler, à essayer de réunir les bribes d'informations qu'ils ont réussi à grappiller à droite et à gauche au sujet de leur future école, et à se parler un peu de leur vie respective. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Drago lui parle de Seth et Ramsès, les deux paons albinos qu'il poursuivait dans le jardin avant de finir les bras couverts par les bleus de leurs morsures, il lui raconte le bureau de son père, toujours fermé à clé, et ses réunions, tard dans la nuit, il lui parle des lettres que sa mère écrivait dans le petit salon, et du solstice d'hiver qu'ils fêtaient toujours dans le Grand Parc. Blaise, lui, évoque sa maison surplombant la Manche, sa mère chanteuse d'opéra, et sa grand-mère italienne qui chassait les huissiers de chez elle à coups de parapluie._

 _Le train s'arrête brusquement, sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'y préparer. Une quarantaine d'adolescents posent le pied en même temps sur le quai, sous un ciel noir._

 _La lune elle-même se cache derrière les nuages. Leurs seules étoiles, dans l'obscurité, sont les fenêtres illuminées du château de Poudlard qui se dresse sur les falaises, immense, imprenable, le reflet brisé par les eaux du Lac. Absorbé par la contemplation de ce qui sera leur nouveau foyer, pour les sept années à venir, ils n'entendent même pas le train repartir, s'éloigner dans un panache de fumée blanche._

 _« Bon... et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? », finit par demander Blaise au bout d'une trentaine de minutes._

 _« Je sais pas. Quelqu'un va bien finir par arriver », répond Malefoy avec un haussement d'épaules qu'il tente de faire passer pour de l'assurance._

 _« Mes frères m'ont dit qu'une année, ils avaient oublié de venir chercher les élèves et qu'ils avaient fini dévorés par des Sombrals... », explique un garçon roux couvert de taches de rousseur._

 _Drago le reconnait aussitôt. Avec une dégaine pareille, ça ne peut être qu'un Weasley. Il ne se souvient plus exactement des raisons pour lesquelles son père les méprise, mais Drago sait, en tout cas, qu'ils ne sont pas fréquentables._

 _« C'est quoi, un Sombral ? », demande un élève joufflu qui tremble de la tête aux pieds._

 _« C'est un animal légendaire qu'on retrouve dans beaucoup de contes écossais. De vieilles légendes racontent qu'on en trouve aux alentours du château », intervient une fille dont les cheveux ébouriffés créent comme un halo autour de sa tête. « Vous n'avez pas lu l'histoire de Poudlard ou quoi ? »_

 _Les sourcils froncés, elle les accable un à un d'un regard désapprobateur qui pousse Drago à la détester instantanément. Le groupe d'élèves s'est rassemblé en rond dans l'obscurité. Au dessus de leur tête, le vent fait bruisser les feuilles. Drago réprime un frisson en resserrant les pans de son manteau._

 _« Bon... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », demande Zabini._

 _« Moi, je pense qu'on devrait attendre », déclare une fille à la peau mate en rabattant sa longue tresse noire sur son épaule. « En toute logique, quelqu'un va bien finir par arriver. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas, Padma. J'ai pas envie de mourir de froid ici, moi. »_

 _« Ne sois pas ridicule, Parvati. Personne ne va mourir de froid. »_

 _« Ça c'est ce que tu dis. Je suis sûre d'avoir vu des araignées polaires dans les bois. Et quand elles te piquent, elles te gèlent jusqu'au cœur... »_

 _« Des araignées ? », geint Weasley en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à la forêt._

 _« Bref, quelqu'un aurait pas envie de partir en éclaireur, par hasard ? », coupe Drago._

 _Il n'a vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de partir lui-même et il n'a certainement pas envie d'attendre ici qu'une créature sauvage leur tombe dessus._

 _« Moi, je veux bien. »_

 _Le garçon qui vient de parler s'avance dans le cercle, le cœur de Drago rate un battement. C'est Harry Potter. Aucun doute possible. Cicatrice éclair. Cheveux noir mal coiffés. Drago se souvient être tombé sur de vieilles coupures de journaux, avoir vu le visage de James Potter, en une. La ressemblance est frappante._

 _La plupart des élèves arrêtent de parler pour fixer le jeune homme à la cicatrice et il baisse la tête, gêné, se gratte l'arrière du crâne._

 _« Je te suis, Harry. De toute façon, on va tous mourir, alors autant que ce soit en héros, hein », déclare Weasley dans un haussement d'épaules._

 _« Moi aussi, je viens », ajoute Parvati en lâchant un soupir résigné. « Padma, tu t'assureras qu'on écrive des chansons à ma gloire, s'il te plaît. Précise bien que j'étais très belle. Belle comme un soleil d'été... non, ça fait trop ? Bon, d'accord. Alors tu diras juste 'la belle Parvati', ça suffira. »_

 _Sa sœur lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée._

 _« On ne va rien écrire du tout parce que personne ne va mourir. »_

 _La fille aux cheveux en bataille farfouille dans sa valise pour en sortir un énorme livre qu'elle pose au sol._

 _« Attendez. Avant de partir en exploration, on devrait consulter le plan de Poudlard. On saura par où partir. Quelqu'un pourrait me faire de la lumière ? », elle relève la tête, sonde ses camarades des yeux. « Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »_

 _Une jeune fille brune, les cheveux coupés au carré, soupire longuement avant de sortir un zippo de sa poche. Elle désigne un garçon du menton :_

 _« Toi, tu t'appelles comment ? »_

 _« M... moi ? », bredouille l'intéressé en jetant des regards perdus autour de lui. « Gregory Goyle. »_

 _« Ok, Groyle... »_

 _« Goyle. »_

 _« Je m'en fous. Tiens-lui le briquet. »_

 _Tremblant, le jeune homme doit s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à allumer le briquet et s'accroupit près de Granger, envoyant un faible halo illuminer le plan de Poudlard._

 _« Bon, ça ne sert à rien de longer le Lac, il y'a un mur autour du château... », commença Granger en pointant du doigt un trait d'encre marqué enceinte. « Il va falloir le traverser. »_

 _A peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'un concert de protestations et de cris apeurés agitent le groupe. Drago sent l'angoisse le gagner, affolant son cœur, tétanisant ses muscles. Il a envie de faire taire tout le monde, de leur rappeler qu'il est un Malefoy et qu'il ne mérite décemment pas de crever dans l'eau glacée d'une école de malade mentaux, qu'ils ont qu'à le traverser, eux, le Lac, et revenir le chercher quand tout sera réglé. Il a envie de leur crier tout ça, mais tout au fond de sa tête, la voix de son père résonne :_ _«_ _N'oublie pas, Drago, tu es un Malefoy. Tu portes notre nom sur tes épaules._ _»_ _Il baisse la tête, se contente de garder le silence en espérant que personne ne remarque comme ses mains tremblent._

 _« J'ai entendu un bruit venir de la forêt ! », hurle une fille en pointant les bois du doigt. « C'est les Sombrals ! Ils arrivent ! »_

 _Des cris fusent dans tous les sens, plusieurs élèves éclatent en sanglots. Dans la panique, Goyle lâche le zippo qui tombe sur l'Histoire de Poudlard et l'enflamme avant que Granger n'ait le temps de réagir. Dans un glapissement, elle jette le livre qui prend feu dans une gerbe de flammes rougeoyantes. Le cœur de Drago s'emballe, il veut partir, partir en courant, rattraper le train, rentrer au Manoir et tout oublier de Poudlard. Un sifflement aigu retentit._

 _« Calmez-vous ! », s'exclame le grand brun qui vient de siffler en levant les mains au ciel. « Calmez-vous ! Il n'y a pas de Sombrals, c'est une légende, d'accord ? On va trouver une solution, mais il faut qu'on réfléchisse tous ensemble. »_

 _Un calme relatif retombe sur le petit groupe, toujours illuminé par le livre en flammes. Tous les regards se braquent sur le pacificateur. Drago le déteste d'être aussi courageux, mais plus encore, il se déteste d'être aussi lâche._

 _« Et c'est quoi ta solution, Finch-Fetchey ? Traverser le Lac à la nage, c'est ça ? », demande la blonde qui a lancé l'alerte._

 _« J'en sais rien, Lavande. J'ai pas dit que j'avais une solution, mais en tout cas, ça sert à rien de paniquer. »_

 _« Et pourquoi on resterait pas ici ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait risquer notre vie alors que quelqu'un va forcément venir nous chercher », argue Tracey Davis en s'asseyant au sol._

 _« Je pense que c'est un test. »_

 _Silence. Tout le monde se tourne vers Granger qui vient de parler, dans l'espoir qu'elle leur apporte une solution, les tire de là par un tour de passe-passe. Destabilisée, elle pique un fard, ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot ne vient._

 _« Je crois qu'elle a raison », intervient Padma._

 _Tracey claqua sa langue contre son palais avec agacement._

 _« Comment ça, un test ? »_

 _Padma la dévisage avec sérieux._

 _« T'as pas remarqué que personne n'a le droit de parler de Poudlard ? Il y'a cette Clause ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Je parie que personne ne vous a jamais raconté sa rentrée à Poudlard. J'ai cherché partout, partout ! Dans des livres, dans de vieux journaux, j'ai même tenté le coup avec mon grand-père sénile : personne ne parle jamais de Poudlard. Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Je pense qu'Hermione a raison : ils testent notre mérite. »_

 _Elle hausse les épaules et ajoute :_

 _« Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous voulez, mais personne ne viendra vous chercher. »_

 _Furieuse, Tracey bondit sur ses pieds, tend un doigt menaçant vers Padma._

 _« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je vois pas pourquoi tu mériterais plus Poudlard que moi parce que tu décides de te taper un petit bain de minuit dans le Lac. Tu veux juste embobiner les autres pour qu'ils t'accompagnent dans ta mission suicide. Tu dois avoir une vie tellement ennuyeuse que tu serais prête à tout pour un peu d'action. Demande à Papa-Chéri de t'acheter un poney ou un cabriolet, et arrête de venir nous emmerder pour un peu d'attention. »_

 _Padma veut riposter mais elle est brusquement repoussée en arrière par sa sœur qui s'interpose entre elle et Tracey. Elle bat des cils avec emphase, lui adresse un sourire doucereux._

 _« T'as pas tort, Davis. On s'ennuyait tellement, à tourner en rond dans notre château avec tous ces poneys à coiffer, que Papa-Chéri nous a inscrite au sport. Devine lequel. Non, pas équitation. Krav-Maga. Padma chérie, je crois que Tracey veut une petite démo... »_

 _« Arrêtez, ça... ça suffit... c'est pas le moment de se disputer... », intervient le garçon joufflu en fixant ses chaussures, regrettant déjà d'avoir ouvert la bouche._

 _Tracey Davis clôt le sujet d'un vague geste de la main avant de croiser les bras et de retourner dans le cercle._

 _« On a qu'à voter », propose Finch-Fetchey. « Qui veut rester ici ? »_

 _Tracey Davis et trois autres élèves lèvent la main. Les bras croisés, Drago observe attentivement la scène. Hors de question de voter, il suivra la majorité. Meilleure chance de survie._

 _« Et qui veut essayer de traverser le Lac ? »_

 _Une vingtaine de mains se lèvent. Dont celles de Granger, Potter et Weasley. Sans surprise._

 _« Bon, je crois que c'est assez clair. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à trouver une solution pour traverser le Lac. »_

 _Un garçon blond s'avance._

 _« Anthony Goldstein », se présente-t-il. « Je pense que j'ai une idée. J'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard que les délégations islandaises arrivaient toujours à Poudlard par le Lac. Il doit y avoir des bateaux ou des barques quelque part. »_

 _« Très bien, on n'a plus qu'à aller vérifier les berges du Lac. Qui sait naviguer ? », demande Hermione en sondant des yeux ses camarades._

 _Goldstein, une fille du nom de Hannah Abbot et un certain Seamus lèvent timidement la main. Drago hésite un instant. Oui, il sait naviguer. Il a tant sillonné le lac du Manoir qu'il pourrait désigner les yeux fermés chaque plante aquatique qui y prend racine. Mais il n'a pas envie de partir en expédition, pas envie de risquer sa vie pour des débilités pareilles. Il sent le regard de Granger peser sur lui. Trop tard. Elle sait, elle l'a vu hésiter. Résigné, il lève la main à son tour._

 _« Parfait, on se répartit en quatre équipes et on cherche ces barques, d'accord ? »_

 _Sans dire un mot, Drago suit son groupe, passe quinze minutes à longer le Lac, cherchant le moindre indice d'une embarcation. Dans le silence de la nuit, ses pas résonnent contre les galets qui bordent la rive, et les vaguelettes qui s'échouent à ses pieds, lui sussurent de ne pas s'aventurer sur les eaux du Lac. Il ne comprend toujours pas l'intérêt de risquer la noyade pour prouver qu'il mérite son inscription à Poudlard. Il a de bonnes notes, une bonne éducation, de l'argent et une place toute réservée dans l'entreprise paternelle. Il est, ni plus, ni moins, un élément prometteur. Il ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait se taper cette course d'orientation débile. Au contraire, Poudlard devrait le remercier de poser le pied dans son château miteux._

 _Des appels interrompent ses réflexions, il jette un regard las à Blaise et suit le reste de son groupe qui s'empresse de rejoindre la bande de Goldstein. Quand tous les élèves sont à nouveau réunis, Goldstein explique :_

 _« On a trouvé six barques. Mais de toute façon, il n'y a que quatre navigateurs. On se répartit en équipes de quatre. Les navigateurs, vous êtes prêts ? »_

 _Sans trop avoir le choix, Drago hoche la tête et s'avance près de Goldstein, Seamus et Abbot. Michael Corner, un grand brun aux cheveux longs, tend une branche à Granger._

 _« J'ai enroulé un morceau de tissu autour que j'ai aspergé d'alcool à 90°C. Ma mère m'avait fait une trousse à pharmacie d'urgence. Avec le briquet, vous pourrez en faire une torche. Histoire qu'on puisse se repérer, dans le noir. »_

 _Weasley farfouille un instant sa valise avant de leur fourrer un cône en carton dans les mains._

 _« C'est des fusées que mes frères ont fabriqué. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient de grands projets avec ça, mais qu'en attendant je pouvais en utiliser quelques unes pour faire rire Rusard. Je sais pas qui c'est, mais j'ai l'intuition que c'est un mauvais plan. En tout cas, ça pourra toujours vous servir s'il vous arrive un truc. Comme ça, les autres équipes pourront venir vous aider. »_

 _Pour se donner contenance, Drago se concentre sur la petite fusée multicolore qu'il tient entre ses doigts. Il prie intérieurement pour ne pas en avoir besoin, et rejoint son équipe qui est déjà en train de tirer une barque jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Il met un pied dans l'embarcation, puis l'autre, lentement, le temps de trouver son équilibre. Une fois ses appuis stabilisés, il aide ses équipiers à monter, un par un. Quand il saisit la main de Granger, il la sent trembler et un vif sentiment de satisfaction le ragaillardit. Eux aussi, ils sont morts de trouille. Même elle, la tête d'ampoule. Seulement eux, ils ne savent pas naviguer. C'est lui qui a les cartes en main, maintenant. C'est le moment de s'illustrer._

 _Il déploit la voile qui se gonfle aussitôt et les entraîne dans les eaux noires du Lac. La barre en main, Malefoy jauge les alentours. Ils naviguent dans une obscurité sans contour ; du ciel jusqu'aux profondeurs : tout est noir. Il se focalise sur le château de Poudlard, tout au bout du Lac. Il parait si loin, tout à coup. En réprimant un soupir angoissé, il se tourne vers les autres. A la lueur de la torche que Granger tient, le visage de ses camarades est strié d'ombres et de lumières. Hermione lui adresse un sourire rassurant qu'il se contente d'ignorer._

 _La lueur diffuse éclaire tout juste à un mètre autour d'eux, mais Drago connait trop le bruit des remous pour se laisser avoir. Tenant fermement la barre, il glisse vers la gauche pour éviter un amas de roches à peine visible. Il plisse les yeux, tente d'apercevoir les trois autres embarcations. Trois points lumineux, dans l'obscurité, lui confirment que les autres équipes voguent toujours vers le château._

 _Il tente d'estimer la distance qui le sépare de la falaise de Poudlard. A leur vitesse, ils l'atteindront d'ici vingt minutes. Après, il faudra accoster. Il plisse un peu plus les yeux, cherchant à discerner une crique, une plage, n'importe quoi leur permettant d'éviter les roches meurtrières qui jaillissent de l'eau comme des lames de couteaux._

 _Un mouvement dans les profondeurs secoue la barque. Dans son dos, il entend les cris de ses camarades, la torche vacille une seconde mais Granger la stabilise en se cramponnant au rebord de l'embarcation._

 _« C'était quoi, ça ? », murmure Neville, le teint blême._

 _« Je sais pas. »_

 _Dans le doute, Drago tire d'un coup sec la barre, braquant vers la droite. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui a failli faire chavirer le bateau mais il a le sentiment qu'il vaut mieux s'en éloigner le plus vite possible._

 _Son cœur bat, ses mains moites tremblent sur la barre. Il regarde l'eau noire, tout autour de lui. Pas une ridule. Tout est calme._

 _Un grésillement leur parvient en écho presque dissipé par le bruit du vent dans la voile, et soudain une lueur rouge éclate dans l'obscurité, puis une deuxième, et enfin une troisième qui s'éteint dans un crépitement._

 _« C'est le signal d'alarme ! », s'exclame Hermione en pointant du doigt le ciel encore brumé par la fumée des fusées. « Une... deux... Il n'y a plus que deux torches ! A gauche, tourne à gauche. »_

 _« Non, je ne peux pas. »_

 _Granger le dévisage un instant sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés, puis soudain, ça la frappe : Drago ne compte pas les aider. La bouche de la jeune fille forme un O parfait, ses yeux s'écarquillent. La lumière de la torche accentue les ombres sur son visage, accentuant ses airs dramatiques. On dirait l'acte final d'une tragédie grecque._

 _« Fais demi-tour immédiatement. Il faut qu'on aille les chercher. »_

 _« Si je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, c'est que je ne peux pas, ok ? Il y'a une barrière de rochers entre nous. Tu vois les vagues, là ? C'est le mouvement de l'eau contre des récifs. Si je tourne, on coule. »_

 _Une rafale de vent emmène avec elle des échos de cris. De sa main libre, Granger agrippe la manche de Drago, lève la torche au-dessus de leur deux visages, les isolant du reste du monde._

 _« Trouve un autre chemin, fais quelque chose ! »_

 _Ils s'affrontent du regard trois longues secondes._

 _« Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. Les autres s'en occuperont. »_

 _« Arrête ! On est peut-être les seuls à avoir vu le signal ! Tu réalises qu'en ce moment, il y'a peut-être dix de nos camarades en train de se noyer ? FAIS-DEMI-TOUR ! »_

 _« Non. Je vais pas risquer ma vie pour eux. »_

 _« Fais demi-tour ou je mets le feu à cette foutue voile. »_

 _D'un geste sec, Drago dégage sa manche de l'emprise de Granger, lui jette un regard noir._

 _« Essaye, pour voir. »_

 _Il la dévisage avec tout le mépris dont il est capable. Elle regarde la voile, s'avance. Il déglutit difficilement : cette folle serait vraiment capable de cramer le bateau. Il devrait la pousser, se débarrasser d'elle, histoire de ne pas prendre de risque. Il fait un pas vers elle, elle lève le bras, la torche est tout près de la voile, mais deux mains fermes tirent brusquement Granger en arrière._

 _« Hermione, regarde ! Je crois que les autres équipes sont allées les chercher », souffle Dean en désignant du menton l'obscurité._

 _A l'endroit où la fusée a jailli, deux torches brillent dans le noir. Hermione pousse un long soupir de soulagement avant de se rasseoir. Elle n'adresse pas un regard de plus à Drago. Tant mieux. Il se passera volontiers de ses jugements de valeurs.  
_

 _Le bateau tangue et reprend sa route dans un silence pesant. La concentration fait perler des gouttes de sueurs froides sur les tempes et Drago : il n'a jamais vu de lac comme celui-là, remué par des courants contraires, animé par sa volonté propre. On le croirait vivant, tentant de les ensevelir dans ses profondeurs._

 _La pression qui comprime sa cage thoracique se relâche légèrement quand il discerne les contours d'une plage de galets blancs, dans l'obscurité. Le bateau accoste en crissant. Titubant, Drago descend de la barque, les jambes flageolantes, rassuré par la solidité du sol sous ses semelles. Plus d'eau. Plus de courants, de vents contraires._

 _Il leur faut trente minutes et le lancer de leur fusée de détresse pour que les élèves réussissent à les rejoindre, frigorifiés, trempés, tétanisés. Ils se serrent dans les bras, se réconfortent. Personne n'évoque le fait que l'équipe de Drago ne soit pas venu les sauver._

 _Ils repèrent un chemin qui longe la falaise et l'arpentent dans un silence exténué. A chaque morceau de roche qui se détache sous ses pieds pour dégringoler dans le vide, Drago se voit connaître le même sort, partir à la renverse et chuter, chuter jusqu'à rencontrer la froideur mortelle des eaux du Lac._

 _Marcher lentement. Regarder le sol. Le sol, jamais le vide. Marcher. Marcher. Avec, dans les oreilles, le rythme sourd de sa propre respiration. Marcher. Mar..._

 _« On y est ! »_

 _Potter, en tête de file, pointe le château du doigt. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, Drago s'arrête net, le souffle coupé. Perché à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux, le château s'élève vers les cieux, majestueux, immense. Quatre tours percent le ciel de leur toits pointus, et les fenêtres, par centaines, illuminent leur chemin comme les feux d'un phare. Toute sa colère, sa déception et sa frustration s'envolent : à cet instant, il comprend pourquoi il faut mériter Poudlard._

 _Le reste de l'ascension passe dans une brume d'émerveillement. Tout ce dont il se rappelle, des années après, c'est d'être arrivé dans un Hall vide, éclairé par des bougies dont les chandelles brûlaient déjà depuis des heures. De l'angoisse sournoise qui avait lentement fait son chemin. Des craquement, des grincements, des crissements, de tous ces bruits qui animaient le château d'un requiem effrayant. Il se souvient du visage de Diane Deauclair, essoufflée, de la sentence qui tombe :_

 _« C'est désert. Il n'y a personne. Nulle part. On a cherché partout où on a pu. Personne. Même pas un mot, une consigne. Rien. Juste... Juste nous. »_

 _C'est un cauchemar, avait-il pensé, en voyant une quarantaine d'adolescents affolés courir dans chaque pièce, ouvrir chaque porte, examiner chaque recoin dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un. C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller._

~o~

 ** _22 Mars 2017._**

Quand il ouvre les yeux, Drago sent le monde tourbillonner. Il les referme aussitôt, tâtonne de sa main droite son visage, puis son cœur, toujours battant dans sa poitrine. Il est en vie, toujours entier. Il se redresse péniblement, se passe une main sur le visage en étouffant un gémissement. Des centaines de marteaux lui cognent la boîte crânienne. Il fait humide, froid, et il a la chair de poule. Il tire sur la poignée de la portière et manque de dégringoler à l'extérieur de la voiture.

Dehors, la brume a tout recouvert. Le ciel est d'un blanc aveuglant et la bruine perle dans l'air. La terre semble tanguer sous ses pieds, il plisse les yeux, aperçoit la silhouette de Granger, debout au bout du champ, face à la route. Chancelant, il la rejoint, se plante à côté d'elle. Elle tourne le visage, les yeux brillants, sans rien dire.

La route est déserte, avalée par le brouillard. Il regarde à gauche, à droite, perdu. Comment il s'est retrouvé là, la voiture en vrac au milieu d'un champ, la tête aussi lourde qu'après un abus de mauvais whisky ? Des images lui reviennent, floues, saccadées. _La fumée d'un café et Granger, appuyée contre lui_. Dans un effort douloureux, il creuse dans les archives déclassées de sa mémoire. _La nuit, les phares de la voiture, les arbres qui dansent et se dédoublent sur la chaussée._ Il ferme les yeux, aveuglé par la pâleur du ciel. _Un flingue sur la tempe. Granger contre son épaule._ Merde. Les souvenirs se reconstituent, se désagrègent de nouveau, éclatent en mille petits morceaux. _Le bruit d'une tasse qui se brise et celui d'un aérosol qu'on écoule._

Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Granger a détourné le regard. Elle pleure, les joues couvertes de larmes. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Des chatons en porcelaine, une déchirure au poignet, une main glissée dans la sienne. Gala._ Oh. Oh...

Il rabat sa manche. _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges,_ gravé dans son poignet en lettres minuscules, encore rouges et luisantes. Un malaise désagréable le submerge tout entier comme une couche de crasse. Il tend la main, saisit le bras de Granger. Il la sent frissonner au contact de sa peau, elle ne se débat pas, ne retire pas sa main. Un instant, leurs regards se croisent. De l'index, il relève sa manche. _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. Son corps se raidit, il relève le regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle fait non de la tête, muette. Il lâche le bras de Granger, tapote frénétiquement les poches de son manteau. Fumer. Il faut qu'il fume. Remette de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il sort son paquet, cale une cigarette au coin de ses lèvres. Cherche son briquet. Pas de briquet. Non. Nerveusement, il retourne les poches de son pantalon. Rien.

Fumer, il n'a plus que ça en tête.

Sans se tourner, Granger lui tend son zippo. Il marmonne un mot de remerciement, allume sa cigarette. La première inspiration lui fait un bien fou, calme les frissons qui le remuent de la tête aux pieds. Arrivé au filtre, il retrouve sa capacité à réfléchir. Problème numéro un : Granger pleure. Le reste, il verra après.

Il écrase sa cigarette au sol, se penche vers elle.

« Ça va ? »

Il ne trouve rien de mieux à dire. Elle le dévisage en silence quelques secondes, secoue la tête avant d'articuler, des sanglots dans la voix :

« J'ai raté mon train. »

« Ah. »

Cette fois, elle fond en larmes, le visage dans les mains. Il se contente de la regarder, mal à l'aise, sans savoir comment réagir. Il n'a jamais été bon pour consoler, Pansy lui faisait souvent la remarque.

« Il doit bien avoir y avoir un autre train », tente-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête, ses boucles volant sur ses épaules.

« Non... non... le prochain... pour ce trajet-là, le prochain part dans une semaine... Tu ne comprends pas... une semaine, c'est trop... ce sera trop tard... »

Drago est épuisé, exténué, le crâne disloqué en morceaux de puzzle qui ne semblent plus vouloir coïncider. La dernière chose dont il a envie, là, tout de suite, c'est de devoir gérer une situation de crise. Il prend une longue inspiration.

« Arrête de pleurer, Granger. Tu vas trouver une solution. Tu trouves toujours une solution. C'est ton truc à toi. »

Elle abaisse ses mains, le dévisage d'un drôle d'air. Ils se tiennent en silence, elle, le visage noyé de larmes, et lui, une nouvelle cigarette aux lèvres. Du revers de la main, elle essuie ses larmes. Elle a le nez rouge, les yeux gonflés, la respiration saccadé, mais d'une certaine façon, il la trouve jolie. Plus jolie que barricadée derrière ses airs sérieux.

« Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Je t'attends dans la voiture, Gala. »

Il lui adresse un sourire en coin et tourne les talons.

~o~

La portière s'ouvre et Granger se glisse sur le siège passager. Elle a relevé ses cheveux, les a noués en un chignon approximatif. Le visage sérieux, elle regarde droit devant elle, évite son regard.

« C'est bon. On peut y aller. »

Il fait jouer les clés dans le contact. La voiture patine une brève seconde avant de démarrer, creusant dans l'herbe, des sillons de boue. Fendant le brouillard mètre par mètre, ils roulent dans un silence tout juste haché par le bruit des essuie-glaces chassant la pluie du pare-brise.

~o~

Le ciel a viré à l'indigo. La route trace une ligne noire, infinie, hachuré par les lueurs des réverbères et l'éclat des feux tricolores. La voiture file à toute allure, avalant les lignes discontinues sur son passage.

La joue contre son poing, Granger regarde défiler le paysage en silence.

Lorsqu'il se gare sur le parking d'une station service, elle relève le visage vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais acheter quelque chose à manger. Je meurs de faim. »

Elle hoche la tête, sans rien ajouter. Malefoy sort de la voiture, la contourne pour venir frapper à sa vitre. D'un geste las, elle la fait coulisser.

« Tu veux un truc ? », lui demande-t-il.

« Non, merci. »

« Et tu veux pas prendre l'air ? »

« Non plus. »

Drago lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'a pas l'énergie de se coltiner une Granger respirant autant la joie de vivre qu'un condamné sur l'échafaud. Il s'accoude à la fenêtre, un sourire en coin.

« Et si je me fais agresser par un gang de geeks qui me demandent la racine carrée de 324 et qui menacent de me caillasser à coups de pièces d'échec si j'ai pas la réponse, comment je fais, sans toi ? »

Enfin, elle lui lâche un sourire avant de le repousser d'une pichenette dans le bras.

« Dix huit », répond-elle en s'accoudant à son tour à la vitre.

« Quoi ? »

« Dix-huit. La racine carré de 324, c'est dix-huit. »

« J'espère que tu bluffes. Sinon, je vais commencer à croire que tu fais partie d'une secte bizarre qui sacrifie des calculettes en offrande les soirs de pleine lune. »

Elle hésite avant de hausser les épaules, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Je vais laisser planer le doute », et après un soupir, elle ajoute : « Je t'accompagne, mais juste parce que j'ai très envie de te voir te battre avec une bande de geeks de la loge des Inconditionnels-de-la-Racine-Carré. »

« Et pour ta sollicitude, je t'offre le meilleur repas de ta vie. Sandwich triangle et soda bas de gamme... qui dit mieux ? »

« Je t'offre le dessert ? »

Elle fouille ses poches, en extirpe une petite pochette en velours dont elle examine le contenu avec fierté.

« Trois biscuits en petits morceaux et un abricot sec à moitié mangé. Partant ? »

« Tu me sors le grand jeu, Granger. »

Avec un sourire, elle ouvre la portière et se glisse à l'extérieur de la voiture, plongeant dans le froid polaire de la nuit. La lumières des néons éclaire le bitume noir, clignotant par endroit, donnant à l'endroit un air de hangar désaffecté. Elle resserre son caban autour d'elle, peste quand sa chaussure s'accroche à un vieux chewing-gum abandonné au sol. Elle essuie sa semelle sur le rebord du trottoir avant de pousser la porte de la supérette.

Une odeur de pétrole et de mauvais café flotte dans l'air. Après s'être acheté de quoi se ravitailler, il s'assoient devant une petite table ronde, y étalent leur festin.

« Je me suis toujours demandé... », commence Drago en croquant dans son sandwich. « … comment tu avais été sélectionnée pour Poudlard. »

Elle relève les yeux de son sandwich, le dévisage sans rien dire quelques secondes, surprise.

« Pourquoi ? », demande-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Aucun de tes parents n'y a été. Je me demande juste comment ça se passe pour les gens comme toi. »

« Pour les gens comme moi ? Tu veux dire, ceux qui ne font pas partie de la petite communauté privilégiée qui ont leur passe-droit pour Poudlard le jour de leur naissance ? »

« Oui, c'est ça », approuve-t-il avec une pointe de provocation dans la voix.

« Je te ferais remarquer que trois pour cent des enfants dont les parents sont allés à Poudlard n'y entrent pas à leur tour. »

Elle débite ça avec le ton de celle qui a fait des recherches sur le sujet. Il l'imagine se plonger dans ses bouquins pour trouver statistiques et témoignages à rétorquer à ceux qui douteraient de sa légitimité à être acceptée à Poudlard. Il boit une gorgée de limonade qu'il manque de recracher. Écartant la bouteille – bleue fluo, couverte d'écritures japonaises et de pandas multicolores – pour pouvoir lire la composition, à moitié étonné de ne pas y trouver du citron radioactif, il hausse les épaules et boit une autre gorgée.

« Je sais. Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Toi, comment tu as été choisie ? »

Elle soupire, fait tourner sa petite cuillère en plastique dans sa tasse de café et boit une gorgée.

« Des précepteurs passent dans toutes les écoles d'Angleterre, pour trouver les enfants qui pensent différemment, les enfants qui apprennent différemment, et leur proposer de rejoindre Poudlard. »

Il lui adresse un sourire moqueur, incline la tête.

« Alors comme ça, Granger, tu penses différemment ? », se moque-t-il.

Elle soupire, les yeux au ciel.

« Faut croire. »

« Intéressant. » Il se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Tu te souviens de notre premier jour à Poudlard ? »

« La traversée en barque ? Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est à ce moment que je t'ai détestée, tu sais. »

Elle sourit en se saisissant d'un journal qui traîne sur une table voisine.

« Je sais, moi aussi. J'ai bien cru que j'allais t'étrangler au moment où tu as ouvert la bouche. »

« Tout ce temps passé sans savoir qu'on avait cet incroyable point commun. C'est dommage, quand même. »

« Terrible, même », confirme-t-elle en dépliant le journal. Sortant un stylo d'une poche intérieure, elle s'attaque aux mots croisés.

Il se penche par dessus la table, l'observe noircir les grilles.

« Le 8 horizontal, c'est puritain », il tapote la ligne en question. « P, U, R, I, T... »

« C'est bon, je sais comment on écrit puritain », répond-elle, vexée. « Et laisse-moi faire mes mots croisés toute seule. »

« Relax, Grangie. Je vérifie juste que tu ne te trompes pas. »

Elle relève les yeux, le considère avec sérieux :

« Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai fini première à un concours d'orthographe en CP. »

« Impressionnant. J'espère que tu le marques dans ton CV. »

« Oui, juste à côté de _grande gagnante du concours de corde à sauter contre Millicent Bullstrode_. Crois-moi, ça fait toujours son petit effet auprès des employeurs. »

« Tu m'étonnes », acquiesce-t-il avec emphase. « Millicent Bullstrode. Je l'avais oubliée, elle. »

« Pas moi. Elle m'a rendu la vie infernale, en primaire », soupire-t-elle en raturant le 2, horizontal, avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

« Comment on peut rendre la vie infernale en primaire ? », s'enquit Malefoy, sceptique.

« En petite section, elle m'a coupé les cheveux pendant la sieste. »

Devant la moue faussement outrée de Drago, elle poursuit :

« Tu comprends mon indignation, hein ? En moyenne section, elle a caché mes chaussures dans le bac à sable, en CP elle m'a volé mon collier de pâtes pour la fête des mères – mais je l'ai battu au concours de corde à sauter donc disons qu'on est quittes pour cette année-là. Et en CM2, elle m'a piqué Jamie Fischer, mon grand amour de primaire. Alors je sais, ça a l'air de rien, comme ça, mais Jamie et moi, on était promis à de grandes choses. Je lui avait offert une bague de mariage Haribo, quand même. »

Drago hoche la tête, l'air dépité, avant de se pencher vers elle.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Pansy lui a teint les cheveux en vert pendant qu'elle dormait, parce que Bullstrode avait eu le malheur de lui faire remarquer que sa jupe était un peu trop courte. »

Hermione relève le nez de son journal, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Crois-le ou non, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Ma reconnaissance éternelle à Pansy. »

« Si elle savait que quelque part, dans une station service au fin fond de la France, Hermione Granger agite le drapeau blanc, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. »

Son regard se perd par la fenêtre de la station service, il boit machinalement une autre gorgée de son infecte limonade pour tromper sa tristesse.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il hausse les épaules, se tourne vers elle.

« T'y peux rien. »

« Elle doit te manquer. »

Il hausse de nouveau les épaules.

« Je me demande juste... Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé entre notre premier jour à Poudlard, et aujourd'hui. Avec tout ce qu'on a laissé derrière nous. Je me demande comment on a pu en arriver là. »

Elle croise son regard et il la sent vibrer d'un chagrin similaire, d'une douleur lancinante, toujours présente, clignotant en arrière plan. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils se comprennent tout à fait.

« Je me demande aussi... comment on en est arrivé là », répond-elle. « Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour rembobiner, retourner à Poudlard. Je sais que c'est impossible, mais je donnerai tout. Même pour une seule journée. »

~o~

Lorsque Drago sort de la station essence, une heure plus tard, un vent frais lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il frissonne, resserre le col de son manteau autour de son cou et sort une cigarette. Aussitôt, la main d'Hermione la lui arrache des lèvres. Il la regarde, effaré, cligne deux fois des yeux avant de demander :

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Si tu veux une clope, tu peux juste faire comme les gens normaux et demander poliment. »

« Je ne fume pas, tu le sais très bien. Mais par contre, j'aimerais ne pas finir en barbecue, si possible », s'exaspère-t-elle en pointant du menton les pompes à essence, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Grangie, tu te rends compte que t'as plus de chance de crever en buvant une gorgée de ce truc... », commence-t-il en agitant sa bouteille de limonade sous son nez. « … que parce qu'une de mes braises s'envolerait sur cinq mètres pour aller se foutre dans le réservoir de la pompe à essence ? »

« Dans le doute, je ne vais ni boire de ta limonade ni te laisser allumer ta cigarette ici. »

Il veut protester, mais après un rapide calcul, estime que la bataille qui s'ensuivrait ne vaut définitivement pas le coup. Avec un bref haussement d'épaules et un regard las, il contourne la station essence pour se retrouver près du local poubelle en se maudissant d'avoir cédé. Allumant sa cigarette, il s'adosse au mur sale de la station service. Il reste là quelques secondes, à savourer chaque inspiration de nicotine, écoutant le bruit des voitures passant sur la route, le clapotis de la pluie sur le bitume et le vent dans les feuilles du bouleau qui s'extirpe douloureusement du béton, encadré par un tuteur en métal. Le son des pas de Granger vient perturber sa quiétude. Le nez enfoncé dans son écharpe, elle tire de sa poche un papier froissé.

« J'ai récupéré une carte. C'est un routier qui me l'a donnée », explique-t-elle en la dépliant. « On est à 90 kilomètres de la frontière. »

Du bout de l'index, elle longe une voie rapide qui mène droit à Nueva Lorca.

« A partir de là, je trouverai un moyen de rejoindre l'Andalousie et... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite : ta route, là, tu oublies. »

Il place un doigt sur la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvent, trace un autre chemin, sinuant entre les montagnes.

« On passe par là. »

Les yeux écarquillés, elle analyse son itinéraire, le dévisage, baisse les yeux sur la carte, avant de le regarder de nouveau, sidérée.

« Par les montagnes ? Mais... t'es malade ou quoi ? Avec ce temps, les routes vont être couvertes de verglas. »

Il hausse les épaules, imperméable à ses arguments.

« On fera avec. »

Elle lui jette un regard incrédule qu'il pare d'un haussement de sourcil indifférent.

« C'est trop dangereux », plaide-t-elle en lui attrapant la manche. « On n'est pas obligé de passer par la voie rapide, si tu veux pas, mais on peut trouver un autre moyen de contourner les montagnes. »

Elle s'accroupit, étale la carte sur ses genoux. Ses pupilles virevoltent, de gauche à droite, analysant chaque route, chaque carrefour, chaque chemin.

« Là ! », s'exclame-t-elle en pointant victorieusement un enchevêtrement de petites routes biscornues. « Regarde, on peut passer par ici, si on revient sur nos pas de quelques kilomètres », elle tourne la carte, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. « Il suffit juste qu'on traverse ces deux villages-là, et apr... »

« Te fatigue pas, Grangie. On passe par la montagne. »

« Mais... »

« C'est pas toi qui décides, de toute façon », la coupe-t-il sèchement. Il jette sa cigarette au sol, l'écrase d'un brusque coup de semelle. « Si ça te va pas, je t'invite à prendre tes affaires et à faire du stop jusqu'en Espagne. Ou mieux, fais ami-ami avec un routier et embarque avec lui, ça me fera de l'air. »

Elle se remet debout d'un bond, le regard noir.

« Génial ! Alors, on en revient là ? Retour à la case départ : menace et chantage ? »

« Je te fais pas chanter, je te laisse le choix : ou tu me suis dans les montagnes, ou tu te démerdes. Tu vois, c'est simple. »

Elle semble sur le point d'exploser mais se ravise au dernier moment. Une main sur le front, l'air désemparé, elle finit par demander, dans un murmure :

« Mais pourquoi ? Je veux bien risquer ma vie sur des routes verglacées mais pas sans raison. Explique-moi », prie-t-elle en faisant un pas dans sa direction. « Dis-moi ce qu'on fuit. »

Il lui jette le regard le plus méprisant qu'il a en stock.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Écoute... Je vais pas faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai vu ta Marque. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. C'est à cause des... », elle baisse le ton : « Ça a un rapport avec les Mangemorts ? »

Il se fend d'un ricanement amer, se rapproche d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, menaçant.

« Tu veux vraiment t'aventurer sur ce terrain-là, Granger ? »

Elle soutient son regard sans répondre. Elle est si près de lui, qu'il aperçoit le soulèvement de ses épaules à chaque respiration, son grain de beauté sur le menton, la chair de poule dans son cou.

« Très bien, alors allons-y, jouons au jeu des devinettes. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à la Granger qui avait le tout Londres à ses pieds ? La petite favorite du Chicaneur, la fiancée de Weasley, la si prisée Granger, dans les petits papiers de tous les beaux partis ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre la dernière fois où je t'ai vue, aux portes du Manoir, et aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée, à la Granger qui est partie sur son vélo en me traitant de connard ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te démolir à ce point ? Parce que je t'assure, c'est pas beau à voir. »

Il la toise des pieds à la tête et la sent se tasser sur elle-même. Quelque chose change dans son regard, se brise, crée une ouverture béante sur un chagrin si brusque, si violent, qu'il recule malgré lui.

Des larmes s'amoncèlent à la lisière de ses paupières, elle ouvre la bouche mais la referme, l'air blessé. Il fourre les mains dans ses poche avant d'ajouter :

« Tu vois, on n'est pas plus avancés. Gardons ces portes bien fermées. T'as pas envie de t'aventurer par ici. T'as pas envie de vivre avec mes secrets. »

« T'es vraiment con. »

Les mains tremblantes, elle froisse la carte jusqu'à en obtenir une petite boule de papier compacte qu'elle jette de toutes ses forces. Quelques mètres plus loin, la carte rebondit sur le sol, se gorge d'eau.

« T'as gagné, Malefoy. T'as prouvé qu'au jeu du parfait connard, c'était toujours toi le meilleur. »

Il l'observe tourner les talons, furieuse, puis courir jusqu'à la voiture. Elle ouvre le coffre d'une main, récupère sa valise, et le claque de toutes ses forces. Les jambes tremblantes, elle le rejoint, lui plaque un billet de cinquante euros dans la main.

« Tiens. Pour l'essence, pour t'avoir imposé ma présence. Pour que j'ai plus jamais à te revoir. »

Elle retient ses larmes, les yeux grand écarquillés, les lèvres pincées, le menton tremblant.

« C'est pas... c'est pas parce que je suis dans cette... dans cette situation que je dois supporter la façon dont tu me traites. J'ai mes limites et merci... merci de m'avoir rappelé qui tu étais Malefoy. Dire que j'ai failli... que je comptais sur toi. Merde, je suis vraiment conne. »

Un agacement sourd monte en lui, se mue en colère, ses verrous sautent et tout à coup, il a envie de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur, de la faire taire, de la blesser, lui aussi.

« Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, Grangie ? », s'énerve-t-il en lui rendant son billet. « Tu devrais retourner à ta petite vie bien rangée. Ça te va pas de courir les chemins, comme ça. Je sais ce que t'essayes de faire, en t'aventurant comme ça, mais tu trompes personne. Retourne chez toi, le monde est un peu trop dangereux pour une fille comme toi. »

La main de Granger se referme en un poing tremblant, chiffonnant le billet.

« Tu sais quoi, je t'emmerde. Les filles comme moi emmerdent les mecs comme toi, Malefoy. J'irai jusqu'à la frontière sans toi. SANS TOI. J'ai pas besoin de toi. Ey j'irai jusqu'en Espagne même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire de ma _petite vie bien rangée_. »

« Parfait, je me casse. »

« C'est ça, casse-toi. Personne te retient. »

Ils se dévisagent quelques secondes, dans un silence aussi aiguisé qu'une lame de rasoir. Il a envie de l'insulter, de lui dire à quel point il la méprise avec ses convictions, ses envies de bien faire, avec sa certitude que tout va s'arranger. Il la sonde de la tête aux pieds avant de hausser les sourcils avec dédain et de la contourner pour rejoindre la voiture. Il s'assoit place conducteur, donne un coup de poing rageur dans le volant et démarre la voiture.

Sur la route, il conduit à toute allure, la pluie battante s'écrasant contre la vitre, les lueurs des phares de voitures diluées, se mêlant aux lumières des réverbères, qui passent et filent, comme des milliers de soleil dans la nuit. Le silence l'entoure, le happe. Il pense à Narcissa, toute seule, là-bas, livrée aux chiens Mangemorts. A Pansy, perdue dans les rues brumeuses de Londres. Il accélère, la vitre n'est plus qu'un mur d'eau, noyant le reste du paysage. Il pense à son père, effrayé, le teint blême, sursautant à chaque grincement de porte. A Zabini, planqué en Italie. A cause de lui. Les lumières, dehors, ne forment plus qu'un fil continu, brouillé. Et il imagine Granger, assise sur le banc de la station service, sa valise à ses pieds.

« Putain. »

Il braque brusquement sur la route, rencontre un terre-plein qui manque de faire voler la voiture dans le décor, repart dans l'autre sens, le compteur frôlant les 110 kilomètres heures. Plus vite, plus vite. Avant qu'elle ne se soit embarquée avec un taré de routier dans son camion réfrigéré où il planquera son corps après en avoir terminé avec elle. Il se gare sur le parking de la station service en hâte, sort de la Simca. Personne sur le parking. Il presse le pas jusqu'à la supérette. Personne. Merde. Elle est déjà partie. A l'heure qu'il est, elle est peut-être même déjà morte. Enterrée quelque part. A cause de lui.

Il tourne sur lui-même, parcourant des yeux chaque recoin. Là. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement en l'apercevant. Adossée à la vitre du fond, assise toute seule à une table, sa valise sur les genoux, Granger contemple de vieux polaroïds.

Il fouille son porte-monnaie, extirpe une pièce d'un euro qu'il glisse dans une machine à café, presse le bouton. Le temps que le gobelet se remplisse, il ne la lâche pas des yeux, de peur qu'elle décide brusquement de s'embarquer avec un inconnu de passage. La tasse en plastique dans les mains, il s'avance à son niveau, la fait glisser jusqu'à elle. Elle relève les yeux, perplexe, lui adresse un sourire en demi-ton avant de ranger précipitamment les polaroïds. Il a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une crique bordée d'une mer turquoise avant que le cliché ne disparaisse dans la poche d'Hermione.

Il s'assoit en face d'elle, les mains en coupe autour de sa tasse de café.

« Je voulais pas... »

« Je sais », le coupe-t-elle avec un sourire un peu plus assuré. « Et moi, je pensais pas... »

« Je sais », l'interrompt-il à son tour.

« Trève ? »

« Trève », acquiesce-t-il.

Elle lui offre une moue contrite. En silence, ils sirotent leur boisson, troublé par l'étrange changement qui s'opère entre eux. Son café fini, Malefoy se lève :

« Granger, que ce soit clair, ça ne change pas ma décision : je passerai par les montagnes. Tu me suis tu restes ici, c'est comme tu veux. »

Elle se frotte les mains, nerveusement, avant de pousser un long soupir.

« Je te suis. »

« Très bien. On y va ? »

« Oui. Je vais juste essayer de récupérer la carte. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste », annonce-t-elle, embarrassée d'avoir perdu son sang-froid et d'avoir jeté le plan par terre, quelque part sur le parking. « Je te rejoins à la voiture. »

Il acquiesce, se dirige vers la caisse de la supérette, achète un paquet de cigarette et des provisions. Épuisé, il se frotte les yeux, sort sur le parking, avise la voiture. Pas de Granger. Il pousse un soupir fatigué, regrette déjà d'avoir fait demi-tour pour elle. Il la trouve près du local poubelle, une main soulevant le couvercle de la benne, l'autre ballante, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? », demande-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« La carte était fichue, j'ai voulu la mettre à la poubelle et... et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Il se penche par dessus son épaule. Au milieu des détritus, une petite boule de poils, rousse et efflanquée, souffle en montrant les canines. Malefoy tend la main, se reçoit un coup de griffe accompagné d'un grognement hostile. Il retire promptement sa main, la secoue avec une grimace.

« Foutu chat », se plaint-il en massant sa main endolorie.

« Arrête ! Tu vois pas qu'il est effrayé ? »

Drago lui jette un regard incrédule.

« Je rêve, ça va être ma faute, en plus », il roule des yeux avant de hausser les épaules : « Bon, quand tu auras fini d'admirer la poubelle, rejoins-moi à la voiture. »

Se contentant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête, elle murmure :

« J'arrive. »

Il tourne les talons pour rejoindre la voiture, fait volte-face, soudain suspicieux, scrute attentivement Granger. La lueur qui brille un instant dans ses yeux attise ses doutes. Il lui attrape le bras, les sourcils froncés.

« Oublie tout de suite, Granger. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ça, oui. Fais pas l'innocente. J'ai vu ton regard », argue-t-il en la pointant du doigt. « Il est hors de question que tu embarques ce chat. »

« Je sais. »

« On passera jamais la frontière avec un chat sauvage. »

« Je sais. »

« De toute façon, on n'a même pas de quoi le nourrir. »

« Je sais. »

Il plisse les yeux, la dévisage, soupçonneux.

« Tu as cinq minutes pour lui dire au revoir. Je t'attends dans la voiture. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle hoche la tête, le regard toujours vissé sur le petit félin qui grogne dans la poubelle. Il lui jette un dernier regard, fourre ses mains dans ses poches et retourne à la voiture. Emmitouflé dans son manteau, il observe quelques minutes sa respiration s'enrouler en buée, avant de se résigner à allumer le chauffage. La voiture vrombit avant d'envoyer un air chaud poussiéreux qui lui arrache une quinte de toux. Ajustant le rétroviseur, il aperçoit la silhouette de Granger le rejoindre à petits pas pressés. Dieu merci, à part sa valise, elle a les mains vides. Elle ouvre la porte, jette sa malle sur les sièges arrières et s'assoit à côté de lui.

« C'est bon. On peut y aller. »

Il démarre la voiture, passe le bras sur le fauteuil de Granger pour faire marche arrière, pile brusquement en jetant un regard furieux à sa camarade.

« Granger... », gronde-t-il alors qu'elle lui adresse un sourire ingénu. « … tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton manteau miaule ? »

Dans un soupir, elle dézippe son caban, dévoilant un chaton encore plus laid que ce qu'il avait aperçu dans la poubelle.

« J'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'abandonner », plaide-t-elle en caressant le chat qui répond en donnant un coup de patte dont Granger ne sembla pas s'offusquer. « Il pleut et il fait froid et si on le laisse là-bas, il va mourir de faim. »

« Mais bon sang, si tu voulais ouvrir un refuge, fallait rester à Londres, Granger. Il est hors de question, hors-de-question qu'on se trimballe un chat avec nous. »

« Écoute, je te promets que je m'en occuperai et que je te demanderai rien... rien du tout. »

« Tu m'en demandes déjà trop. Comment on va passer la frontière avec... avec ça ? », s'énerve-t-il en pointant vaguement le chat roulé en boule sur les genoux de Granger.

« Déjà, il a un nom, il s'appelle Pattenrond. Et puis... et puis on pourra toujours le cacher. »

« Le cacher ? », répète-t-il incrédule. « Le cacher ? Dis-moi que tu fais exprès parce que je commence vraiment à me demander si t'es pas devenue folle. »

Elle se penche brusquement vers lui, baissant le ton :

« Et comment on est censé passer la frontière avec ton flingue, hein ? »

« Mais ça, Granger, c'est mon problème. »

Avec un calme olympien, elle se recule, pose sa main sur celle du blond. Le contact de sa peau brûlante contre la sienne lui provoque une sensation étrange.

« On a qu'à faire un marché. Si jamais... si jamais on nous arrête à la frontière à cause de Pattenrond, je descends et je te laisse partir sans moi. »

Il plonge son visage dans ses mains, poussa un soupir las.

« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te laisse monter dans ma voiture ? »

Abaissant ses mains, il ajoute :

« S'il miaule, je le fous dehors. »

Avec un glapissement excité, elle dépose le chaton sur son siège, sort de la voiture.

« Je vais acheter de quoi le nourrir ! Merci, merci, merci ! »

Il lui coule un regard dépité alors qu'elle sprinte déjà vers la supérette.

« Et Pattenrond, c'est un nom de merde ! », lui crie-t-il par sa fenêtre ouverte.

La seule réponse qui lui parvient, c'est son éclat de rire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse par la porte coulissante du magasin. Il jette un œil au petit animal lové dans le fauteuil, et il regrette presque sa décision. Presque.

~o~

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression à travers les routes sinueuses des montagnes, l'air se fait glacial, tranchant, recouvrant d'une couche de givre brillant la vitre arrière de la Simca. En passant devant la lune, les nuages deviennent laiteux, obscurcissant la route. Le chat sur les genoux, bercée par le ronron du chauffage de la voiture, Hermione sent ses paupières devenir lourdes. Bientôt, ils atteindraient le col de montagnes.

A voir ces pics s'élever si haut, à sentir le froid qui cogne aux vitres de la Simca, Granger sent la nostalgie la submerger. Elle se souvient de sa mère, au volant de leur Ford Anglia, serpentant entre les montagnes, et de son père, avec sa glacière pleine de sandwich au cresson, leurs préférés à tous les trois. Elle se souvient de leurs hivers dans les Pyrénées, des pistes de ski et des concours de cabanes en neige. Elle se revoit encore dans sa combinaison bleue fluo, tirant sa petite luge rouge derrière elle. C'est étrange, même ces souvenirs-là sont douloureux. Elle ressent comme une pression, au niveau du cœur. Elle se sent dépossédée de tout, même de son enfance.

Elle regarde par la vitre : elle connait ces montagnes, ces grands pics Pyrénéens. Elle en connait les pièges derrière leur apparence tranquille : les éboulements, les virages en tête d'épingle et les routes verglacées. La tête basculée en arrière contre l'appuie-tête, elle ferme les yeux. Dormir. Dormir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de là. C'est ça ou ouvrir la portière et s'enfuir en courant.

~o~

Une secousse la tire de son sommeil. Elle sent aussitôt tout son corps gémir de douleur ; son cou est raide, ses muscles ankylosés, et la fatigue semble lui coller à la peau. Ses paupières papillonnent, et péniblement, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt, elle s'agrippe à la portière de la voiture. Devant elle, à quelques mètres à peine, le vide. Le vide béant. Le brouillard enveloppe tout, jusqu'au moindre arbre qui a le malheur de pousser à sa portée. Les phares de la Simca scintillent un instant avant d'être happée par la brume. Avalant tout sur son passage, l'épais nuage qui rampe autour d'eux menace d'engloutir la montagne toute entière. Malgré le manque de visibilité, elle devine le bord de la falaise, à leur gauche, éboulé, qui se donne au vide, à moins de deux mètres de leur véhicule.

« Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? », s'alarme-t-elle dans un souffle. « Arrête la voiture avant qu'on ne finisse dans le ravin. »

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Granger, tais-toi. »

Les mains du jeune homme se crispent sur le volant, dévoilant ses jointures blanchies par la pression. A ses mâchoires serrées, ses yeux plissés par la concentration, ses sourcils froncés, elle devine sa peur et ça ne fait qu'accroître la sienne. A sa droite, elle sent l'immense montagne dont le pic se perd dans le ciel, à sa gauche, la bordure des falaises escarpées qui se jettent dans le ravin et devant, la route, sinueuse, tout en virages assassins qui s'effacent dans la brume. Dans le théâtre de son esprit, une dizaine de scénarios d'accidents ensanglantés se jouent à toute vitesse. Elle se voit encastrée dans le front affilé de l'ubac, bringuebalée jusqu'au fond du précipice, impactée dans une voiture dont les phares, comme deux yeux jaunes, auraient brillé un instant avant le noir total.

Les doigts agrippés aux accoudoirs, le dos plaqué contre le dossier, Hermione suit des yeux la lente progression de la Simca dans la purée de pois qui dévore le flanc de la montagne. Ils ne voient toujours pas à plus d'un mètre devant eux. Le décor se forme peu à peu, comme si un peintre en manque d'inspiration se contentait d'esquisser le paysage au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

 _Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça,_ se répéte-elle en pensée, comme une prière, _je ne veux pas mourir comme ça. Pas comme ça. Pas comme ça. Pitié, pas comme ça._

Elle peut sentir, jusque dans les tréfonds de son estomac, les virages, les bosses, les lézardes dans le goudron. Et les roues, patinant sur les plaques de verglas. Le temps parait s'allonger, une seconde durer des heures, les yeux rivés sur la route noire, scintillante sous le givre. Son souffle se cristallise en buée blanchâtre qui s'accroche aux vitres. Tout un magma de sentiments tourbillonne dans son crâne : la peur, le froid qui glace ses os, la nausée, le regret, la peine et le chagrin. Se laissant aller en arrière dans le siège, elle ferme les yeux et murmure, comme si les mots s'extirpaient à contrecœur de sa bouche :

« Malefoy, je te fais confiance. S'il te plaît, ne nous tue pas. »

Il lui jette un regard de biais, ses doigts se crispent un peu plus sur le volant.

« Pour cette fois, tes intérêts sont les miens, Granger. »

D'une étrange manière, l'idée que Malefoy estime tant sa survie la rassure. Les roues ripent sur des gravillons qui gisent sur la route, arrachant un glapissement effrayé à Hermione. La voiture avance au hasard dans le brouillard, comme un vaisseau fantôme perdu au beau milieu de la tempête, sans contours ni fin.

« Si on croise une voiture... », commence Hermione.

« Rassemble ce que tu peux trouver de spiritualité en toi et prie pour qu'on n'en croise pas », la coupe-t-il sèchement.

Un instant, elle croit discerner le sommet de la montagne, entre les nappes de nuages, puis le noir d'un tunnel les happe brusquement. La sensation de confinement lui fait perdre son souffle, elle se sent aussi minuscule qu'une fourmi piégée dans les détours étouffant de ses galeries souterraines. Elle n'a plus aucune notion de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Est-ce qu'ils ont dépassé l'entrelacs des cols et vont déboucher sur une vallée dégagée ? Ou est-ce qu'au contraire, ils se sont tant enfoncés dans la montagne qu'ils en sont prisonniers à jamais ? La peur exacerbe chaque sensation, chaque angoisse, elle se sent lentement glisser vers une paranoïa claustrophobique accentuée par l'obscurité, le brouillard et l'enfermement dans le minuscule habitacle de la Simca.

La lumière de la lune la prend par surprise, s'engouffrant dans l'embouchure du passage souterrain. Elle plante sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux, juste à temps pour apercevoir une harde de chevreuil bondir de la montagne et atterrir sur la route en leur coupant le chemin. Malefoy pile brusquement, Hermione enveloppe son visage de ses bras dans une brusque expiration. Pattenrond feule, bondit de ses genoux. Les pneus de la voiture crissent sur le goudron, la Simca s'écorche contre la paroi affutée de la montagne dans une longue balafre.

Sa respiration saccadée. Elle n'entend plus que ça, en écho dans ses oreilles. Sortir. De l'air. Sortir. Titubante, la jeune fille escalade le siège passager pour quitter la voiture par les portes arrières. Elle pose lentement un pied après l'autre, chancelle dans l'opacité de la brume, plaque ses deux paumes contre la carrosserie glacée du coffre de la voiture. De grosses gouttes de sueur froide dévalent sa nuque, son coeur bat dans ses tempes. Elle a cru, un instant, elle a cru qu'elle allait y passer. Elle s'est vu dégringoler tête la première dans le précipice, a entendu les vitres exploser, imaginé la douleur, l'atroce, l'insoutenable douleur, l'écarteler, l'ouvrir en deux comme un fruit trop mûr.

Du fin fond de ses souvenirs, elle entend les cris. Encore et encore. Les siens. Les mains sur ses oreilles, elle veut les endiguer, les arrêter, les faire taire à tout jamais. Les cris. Les pleurs. Une voix qui s'extirpe du blizzard : _Mademoiselle Granger, il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour vous_.

L'obscurité l'engloutit et elle perd connaissance.

~o~

« Granger ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Allongée sur le flanc, derrière la Simca, la tête reposant à même le sol, ses cheveux cachant son visage, Granger ne bouge pas. L'idée qu'elle soit morte effleure un instant Drago. Il hésite à la pousser du bout du pied, histoire de vérifier, mais elle ouvre les yeux, battant lentement des cils.

« Je rêve où tu tapais un petit somme tranquille ? », raille le blond en croisant les bras.

Tremblante, elle pose ses deux paumes sur le sol, se remet tant bien que mal debout, s'appuyant contre le coffre de la voiture pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

« On va... Il faut... », commence-t-elle, le visage blême. D'une main, elle essuie son front moite. « On va pas pouvoir continuer avec cette brume. On va avoir un accident. Il faut... Il faut qu'on descende dans la vallée... le temps que le brouillard se lève. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, claque sa langue contre son palais avec exaspération.

« Commence pas, Granger. Regarde autour de toi », argue-t-il en étendant les bras. « On ne voit pas à un mètre devant nous, comment tu veux qu'on redescende dans la vallée ? »

« Les chevreuils... Il faut suivre les chevreuils.. »

Il la dévisage avec attention, cherchant à déceler le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle est toujours saine d'esprit. Peut-être que dans le carambolage, sa tête a heurté la vitre et que le choc lui a provoqué une sénilité précoce. Lui accordant le bénéfice du doute, il hausse un sourcil et demanda d'une voix lasse :

« Quoi, les chevreuils ? »

« Les cerfs ne vivent pas dans les hauteurs. Ils doit forcément y avoir un chemin pas loin qui mène à la vallée. »

« Non mais là on touche le fond. C'est quoi ton prochain délire scout, on se laisse guider par le chant des oiseaux ? »

« Ecoute-moi, c'est... les chevreuils qui nous ont coupé la route... ils sont forcément allés quelque part... Ils ne se sont pas juste jetés dans le précipice, ça n'a aucun sens. Donne-moi cinq minutes, je vais trouver par où ils sont passés. Juste cinq minutes... »

« Cinq minutes ? Et on fait quoi, si une voiture sort du tunnel ? Je vais pas rester planté là pendant que tu invoques l'esprit de la nature pour nous guider, Granger », s'exaspéra-t-il. « Et au passage, ton chat de gouttière est accroché à l'appuie-tête qu'il ne veut plus lâcher. Tu serais gentille de t'occuper de ça avant que je le jette par la fenêtre. »

« Laisse-moi cinq minutes ! Cinq minutes et je m'en occupe ! »

Elle s'éloigne prudemment, tâtonnant la route du bout de sa chaussure pour en esquisser les limites. Il la voit disparaître dans la brume, n'entend plus que sa voix : _juste cinq minutes !_

Se penchant pour apercevoir l'intérieur de la voiture, à travers la vitre embuée, il discerne la silhouette de Pattenrond, toujours agrippé au cuir du fauteuil. Drago serre les dents, étouffe un soupir. Sans Granger, il serait prêt à parier qu'il aurait déjà passé la frontière depuis bien longtemps, sirotant un cocktail sur un paquebot à destination de Naples.

Une décharge glacée sur le dos de sa main le tire de ses rêveries nautiques. Il observe une petite tâche blanche se transformer en goutte, au contact de sa peau. Il leve les yeux : de la neige. Des flocons, tourbillonnant, pleuvent du ciel.

 _Merde, on va se retrouver bloqués._

A travers la brume, la silhouette de Granger se dessine. Elle revient en courant vers lui.

« Il neige ! », s'exclame-t-elle, en proie à une panique incontrôlable.

« Merci, Miss Météo, j'avais remarqué. C'est bon, tu t'es calmée ? On peut reprendre la route avant d'être bloqués par la neige ? »

Elle inspire profondément, tentant de garder son calme.

« Sur la gauche, à trente mètres, il y a un chemin. Je crois... je crois qu'il y'a un refuge. Le temps que la météo soit plus clémente, on pourrait attendre là. »

« Si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de prendre un chemin de montagne, dans la brume et la neige, sans savoir où il mène ? »

Elle croise les bras, relève le menton en signe de défi.

« Oui », du revers de la main, elle dégage la neige qui avait commencé à s'amonceler sur ses épaules. « Malefoy, est-ce que t'as seulement idée du nombre de kilomètres qui nous sépare de la frontière ? »

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu formuler sa réponse, elle poursuit :

« Ne mens pas, je sais très bien que t'en as aucune idée. Le col s'étend peut-être sur des kilomètres et on va se retrouver piégés par la neige et le brouillard... C'est ça que tu veux ? »

« Honnêtement ? Ça me parait un peu plus jouable que ta solution à la limite du suicide. »

Elle lève les mains au ciel, en signe de reddition, et secoue la tête, envoyant une nuée de flocons se balader dans l'air glacial.

« Très bien. Nos chemins se séparent maintenant, dans ce cas. Je prendrai mon sentier à pieds et je me ferai un plaisir de garder un œil sur les journaux en espérant y lire qu'un touriste anglais s'est retrouvé bloqué dans la montagne et a dû manger le cuir de ses chaussures hors-de-prix pour survivre. »

Il doit bien reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas tort. Il ne sait pas exactement combien de kilomètres ils ont parcourus et combien ils leur restent avant d'atteindre la frontière. Il plisse les yeux, évaluant le pour et le contre : se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute mais risquer sa peau face aux sauvages intempéries alpines ou céder à ses caprices.

« Tu vas me tuer, à l'usure », grommelle-t-il avant de rentrer dans la voiture.

Elle hoche la tête, satisfaite et se glisse sur le siège passager après avoir décroché, griffe par griffe, Pattenrond de son appuie-tête. D'une main douce, elle caresse le petit chat tremblant qui ne tarde pas à se blottir contre elle.

La neige crisse sous les pneus lorsque la Simca redémarre, la carrosserie geint contre les griffes de la falaise, et enfin Malefoy s'engage sur le sentier menant à la vallée. Chahutée par les craquelures, les branches tombées sur la route et les flaques de boue, la voiture descend mètre par mètre le chemin. La neige tombe toujours tout autour d'eux et le froid s'infiltre jusque dans l'habitacle, s'insinuant entre ses fauteuils capitonnés. Hermione refait un tour d'écharpe et enroule ses bras autour de sa poitrine, guettant la brume qui semble se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendent.

Drago se gare dans un renfoncement de la falaise. S'enfoncer plus loin sur le chemin risquerait de les conduire tout droit dans un précipice. Il sort de la voiture, attrape sa valise, vérifie que Granger est sur ses talons et s'avance prudemment, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Après quinze minutes de marche tâtonnante, il doit bien admettre que Granger a raison : en contre bas, le toit de bois d'un refuge forme une tache brune au milieu de la brume.

Lorsqu'ils en poussent la porte, la neige a déjà recouvert le sol d'un manteau cotonneux, partout dehors. Dans le refuge, trois lits de camp sont disposés dans un coin de la pièce, à l'opposé d'une cheminée encombrée de cendres. Il flotte dans l'air, une odeur de feu de bois et de poussière qui rappelle à Drago les lectures dans le Petit Salon, les soirs d'hiver.

Le Serpentard pose sa valise avant de se laisser tomber sur un lit. Tout compte fait, il n'est pas contre un peu de sommeil. Il se garde bien d'admettre que Granger a bien fait d'insister pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Granger dépose au sol le chaton et s'affaire à allumer un feu de bois qui crépite dans l'âtre en envoyant des lueurs orangées chatoyer sur les murs de leur refuge. Fouillant dans les tiroirs et les étagères, elle dégote une carte et un crayon, s'assoit en tailleur à même le sol et commence à griffonner des itinéraires, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

Toujours allongé sur le lit, il roule sur le côté pour mieux la voir.

« Je ne te demande pas les raisons, mais je peux au moins savoir jusqu'où tu vas ? »

Elle ne relève pas le visage, toujours absorbée par ses plans.

« Je vais à Cabo de Gata. En Andalousie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, elle se tourne vers lui, une amorce de sourire aux lèvres.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas me demander les raisons. »

« C'est vrai. Mais pour ma défense, les Malefoy ne tiennent jamais leurs promesses. C'est une maladie héréditaire. »

Elle sourit, rebouche son stylo avant de se laisser aller contre le mur. Pattenrond la rejoint en ronronnant, se love au creux de ses jambes.

« Et toi, tu vas où ? »

Il se laisse tomber sur le dos, extirpe une cigarette de ses poches avant de l'allumer.

« Naples. »

Il observe la fumée de sa cigarette s'envoler en formes abstraites, bercé par la chaleur du feu et le bruit de la pluie martelant le plafond, au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu vas faire quoi, à Naples ? »

Il rit en soufflant sa fumée.

« C'est pas parce que tu formules la question différemment et que tu la poses d'un ton innocent que je vais te répondre, Granger. »

« Ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ? »

Il acquiesce imperceptiblement.

« Tu sais que tu aurais fait une bonne Serpentard, toi ? »

« J'en doute. Je suis un peu trop impulsive pour être une bonne maniganceuse. »

« Mais tu reconnais que tu as quand même un sacré caractère de merde ? »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit », fait-elle mine de s'offusquer. « J'ai tendance à... me laisser submerger par mes émotions. Parfois... souvent. »

Il penche la tête pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision, un sourire en coin.

« Formule ça comme tu veux, pour le commun des mortels, ça s'appelle avoir un caractère de merde. »

Elle rit, ses boucles brunes tressautant sur ses épaules. Il se demande sérieusement si c'est la première fois qu'il la voit rire. Quelque chose dans son visage se détend, s'adoucit. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se dit qu'elle est presque jolie. Elle pousse un bref soupir, son regard dérive jusqu'à Drago. Ils se dévisagent un instant sans rien dire, le reflet des flammes ondoyant sur leur figure. Toute une déclinaison d'orange et de rouge, voguant entre les grains de beauté de Granger. Elle esquisse un sourire qui se perd dans les ombres. Il se lève, sans un mot, jette sa cigarette au feu, sans la quitter des yeux. Une sensation, électrique, lui traversa le corps en décharges magnétiques.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il s'allume une nouvelle cigarette, dissipant le trouble. En prenant soin de décaler Pattenrond – qui se réveille en grognant – Granger se relève, ouvre un tiroir.

« Ça te dit, un jeu de cartes ? », demande-t-elle en extirpant un paquet du tiroir.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Il s'assoit en face d'elle pendant qu'elle distribue les cartes, Pattenrond couché à côté d'eux. Alors qu'elle lui explique les règles incompréhensibles de la bataille explosive, il songe qu'ici, à jouer aux cartes près du feu, à se moquer de la mauvaise foi de Granger, étonnament mauvaise joueuse, qu'ici, loin de tout, il est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis bien longtemps.

~o~

Un miaulement sourd le tire de son sommeil. Il se réveille en sursaut, rejette les couvertures. Les braises, dans la cheminée, éclairent la cabane d'une lumière diffuse. Il se lève, aux aguets. Pattenrond, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, gronde, le poil hérissé. Quelque chose a changé, il le sent, dans les frissons qui lui parcourent l'échine, quelque chose a changé.

Il ouvre sa valise d'un geste rapide, attrape son revolver sans quitter la porte des yeux. A pas lents, le pistolet tendu devant lui, il gagne la fenêtre devant laquelle Pattenrond est posté comme une sentinelle. La lumière de la lune balaye la montagne. Il scrute les alentours. Rien. Personne.

Il prend une brève inspiration, les doigts crispés sur le manche de son revolver, ouvre la porte d'un geste sec. Le silence. A ses pieds, un mégot encore fumant crépite sous la pluie. Il fait volte-face, retourne en courant dans le refuge, referme sa valise. Range en hâte les affaires de Granger dans son sac. Elle bondit de son lit, alarmée par le bruit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », s'écrie-t-elle en voyant briller le reflet du canon, dans la main de Drago. « Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Prends tes affaires, on part. Maintenant. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourqu... »

« Discute pas », la coupe-t-il en lui tendant sa valise. « Prends le chat et cours. »

En panique, elle enfile ses chaussures, attrape son bagage dans une main, Pattenrond sous l'autre bras et s'élance dans le noir, à la suite de Drago. Courir. Courir. La pluie leur fouette le visage, la brume leur masque le paysage. Son souffle désordonné lui brûle la gorge. Courir. Il se retourne, Granger est toujours là. Courir, le flingue pointé droit devant. Sous ses pieds, les gravats crissent, la boue éclabousse, lui détrempant les habits. Courir.

Ils l'ont retrouvé. Ils vont le tuer. _Les_ tuer.

* * *

 _Hello mes petites terreurs !_

 _Alors, avant tout pardon pour le retard. J'ai eu énormément de travail, et très peu de temps pour écrire la suite. Voilà un looooong chapitre qui compense - un peu ? - le fait d'être en retard, j'espère._

 _Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je suis passée au présent plutôt qu'au passé. J'ai le sentiment que ça correspond plus à ma façon d'écrire, d'une part, et puis que ça colle bien à cette histoire. Ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Au début, je comptais d'abord corriger les autres chapitres, les passer au présent (haha), mais je me suis rendue compte que ça prenait un temps fou et j'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre encore plus. Donc voilà, me connaissant, on va estimer que les travaux seront finis dans deux à quatre-vingt-treize mois._

 _Bref, concernant ce chapitre, j'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Pas le passage concernant Poudlard, celui-là, je l'avais en tête depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de tout détailler, d'expliquer tous les rouages de ce Poudlard UA (parce que je me suis un peu emballée dans ma tête et j'ai carrément leurs emplois du temps, leurs matières, tout, tout, touuuut) donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Mais comme je disais, le reste du chapitre a été plus problématique. Mais enfin, voilà, on arrive enfin au vrai commencement de l'histoire, et j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours._

 _Et puis... et puis, je vous souhaite une jolie, jolie année 2018. Je crois que de manière générale, 2017, c'était pas la quintessence de la joie, alors j'espère que 2018 fera des efforts pour rectifier le tir._

 _Love to all of you,_

 _LM._


	5. Chapter 5

_6 Septembre 2007_

 _Six jours. Ça fait six jours qu'ils sont seuls, sans adultes, sans personne dans ce grand château. Et Hermione pourrait jurer, elle pourrait jurer que le soir, elle entend les escaliers bouger et les couloirs s'emplir de murmures. Elle a l'impression d'être observée, l'impression que les tableaux la suivent des yeux quand elle arpente le château. Elle n'en a parlé à personne : la plupart des élèves doivent être habitués aux étrangetés de Poudlard depuis des générations. Elle, elle sent qu'elle doit mériter sa place, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle le sent dans les regard étonnés que lui jettent ses camarades quand elle leur explique que ni ses parents, ni ses grand-parents n'ont jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Elle le sent dans la facilité qu'ils ont à s'accommoder à cette situation. Alors, surtout, elle ne doit pas leur montrer qu'elle a peur, qu'elle fait des cauchemars tous les soirs et qu'elle écrit des lettres à ses parents qu'elle cache dans la doublure de son oreiller en attendant de pouvoir leur envoyer._

 _Elle pousse une porte, se plante devant le petit groupe d'élèves affalés sur des fauteuils. Ron, Harry et Seamus sont en pleine bataille explosive. Depuis cinq jours, la majorité de leurs activités se résume à des jeux de cartes. Elle les dévisage sévèrement, les mains sur les hanches._

 _« A partir de ce soir, on n'aura plus à manger. On a épuisé toutes les réserves qu'on avait dans nos bagages. »_

 _Du coin de l'œil, elle voit Ron lever les yeux au ciel. Une pointe d'agacement vient pulser jusque dans sa paupière gauche. Si elle s'écoutait, elle attraperait Ron par le col et le secouerait jusqu'à lui remettre les idées en ordre, mais elle se contente de pincer les lèvres. Personne ne bouge, c'est à peine s'ils relèvent les yeux. Elle sait ce qu'ils pensent : qu'elle s'emporte pour un rien._

 _« Si on ne fait rien, on va mourir de faim. »_

 _« Hermione, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop, là ? »_

 _Elle se tourne vers Ron, le fusille du regard._

 _« Tu penses que j'en fais trop, Ronald ? Vraiment ? Et tu vas faire quoi, quand on n'aura plus rien à manger ? Parce que tu vas vite te rendre compte que les cartes à jouer, c'est pas comestible. »_

 _Il referme l'éventail de ses cartes, les jette sur la table basse couverte d'emballages de choco-grenouille et de dragées surprises avant de se relever. Il fourre les mains dans ses poches avec nonchalance, hausse les épaules._

 _« Relax. Profite. Pas de cours, pas de prof pour nous dire quoi faire, pas de parents pour nous demander de ranger nos chambres. C'est les vacances. »_

 _Elle a envie de lui hurler à la figure, de lui dire de grandir, de lui rappeler qu'il n'a plus six ans et qu'il va bien falloir qu'il commence à être un peu responsable. Mais elle sent bien que ça n'aurait pas grand effet. C'est fou ce qu'il peut l'agacer avec son air insouciant. Elle se demande si elle arrivera à le supporter un jour._

 _Elle pousse un long soupir, regarde tour à tour les élèves qui sont déjà repartis dans leurs activités._

 _« Bon. Je vais faire un tour dans le Parc, voir si je ne peux pas trouver des baies ou des fruits. J'ai vu qu'il y'avait des serres, derrière le château... Peut-être que... »_

 _Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, de toute façon personne ne l'écoute. Seamus l'ignore royalement, propose une partie d'échecs mécaniques, installe les pièces. Hermione soupire et tourne les talons au moment où le cavalier de Ron est poussé mécaniquement en A3. Elle entend à peine Ron protester que c'est de la triche, qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça lui-même, et la porte claque dans son dos._

 _Elle descend les escaliers quatre à quatre, entend des pas derrière elle. Énervée, elle fait volte-face, tombe nez à nez avec Neville qui manque de lui rentrer dedans._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », aboie-t-elle._

 _« Euh... je voulais juste... c'est parce que j'adore la botanique et je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être... t'aider ? C'est la saison des baies dorées, j'en ai vu quelques une dans les fourrés dans le Grand Parc, hier et... on pourrait peut-être... les ramasser ? C'est très nourrissant... je crois... »_

 _Hermione regrette aussitôt de s'être emportée. Elle sent bien qu'elle est sur les nerfs. Ils ont passé une semaine à essuyer des événements étranges, à entendre des bruits effrayants au troisième étage, à déjouer des mécanismes complexes pour ouvrir certaines portes. Elle est épuisée mais au fond, ça la conforte dans l'idée qu'ils sont mis à l'épreuve._

 _« C'est une très bonne idée, Neville. Fais pas attention à ma mauvaise humeur, je suis un peu fatiguée. »_

 _Ils gagnent le Grand Parc en silence. Comme annoncé, des buissons plein d'épines recèlent des petits fruits d'un doré si lumineux qu'ils accrochent tous les éclats du soleil, malgré les nuages qui le dissimulent. Elle tend la main pour les cueillir mais Neville l'arrête._

 _« Attends. C'est une plante carnivore de la famille des droséracées. Tu vois, elle attire les petits oiseaux avec ses baies dorées mais dès qu'il les touchent, un mécanisme de défense projette toutes ses épines et la plante dévore son festin crucifié. Mais regarde, si tu l'attrapes à cet endroit-là... »_

 _Il pince entre ses doigts une longue tige plus épaisse que les autres._

 _« ...tu désenclenches le mécanisme. Vas-y, tu peux ramasser les baies maintenant. »_

 _Hermione le regarde, impressionnée, avant de s'exécuter avec prudence. A son grand soulagement, la plante ne tente pas de la cribler d'épines. Grâce à Neville, ils récoltent un sac entier de baies qui brillent comme un trésor. Puis, ils repèrent des pommiers qu'ils délestent de leurs fruits pendant que son camarade lui explique la différence entre les pommiers asiatiques et les pommiers anglais._

 _« Tu en connais un rayon sur les plantes », le complimente-t-elle, admirative._

 _« Mes parents avaient un immense verger. Ma grand-mère déteste le jardinage, elle a accepté de ne pas vendre la parcelle si je m'en occupais. J'ai appris sur le tas. Et tu vois, ça... »_

 _Il lui montre une cicatrice, près de son pouce, qui forme une constellation de minuscules points légèrement plus clairs que sa peau._

 _« … je le dois aux baies dorées, justement. Au bout d'un moment, on finit par les dompter. Mais pas avant d'en avoir bavé un peu. »_

 _Hermione lui sourit avec compassion, ose même lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule. A cet instant, elle sent qu'une sorte d'amitié tacite se noue entre eux. Il enfourne la dernière pomme dans son sac._

 _« Je te prêterais un livre sur les effets des plantes, si tu veux. Tu sais qu'il y'a une forme de baies, qu'on ne trouve que dans les pays méditerranéens, qui, si tu les écrases, t'endorment plus vite que n'importe quel somnifère ? Le seul remède se trouve dans le jus des baies. Autrement dit, si tu en as mangé avant, tu n'en subis pas les effet. Au moyen-âge, des villageois avaient essayé d'en faire du vin et résultat, le village entier s'est retrouvé endormi. Pendant cent ans, d'après la légende. »_

 _Quand il raconte tout ça, le visage de Neville s'anime soudain, et ses yeux brillent d'une telle passion qu'il ne ressemble plus en rien au petit garçon timide et réservé qu'Hermione pensait connaître._

 _« Pardon, je t'embête avec toutes mes histoires. »_

 _« Pas du tout. Je serais ravie que tu me prêtes le livre. »_

 _Il hoche la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, avant d'enfiler son sac à dos. A pas lents, ils se dirigent vers le château. La nuit commence à tomber sur la vaste forêt qui entoure Poudlard, et bien plus loin, sur les montagnes qui se hérissent contre le ciel sombre. Les corbeaux quittent leurs arbres en croassant. Neville les suit des yeux en réprimant un frisson, avant de se tourner vers Hermione._

 _« Tu crois qu'on va rester seuls combien de temps ? »_

 _Elle perçoit des trémolos dans sa voix._

 _« Je ne sais pas. Tu as peur ? »_

 _« Un peu, oui. Les bruits du troisième étage... Ron, Harry, Dean et les autres sont allés voir ce que c'était. Moi, j'aurais jamais eu le courage. Je me dis parfois que j'ai pas ma place, ici. »_

 _« Ne dis pas ça. Tu as sûrement plus ta place que moi. Jamais personne de ma famille n'est entré à Poudlard. »_

 _« Et alors ? Ça veut dire que tu es la plus légitime de nous tous. Ta place, tu ne la tiens pas d'un héritage de famille ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Et puis... tu es courageuse, je crois que ça te rend plus légitime que la moitié d'entre nous. »_

 _Les joues rouges, elle s'apprête à le remercier quand un cri venu du château les interrompt. Sur les grandes marches, ils aperçoivent Dean qui leur fait de grands signes._

 _« Hermione, Neville ! Venez vite ! On a trouvé quelque chose ! »_

 _Ils rejoignent le château en courant, suivent Dean jusqu'au quatrième étage. Hermione essaye de se faufiler au milieu de l'attroupement dont jaillissent des éclats de voix._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demande-t-elle alors qu'elle réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Millicent Bullstrode, hors d'elle, surplombant Padma de toute sa hauteur._

 _Padma se détourne de Millicent pour expliquer à Hermione :_

 _« J'ai repris le plan de Poudlard et j'ai remarqué qu'il y'avait une porte, sur la carte, qu'on n'avait pas trouvé. J'ai examiné tout le couloir, avant comprendre : la porte était dissimulée par la tapisserie. »_

 _Hermione fronce les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre ce qui, là-dedans, avait pu amener à une quelconque altercation._

 _« Et alors ? »_

 _« Alors, regarde par toi-même. »_

 _Padma soulève de nouveau la tapisserie, découvrant une vieille porte ouvragée. Des lettres sont peintes, sur le panneau de bois. Hermione se recule pour lire :_ Accès strictement interdit.

 _Dubitative, elle inspecte la porte sous tous les angles : pas le moindre indice, rien. Impossible d'en savoir plus sans l'ouvrir. Elle hausse les épaules._

 _« Y'a pas grand chose qu'on puisse faire pour l'instant. Si c'est interdit, on va pas prendre le risque de... »_

 _« C'est hors de question ! », s'énerve Millicent. « On n'a plus rien à manger et je suis sûre, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, je suis sûre qu'il y'a de la nourriture derrière cette foutue porte. On l'ouvre et c'est tout ! »_

 _Quelques applaudissement éparses retentissent dans la foule._

 _« Millicent... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... », commence Hermione dans une tentative d'apaisement._

 _« Oh, toi, la ferme ! »_

 _Hermione dévisage Millicent les sourcils froncés d'agacement. Elle aimerait protester mais elle se tait. Elle se sent encore en balance ici, pas totalement légitime. Elle ne veut pas faire de remous._

 _« T'es pas obligé de lui parler comme ça, Bullstrode », intervient Dean, les bras croisés._

 _Millicent souffle avec dédain avant de faire un pas vers la porte mais Padma s'interpose._

 _« Tu vas faire quoi, la brindille ? C'est pas toi qui vas m'empêcher d'ouvrir cette porte si je veux l'ouvrir. »_

 _Padma dresse un doigt autoritaire vers sa camarade._

 _« C'est moi qui ai trouvé cette porte, c'est moi qui décide. S'il y'a une interdiction, c'est pas pour rien. Alors tu vas gentiment oublier cette porte, comme les autres. »_

 _« Non, je suis d'accord avec Millicent. J'ai la dalle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me laisser mourir de faim pour respecter une règle débile », s'énerve Tracey Davis._

 _« Elles ont raison », approuve Seamus en se positionnant à côté des deux filles. « J'ai le ventre qui gargouille depuis deux heures. On va pas mourir de faim à cause d'un message sur une porte. Si ça se trouve, ce message, il est même pas pour nous. »_

 _« Mais bien sûr ! Tu crois peut-être qu'ils s'amusent à taguer les portes pour le plaisir, que quelqu'un s'est dit : tiens, elle est sympa cette porte, si j'écrivais un truc au hasard dessus, histoire de bien les faire flipper comme il faut... », se moque Zabini en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _« Ou alors, c'est peut être mes frères qui ont écrit ça. Ça ressemble bien à leurs blagues, ça », explique Ron, avec une moue lasse._

 _Hermione s'avance, essaye de nouveau de calmer les tensions :_

 _« De toute façon, on ne sait même pas s'il y'a de la nourriture, de l'autre côté. Ça vaut pas le coup de l'ouvrir. »_

 _« Je sais très bien qu'il y'a à manger derrière. Je le sens. »_

 _« Réfléchissons deux minutes. On sait qu'ils essayent de nous tester... », commence Terry Boot. « Tout ce qui s'est passé cette semaine, à Poudlard, ça fait un peu trop pour que ce soit de simples coïncidences. »_

 _Millicent lui jette un regard suintant de haine avant de faire un pas de plus vers la porte. La main de Nott se referme sur son bras, l'immobilisant._

 _« Bullstrode, tu dégages tout de suite. Il est hors de question que je mette en danger ma place ici pour qu'une morfale comme toi bouffe la moitié du stock de nourriture de Poudlard. Tu comprends pas qu'on risque notre entrée à l'école ? »_

 _« Au contraire. Ils essayent peut-être de voir qui sont les débiles qui ont peur de trois mots sur une porte. »_

 _« C'est qui que tu traites de débile, Seamus ? », s'énerve Goyle en le poussant._

 _Harry intervient à temps pour les séparer avant que ça ne dégénère. Hermione se retourne, impuissante, pour observer le reste des élèves. Son regard croise le regard de Malefoy. Il ne dit rien, analyse la situation, comme toujours. Elle imagine très bien ce qui se passe, derrière son sourire en coin : il ne prend pas parti, attend son heure, se rangera, comme toujours, du côté des plus forts. Elle le fusille du regard, ce à quoi il répond d'un simple haussement d'épaule nonchalant._

 _« Mes parents m'avaient dit... », commence Melie Dunburry, presque plus pour elle-même que pour la troupe d'élèves entassée autour de la porte. « Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas l'ouvrir... »_

 _Un silence glaçant tombe sur le groupe. Tous les regards se tournent vers celle qui vient de parler. Les yeux grand écarquillés, elle ferme aussitôt la bouche. Son visage perd toute sa couleur et elle devient aussi blême qu'un fantôme. Tout le monde sent qu'il se passe quelque chose, qu'elle a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle a fait une erreur. Une de celles qui coûtent cher._

 _« Tes parents t'ont dit quoi ? », demande Tracey en s'avançant vers elle._

 _« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... je me suis trompée... »_

 _Elle a des sanglots dans la voix et le visage décomposé, Hermione en a mal au cœur. Elle regarde à droite, à gauche, cherche quelque chose, le moindre soutien, quelqu'un pour lui dire : c'est pas grave, Melie, c'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'a rien entendu. Mais elle ne trouve que des regards hostiles ou inquisiteurs. Submergée par la culpabilité, elle recule à petits pas avant de détaler dans un couloir. Personne n'ose la suivre, comme si elle était porteuse d'une sorte d'épidémie qui allait leur claquer les portes de Poudlard au nez. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Susan Bones finit par se détacher du groupe, lance un regard de défi à ceux qui essayent de protester, et part à la recherche de Melie._

 _Au milieu des murmures qui agitent les élèves, Finch-Fetchey s'avance, l'air fatigué._

 _« Une fois de plus, on n'a qu'à voter », propose-t-il. « Qui veut qu'on ouvre cette porte ? »_

 _Une petite poignée de mains se lèvent._

 _« Et qui ne veut pas qu'on l'ouvre ? »_

 _Hermione, suivie par une majorité d'élèves, votent pour cette alternative, terrorisés par le présage de Melie._

 _« Bien. La porte restera fermée », résume Justin._

 _« En attendant, on a ramassé quelques pommes et quelques baies, ça fera l'affaire pour ce soir. »_

 _Padma accepte volontiers la poignée de baies dorées que lui tend Hermione. Elle s'apprête à s'éloigner de la porte, mais aperçoit le regard avide de Bullstrode, toujours cimenté à la porte._

 _« On devrait monter la garde à tour de rôle. Par deux. Pour s'assurer que personne ne tente quoi que ce soit. »_

 _« Je... je veux bien prendre le premier tour de garde... si vous voulez... »_

 _Hannah se joint à Neville et la première garde commence. Les autres s'enchaînent sans incidents, malgré les tours de Bullstrode et Davis, qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de roder dans les parages. Il est vingt-deux heures quand Hermione commence son tour de garde avec Padma. Elles discutent peu, le silence en sa compagnie est agréable. Parfois, elles se parlent un peu de leur familles respectives : Padma lui parle de sa sœur, la solaire Parvati, qui s'emballe d'un tout et d'un rien. Et Hermione lui parle de ses parents, de son existence sans Poudlard. Si Padma est surprise, elle n'en montre rien._

 _A 23h12, la relève arrive. Hermione fronce les sourcils, hésite à protester face au sourire provocateur de Malefoy et à la nonchalance de Zabini._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »_

 _« Tout doux, Granger. On vient prendre la relève. »_

 _« Vous n'avez pas voté, j'ai pas confiance. »_

 _« Ça, c'est ton problème. Ça ne change pas que c'est à notre tour de garder la porte. »_

 _Hermione le dévisage sans aménité._

 _« On se débrouille très bien sans vous », commence-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Padma._ « Tu peux y aller, si tu veux. Je préfère rester au cas où. »

 _Malefoy pousse un long soupir, dévisage sa camarade avec mépris. Voyant qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas en mentant, il avoue :_

 _« J'ai pas l'intention de mettre en jeu ma place à Poudlard pour un peu de bouffe ou peu importe ce qui se trouve derrière. Donc si ça te permet de dormir sur tes deux oreilles, sache qu'on ne touchera pas à la poignée de ta précieuse petite porte. »_

 _Évidemment, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Pas de Malefoy sans calcul. Elle lui jette un regard noir, s'approche de lui, baisse le ton :_

 _« Si tu te permets, ne serait-ce que d'entrouvrir cette foutue porte, tu le payeras cher Malefoy. »_

 _Il se fend d'un rire méprisant._

 _« Je suis mort de peur. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, tu peux aller te promener histoire de te calmer les nerfs. »_

 _Elle bouillonne intérieurement, mais se contient. Elle doit montrer l'exemple, ne pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Elle ne lui adresse pas un dernier regard, et part rejoindre ses camarades._

 _~o~_

 _On la secoue, ses paupières papillonnent, avant de s'ouvrir totalement_ _. Le visage de Padma penché sur elle la réveille une bonne fois pour toute. Elle se redresse, regarde autour d'elle, voit qu'il fait encore nuit, derrière les rideaux._

« Padma, qu'est-ce qu... »

 _Soudain, ça la frappe. Un goût amer dans le fond de la bouche, elle s'énerve :_

« C'est Malefoy ? Il a ouvert la porte, c'est ça ? »

« Non. Viens. »

 _Elle s'habille en quatrième vitesse, suit une dizaine d'élèves à peu près aussi réveillés qu'elle. Ils sont tous réunis devant la porte et Hermione se demande très sérieusement ce qu'il se passe mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question, des bruits de talons résonnent dans le couloir et grande femme sèche apparaît, vêtue d'une robe verte, les cheveux retenus en chignon._

 _« Suivez-moi jusqu'à la Grande Salle. »_

 _Abasourdis, pas tout à fait éveillés, les élèves la suivent en silence. Un silence lourd qui vole en éclats au moment où ils poussent la grande porte, un tonnerre d'applaudissements manquant de leur déclencher un infarctus._ _Bouche-bée, tout ahuris, ils observent la centaine d'élèves, assis autour des tables qui les acclament à grands fracas, et les professeurs, debout au fond de la pièce, imperturbables. Le long des murs, des bannières vertes, rouges, jaunes, bleues, s'agitent comme animés par un courant d'air magique._

 _Le directeur, avec sa longue barbe argentée et ses yeux perçants, les invite à les rejoindre d'un geste de la main._

 _C'est fini. Plus d'épreuves, plus de tension, plus d'inquiétude. C'est fini. Hermione en aurait presque les larmes aux yeux. C'est fini._

 _« Je suis navré, mais il me semble que nous allons encore devoir repousser le repas de quelques minutes », commence Dumbledore. « Approchez-vous, approchez-vous, n'ayez pas peur. Bienvenue à vous, chers nouveaux élèves. Pendant une semaine, vous avez appris à vous organiser seuls, à manger et à vous entendre pour ne pas dévaster le château. Et pendant une semaine, nous vous avons observé, nous avons étudié chacun d'entre vous, nous avons analysé chacune de vos réactions. Et ceci, dans le but de vous répartir, au mieux possible, dans celle des quatre maisons qui vous correspondra le mieux. »_

 _Et alors que, le reste des première année attend, sagement en rang devant le mur du fond, d'être réparti, Melie Dunburry, devant les Grandes Portes, jette un dernier regard au château qu'elle ne reverra plus._

~o~

 **2017.**

La route. Noire. Un virage. Brusque. Le bruit de la voiture qui patine, qui crisse. Le vide, qui leur colle aux roues. La montagne qui leur fait de l'ombre, même de nuit. Le silence. Leur respiration saccadée. Le cœur d'Hermione qui tambourine.

Elle voit le bitume défiler comme dans un rêve halluciné. Elle a l'impression d'être hors de son corps, de voir en observatrice une voiture filer à une allure folle sur des routes effondrées. Drago ne quitte pas des yeux la route, ses mains glissent sur le volant, à droite, à gauche, la voiture dérape, vrombit, les phares balayent des arbres, des rochers escarpés, se braquent sur des oiseaux qui décollent des arbres en piaillant.

« Est-ce qu'on nous suit ? »

Hermione cligne des yeux, perdue. Le souffle lui manque, elle regarde Malefoy, sonnée.

« Granger, putain. Retourne-toi et dis-moi si on est suivi ! »

Elle se retourne, tremblante, les mains agrippées à son appuie-tête. La pluie forme un mur d'eau sur la vitre arrière, elle n'arrive même pas à discerner la route du ciel.

« Je... je sais pas ! J'y vois rien ! »

« Détache-toi. Va derrière. Ouvre la fenêtre et regarde. »

« Quoi ? Tu rig... »

« Dépêche-toi. »

D'une pression du pouce sur le bouton rouge, elle déclipse sa ceinture, décale Pattenrond. Se glisse à l'arrière. Un virage en tête d'épingle l'envoie valser contre la portière, sa tête se réceptionne douloureusement contre la poignée de la fenêtre. Elle se relève tant bien que mal, le monde est flou. Elle se frotte les yeux. Sa respiration s'accélère. Elle mouline, la vitre descend. Une bourrasque gelée d'air et d'eau la propulse en arrière comme un coup de bélier. Elle s'accroche au rebord de la fenêtre, passe sa tête par l'ouverture. Ses cheveux se collent en pagaille à son visage. D'une main, elle libère sa vue, dégageant ses boucles, se concentre sur le paysage, l'air glacé lui brûle les yeux. Le vent qui s'engouffre par la fenêtre hurle comme un fantôme. Se tortillant, elle se penche un peu plus par la fenêtre, il fait nuit noire. A part leurs propres feux, elle ne voit rien. Elle recule, referme la vitre. Le silence.

« Y'a personne, Malefoy. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Il ralentit légèrement alors qu'elle se contorsionne pour retourner côté passager.

« Certaine. »

Il desserre légèrement sa prise sur le volant, relâche l'air qu'il comprimait dans ses poumons. Son visage est pâle, sa mâchoire crispée. Ses mains tremblent.

« Je suis en train de devenir fou. »

La jeune fille lui jette un regard de biais. Elle voudrait lui dire quelque chose, le rassurer, mais rien ne lui vient. A la place, elle pose une main sur son épaule. Il ne bronche pas, continue de fixer la route. Quand il reprend, elle a le sentiment qu'il parle plus pour lui que pour elle.

« Le foutu chat l'a senti, lui aussi. Je sais qu'ils étaient là. Je sais qu'ils nous suivent. »

« Qui ? »

« Arrête Granger. Ne joue pas les idiotes, s'il te plaît. On sait tous les deux que tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Piquée au vif, elle retire la main de son épaule.

« C'est... J'ai vu ta Marque. C'est eux, qui te suivent ? Les Mangemorts ? »

Il ne répond pas, hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Hermione n'a jamais été superstitieuse, mais lorsque Malefoy confirme ce qu'elle soupçonne déjà, là, dans le noir, au milieu de la montagne, loin de tout, elle sent la tension monter d'un cran. Un frisson la secoue des pieds à la tête. D'instinct, elle se retourne, jette un œil par la vitre arrière. La pluie masque toujours le paysage. Elle est sûre... presque sûre que personne ne les suit. Mais presque sûre, c'est jamais assez. Le froid l'enveloppe, lui enserre la gorge.

« Pas n'importe quels Mangemorts. »

La voix de Drago la fait sursauter.

« Je sais qui ils envoient pour ce genre de mission. », ses mains se crispent en poings sur le volant, ses jointures blanchissent. « Les Traceurs. »

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

« Ils sont entraînés. A traquer, à retrouver, à torturer. T'as pas idée... t'as pas idée du genre de choses qu'ils sont capables de faire. Tu sais comment on les surnomme, chez les Mangemorts ? Les Nécromanciens. Parce qu'on dit qu'ils seraient même capables de faire parler des morts. Je comprends pas... je comprends pas pourquoi ils m'ont pas encore tué. Je sais que c'est eux. Ils étaient là. Au refuge. Putain. Je sais pas ce qu'ils veulent mais s'ils m'ont pas tué c'est que... le pire avec les Traceurs, c'est quand ils t'ont repéré mais qu'ils te tuent pas... Là... là, ça veut dire qu'ils te réservent pire. Pire que la mort. Putain, j'aurais jamais cru en arriver là... Comment j'ai pu me foutre dans une merde pareille ? »

Il donne un coup de poing rageur sur le tableau de bord, répète encore : _comment j'ai pu me foutre dans une merde pareille ? Putain !_

« Malefoy. Stop. »

Il est au bord de la crise de nerf. Le visage blême, les yeux grand écarquillés. Elle inspire, expire. Elle sent la peur pousser comme une ronce, déployer des branchages d'épines dans le fond de son estomac. Non. Surtout, ne pas céder à la crise d'angoisse qu'elle sent poindre. Elle inspire de nouveau, pose une main sur son bras.

« Gare-toi. Je vais conduire. »

Il a un petit rire étranglé, tourne une seconde la tête vers elle. Une lueur de folie voile son regard.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu penses, Granger. Tu penses que je vais nous envoyer dans le précipice. Tu me fais rire. Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'un accident serait pire que de se faire tomber dessus par les Traceurs. »

Il accélère, la clouant en arrière dans son fauteuil. Derrière eux, Pattenrond proteste d'un feulement.

« Arrête, Malefoy ! »

Il l'ignore, se fend d'un nouveau ricanement entre ses dents.

« Ce que t'as pas l'air de comprendre, Grangie, c'est qu'ils t'ont vue avec moi. T'es foutue. Même si tu partais maintenant, même si tu ouvrais cette portière et que tu partais en courant dans les montagnes, même si tu te trouvais un foutu terrier de lapin où te planquer, ils te retrouveraient. Ils te retrouveraient et ils te tueraient. »

« Je sais, Malefoy, je sais ! On est tous les deux là-dedans, ok ? On est tous les deux dans cette galère alors gare cette foutue voiture et laisse-moi conduire ! »

Le pied sur l'accélérateur, il ne semble pas l'avoir entendue. Hermione est à deux doigts de tirer d'un coup brusque sur le frein à main quand il ralentit, serre sur la droite, se gare dans un renfoncement de la montagne, coupe le moteur. Il se laisse aller en arrière contre l'appuie-tête, ferme les yeux.

« Désolé. »

« C'est pas grave. On va... on va se débrouiller. Ils nous ont pas encore mis la main dessus. On va trouver un moyen. »

Elle essaye de calmer sa voix chevrotante, donner l'impression qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Déjà, s'éviter une mort façon Thelma et Louise, en vol plané dans le ravin, un Malefoy fou au volant, ce sera une première victoire. Il rouvre les yeux, tourne la tête vers elle. Sur sa figure pâle, elle discerne comme une esquisse de sourire en coin.

« C'est pour ça que tout le monde déteste les Gryffondors, tu sais ? Vous êtes fatigants, à la longue. A n'avoir jamais peur de rien. »

« Mais j'ai peur, ok ? Je suis morte de peur, voilà, t'es content ? A partir de là, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? J'ai pas trente-six mille choix et le seul qui me vient en tête, c'est de continuer à rouler, le reste on verra plus tard. »

Il la dévisage quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de se détacher. Il sort de la voiture, se tient debout devant la portière ouverte.

« C'est bon, t'as gagné. Conduis », il sonde l'obscurité, hausse les épaules. « Le reste, on verra après. »

~o~

Il s'est endormi, à côté d'elle. Il a le visage pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Il a l'air épuisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour avoir les Traceurs à ses trousses ? Des tas d'hypothèses plus sordides les unes que les autres se forment dans son esprit. Une d'elle s'impose, se placarde partout dans son esprit : _pour devoir fuir comme ça, il a dû tuer quelqu'un._ Elle est en train de jouer les conductrices pour un assassin. Elle lui jette un bref coup d'œil. Elle a dû mal à croire qu'ils se sont connus, à Poudlard. Qu'ils se sont écharpés pour quelques misérables points dans des sabliers, pour des coupes, des tournois, des résultats aux examens. Elle a du mal à se rappeler qu'à ce moment-là, ils avaient tant d'espoir, tant d'ambitions, tant d'autres histoires en tête... A ce moment-là, ils ne savaient pas encore à quel point le futur pouvait mal tourner. Elle a l'impression que c'était une autre vie.

Peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il a fait. Elle traîne déjà tant d'orages dans son sillage... C'est à peine si elle arrive à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Alors peut-être que pour une fois, il serait plus raisonnable de faire taire sa curiosité. Comme dit Malefoy : _chacun ses secrets, et tout le monde s'en portera mieux._

Le ciel est d'un bleu délavé. Les montagnes ne sont plus aussi effrayantes, dans la lumière de l'aube. Elles ont quelque chose de réconfortant.

Hermione regarde par la fenêtre, la chaîne des montagnes qui semble s'étirer à l'infini, disparaissant dans le ciel, se noyant dans les nuages. L'insoutenable chagrin est toujours là, il la colle plus sûrement que son ombre. Elle se demande ce que penserait Ron en la voyant comme ça, lancée sur les routes, avec pour seul compagnon de voyage Drago Malefoy. Elle imagine la scène comme si elle y était. _Ouvre la portière et abandonne-le sur un coin d'autoroute !_ , lui dirait-il en haussant les épaules. Et Ginny, secouerait la tête en poussant un soupir de désespoir. _Ron, t'es vraiment un gamin. Grandis un peu._ Avant de se tourner vers Hermione _. Non, ce qu'il faut, c'est une bonne dose d'arsenic et puis tu lui fais les poches !_

La lumière des lampadaires, indiquant un petit village de montagne, en contrebas, l'arrache à ses pensées. Elle conduit encore une quinzaine de minutes avant d'atteindre le village, dépasse le panneau Font-Bleue, se gare dans une petite rue dérobée. Le village s'accroche sur le versant de la montagne, comme si les maisons – de petites bicoques blanches, biscornues – avaient été placées au hasard, empilées les unes près des autres, et qu'un coup de vent aurait suffi à toutes les faire dégringoler.

Hermione sort les clés du contact, jette un œil à Malefoy, toujours endormi, avant de se décider à aller se chercher un café. Elle lui glisse les clés dans la poche, cède devant le regard suppliant de Pattenrond, à qui elle ouvre la portière. Elle marche dans les rues, le chat trottinant dans son sillage, le vent dans les cheveux, respire l'air frais des montagnes. Le soleil émerge peu à peu, essaye de s'extraire des montagnes. Autour d'elle, le village s'éveille : des ouvriers repeignent la façade d'une maison qui semble prête à s'écrouler, le café de la place principale installe ses tables en terrasse et la minuscule presse, acculée entre deux petites maisons, allume sa vitrine.

Elle commande un café au bar, s'assoit en terrasse, regarde le monde s'agiter autour d'elle. Pattenrond s'amuse avec un emballage volant, qu'il observe d'un œil attentif, sa queue balançant de droite à gauche, avant de se jeter dessus et de le rapporter fièrement à Hermione. Elle le félicite, avant de se plonger de nouveau dans la contemplation des arbres chahutés par la brise matinale, là-haut sur la colline.

Ouvrant son porte-monnaie, elle fait les comptes : il lui reste 83,70€. Moins le café, 82,50€. Maintenant qu'elle a raté son train, il va falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de rejoindre Cabo de Gata en dépensant le moins possible. Après ça... après ça, il faudra improviser. Entre temps, chaque centime compte.

Elle se lève, Pattenrond dresse la tête, lâche l'emballage qu'il était en train de déchiqueter, et bondit sur ses pattes pour la suivre. Elle pousse la porte de la petite presse. Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire deux pas à l'intérieur, un petit homme surgit juste sous son nez, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ? »

Prise de court, Hermione recule d'un pas, secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, merci. Je regarde juste... »

Il en faut plus pour décourager le vieil homme, il sort d'une poche intérieure des chapelets en pagaille, les agite sous le nez de la jeune fille.

« Des chapelets de fécondité ? Ils ont été bénits par Sainte-Berthe, c'est notre Sainte à nous. Elle habite en bas du village, une brave femme, la Vierge Marie est venue lui parler en rêves... Fécondité 100% garantie. »

« Non, c'est gentil, mais non. »

L'homme la dévisage de la tête aux pieds.

« J'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! », exulte-t-il finalement, l'index levé.

Il balance sans ménagement les chapelets de Sainte-Berthe, et fouille dans un tiroir de son comptoir.

« Je vous propose ça à vous parce que je vous sens bien intentionnée. Attention, c'est une affaire en or. Une affaire IN-RA-TABLE. L'affaire du siècle, pourriez-vous même dire »

Elle hésite une seconde à s'éclipser discrètement pendant qu'il cherche dans son tiroir, mais il a piqué sa curiosité. Et sa curiosité, c'est une chose à laquelle elle n'a jamais vraiment su résister. Il tend victorieusement la main, brandit une clé ancienne au visage de la jeune fille. Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir, opte pour un sourire poli doublé d'un hochement de tête admiratif.

« C'est une très jolie... clé. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle clé, non non non, mademoiselle, c'est une clé qui ouvre toutes les portes. »

La jeune fille observe la clé, sceptique. C'est une vieille clé en bronze ouvragé.

« Toutes les portes ? »

« Oui, oui, mademoiselle, toutes les portes. »

« Vous voulez dire, même celle de votre magasin ? »

Il y'a un instant de flottement pendant lequel ils se dévisagent en silence, la clé toujours tendue entre eux deux, avant que le marchand ne lui adresse un sourire forcé.

« Toutes les portes sauf la mienne. »

« Mmh. Oui, non, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Attendez ! Je ne vous ai pas encore annoncé le prix ! Je vous vends cet artefact ancien, ce Graal, ce passe-partout merveilleux pour la modique somme de 500 euros. Oh, je vois une lueur d'intérêt briller dans vos yeux... allez, pour vous, je vous la fais à 450 euros. »

Ce n'est pas une lueur d'intérêt qui brille dans les yeux d'Hermione, c'est de la consternation. Qui mettrait 500 euros dans une vieille clé qui n'ouvrirait même pas un hangar désaffecté ?

« Non mais vraiment, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Un éclat de compréhension traverse le regard du vieil homme.

« Oh... vous avez un léger accent, vous êtes anglaise, je me trompe ? »

Elle hésite à lui répondre. Elle n'a plus qu'une envie, c'est de décamper d'ici, regrettant l'instant où elle a poussé cette fichue porte. Derrière elle, elle entend Pattenrond qui se bat contre un caillou oublié sur le sol carrelé de la petite presse.

« Je vois que vous avez beaucoup de travail, je vais vous laisser... »

Ce n'est pas très inspiré, mais elle ne voit plus que ça pour se tirer d'affaire. Pas à pas, elle recule, un sourire convenu aux lèvres. Elle a la main sur la poignée, prête à mettre les voiles, alors que l'homme est de nouveau en train de fouiller derrière son comptoir.

« Attendez, attendez ! »

« Non, ne vous dérangez pas je vais y al... »

Il court vers elle, l'attrape par le bras. Lui met sous le nez une pile de journaux anglais.

« J'ai le Daily Times, le Sun... Regardez, celui-là, c'est celui sur la mort de Diana. Vous l'aimez, Lady Di, non ? Vous avez dû être triste... »

« Non... Enfin, non, je ne m'en souviens pas... »

Elle se défait de l'étau du marchand d'un mouvement sec du bras.

« Attendez, j'en ai un qui date de la semaine dernière aussi. Le London News. Vous venez de Londres, non ? Tous les anglais viennent de Londres, de toute façon. »

Il cherche compulsivement dans la pile de ses journaux alors qu'elle a déjà ouvert la porte et appelle Pattenrond qui redresse la tête et galope jusqu'à elle. Elle est sur le point de s'enfuir à toutes jambes quand le visage de Drago, en Une du London News, la fait piler net. _Mais où est Drago Malefoy ?_ , titre l'article, et en dessous, elle a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le mot _'récompense'_ et elle commet une erreur stratégique qui lui coûte cher : elle tend la main vers le journal.

L'homme, le retire prestement alors qu'un sourire fait lentement son chemin sur son visage, illuminant ses yeux d'un éclat d'avidité.

« C'est trente euros. »

« Trente euros pour un journal ? C'est de la folie ! »

Il hausse les épaules, l'air désintéressé, avant de retourner derrière son comptoir.

« C'est vous qui voyez. Mais dans le coin, je suis le seul à recevoir la presse anglaise. Après, bien sûr, si vous allez jusqu'en Espagne, peut-être... mais la prochaine grande ville est à des heures de route. A vous de voir si vous avez la patience d'attendre jusque là. »

La main d'Hermione enserre toujours la poignée. Pattenrond est déjà dehors, courant après une feuille morte secouée par la brise. Elle hésite, ouvre son porte-monnaie, recompte ses maigres économies. Rien n'a changé. Elle est toujours à sec. Elle pousse un long soupir.

« Cinq euros pour lire un article, ça me paraît juste, non ? »

L'homme lui offre un sourire doucereux.

« Non, jeune fille, c'est trente euros ou rien. »

Ses doigts se contractent autour de la poignée, elle plisse les yeux. Elle a envie de savoir, de savoir pourquoi Drago s'est enfui, et pourquoi il semble être recherché si activement. Mais... non. Non. Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Elle jette un dernier regard méprisant au marchand et quitte le commerce sans se retourner.

Furieuse, elle retourne à la voiture. Claque sèchement la portière après s'être assurée que Pattenrond était retourné se lover sur la plage arrière. Malefoy se réveille dans un sursaut, lui jette un regard atterré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Granger ? », articule-t-il en s'étirant péniblement. « C'est le matin qui te rend chiante comme ça ? »

Elle lui jette un regard noir, pèse rapidement le pour et le contre : lui demander tout de suite des explications ou attendre le moment opportun pour sortir cette information ? Le choix est vite fait : de toute façon, même si elle lui posait la question, il ne lui répondrait pas. Mieux vaut garder ça sous le coude.

« Rien. Laisse tomber », lui répond-elle sèchement.

Il secoue la tête, las.

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir la gentillesse de m'offrir un café avant de commencer à être désagréable. »

« Commence pas. Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber. »

Il la dévisage suspicieusement quelques secondes, avant de hausser les épaules, concluant sûrement qu'il était bien trop tôt pour entamer la première dispute de la journée.

« J'ai réfléchi », annonce-t-il. « On va pas pouvoir passer la frontière comme ça. »

« Comme ça, quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

Il la dévisage de la tête aux pieds, s'attarde sur ses cheveux en bataille. Elle a soudain beaucoup trop conscience de son apparence. Sa main file spontanément dans ses cheveux, essayant vainement de dénouer les nœuds qui hérissent sa crinière mais c'est peine perdue.

« Le problème c'est que t'as l'air d'une folle furieuse en redescente de LSD. »

Elle ouvre la bouche, outrée, mais il lève la main pour la faire taire.

« Peu importe. On va aller se prendre un café. Et en profiter pour essayer d'arranger... ça. »

Elle lui jette un regard noir, mais pourrait difficilement lui donner tort. C'est vrai qu'elle a bien besoin de se rafraîchir un peu.

Après avoir récupéré son nécessaire de toilette, elle le guide jusqu'au café en prenant bien soin de ne pas laisser son regard dériver jusqu'à la petite librairie qui jouxte l'établissement. Un soleil frais se fraye un chemin entre les ruelles, il y'a comme une odeur de printemps dans l'air.

Face au miroir des sanitaires, Hermione constate les dégâts : ses cheveux s'échappent dans tous les sens, elle a les traits tirés, les cernes marquées. Sa main dérive lentement jusqu'à la manche de son pull. Elle hésite. La relève lentement, découvrant les boursouflures encore rougeâtres de sa cicatrice. On devine encore les mots : _je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. Du bout des doigts, elle suit les craquelures, se retient de pleurer, extirpe un coton de sa trousse de toilette, l'imbibe de désinfectant et tamponne doucement les plaies en retenant ses larmes. C'est étrange de se dire qu'elle gardera cette cicatrice à vie, que pour toujours, elle sera liée à Malefoy par le même terrible souvenir incrusté au creux de son poignet. Elle rabat sa manche, allume le robinet d'eau froide et s'en asperge le visage. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui donne un bon coup de fouet. Elle se brosse péniblement les cheveux, se les noue en un chignon désordonné, enfile une blouse propre. Estimant qu'elle a tiré le maximum de son état déplorable, elle s'observe une dernière fois dans la glace et quitte les sanitaires.

Malefoy est assis à une table, des tartines grillées et de la confiture disposés devant lui. Il boit son café, observant la rue, exactement comme elle l'avait fait quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Il ne se tourne vers elle qu'au moment où elle s'installe en face de lui, la dévisage de pied en cap avant de hocher la tête d'un air approbateur.

« C'est mieux. »

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. »

« Si je devais attendre qu'on me demande mon avis pour parler, tu ne m'entendrais pas souvent. »

« C'est le principe, tu devrais essayer. »

Il hausse un sourcil, sourit avec amusement avant de consulter sa montre.

« 8h18. C'est à cette heure-ci que tu veux lancer les hostilités, ou on se laisse le petit-déjeuner pour faire semblant de se tolérer ? »

Elle n'est vraiment pas d'humeur. Déjà parce qu'il lui a menti. Bon, peut-être pas directement, mais il lui a menti par omission. Il lui a bien dit qu'il était traqué par les Traceurs, mais ça ne suffit pas à faire la Une du London News. Il a dû faire quelque chose de grave. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'elle prend le problème à contre-pied. Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Ne pas savoir la tue. Sa curiosité la démange. C'est comme un tressautement, niché dans son cerveau. Toujours là, palpitant à un rythme régulier : _il faut que tu saches, il faut que tu saches, il faut que tu saches._

« Après tout, je m'en fous », conclut-il de son silence. « Dans très exactement... une heure, on aura passé la frontière, je serai débarrassé de toi. C'est pas comme si je comptais t'envoyer des cartes postales, mais essaye au moins de me laisser un souvenir pas tout à fait détestable. »

Voilà, c'est précisément ce deuxième point qui la met d'une humeur exécrable. Elle va atterrir à Nueva Lorca les poches presque vides et sans aucun plan B.

Son ventre gargouille bruyamment, elle pique un fard devant le regard hilare de Malefoy. Il pousse l'assiette de tartines et le pot de confiture jusqu'à elle. Avec un remerciement étouffé, elle se prépare une tartine dans laquelle elle croque avec délice. Elle ne sait plus à quand remonte son dernier vrai petit-déjeuner, tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que ça lui fait un bien fou.

Elle chasse les dernières miettes de son toast de la table et y dépose un petit carnet rouge. Sous la dernière ligne _Sandwich triangle + un café + une bouteille d'eau = 7€50,_ elle ajoute : _Petit déjeuner, Font-Bleue = 5€._

Malefoy la dévisage d'un air moqueur en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café.

« C'est quoi ça, ton carnet secret ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, fait non de la tête.

« C'est la liste de tout ce que je te dois. »

Il plisse les yeux suspicieusement.

« La liste de tout ce que tu me dois ? »

« Oui, tu vois, là... », explique-t-elle en désignant du doigt la première colonne. « … j'ai noté chaque dépense que tu as faite pour moi. L'essence, la nourriture, tout. Et dans la deuxième colonne, j'ai converti les désagréments que je t'ai causés en malus monétaires : par exemple, là, tu vois, j'ai mis Pattenrond. Parce que tu n'as pas concrètement dépensé de l'argent pour lui mais comme je te l'ai imposé, tu mérites bien une contrepartie financière... Je considère que la dette-Pattenrond = _5x + y_ , _x_ étant le nombre de jours pendant lesquels tu dois supporter la présence de Pattenrond et _y_ , le prix du paquet de croquettes que tu devras m'avancer quand on se séparera... », devant son silence et ses yeux exorbités, elle ajoute : « Je pourrai te payer en pounds ou en euros. C'est comme tu veux. »

Il fait tomber son morceau de sucre dans sa tasse, éclaboussant la table.

« Tu as déjà pensé à te faire diagnostiquer ? »

Elle referme son carnet d'un coup sec, le range dans la poche de son manteau.

« Je te ferai un chèque dès que je serai dans une situation plus... stable. »

« Et tu comptes me l'envoyer où ce chèque ? Au Manoir ? Mon père va être ravi d'apprendre que mes fréquentations se sont nettement arrangées. »

« Je ne sais pas... Tu auras qu'à me communiquer ta nouvelle adresse. Je t'enverrai le chèque par recommandé pour être sûre que tu l'as bien reçu. »

Il écarquille les yeux, pas tout à fait certain d'avoir bien entendu.

« Eh oh, Granger, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de planer. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu tournes, mais par pitié, change de fournisseur, ça devient vraiment inquiétant, là. »

« Je ne comprends p... »

« Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, j'essaye de disparaître, t'as quand même pas cru que j'allais te donner l'adresse de ma planque ? Non, mais tant qu'on y est, je vais me faire installer une puce GPS, histoire que tu puisses m'envoyer les intérêts par colissimo. Ou non, mieux, histoire que tu puisses venir me rendre une petite visite... Non mais des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu débarques d'une autre planète... »

Il se laisse aller en arrière dans son fauteuil en secouant la tête. Hermione le dévisage en silence alors qu'il sirote son café, l'air toujours abasourdi, avant de se pencher vers lui :

« Je paye toujours mes dettes, c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. »

« Oui, oui, j'ai compris le délire. Mais paye-moi ta dette autrement. »

Elle écarquille les yeux, alors que la phrase tourne et retourne dans son esprit : _paye-moi ta dette autrement_ , se frayant lentement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, menant à une obscure possibilité.

« Autrement ? », articule-t-elle, outrée.

Il intercepte son regard, saisit au vol l'implicite de sa proposition avant de se fendre d'une moue dégoûtée.

« Non, non. Pas comme ça. Pas... non. Non. Granger, non. Jamais de la vie. Non. »

Elle croise les bras, piquée au vif.

« Six _'non'_. Sympathique. »

« Tu préférerais que je te fasse ce genre de propositions, peut-être ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Voilà, alors contente-toi de payer ta dette par ton silence, et tout le monde sera content. »

Elle hoche la tête, parce qu'elle a vraiment envie que cette discussion cesse, mais elle n'a pas changé d'avis : qu'il le veuille ou non, elle le remboursera au centime près. Même si elle doit attendre trente ans, elle le remboursera. Il ne sera pas dit qu'Hermione Granger ne paye pas ses dettes.

Malefoy regarde sa montre, finit son café d'une traite avant de se relever.

« Bon, on va pas faire traîner les adieux plus longtemps. On la passe, cette frontière ? »

« Attends, Malefoy. Laisse-moi juste finir mon café et on y va. »

Il se rassoit, l'air las.

« Justement, parlons-en. »

« De mon café ? »

« Non, du fait que tu m'appelles Malefoy. »

Elle repose sa tasse de café sur sa soucoupe, penche la tête.

« Ah oui. Edouard... Gari ? »

Il sort de sa poche son faux passeport qu'il lui tend.

« Mémorise ça. Edouard Gallo. Né le 6 septembre, à Leeds. C'est bon, t'as enregistré ? Parce que si tu continues à m'appeler Malefoy avant qu'on passe la frontière ça va poser problème. »

« Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Edouard Gallo. »

Elle finit son café, enfile son manteau et quitte le café derrière Malefoy. Ils remontent la petite rue jusqu'à la voiture. Une dernière fois, avant de quitter la France définitivement, elle se retourne, la main sur la poignée, pour admirer la montagne et les maisons de Font-Bleue qui s'entortillent sur son flanc. Elle fait ses adieux, en se promettant de se souvenir, quoi qu'il arrive, que c'est ici que son voyage a commencé. Elle sent encore la douleur, bien sûr, qui rampe, sinue dans tout son être, écorche chacune de ses respirations comme des pousses de ronces. Mais pour la première fois, quelque chose supplante la douleur : elle a un but, un objectif, et rien au monde ne pourrait l'arrêter.

~o~

La file de la frontière est presque déserte. Cinq voitures avant eux, et ils auront quitté la France. Malefoy tapote nerveusement le volant, il jette un regard anxieux à Pattenrond qui est installé sur le dossier du fauteuil d'Hermione.

« Mets ce foutu chat sur tes genoux. Fais en sorte qu'il ait l'air domestique. »

Elle ne relève même pas le ton cassant : elle sait tout ce qui se joue à cet instant pour Malefoy. Elle décolle Pattenrond de son dossier, le dépose sur ses genoux alors qu'il souffle sa désapprobation, les oreilles baissées et les griffes sorties.

Il reste quatre voitures devant eux. Elle apaise Pattenrond d'une caresse derrière les oreilles. Malefoy a les mains crispées sur le volant.

Trois voitures.

« Comment je m'appelle ? »

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel mais consent à répondre :

« Edouard. Edouard Gallo. J'ai retenu, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il hoche la tête, blême.

Deux voitures. Un ralentissement. Malefoy pile. Hermione voit nettement les douaniers demander au premier véhicule de la file de s'arrêter pour le fouiller. Drago se tend. Sa mâchoire se crispe, une veine bat sur sa tempe. Hermione se tourne imperceptiblement vers lui.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose, s'ils arrêtent la voiture ? Tu as caché ton arme ? »

« Cachée sous le siège mais ça suffira pas s'ils procèdent à une fouille complète », répond-il entre ses dents.

« T'as pas... un plan de secours ? »

« Non », souffle-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir. « J'ai précisément choisi ce poste parce que c'est le plus petit poste frontière de la région. Je ne pensais même pas qu'ils se donnaient la peine d'engager des douaniers. »

« Ils ne vont peut-être pas fouiller toutes les voitures... »

Elle avance ça sans y croire vraiment. Dans l'habitacle, la tension est montée d'un cran. Même Pattenrond l'a senti, il gronde entre ses dents. Une fièvre étouffante remonte son échine jusqu'à atteindre ses tempes. Elle est soudain submergée de chaleur. Dans sa tête, elle essaye déjà de trouver une explication crédible à fournir aux douaniers quand ils auront trouvé l'arme, mais rien ne lui vient. Peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux d'ouvrir la portière et de partir en courant maintenant, avant d'être envoyée en prison à cause de Malefoy et de son foutu flingue.

Elle se tourne vers lui, il est tendu, les muscles de la mâchoire contractés.

Plus qu'une voiture avant eux. Les douaniers l'arrêtent, l'inspectent. Hermione a soudain un flash : elle se voit de loin, à trembler dans sa voiture d'un autre âge, un chat de gouttière sur les genoux et un flingue caché sous le siège passager. Ça lui saute aux yeux, maintenant, ils ont l'air de fous en cavale. Il vont être fouillés. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Elle se tourne vers Malefoy. Ses poings sont si crispés sur le volant que ses jointures blanchissent. La voiture de devant s'avance. Les douaniers leur font signe d'avancer. Drago s'exécute. Les garde-frontières sont encore en train de noter quelque chose sur leurs calepins. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle décale Pattenrond, le replace sur les sièges arrières, se tourne vers Drago et lui colle une gifle qui résonne dans tout l'habitacle. Il ouvre la bouche, estomaqué, mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler.

« Tu m'as trompée avec Millicent Bullstrode, avoue ! »

Une main sur sa joue rouge, l'autre sur le volant, il la regarde, choqué.

« Granger, c'est quoi ton putain de problème ? »

Les douaniers s'avancent vers eux.

« La ferme et joue le jeu », murmure-t-elle à l'attention de Malefoy avant de s'écrier : « Comment t'as pu me faire ça, Edouard ? Comment t'as pu me faire ça, à moi ? Avec cette garce de Millicent Bullstrode, en plus ! Entre toutes, il a fallu que tu la choisisses, elle ! Elle ! »

Un garde-frontière tape contre leur vitre. Malefoy est sur le point de tourner la tête vers lui quand Hermione lui saisit le visage, tend un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« Essaye pas de fuir la conversation ! Je savais bien... je savais bien que t'étais pas net mais de là à me tromper avec Bullstrode ! »

« Granger, arrête... », chuchote-t-il, tout bas.

Le douanier s'impatiente, frappe franchement contre la fenêtre.

« Alors ça ne signifie rien pour toi, les fiançailles ? Ça ne veut rien dire... tu t'es bien foutu de moi, hein ? »

Elle donne un coup rageur sur le tableau de bord pour appuyer ses propos. Avec un peu de chance, les douaniers n'auront pas envie d'intervenir dans un mélodrame à base d'adultère et de fiançailles ratées et les laisseront passer sans faire d'histoire. Les chances sont presque inexistantes, mais c'est ce qu'elle a de mieux en réserve.

« Je sais ce que t'essayes de faire et ça ne marchera jamais... », murmure Drago.

Il essaye de nouveau de se retourner vers le garde-frontière qui martèle carrément la vitre, mais Granger agrippe son pull et prétend de fondre en larme contre son épaule à coup de gros sanglots et de reniflements exagérés

A sa grande surprise, elle sent la main de Malefoy se déposer sur son dos. Ce contact la surprend tant qu'elle lève deux yeux écarquillés vers lui, elle croise à peine son regard, la seconde d'après, la porte s'ouvre d'un coup sec et la voix du douanier envahit l'habitacle :

« Vous allez arrêter tout de suite votre cirque et sortir du véhicule. »

Malefoy est brusquement tiré de la voiture et elle se retrouve arrachée à lui alors qu'un autre douanier ouvre sa portière, la tire par le coude et l'éloigne de la voiture.

« Vas-y, Dom, tu peux fouiller le véhicule. »

Avec horreur, Hermione voit l'agent en question ouvrir le coffre, s'emparer des valises et les ouvrir à la recherche d'un objet incriminant. Ses yeux dérivent jusqu'à Malefoy, il reste stoïque, lui lance un regard appuyé en signe d'avertissement : _reste calme_.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire en Espagne ? »

Hermione met quelques secondes à réaliser que le douanier s'adresse à elle.

« Je... On... »

Elle a du mal à se concentrer, elle voit ses vêtements être extraits un à un de la valise, ses affaires de toilette être examinées une à une.

« On... On va voir de la famille. »

Dom ouvre la malle de Drago, fait un signe de tête à son collègue. Il tire trois liasses de billets qu'il brandit sous le nez de Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? »

Drago ne cille pas.

« Des économies. »

« En liquide ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je fais pas confiance aux banques. »

« Tu nous prends pour des cons, en plus ? »

« Pas spécialement, mais je sens que ça va venir. »

Hermione ferme les yeux, se passe une main sur le front. Il faut qu'elle reste calme. Surtout, ne pas céder à la panique. Dom contourne le coffre, ouvre la portière arrière, attrape Pattenrond par la peau du cou. Le petit chat se débat, souffle, assène des coups de griffes au hasard.

« Lâchez-le ! Lâchez-le ! », hurle Hermione en essayant de se soustraire à la poigne du garde-frontière.

Dom ne semble pas l'entendre, il rejoint le poste frontière d'un pas vif, revient quelques minutes plus tard, les mains vides. Le cœur d'Hermione se serre au point de la faire suffoquer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? », crie-t-elle en se débattant de nouveau. Elle tourne un regard implorant vers le garde qui la maintient près d'elle d'une poigne de fer. « Je vous en supplie ne lui faites pas de mal. Je vous en supplie. »

« On compte pas lui faire de mal. Il est en sécurité dans une cage le temps de finir la fouille. »

Elle n'a pas le droit à plus d'informations. Dom referme la porte, s'avance côté conducteur. Hermione se sent blêmir. Dans quelques secondes, ils trouveront le revolver, elle le sait. Et elle va finir ses jours en prison. Comment elle va survivre en prison ? Est-ce qu'au moins, elle aura le droit de lire ? Et Pattenrond, qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? Est-ce qu'ils vont l'abandonner sur un coin d'autoroute ? Elle a envie d'éclater en sanglots.

« Hermione. »

Drago a dû voir son angoisse, il la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle croise son regard et il lui adresse un imperceptible _non_ de la tête. Dom se penche par dessus le fauteuil, ses mains tâtonnent le cuir de la voiture, Hermione bloque sa respiration, le temps s'arrête. Le douanier s'extirpe de la voiture. L'espace d'un instant, elle y croit. Puis elle aperçoit, tranchant contre le blanc de ses gants en latex, le noir de la crosse d'un revolver.

« Ça aussi, t'avais peur de le confier à la banque ? »

La mâchoire de Drago se contracte.

« C'est pas à moi. »

« Mais bien sûr. »

Il fait un nouveau signe de tête à son collègue et Hermione est tirée sans douceur vers le poste de douanes. Cette fois, elle ne peut plus contenir ses tremblements.

« Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? », panique-t-elle.

« On a quelques questions à vous poser. »

Elle est poussée dans une petite pièce sombre, la porte se claque derrière elle, un verrou est tourné. Elle essaye quand même d'ouvrir mais la porte reste résolument close. Tétanisée, elle analyse la pièce : deux chaises qui se font face de part et d'autre d'un bureau, un sol en petits carreaux, fendus pour la plupart, et des murs en béton brut.

De long en large, elle parcourt la pièce, détaille chaque recoin, colle son oreille à la porte, puis frappe, demande qu'on lui ouvre, s'assoit sur la chaise, gratte nerveusement la peinture qui s'écaille de la table, avant de se lever de nouveau et de tout recommencer. Elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps elle est enfermée ici. _Une heure maximum,_ jauge-t-elle. L'ennui prend le pas sur l'angoisse : elle entreprend de compter tous les carreaux fendus de la pièce. Elle s'arrête à 42, abandonne et plonge sa tête entre ses bras.

Elle repense à la prison. Elle se demande à quoi ça ressemble. Est-ce qu'il y'a vraiment des barreaux gris aux cellules ? Est-ce qu'elle va devoir se faire respecter, rejoindre un gang ? Faire passer des cigarettes pour survivre là-bas ? En réalité, elle n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi peut bien ressembler une prison. Quand elle travaillait encore au Chicaneur, on lui avait proposé de faire un article sur les femmes en prison, mais elle avait dû décliner. A ce moment là, elle était encore sur sa _grande enquête_ , celle qui devait lancer sa carrière. Elle y pense encore. Avec comme un arrière-goût d'irrésolu. Combien d'heures, combien de nuits avait-elle consacré à la grande enquête ? Combien de fois avait-elle sacrifié un dîner avec Ron ? Au moins cent. Non, ce serait mentir. Elle a dû sacrifier une bonne cinquantaine de repas en tête-à-tête, les cinquante autres, elle les a oubliés. Et Ron restait là, assis derrière son menu, à commander un énième amuse-bouche en l'attendant. Au début, il s'énervait. Non, c'est faux. Au début, il lui pardonnait. Il lui disait qu'il comprenait. C'est après qu'il a perdu patience. Il rentrait hors de lui, les larmes aux yeux et il répétait, en boucle, à chaque fois : _Je te préviens, Hermione, il va falloir choisir ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça éternellement ! Je ne supporterai pas d'être toujours relégué au second plan, de t'attendre des heures parce que tu m'as oublié ! Je t'aime, mais j'en peux plus, Hermione._

Et puis un jour, il a tout simplement cessé de l'inviter au restaurant.

La porte s'ouvre sur l'homme qui donnait les ordres, là-bas, au poste frontière, arrachant un sursaut à Hermione. Il s'assoit en face d'elle. La chaise grince sous son poids.

« Bien, bien. Je vais vous poser quelques questions. »

Elle ne dit rien. C'est bête, sûrement un vieux réflexe tiré des séries policières que ses parents regardaient parfois, quand elle était petite. Elle préfère éviter de parler. La phrase _« tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous »_ flotte dans sa tête. Se taire, c'est sa meilleure défense.

« Alors, comme ça vous alliez voir de la famille en Espagne, c'est ça ? »

Elle reste muette, les yeux grand écarquillés.

« Vous avez tout à fait le droit de ne pas répondre. Sachez tout simplement que j'ai tout le temps du monde. »

Ok. Mauvaise stratégie. Hermione n'a vraiment pas envie de s'éterniser ici. Pas plus qu'elle n'a envie de tourner autour du pot : si elle doit finir en prison, elle préfère le savoir tout de suite, histoire d'ajuster son plan d'action en fonction.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ? », demande-t-elle.

« Commencez par répondre à nos questions, le reste, je m'en charge. Est-ce que oui ou non, vous alliez voir de la famille en Espagne ? »

« Oui. »

« Où est-ce que vous alliez, exactement ? »

« En Andalousie. »

« Et la personne avec qui vous voyagiez s'appelle ? »

« Edouard. Gallo. »

L'homme prend note dans son calepin, lève de nouveau le regard vers elle.

« Et de quelle manière êtes-vous liés l'un à l'autre ? »

« Je... nous sommes... c'est un ami. »

Le garde-frontière fait tourner les pages de son carnet. Il s'arrête sur une page, la relit, lève de nouveau le regard vers elle.

« Étrange, il a pourtant affirmé que vous étiez fiancés. »

Elle se mord l'intérieur de la jour pour retenir un juron. Elle comprend enfin, ce ne sont pas de simples questions. Ils ont déjà interrogé Malefoy et maintenant, ils comparent leurs réponses. Ils cherchent la faille, n'importe quoi qui pourrait jouer contre eux.

Ne surtout pas le trahir. Réfléchir, vite. Trouver une excuse. Elle se compose une expression lasse, soupire :

« Oui, enfin... Oui. Il m'a demandé en fiançailles mais j'ai refusé. »

Le garde lui jette un regard sceptique, pointe son annulaire.

« Vous portez pourtant une bague de fiançailles. »

Elle accuse le coup, la bouche ouverte. Ses yeux font plusieurs fois le trajet entre sa bague et l'homme qui la regarde avec une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux, se délectant de la voir prise au piège. _C'est celle qu'Edouard m'a offerte, il a insisté pour que je la garde._ C'est ce qu'elle doit dire pour sauver leur peau, elle le sait.

« C'est... »

La phrase ne franchit pas ses lèvres. Elle sent son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle ne peut pas faire ça à Ron, elle ne peut pas. C'est au-dessus de ses forces. Elle imagine son regard blessé, elle le voit se gratter la barbe, détourner les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retient de pleurer. Elle ne peut pas.

« C'est... ça vient d'une précédente union. »

« Évidemment », répond le garde avec une pointe de sarcasme. « C'est un peu étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? De voyager avec un _ami_ qui vous a demandé en fiançailles alors que vous portez toujours la bague d'une précédente union ? »

Hermione croise les bras, se laisse aller en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Vous êtes garde-frontière ou conseiller conjugal ? », répond-elle sèchement.

« Vous devriez surveiller votre ton, mademoiselle. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est moi qui pose les questions, ici, pas vous. »

 _C'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'ego,_ se fustige-t-elle. _Si je veux m'en sortir, faut que je la boucle_.

Il lui jette un regard appuyé, approuve d'un signe de tête son obéissance.

« Aviez-vous déjà vu l'arme que nous avons trouvé dans votre voiture ? »

« Non. »

« Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont elle aurait pu atterrir dans votre véhicule ? »

Elle essaye de se mettre à la place de Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu dire ? Elle le revoit devant la voiture, les traits tendus. _« C'est pas à moi. »_

« On a acheté cette voiture sur le trajet. L'arme devait déjà y être. »

L'homme lui jette un nouveau regard sceptique mais ne bronche pas. Elle a dû tomber juste. Drago a dû soutenir la même version. Elle retient de justesse un soupir de soulagement. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas l'air de pouvoir leur imputer le revolver de manière sûre. Il feuillette son carnet, s'arrête de nouveau sur une page précise.

« Bien. Et comment s'appellent les parents de votre... _ami_ ? »

La question la prend au dépourvu. _Il me teste. Il cherche l'erreur._

Elle est sur le point de répondre avec assurance : _Lucius et Narcissa_ , mais s'arrête au dernier moment, ravale de justesse le nom des Malefoy quand elle se souvient qu'il a donné une fausse identité. Il n'aurait jamais donné le vrai nom de ses parents.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas très famille. »

« Tiens donc. Je pensais que vous alliez justement voir de la famille ? »

Hermione ferme les yeux, pousse un long soupir. Elle est en train de tout foutre en l'air, de les condamner Malefoy, Pattenrond et elle. Elle relève le visage, les paumes posées à plat sur le bureau, regarde l'homme droit dans les yeux.

« De quoi vous nous accusez, au juste ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? »

« Vous voyagez avec une arme, dans une voiture potentiellement volée, une valise pleine d'argent liquide et des versions qui ne concordent pas. Selon vous, ça a l'air de quoi ? »

Comme elle ne répond pas, il se lève, se dirige vers la porte.

« Le temps que nous contactions la police, je vous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir. Qui sait, peut-être que certains détails vous reviendront en mémoire. »

Il quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

~o~

Elle tourne en rond dans la pièce. Elle a réessayé de frapper à la porte, mais personne n'a répondu. Elle a recensé les carreaux fissurés, s'est arrêtée à 68. Elle a compté les secondes, les minutes. A attendu. Encore et encore. Et puis, elle s'est recroquevillée contre un mur, au fond, et elle a pensé. A Ron, comme toujours. Elle a fermé les yeux, et il a débarqué là, au milieu de tout ce noir.

« Hermione, t'es prête ? Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard. »

Derrière la muraille des dossiers empilés sur son bureau, une carte de Londres étalée devant elle, elle avait relevé la tête.

« Je peux pas, je suis sur quelque chose, là, Ron. »

Il avait souri, pas dupe une seconde. Avait posé sa main sur la carte de Londres qu'Hermione était en train de couvrir de petites croix, de petits points, d'annotations minuscules. Ses doigts avaient recouvert la Tamise, le Parlement, Hyde Park, arrêtant net Hermione dans son enquête. Elle avait ouvert la bouche, mais il l'avait interrompue :

« Je sais, je sais... Ta _'grande enquête'_ , je sais. Mais on a promis à Ginny. »

Elle avait poussé un long soupir, lui avait lancé un regard implorant.

« Mais... Je déteste danser ! »

« Et moi, alors ? Si j'arrive à marcher trente mètres sans me vautrer, c'est déjà un exploit, alors danser... »

Une étincelle d'espoir avait enflammé le regard d'Hermione.

« On a qu'à dire qu'on est malade. Luna m'a parlé d'une maladie qui te plonge dans le coma dès que quelqu'un te pose une question. On a qu'à dire qu'on l'a attrapée et puis voilà. »

C'est au tour de Ron de pousser un soupir.

« D'abord, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de croire tout ce que Luna te raconte. Et ensuite, tu connais Ginny. On pourrait être au seuil de la mort qu'elle viendrait quand même nous chercher par la peau du cou pour l'accompagner à ces foutus cours de salsa. Je te rappelle, accessoirement, que c'est toi qui lui as dit que tu serais, je cite : _ravie de venir danser avec Harry et elle, ça te changerait les idées_. »

« Pour ma défense, j'avais bu du vin et j'étais fatiguée. C'était clairement un abus de faiblesse ! »

« La prochaine fois que ma sœur te propose quoi que ce soit, je t'en supplie, vérifie ton taux d'alcoolémie avant d'accepter. »

Elle avait ri, et avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Ron, pour s'excuser de l'avoir entraîné malgré lui dans une nouvelle toquade de Ginny. Avant il y avait eu le saut à l'élastique, la poterie, le roller-derby et l'atelier de théâtre contemporain. Des après-midi entières ponctuées de cris, d'hématomes, de débris de bols en terre cuite et de _'Vous êtes un coquelicot, ressentez son âme... Vous n'avez pas l'air de sentir la détresse du coquelicot ! Je veux du drame, de la colère, de la pollinisation, nom de Dieu !'_.

Sur le seuil de l'ancienne bâtisse qui servait de local de danse, Hermione avait pris la main de Ron, anxieuse.

« Ron. Je ne sais pas danser. Vraiment. »

« Fais comme moi, et je t'assure, Ginny ne nous invitera plus jamais à ses cours de salsa. »

Et entre deux éclats de rire, elle l'avait observé faire la danse du robot toute la soirée sous le regard outré de sa sœur, et l'hilarité d'Harry. Comme promis, ils avaient été libérés de leurs obligations sur-le-champ.

La salle de danse s'estompe, le souvenir de Ron se délite et Hermione se retrouve toute seule, assise au coin d'une pièce, ses bras passés autour de ses genoux. Elle ferme les yeux, essaye de raviver le souvenir de Ron. Elle voudrait se perdre dans des bribes de leur histoire, y plonger tête la première, revivre le jour où il l'a demandée en fiançailles, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, voir ses yeux rieurs dans le miroir de la salle-de-bain quand elle essaye tant bien que mal de défaire les nœuds de ses boucles folles. Mais rien ne vient, juste le noir sous ses paupières. Et toujours, l'incommensurable peine qui suit.

~o~

« Levez-vous. »

Elle sursaute, balaye la pièce du regard. Le garde frontière se tient à la porte, l'air hors de lui. Est-ce qu'elle s'est endormie ? A en juger par l'engourdissement qui ankylose ses jambes, elle dirait que oui. S'appuyant contre le mur, elle se relève, se dirige vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il ne lui répond pas, la mène à travers un couloir, ouvre une porte. La lumière de l'extérieur l'éblouit. Elle se retrouve sur un petit parking, derrière le poste-frontière, côté Espagne. La Simca est garée là. Perplexe, Hermione se retourne vers le garde.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

Il ne dit rien, se retourne déjà pour partir.

« Attendez ! Et Pattenrond ? Et... Edouard ? »

Il ne répond pas, disparaît derrière la porte du poste-frontière. Hermione se retrouve toute seule, les bras ballants, interdite. Elle fixe la porte par laquelle le garde a disparu un long moment avant de se résoudre à regagner la voiture. Assise côté passager, elle attend. Au bout de trente minutes, la porte du poste-frontière s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant apparaître Malefoy, un chaton effrayé dans un bras, une valise dans l'autre. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Hermione est soulagée de le voir. Il lui fourre Pattenrond dans les mains, s'installe derrière le volant.

Tout en essayant d'apaiser le chaton qui tremble sur ses genoux, Hermione se tourne vers Malefoy.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

Il ne répond pas. A croire qu'ils se sont tous fait passer le mot pour jouer les muets. La clé tourne dans le contact et il démarre au quart de tour. La voiture trace à toute allure, les kilomètres défilent, la France disparaît dans le rétroviseur.

Hermione laisse sagement passer trente minutes de silence pesant, avant de demander :

« Drago, tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ou je dois deviner toute seule ? »

Les yeux rivés sur la route, il ne lâche pas un mot. Et tout à coup, ça frappe Hermione : il a négocié leur libération. Il a dû payer. Elle l'observe du coin de l'œil. Non, non, il a dû faire quelque chose de bien pire que ça. Elle se tourne franchement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Drago ? Comment tu as... ? »

Il lui jette un regard en coin glacial qui l'interrompt net.

« Calme-toi tout de suite, Granger, j'ai rien fait. »

Elle se détend, ses épaules se décontractent, elle se permet enfin d'expirer l'air qu'elle comprimait dans ses poumons.

« Tout va bien, alors. On est libres, entiers, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« C'est justement ça le problème. Ils m'ont rendu le flingue, la valise, la voiture. Quelqu'un nous a fait libérer. Ce genre de service, c'est jamais gratuit. Je sais pas ce qu'on attend de nous, mais crois-moi, on a intérêt d'avoir disparu avant de devoir payer notre dette. »

* * *

 _Oups ?_

 _Voilà, c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire après cet énorme, que dis-je ce gigantesque, cet insurmontable latence. Les études ont eu raison de ma vie… hum, en étant moins mélodramatique, disons simplement que je me suis laissée débordée par un million de choses dont lesdites études._

 _Bref, je ne sais pas si cette histoire vous intéresse encore. Et si c'était le cas, je comprendrai, ça commence à sacrément remonter ! Je verrai, en fonction de vous, si ça vous dit de continuer ou pas. J'ai cinq chapitres d'avance, donc ça promet une publication un peu plus régulière. Je réponds à vos magnifiques reviews dans le courant de la semaine, dès que j'ai cinq minutes. Un merci infini pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits mots, ma gratitude é-ter-nelle. Et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver._

 _Des baisers en pagaille !_

 _LM._


	6. Chapter 6

**_14 novembre 2007 – 1ère année_**

 _Affalé sur un fauteuil, les jambes sur les accoudoirs, Drago farfouille dans le sachet de dragées surprise qui repose sur son ventre, en extirpe une d'un rose douteux et la lance en l'air. La friandise fait un bond de plusieurs centimètres en tournant sur elle-même avant de retomber, avec une précision parfaite, dans la bouche ouverte du Serpentard._

 _« Seize », commente Drago, avec un sourire qui se fane presque aussitôt : « Goût saumon avarié. »_

 _Zabini, plongé dans son manuel de Synergologie, ne relève même pas les yeux. Dans son carnet posé sur la table devant lui, il griffonne frénétiquement à chaque nouvelle page tournée._

 _Drago saisit une nouvelle dragée, l'envoie pirouetter en l'air et finir sa course dans sa bouche._

 _« Dix-sept », il mâchonne, se concentre, avant de donner son verdict : « Carotte. »_

 _« Ouais, en gros, tu bouffes des croquettes pour chat, quoi. »_

 _Malefoy écarte le paquet de dragées, vérifie la liste des goûts d'un air suspicieux._ Des saveurs étonnantes, pour des soirées surprenantes ! _, vante l'étiquette, en grandes lettres multicolores. Drago hausse les épaules, extirpe un nouveau bonbon qu'il lance en l'air._

 _« Dix-huit. Paprika. »_

 _Il fronce les sourcils repose le paquet sur la table basse et pousse un long soupir._

 _« Je m'ennuie, Zabini. Trouve-moi un truc à faire. »_

 _« Réviser la Synergologie, par exemple ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a exam demain. »_

 _Drago lui jette un regard moqueur._

 _« Parce que t'y crois, toi ? Les gestes qui trahissent notre inconscient et toutes ces conneries... »_

 _« La prof y croit et c'est coefficient quatre dans notre moyenne, donc ouais, ça me suffit à croire en n'importe quoi. »_

 _Malefoy se tourne sur le fauteuil pour faire face à Blaise, prend un air anxieux._

 _« Aide-moi, Zabini, je bâille en pensant à la Synergologie. Tu crois que ça veut dire quoi ? Par pitié, il faut que tu m'aides à comprendre ce que mon subconscient essaye de me dire ! »_

 _Blaise lève enfin le regard, dévisage Malefoy avec un sourire en coin._

 _« Ton subconscient essaye de te dire que tu vas avoir zéro à l'exam. »_

 _Malefoy se fend d'un petit rire, récupère le paquet de dragées, s'affale de nouveau dans le fauteuil et recommence son petit jeu._

 _« Dix-neuf. Goût fruit de la passion. »_

 _Il s'interrompt, pensif, en mâchant sa dragée. Repose le paquet sur la table._

 _« Je me demande quels cours ils ont, les Gryffondor. Tu penses que c'est aussi chiant que nous ? »_

 _« Je sais pas. On a l'arithmétique en commun, alors j'imagine que oui. »_

 _« Tu trouves pas que c'est bizarre quand même ? »_

 _« De quoi ? »_

 _Zabini ne saura jamais de quoi il était question, puisque à ce moment précis, la porte du cachot se claque en faisant trembler le château sur ses fondations. Ils n'ont même pas le temps de relever les yeux que la table basse est violemment retournée, les cahiers et les livres volent en tout sens, les dragées roulent partout au sol. La responsable de ce carnage se tient debout devant Drago, les mains sur les hanches._

 _« Oh, Parkinson ! C'est quoi ton problème ? », s'énerve Zabini en réunissant ses affaires expulsées aux quatre coins de la pièce._

 _Elle ne lui adresse même pas un regard, pointe un doigt accusateur sur Malefoy._

 _« Mon problème c'est toi, sale petit bourge. »_

 _Drago hausse un sourcil._

 _« Je t'ai vu regarder ma copie en exam de Droit. »_

 _Elle fait un pas vers lui, écrase du talon son sachet de dragées. Les confiseries s'écrasent au sol dans une purée multicolore._

 _« La prochaine fois que tu essayes de copier, je t'arrache les yeux avec une cuillère et je te les fais bouffer. »_

 _Elle quitte la pièce sans rajouter un mot. Abasourdi, Drago se tourne vers Zabini qui éclate de rire._

 _« Cette fille est folle », conclut Drago en laissant aller sa tête en arrière contre l'accoudoir._

 _Zabini redresse la table, se rassoit dans le canapé en secouant la tête, hilare._

 _« Les poings serrés, les yeux plissés, les joues rouges... elle est amoureuse de toi, ou je ne m'y connais pas en Synergologie. »_

 ** _16 janvier 2008 – 1ère année_**

 _Pansy est dans la petite cour de la Tour. L'horloge sonne quinze heures, elle relève à peine les yeux, concentrée sur la boule argentée qui brille à quelques mètres d'elle. Malefoy l'observe, adossé contre un pilier à moitié effondré. Les yeux de la Serpentard se plisse, son bras exécute un mouvement de balancier précis, et la boule argentée quitte sa main, accomplit un arc de cercle parfait avant de décaniller la boule argentée adverse._

 _Les lèvres de Pansy s'étirent en un sourire victorieux._

 _« J'ai gagné, balance le fric. »_

 _Goldstein regarde longuement l'impact laissé par la boule de Pansy, puis sa boule à lui, qui a été envoyé valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il tape du pied sur le sol, hors de lui._

 _« Tu triches, Parkinson ! »_

 _Pansy lève les yeux au ciel._

 _« Tu comptes me refaire la même scène à chaque fois ? Pour un Serdaigle, t'es pas une flèche, toi. »_

 _Goldstein lui jette un regard noir, mais consent à payer son dû. Il part en maugréant quelque chose à base de_ foutus Serpentard _et de_ sales tricheurs _. Sans s'en préoccuper, Pansy empoche le billet, range son attirail. Malefoy n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il reste stoïque, frappé par la scène surréaliste qui vient de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Pansy Parkinson joue à la pétanque. Pansy Parkinson. Pétanque. Il a beau se répéter ces trois mots une bonne dizaine de fois, la connexion ne semble pas opérer dans son cerveau._

 _Il se ressaisit, s'avance dans la cour. Si elle l'entend arriver, elle ne prend la peine de relever sa présence. Il lui met un petit paquet emballé de kraft sous le nez. Elle ne le regarde pas, ramasse le cochonnet._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demande-t-elle simplement._

 _« Des gommes à la violette. »_

 _Elle relève les yeux, le dévisage, et malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donne pour cacher ses émotions, il voit un éclair de surprise traverser son regard._

 _« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? »_

 _« Appelle ça un armistice. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère dans mon sommeil. »_

 _Elle se permet un bref sourire. C'est la toute première fois qu'il la voit sourire sincèrement et c'est effrayant. Elle saisit le paquet kraft, le soupèse, le fourre dans sa poche avant de se réintéresser à Malefoy._

 _« Comment tu sais ? Que j'aime la violette ? »_

 _« Les cuisines ont été dévalisé de leur stock de violettes deux fois. Y'a que toi pour faire un truc aussi taré. »_

 _Elle sourit de nouveau. C'est toujours aussi dérangeant. Sa petite valise de pétanque sous le bras, elle le regarde avec intensité._

 _« Pour un fils-à-papa, t'es pas si désagréable que ça. »_

 _Puis elle tourne les talons. Malefoy se laisse aller à sourire à son tour. Il lève les yeux au ciel, secoue la tête._

 _« Cette fille est folle », conclut-il une nouvelle fois, en regagnant le château._

 ** _Septembre 2008 – 2ème année_**

 _« Tiens. »_

 _Drago relève les yeux vers Pansy qui vient de plaquer une feuille sur la table, à côté du bol de porridge qu'il est en train d'entamer avec réticence. Il est sept heures du matin, Drago a mal dormi, il a mal au crâne, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, et la mauvaise humeur plane comme un nuage d'orage au-dessus de sa tête._

 _« C'est quoi ? », maugrée-t-il en jetant un regard de biais sur la feuille griffonnée par l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Pansy._

 _« Mes notes de révision. Pour le Droit. »_

 _L'information s'écrase mollement dans la tête embrumée de Drago, rebondit avec léthargie avant d'atterrir enfin contre une sonnette d'alarme. Ting ! Les informations se regroupent, forment une pensée cohérente. Aujourd'hui. Neuf heures. Examen de Droit._

 _« Merde ! J'avais oublié ! Put... », dans la panique, son coude heurte son bol de porridge qui se répand sur son uniforme, lui arrachant un nouveau juron._

 _Il attrape une serviette en papier, essaye d'éponger les dégâts. Pansy le regarde faire sans effectuer le moindre mouvement pour lui venir en aide. C'est à peine si elle décale la feuille de note qui était à deux doigts de finir détrempée de lait tiède._

 _« J'ai résumé tout le cours sur le recto et au verso, je t'ai détaillé le sujet sur lequel on a le plus de chance de tomber. Il te reste deux heures. Bonne chance. »_

 _Elle pose la feuille sur le banc et tourne les talons pour partir._

 _« Merci Pansy. Je te revaudrai ça. »_

 _« Pas la peine. Disons qu'on arrête de compter les points. »_

 _Il relève les yeux, bouche-bée, la serviette en suspend au dessus de la table, observe la jeune fille quitter la Grande Salle. Il regarde la feuille de note, puis la porte qu'elle vient de franchir, et il se rend enfin à l'évidence : Pansy Parkinson vient officiellement de les promouvoir amis._

 ** _8 Mai 2010 – 3ème année._**

 _Accoudés à la rambarde du Pont-Suspendu, Blaise et Drago attendent en silence. Des pas résonnent dans la cour, se rapprochent. Ils relèvent la tête d'un même geste, aperçoivent la silhouette de Théodore. En quelques enjambées, il les rejoint, s'accoude à son tour._

 _« Alors ? », demande Blaise._

 _« Alors, c'est bon. »_

 _Drago plisse les yeux._

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« C'est bon, Gemma nous couvre. »_

 _Blaise et Drago lâchent un même soupir soulagé._

 _« Mais c'est la dernière fois. »_

 _Drago lève les yeux au ciel._

 _« C'est bon, faut pas exagérer, on n'a pas tué quelqu'un, non plus. »_

 _« Drago », le rappelle à l'ordre Nott. « On a mis un somnifère dans le verre du garde-de-dortoir, on lui a volé ses clés, on a emprunté le Passage Interdit et on a passé notre soirée à Pré-Au-Lard. Tu sais qu'on aurait pu être renvoyé de l'école pour chacun de ces faits séparément ? »_

 _Malefoy hausse les épaules._

 _« Cette école, c'est vraiment une prison », il se tourne vers Nott, lui adresse un sourire en coin. « Et puis, il faut bien que ta relation avec la Préfète nous serve à quelque chose. »_

 _« Si on continue comme ça, Gemma va me plaquer et nous faire renvoyer par la même occasion. »_

 _« Tiens. Je t'ai ramené ça pour te remercier. C'est mon père qui me l'a envoyé pour mon anniversaire. »_

 _Il extirpe de son manteau une boîte de velours noir, l'ouvre. Dans son écrin sombre, un cigare hors-de-prix dégage une odeur acre. Avec des gestes qui trahissent son impatience, Drago l'extirpe de sa boîte et l'allume. Il est bien trop habitué à sentir cette fumée lourde, roulant sous la porte du Cabinet de son père, pour y être encore sensible. A sa première bouffée, Zabini, lui, tousse et crache ses poumons, les yeux larmoyants._

 _« C'est dégueulasse ! », proteste-t-il._

 _Drago oublie parfois que Blaise n'est pas habitué aux cigares, aux Whisky Pur-Feu, aux rivières de diamants et autres mondanités._

 _« Va falloir t'y faire », le raille Nott._

 _Un silence brusque tombe entre eux. Zabini lui tend le cigare et s'appuie un peu plus sur la rambarde. Il fait presque nuit, mais le ciel écossais leur offre un beau dégradé de bleu et de mauve._

 _« Ecoute. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Drago. »_

 _Drago récupère le cigare que Nott lui propose, inspire une bouffée âcre, avant de tourner la tête vers Zabini, le dévisageant avec intensité._

 _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

 _« Le Banquet d'Été. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'inviter mes parents. »_

 _« Ton père cherche du travail, non ? »_

 _« Ouais. Mais c'est quoi le travail que ton père veut lui proposer ? »_

 _« Ça, ça nous regarde pas. C'est entre ton père et le mien. Mais crois-moi, il sera payé comme il faut. »_

 _« Et en plus, on pourra traîner ensemble encore plus souvent », ajoute Nott, en réceptionnant le cigare. « Entre les banquets, les réceptions, les réunions, ce sera presque comme si on habitait ensemble. »_

 _Zabini laisse les paroles de Nott flotter dans l'air un instant, enrobées dans la fumée du cigare qui lui picote les yeux. Il regarde le Parc, au loin, et les montagnes._

 _« Je le sens pas, ce plan. »_

 _« C'est pas nous qui décidons, de toute façon », explique Malefoy en haussant les épaules. « Si mon père veut embaucher ton père, il obtiendra ce qu'il veut. Mon père obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. »_

 _« Je sais. C'est ça qui m'inquiète. Drago... t'as pas l'impression que ton père trempe dans des affaires pas nettes ? »_

 _Il voit du coin de l'œil Drago et Théodore s'échanger un regard. Ils s'accoudent de nouveau au pont, chacun d'un côté de Blaise._

 _« Ce que tu nous dis, là... Ne le dis jamais devant personne d'autre », l'avertit Drago._

 _« N'en parle plus jamais. Ni à ton père, ni à ta mère, ni à personne d'autre. »_

 _Zabini ne répond pas. Il observe la nuit se déployer une bonne fois pour toute sur la forêt, les montagnes et le château de Poudlard._

 ** _Mars 2011 – 4ème année_**

 _Face au Lac, emmitouflée dans son éternel perfecto en cuir, Pansy jette des cailloux de toutes ses forces. La nuit est en train de tomber, un vent glacial venu des montagnes décoiffe ses cheveux. Une nuée de corneilles décollent d'un arbre, au fond de la forêt. Mais ni la brise glacée, ni le cri rauque des oiseaux ne détourne Pansy de sa tâche._

 _Drago la rejoint, se poste à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches, bien capitonné dans sa Canadienne trop grande pour lui. Des galets plein les mains, Pansy continue de mitrailler les eaux noires du Lac, essoufflée._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

 _« Tu vois le piquet, là ? L'ancienne attache à bateaux ? Je jette un galet en souhaitant du mal à quelqu'un. Si ça touche, mon souhait se réalise. »_

 _« C'est une activité très saine, si tu veux mon avis. »_

 _Pansy ne relève pas le sarcasme. Elle arme son bras, jette le galet le plus loin possible. La pierre s'écrase contre les rochers sans toucher le piquet._

 _« Merde. Trelawney ne perdra pas ses cheveux. »_

 _« Dommage, j'aurais aimé voir ça. »_

 _Pansy se concentre, soupèse le caillou, étudie le trajet entre sa main et l'attache à bateaux._

 _« Maintenant on joue pour que Goyle s'étouffe avec son repas de ce soir. »_

 _Elle lance le galet, rate de nouveau sa cible, enchaîne :_

 _« Et là, on tente la mort par électrocution pour Bullstrode. »_

 _Une fois de plus, la pierre s'échoue contre les rochers sans toucher le piquet._

 _« Ok, alors pour que Potter-le-binoclard chute dans les Grands Escaliers. »_

 _Nouvel échec._

 _« Et maintenant... », elle est essoufflée, ses cheveux volent dans tous les sens. « Maintenant, on prie pour que ma mère soit malheureuse et seule et que tout le monde la haïsse, où qu'elle soit partie se planquer. »_

 _Le galet plonge dans l'eau avec un bruit sinistre, à quelques mètres du piquet._

 _« Ok, alors, qu'elle passe ses journées à penser à nous et qu'elle en crève de chagrin », le galet manque le piquet. « Alors qu'on lui manque, qu'on lui manque tellement que ça brise son foutu cœur... », le caillou tombe à côté. « Alors qu'elle nous supplie à genoux de lui pardonner et qu'on lui claque la porte au nez... », elle a les joues striées de larmes, elle suffoque. « Non, qu'elle crève. », le galet tombe à l'eau. « Qu'elle crève, putain, qu'elle crève ! »_

 _Drago lui saisit la main alors qu'elle s'apprête de nouveau à lancer. Il dégage les mèches qui se collent à ses joues trempées, passe son bras autour de ses épaules._

 _« Ça va aller, Pansy. Je te promets, ça va aller. »_

 _Elle éclate en sanglots, hoquette, le corps secoué de saccades. Ils restent là, face au Lac alors que la nuit tombe, avale tout sur son passage. Et tout ce qu'il peut faire, pour apaiser son chagrin, c'est de lui répéter, encore et encore : ça va aller, Pansy, ça va aller._

 ** _Mai 2011 – 4ème année._**

 _« Lisez ça. »_

 _L'enveloppe atterrit sur la table de nuit de Drago. Il referme le livre qu'il était en train de lire, jette un regard de biais à la lettre, puis à Nott. Sur le lit du haut, Blaise se redresse, s'assoit sur le rebord._

 _« C'est quoi ? », demande-t-il._

 _Nott jette un regard autour de lui, s'assure qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne soit venue s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Par la fenêtre en demi-lune percée dans le mur du fond, les profondeurs du Lac s'agitent. Nott se rapproche d'eux, fait signe à Zabini de descendre du lit._

 _« C'est une lettre. Ça vient de là-haut », il baisse tant la voix que Drago peine à l'entendre. « C'est un ordre de Jedusor, apparemment. La lettre est codée, bien sûr. Ils nous demandent d'intercepter le courrier de plusieurs élèves. On a une liste de noms. »_

 _Blaise secoue la tête, incrédule._

 _« Quoi ? Mais c'est du délire... On va pas... pas ici, pas à Poudlard... »_

 _« Et c'est quoi la solution ? », s'énerve Nott. « Dire non à Jedusor ? C'est vrai que c'est vraiment le genre de gars qui adore qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. »_

 _La porte du dortoir s'ouvre, les trois garçons s'arrêtent subitement de parler, dévisage le première année qui vient de rentrer, ses livres entre les bras._

 _« Pa... Pardon. Je me suis trompé de chambre, je voulais... »_

 _« On s'en fout. Dégage », crache Théodore. « Trompe-toi de chambre encore une fois et tu finis dans le Lac. »_

 _Tétanisé, le petit garçon pivote sur ses talons, quitte la chambre sans demander son reste. Zabini se passe une main sur le front, tremblant._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

 _« On s'exécute. On doit se séparer la liste des noms, recopier le courrier et tout envoyer à mon père », ordonne Nott._

 _Drago essaye de garder son sang-froid. Il avait toujours su que ça arriverait. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, il serait sommé d'exécuter les basses besognes des Mangemorts. Mais il ne se sent pas encore prêt, pas encore prêt à rentrer dans ce cercle-là._

 _« Fais voir ça », grince-t-il en arrachant le papier que Théodore agite sous leur nez._

 _Il jette un œil à la dizaine de noms qu'ils doivent surveiller. Son regard glisse, dévale la liste, s'arrête brusquement. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger._

 _« Putain. »_

 _« Non mais on peut pas faire ça ! », s'offusque Blaise, penché par dessus l'épaule de Drago._

 _« On n'a pas le choix, Zabini. Alors tu la boucles et tu fais ce qu'on te demande », le recadre Malefoy._

 _Blaise pâlit mais n'ajoute rien, se contente d'hocher la tête. Drago analyse une nouvelle fois la liste, relève un visage grave vers Nott._

 _« Théo. Y'a Gemma dans la liste. »_

 _Nott détourne les yeux._

 _« Je sais. »_

 _Un long silence s'étire, entrecoupé par les remous venus du Lac._

 ** _Octobre 2011 – 5ème année_**

 _« J'aimerais comprendre comment c'est possible de faire de la bouffe aussi immangeable. »_

 _Nott regarde le buffet de la Grande Salle, l'air désespéré. Avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, il soulève une cuillerée de purée au potimarron, la laisse mollement retomber dans le plat._

 _« C'est quoi ton problème, Nott ? Tu t'attendais à du caviar ? »_

 _« J'irais pas jusque là, mais un minimum de présentation, ça fait de mal à personne. »_

 _Il repousse son assiette comme un enfant capricieux, la moue dégoûtée, prend un morceau de pain dans la panière._

 _« Tu vois, c'est ça le problème », murmure-t-il en se penchant vers Drago. « Poudlard ouvre ses portes à des familles qui n'ont ni notre rang, ni notre éducation. Et on finit par devoir se taper de la bouffe de prolo à tous les repas... »_

 _Drago lève les yeux au ciel, las de s'entendre rabâcher le même discours à chaque pause déjeuner. A l'autre bout de la salle, il entend les pas de Pansy qui se répercutent contre le toit voûté de la Grande Salle. Il reconnaîtrait sa façon de marcher entre mille : un pas militaire, décidé, qui claque et résonne dans tous les couloirs._

 _Elle s'approche d'eux, placarde une photo grand format sur la table._

 _« Tiens, Nott. La photo de ton père que tu m'as demandé d'imprimer parce qu'il te manquait trop. C'est un bon petit fils-à-papa, ça, un bon petit fils-à-papa », dit-elle en lui tapotant la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien._

 _Théodore ouvre la bouche, abasourdi, fixe la photo, puis le sourire narquois de Pansy._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai jamais demandé ça ! », se défend-il en tapant du poing sur la table._

 _Le silence est tombé sur la table et tous les Serpentard observent la scène avec intérêt. Nott croisent les regards de ses camarades de maison, tour à tour, et il sent que la vague de moqueries n'est pas loin, qu'elle va déferler, s'abattre sur lui d'un instant à l'autre. Il connaît les règles d'usage chez les Serpentard : s'il laisse passer cette provocation, Pansy gagne. Et il sera la risée du groupe._

 _Il ouvre de nouveau la bouche, la referme. Attrape la photo, fronce les sourcils._

 _« Arrête tout de suite tes conneries, Parkinson. C'est même pas mon père, en plus. »_

 _« Ton papa, ton Sugar Daddy, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je me mêle pas de tes fantasmes délurés, Nott », elle lui adresse un sourire doucereux, mais au fond des yeux, il discerne un éclat de joie sadique._

 _Pansy fait un clin d'œil à Drago, souffle un baiser à Nott._

 _« Bye bye, Sugar Baby. »_

 _Il veut l'insulter, lui crier quelque chose. Mais trop tard. Les rires ont éclaté autour de la table, les railleries fusent. Nott regarde à droite, à gauche, essaye de se défendre mais personne ne l'écoute. Sugar baby ! Sugar baby ! Sugar baby !, scandent les Serpentard en cœur._

 ** _Août 2012 – 5ème année._**

 _Installée sur le toit de la maison de Zabini surplombant la Manche, Pansy observe le crachin des vagues éclabousser les falaises pâles de Birch Bay. Une brise estivale s'emmêle à ses cheveux. Elle sourit, boit une gorgée de Vodka, fait passer la bouteille à Drago._

 _« Lequel de nous trois finira le plus riche, vous pensez ? »_

 _Zabini s'allonge sur le toit, les mains nouées derrières la tête._

 _« Pas moi. Clairement pas moi. Déjà si j'arrive à survivre jusqu'à trente ans, ce sera un exploit. »_

 _Drago éclate d'un rire imbibé d'alcool, tend la bouteille à son ami._

 _« T'as toujours été beaucoup trop ambitieux, Blaise, c'est ça ton problème », ironise-t-il._

 _« Non, mais on va pas se mentir. C'est clairement Pansy qui va finir la plus riche. »_

 _« Clairement », confirme Pansy en hochant la tête avant de tendre la main pour récupérer la bouteille. « Cassius Warrington m'a passé commande pour deux faux bulletins, ce semestre. Il m'a payée cent balles. Rien de mieux que ces petits bourges qui savent plus quoi faire de leur thune. »_

 _« Elle va devenir multi-milliardaire », conclut Drago en buvant une gorgée de Vodka._

 _« Tu nous payeras des vacances aux Bahamas, hein ? »_

 _« Non, mieux, offre-nous une baraque en Grèce. »_

 _« Non, en Italie. A Naples. Jolis paysages, jolies filles... que demander de plus ? »_

 _« Bon ok, alors une maison en Grèce et une en Italie. »_

 _Pansy éclate de rire, son étrange rire de crécelle qui semble érailler sa gorge._

 _« Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop, les mecs ? Non parce que je peux aller chercher un papier et un stylo pour que vous rédigiez mon testament, sinon. Ça nous fera gagner du temps. »_

 _« Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. On va t'écrire un contrat de travail. Parce que bon, les faux bulletins, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais nous on va te transformer en Impératrice de la Pègre », explique Drago en appuyant ses propos de hochements de tête convaincus. « Réfléchis pas trop, répète après moi : Je, soussignée Pansy Parkinson, m'engage à reverser 50% de mes bénéfices à Drago Malefoy et 20% à Blaise Zabini pour services rendus. »_

 _« Et aussi parce qu'on est une compagnie agréable. Ça mérite salaire, ne l'oublions pas. »_

 _Pansy les observe tour à tour alors qu'ils dissertent sur la façon de se séparer équitablement l'argent qu'elle va gagner. Blaise s'est relevé, négocie une augmentation à grand renforts de mouvements excessifs. Drago l'écoute, le sourire en coin, se contente de rejeter ses propositions d'un rire sonore. A la lumière d'une fin de journée, tout là haut, perchée sur un toit, Pansy se sent bien. Elle boit une nouvelle gorgée de Vodka. Un bruit de moteur la tire de ses pensées._

 _« Quelqu'un arrive ? », demande-t-elle, méfiante._

 _Drago et Blaise s'échangent un regard hésitant._

 _« C'est... », commence Zabini._

 _« C'est Nott », tranche Malefoy._

 _Pansy se relève d'un bond._

 _« C'est bon, je me tire. »_

 _« Pansy, arrête. Si tu faisais un effort, tu t'entendrais bien avec lui », argue Drago._

 _Elle lui jette un regard noir._

 _« Je crois pas, non. Premièrement, parce que c'est un connard. Et deuxièmement... non, y'a pas de deuxièmement. C'est un connard, c'est tout. »_

 _Elle n'attend pas que Drago plaide la cause de son ami. Elle connaît déjà les arguments, ils ont eu cette discussion un millier de fois. Mais elle connaît Nott, elle connaît ce type de mecs. Rongé jusqu'à la moelle par l'ambition et l'attrait du pouvoir._

 _Elle funambule sur le toit jusqu'au velux de la chambre de Blaise, regagne l'intérieur de la maison. Sur le pas de la porte, elle croise Nott. Ils s'échangent un long regard chargé de haine._

 _« T'inquiète pas, va, je me casse », le rassure-t-elle._

 _Théodore hoche imperceptiblement la tête, la contourne en silence._

 _« Si un jour tu fais du mal à Drago, sache que je te retrouverai et je te ferai ravaler tes grands airs de petit bourge. »_

 _Un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, il se retourne, un lent sourire étire ses lèvres._

 _« J'aimerais te voir essayer. »_

 _Il ne lui adresse pas un mot de plus, monte les escaliers et disparaît derrière la porte de la chambre de Zabini._

 ** _10 Juin 2013 – 6ème année._**

 _« Tu viens au Banquet d'Automne ? »_

 _Pansy, installée en tailleur devant le petit bureau calé au fond du dortoir de Drago, s'interrompt. Elle dépose sa paire de ciseaux, pose son faux bulletin sur la pile et se tourne vers le blond._

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Arrête. Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre. Ça fait trois ans que j'essaye de t'inviter au Banquet d'Automne du Manoir. »_

 _« Oui, et ça fait trois ans que je te dis non. C'est toi qui fais semblant de pas comprendre. »_

 _« Je vois pas ce qui te rebute. Une assemblée de notables aux poches si remplies qu'elles ne demandent qu'à être lestées de quelques billets. Tout ce que t'aimes dans la vie, quoi. »_

 _Un bref sourire adoucit le visage de Pansy. Elle allonge les jambes, s'extrait de sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Drago._

 _« Ça passe peut-être avec les autres, mais je suis pas idiote, Drago. Tu pourras faire croire au reste du monde que ton père est clean, que l'argent lui tombe gentiment du ciel parce qu'il est à la tête du Financial Views, moi je marche pas. Je sais qu'il trempe chez les Mangemorts et crois-moi, c'est pas une porte que j'ai envie d'ouvrir. »_

 _Drago ne répond rien. Allongé sur le lit, il se contente d'observer le plafond. Il sait pertinemment ce qui l'attend au Banquet d'Automne. Son Intronisation. Sa Marque. Il aimerait que le plafond se détache, l'écrase, le fasse disparaître. Il se casserait bien intentionnellement une jambe ou un bras, si ça pouvait lui éviter de finir avec un crâne tatoué sur l'avant-bras. Mais il sait bien que rien n'y fera. Tant qu'il est vivant, il est Mangemort. C'est dans ses veines, son sang, son patrimoine génétique. Bel héritage paternel._

 _Il plaque ses paumes sur ses yeux, soupire longuement. Il va falloir s'y faire, parce qu'il le sait : personne n'échappe jamais aux Mangemorts._

~o~

 **23 mars 2017**

La silhouette d'une petite ville se dessine devant eux : des maisons de pierres brutes, des arbres dénudés par l'hiver, des collines d'un vert sombre. Drago avise le rétroviseur : derrière lui, une voiture rouge, deux voitures grises et une bleue. Il a déjà regardé, une trentaine de minutes plus tôt, et il avait recensé deux voitures blanches et une voiture noire. Il en conclut qu'à priori, ils ne sont pas suivis. Mais il ne veut pas prendre de risque. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ont été libérés aussi facilement. Ça ne ressemble pas aux méthodes des Traceurs. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il s'est trompé. Peut-être que ce n'est pas les Mangemorts, qu'il a aux trousses. Des idées en pagaille se bousculent dans sa tête, des scénarios effrayants, des théories terrifiantes. Quelqu'un le suit. Quelqu'un le piste. Quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour le faire libérer, pour faire plier agents de douanes et police. Et ce quelqu'un attend de lui quelque chose de bien précis. Mais quoi ?

Il faut qu'il disparaisse, qu'il se volatilise sans laisser de traces. Il a peur, parce qu'une petite voix au fond de lui claironne : _quelqu'un veut ta peau, quelqu'un veut ta peau et tu n'es pas de taille à lutter._

Il met son clignotant, rejoint une nationale.

« On arrive à Nueva Lorca dans cinq minutes. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder. Je te dépose à l'entrée de la ville et tu te démerdes. A partir de maintenant, tu oublies que tu m'as rencontré. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. »

« Quel gentleman », raille Granger. « Un peu plus, et je vais croire que t'es amoureux de moi. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Granger à travers le rétroviseur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux que je t'offre un bouquet de fleurs, c'est ça ? Que je fasse semblant d'aller chercher un paquet de clopes et que je réapparaisse jamais... tu te sentirais mieux ? »

Elle range ses polaroïds dans son portefeuille, le cale dans la poche de son duffle-coat, inspire un bon coup avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Malefoy, tu vas m'emmener à Cabo de Gata. »

La surprise lui aurait presque fait lâcher le volant. A la place, il éructe d'un rire brusque.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Elle prend une voix calme, une voix d'institutrice qui essaye d'expliquer à un enfant comment faire un exercice :

« Je sais que ça représente un détour, je sais que tu es pressé, mais moi, je joue contre la montre. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, et je n'ai pas le choix, tu comprends ? J'ai presque plus d'argent, et de toute façon, le prochain train pour Cabo de Gata ne part pas avant une semaine. Même si j'avais des ressources, même si je prenais des bus, des correspondances, même si je faisais du stop jusqu'en Andalousie, j'arriverai trop tard, et je risquerais d... »

Malefoy lève une main pour la faire taire.

« Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça, Granger ? Je m'en fous... non, c'est même pire que ça : j'ai pas envie de savoir. Je t'ai bien gentiment amenée jusqu'ici, c'était le contrat. Pour le reste, tu te débrouilles. »

Elle reprend sa voix infantilisante, et Drago est à deux doigts, vraiment à deux doigts, d'ouvrir la portière et de l'éjecter de la voiture en marche.

« Malefoy, une fois à Cabo de Gata, je te promets que je ne te demanderai plus rien. Tu sais très bien que je ne te supplierais pas comme ça si j'avais une autre solution. Je te demande juste ce dernier service... »

« Non mais je rêve. Tu comptes me faire le coup à chaque fois ? Je t'ai déjà amenée jusqu'à Nueva Lorca alors que nos chemins auraient déjà dû se séparer sur le quai de cette foutue gare. Je pense que j'ai payé mon dû. »

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais... »

Il ne l'écoute plus, pénètre dans la petite ville de Nueva Lorca. La voiture hoquette sur les pavés irréguliers de la rue principale. Des lavoirs en pierres noires ponctue les petite ruelles qui serpentent entre les maisons brunes. La pluie a tout détrempé, et le pavé sombre ruisselle sous le ciel blanc. Il arrête brusquement la voiture devant le auvent d'une vieille grange. Il coupe le moteur.

« Prends ta valise, ton chat, et descends. »

« Non. »

Il pianote sur le cuir de son volant, perd patience. Il commence à en avoir marre de ses caprices.

« Tu veux que je t'explique comment ça va se passer, Granger ? Tu vas essayer de me convaincre de te déposer Dieu sait où dans le fin fond de l'Espagne, et je vais te dire non. Tu vas insister, et je vais quand même te dire non. Tu vas pleurer, et je vais toujours te dire non. Tu vas menacer de me dénoncer, tu vas peut-être même essayer de me faire croire que tu vas t'allier avec les Mangemorts pour qu'ils me retrouvent et j'avoue, ça va beaucoup me faire rire, mais je vais continuer à te dire non. Alors vraiment, est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux s'épargner tout ça ? »

Elle se tient droite, le visage sérieux.

« Malefoy, ne m'oblige pas à employer des moyens que je regretterais. »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire, la considère avec dédain.

« Vas-y, Grangie, menace-moi. Ajoute un peu de piment à notre relation. Mais je te préviens, à la prochaine ville, je change de voiture, je balance mon faux passeport, et je disparais. Alors, vas-y, surtout ne te retiens pas. Attends sagement que les Traceurs te retrouvent, tu seras morte avant d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer _Drago Malefoy_. »

Elle reste stoïque. Il aurait aimé la voir s'énerver, ça aurait donné une bonne scène d'adieux.

« J'ai jamais parlé des Traceurs. »

« Bon allez, histoire qu'on se quitte en beauté, annonce la couleur. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Sous ses sourcils froncés, son regard se fait perçant.

« Je vais appeler mes contacts du Chicaneur. Tu sais, j'ai vu la une du London News, avant de passer la frontière. Je sais que tout le monde te cherche, là-bas. Et du coup, j'ai réfléchi. Tu m'as dit que tu allais à Naples. Ça m'a intriguée. Pourquoi s'arrêter à Naples quand on essaye de disparaître ? Pourquoi ne pas s'exiler à l'autre bout du monde ? Pourquoi cette ville en particulier ? Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir un pied-à-terre, là-bas. De la famille peut-être. Et puis, j'ai pensé à Zabini. Ça sonne étrangement italien, Zabini. Alors voilà, peut-être que je me trompe, mais je prends le pari que tu pars rejoindre Blaise à Naples. Le Chicaneur sera ravi de l'apprendre. Qui que tu aies à tes trousses, ils ne mettront pas longtemps à te retrouver. Naples, c'est pas si grand que ça, tu sais. »

Drago en a le souffle coupé. Il la dévisage, la voit pour la première fois sous un tout nouveau jour. Redoutable, derrière ses airs de Sainte-Nitouche.

« Tu bluffes », tente-t-il. « Je crois pas que tu aies si peu de morale que ça. Si peu de morale que tu prendrais le risque d'avoir ma mort et celle de Zabini sur la conscience. »

« Ne me sous-estime pas, Malefoy. Je suis désespérée. »

Il aimerait s'énerver, l'insulter. Mais il est juste estomaqué. Vaguement impressionné, aussi. Alors c'est ça, le vrai visage de Granger. C'est ça, la Granger poussée dans ses retranchements. Elle a de la ressource. Il ne répond pas, regarde par la fenêtre. Il n'a pas vraiment le choix : chaque seconde d'hésitation, est une seconde de moins entre lui et ceux qui le poursuivent.

Il redémarre le moteur.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que notre trêve est terminée. »

Hermione ne répond pas, le regard rivé droit devant, elle se contente de caresser Pattenrond qui dort sur ses genoux.

Des vallées défilent, des poteaux télégraphiques sur le bord de la route, des rochers ocres, immenses, s'élèvent tout autour d'eux. Le soleil s'accroche à l'horizon, juste en face de lui. Brille à lui en faire plisser les yeux. Ils sont seuls, sur cette route grise qui s'étire, s'étire, ne semble jamais s'arrêter.

Drago a toujours aimé les longs trajets en voiture. Il regarde la route, et il s'imagine ouvrir la portière et s'enfuir. Partir à travers champs et forêts. Courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine, s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus voir la voiture. Histoire de voir ce qu'il y'a, de l'autre côté, ce que son regard n'atteint pas, assis, sur le siège conducteur. Histoire de vérifier que le monde continue, derrière les forêts et les collines.

Il aimerait tout recommencer. Naître ailleurs. A Shanghaï. Non, à Los Angeles. Oui, Los Angeles, pourquoi pas. Les buildings au-dessus de sa tête, l'ombre des palmiers sur son visage. L'anonymat des foules. Il aimerait être un inconnu dans une rue, et le rester toujours. Il aimerait qu'on l'oublie.

Appuyée contre la fenêtre, Granger dort. Le soleil auréole tout son visage, fait ressortir les grains de beauté qui constellent son visage. Et devant eux, la route se déroule toujours, infinie.

 **24 Mars 2017.**

Granger est assise en tailleur sur le capot de la voiture, un pull noué autour de la taille, ses cheveux retenus en chignon désordonné. Un stylo coincé à la commissure des lèvres, une carte de l'Espagne dans les mains. Drago mange un sandwich, accoudé à une table de pique-nique. Les rayons du soleil se frayent péniblement un chemin entre les feuilles des arbres, se fracturent au sol en motifs dorés.

« Il faut qu'on quitte la grande route. On est trop visibles. »

Drago marmonne une réponse qu'elle prend visiblement pour de l'approbation, puisqu'elle enchaîne :

« Je nous ai trouvé un itinéraire. Ça rallonge le trajet d'une journée, mais on évite toutes les grandes villes. Sauf à Puente. Là, il faudra faire vite parce qu'on sera facilement localisables. »

« Ok. »

« Je me suis renseignée auprès de l'agence de voyage où j'ai acheté la carte. Un paquebot de croisière part de Cabo de Gata dans cinq jours. Il fait escale à Naples une journée. Tu seras arrivé à destination dans huit jours. »

« Ok. »

Il n'a pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation. D'un bond, elle quitte le capot, vient s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle semble animée d'une énergie nouvelle. Il ne sait pas à quoi c'est dû, mais la Granger muette et dépressive du début lui manquerait presque. A côté d'eux, Pattenrond essaye tant bien que mal de grimper à un arbre. Il se retrouve coincé à mi-chemin du tronc, redescend prudemment.

« Je vais rouler jusqu'à la prochaine ville, et tu prendras le relais. J'ai calculé qu'en alternant toutes les deux heures, on gagne en efficacité et on pourra conduire à peu près une heure et demi de plus par jour. »

« Ok. »

Elle se relève prestement, se poste près de la voiture.

« On y va ? »

Il relève les yeux de son sandwich, atterré.

« Calmos, Grangie. T'es gentille, tu me laisses finir de manger. »

Elle pousse un bref soupir, laisse son regard vagabonder autour d'eux.

« Je vais faire un tour, en attendant. »

« C'est ça, va te promener. »

Alors qu'elle disparaît entre les arbres, il profite du silence, ferme les yeux. L'ombrage des arbres vogue sur ses paupières fermées, il entend Pattenrond courir dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de là. Il s'allonge sur le banc. Le temps de se reposer. Juste une minute.

Quand il se réveille, il est allongé sur son lit, au Manoir. Il fait chaud, il étouffe. Il regarde par la fenêtre, il fait nuit noire. Son réveil indique 4h52. Son cœur bat à un rythme effréné, dans sa cage thoracique. Il observe autour de lui, affolé. Quelque chose l'a réveillé, mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il a conscience qu'il rêve. Il sait que c'est un souvenir. Mais il a dû mal à déterminer de quand il date. Il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit, observe sa chambre. Des vêtements jetés pêle-mêle au sol. Des livres alignés sur l'étagère. Punaisée au mur, une carte du ciel, déchirée au niveau du coin gauche. Son vieux poste radio qui expire une longue et monotone tonalité grésillante. Sur sa table de nuit, le zippo que Pansy lui a offert à la remise des diplômes.

Oh. Ça lui revient. C'est l'été de sa septième année, c'est la fin de Poudlard. Le souvenir se précise : c'est le trois juillet. C'est ce jour là que tout a changé. Mais il ne sait plus pourquoi.

Quelque chose grince. Ça fait un drôle de bruit. Non, ce n'est pas vraiment un grincement. C'est lancinant, ça lui tord l'estomac. Il se lève, ouvre la porte de sa chambre, descend les escaliers. Tout est silencieux. Il attend. Il ne sait pas exactement quoi, mais il sent que ça arrive.

Un grondement, guttural, éraillé, fait voler le silence en éclats. C'est un cri. Qui ne s'arrête pas. C'est un cri, mais ça n'a plus rien d'humain. Ça remonte en lui, il le sent passer dans chacune de ses veines, courir en frissons sur sa peau, et venir se greffer dans son cerveau. Il sait. Il sait qu'il n'oubliera jamais ce cri. Et puis il y'a les sanglots. _S'il vous plaît, pitié, pitié. Je vous en supplie, pitié._

Il ne veut pas en entendre plus. Il remonte en courant dans sa chambre, allume la radio, triture les stations jusqu'à ce que les baffles crachote un vieux jazz qui occupe toute la pièce. Drago se recroqueville au fond de son lit. Et malgré la musique, il entend encore ce cri. Encore et encore.

Il se réveille brusquement, haletant. Regarde autour de lui. Combien de temps s'est écoulé pendant sa sieste improvisée ? Granger n'est toujours pas revenue à la voiture. Il se relève, fait prudemment le tour de la petite clairière où ils se sont installés pour pique-niquer. Pas de Granger en vue. Peut-être qu'elle s'est fait kidnapper, ou tuer ? Il ne sait pas trop s'il l'espère ou s'il le redoute.

Il suit le chemin qu'elle a emprunté, marche entre les arbres une dizaine de minutes avant de l'apercevoir, sur la rive d'un minuscule ruisseau. Saine et sauve, en train de s'étirer. Il la rejoint d'un pas martial, l'attrape par le bras.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Granger ? Tu trouves ça marrant de disparaître comme ça ? »

Elle s'arrête, le dévisage sans comprendre.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je suis partie à peine quinze minutes. »

Elle se dégage de sa prise, le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Écoute, Malefoy, j'ai un service à te demander. »

D'abord, il la regarde avec de grand yeux et puis soudain, il éclate de rire. Elle plaisante. Elle doit forcément plaisanter.

« Un service ? Tu crois pas que t'as déjà un peu trop abusé sur les services ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, élude sa question d'un geste de la main.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes à me défendre. »

Les sourcils froncés, il attend la suite, qu'elle s'explique ou avoue que c'était une blague, qu'ils puissent retourner tranquillement à la voiture et reprendre la route. Mais rien ne vient. Elle le regarde, avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, les bras croisés.

« Quoi ? », finit-il quand même par articuler.

« J'ai bien compris que nos vies étaient en danger. Et j'ai réalisé que je ne m'étais jamais battue de ma vie, je ne sais même pas me défendre... J'ai ni les moyens, ni la possibilité de prendre des cours de self-defence, donc j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes. »

« Mais t'apprendre quoi, au juste ? »

« M'apprendre à parer un coup, à neutraliser un adversaire, je sais pas, n'importe quoi qui pourra me donner une chance de survie... c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Les yeux écarquillés, il la dévisage, abasourdi. Entre toutes les requêtes que Granger auraient pu lui faire, il n'aurait jamais envisagé ça. Il secoue la tête, pivote sur ses talons pour retourner à la voiture.

« On n'a pas le temps. »

« S'il te plaît ! »

Il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, continue de marcher. Des foulées pressées derrière lui, et il sent soudain un poids s'écraser brusquement contre son dos. Granger lui a sauté dessus, son bras droit serré autour de son cou, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Il manque de perdre l'équilibre, vacille un instant avant de retrouver ses appuis.

« Montre-moi. Montre-moi comment tu fais si quelqu'un essaye de t'étrangler comme ça. »

Il sent son souffle contre la peau de son cou.

« Granger, descends immédiatement. »

« Non. Montre-moi. Ma vie est en danger. Et il y'a quelqu'un sur cette terre qui a besoin de moi. Qui n'a que moi. Je peux pas me permettre de mourir. Montre-moi comment tu fais, c'est tout ce que je te d... »

Il ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase, saisit de ses deux mains le bras qu'elle a passé autour de son cou et d'un pivotement de l'épaule, la fait basculer au sol. Elle tombe brutalement sur le dos, ses poumons se vident d'un coup, elle le regarde avec de grands yeux paniqués.

« Inspire », ordonne-t-il. « Une longue inspiration. »

Elle avale de l'air en panique, roule sur le côté et tousse, avant de prendre une nouvelle inspiration chaotique.

« Alors, ça t'a plu ? », raille-t-il en se détournant de nouveau d'elle.

Elle se relève, légèrement titubante.

« Apprends-moi ! », supplie-t-elle.

« Arrête, Grangie. On n'a pas le temps et tu vas te faire mal. »

Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne lâcherait pas si facilement. Elle se jette sur ses jambes, les prend en tenaille, le fait rouler au sol. Il se retourne d'instinct alors qu'elle lui saute dessus, le cloue par terre. A califourchon, elle le surplombe, son avant bras pressé contre sa gorge.

« Apprends-moi à me défendre », répète-t-elle.

Il ne cille pas, lui saisit le poignet, décale lentement son bras pour dégager son cou. Il sent l'herbe humide, en dessous de lui, et la peau brûlante de Granger entre ses doigts. Ils se regardent un instant, soudain conscient de ce contact, de la fraîcheur de sa peau contre la chaleur de la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »

Elle secoue la tête, reprend contenance, se relève pour libérer Drago, et en un clin d'œil, le trouble qui les avait saisi se dissipe.

« Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi qui pourrait augmenter mes chances de survie. »

Il se remet lentement debout, déboutonne son manteau et le laisse tomber au sol. Il regarde Granger avec attention alors que le vent des sous-bois ébouriffe ses cheveux. Le soleil qui filtre entre les feuillages se décompose sur sa peau comme un puzzle d'ombre et de lumière. Elle relève le menton, monte ses poings devant son visage, comme pour se préparer à parer un coup. Il s'avance vers elle, et de l'index, abaisse légèrement ses poings.

« Plus bas, sinon tu ne verras rien. Et n'écarte pas autant tes coudes, protège ton torse. »

Elle s'exécute, se repositionne.

« Bon. Je veux bien t'apprendre une clé de bras. Mais une seule, et après on repart. Compris ? »

Elle hoche la tête avec vigueur. Quel que soit l'enseignement, c'est toujours la même Granger. Il voit briller dans ses yeux, sa soif d'apprendre, son désir de bien faire.

« Essaye de me donner un coup de poing. »

« Quoi ? », elle baisse sa garde. « Je ne vais quand même pas te frapper. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, las.

« Tu veux apprendre à te défendre, oui ou non ? »

« Oui mais... »

« Donne-moi un coup de poing. »

Elle hésite, se résigne, balance son poing dans sa direction. Sa main n'a même pas le temps de parcourir la moitié de la distance qui les sépare, que Drago lui a saisi le bras, au niveau du poignet et du coude, et d'une pression, elle se retrouve à genoux au sol, sans défense. Elle tourne son visage vers lui, les yeux ronds de surprise. D'une main, il la relève.

« Bon, on va reprendre depuis le début. Au ralenti. »

 **25 mars.**

La brise s'infiltre par la fenêtre ouverte, fait valser les boucles de Granger tout autour de son visage. Avec légèreté, elle fredonne l'air qui s'échappe de la radio, les deux mains cramponnées autour du volant. Elle jette un regard à Drago, ose même un sourire. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle semble avoir repris goût à la vie et c'est extrêmement fatigant. Il hausse un sourcil moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Grangie ? T'as remis la main sur tes antidépresseurs, ou quoi ? »

« Très drôle. Écoute, j'ai pensé à un truc. »

« Pitié, arrête de penser à des trucs. Ça fait deux jours que tu me bassines avec tes nouveaux plans. »

Le matin même, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés prendre le petit déjeuner à la terrasse d'un café, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à lui prouver par A+B qu'il était nécessaire qu'ils se déguisent. S'était ensuivie une longue démonstration qui lui avait juste donner l'envie pressante de lui balancer son café à la figure.

« Non mais j'ai pensé à ma nouvelle identité. »

« Comment ça, ta nouvelle identité ? »

« Si tu changes d'identité, il faut bien que je change aussi, non ? De toute façon, les Traceurs connaissent mon nom, maintenant. Donc autant que j'en change. »

Il n'a pas envie d'argumenter, et il doit bien reconnaître que sa logique se tient.

« J'ai décidé que j'allais m'appeler Gala. »

Il tourne la tête vers elle, hausse les sourcils.

« Gala ? »

« Vu que tu m'appelles déjà comme ça la moitié du temps, ça ne fera pas de grand changement. »

« Admettons. »

« Du coup, voilà, je suis Gala. Je viens du Denver et je collectionne les cartes postales. »

« Mmh, d'accord. Tu peux m'expliquer le rapport avec les cartes postales ? »

« Non mais c'est pour donner de la profondeur à mon personnage. »

« Mais pourquoi tu veux donner de la profondeur à ton personnage ? »

« Parce que je sais pas mentir. Du coup, il faut que je comprenne vraiment mon rôle, tu vois ? Par exemple, Gala a la phobie des papillons. »

Il lui jette un regard de biais, déjà fatigué par cette histoire.

« D'accord, d'accord. Si tu veux, Gala. »

Il tend la main pour remonter le son de la radio, mais elle l'arrête d'un geste impatient.

« Attends, attends. J'ai pensé à autre chose. »

Il pousse un soupir, se tourne vers elle.

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Il faut qu'on trouve un code. »

« Pour ? »

« Pour pouvoir alerter l'autre discrètement s'il se passe quelque chose. Exemple : on est dans un ascenseur et une personne suspecte monte. Disons un Traceur. Et je veux te prévenir, sans attirer l'attention. Histoire qu'on descende au prochain étage. Voilà, pour ce genre de cas, il nous faut un code. »

« Alors déjà, je ne monterai jamais dans un ascenseur, Traceur ou pas. Et ensuite, crois-moi, si on se retrouve bloqué dans 3m² avec un Traceur, on en sortira pas vivant. Avec ou sans code. »

Granger tourne son regard vers lui, passe une main dans ses boucles pour dégager sa vue.

« Ils ne peuvent pas être si dangereux que ça. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire qu'ils sont doux comme des agneaux, mais c'est pas le cas. Ils sont pires, bien pires que ce que tu peux imaginer. »

« Alors pourquoi ils nous ont pas retrouvé ? C'est pas comme si on avait été particulièrement discrets non plus. »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, regarde par précaution dans le rétroviseur. Personne. Ils sont seuls sur la route. Des petites maisons de pierre flanquent la route, à gauche, à droite. Un chien aboie, les pattes contre le grillage de son jardin. Le reste, ce n'est que du silence.

« Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. »

Il tourne le bouton du volume, et cette fois, elle le laisse faire. La musique emplit la voiture.

 **26 mars.**

Le bruit du clignotant, la voiture s'avance dans une forêt, au hasard. Ils roulent longtemps, cahotés par le chemin de terre sur lequel ils ont dévié. Entre les arbres, ils aperçoivent le scintillement du soleil sur un lac.

« Là, c'est bon. »

Granger se gare. Le claquement familier des portières dans le silence de la nature. Elle fouille son sac.

« Tiens. Je t'ai pris un sandwich. »

Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le capot de la voiture, profitant du soleil qui pleut à travers la canopée de feuilles au-dessus de leur tête.

« Alors, on voit quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

C'est le pacte qu'elle a réussi à lui soutirer. A chaque pause déjeuner, il doit lui apprendre de nouvelles techniques de défense. Il se lève, d'un signe de la main, lui demande de s'approcher. Pleine de bonne volonté, elle se lève d'un bond, se positionne en face de lui. Ses mains sont bien placées, elle apprend vite. Il s'approche d'elle, analyse sa garde.

« On va essayer de voir si tu... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, d'un coup de pied, lui balaye les jambes. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir, pousse un cri quand elle se retrouve brutalement au sol. Elle roule sur elle-même, se relève d'un bond, lui lance un regard outré en se massant les mollets.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Je teste tes réflexes. »

« Mais préviens-moi, avant. »

« C'est le principe des réflexes, Granger. Je ne suis pas censé te prévenir. Tu penses que ça se passe comment, quand tu te bats ? Que tes adversaires te diront : _attention, là, je vais te frapper au niveau du ventre, tu devrais te protéger_ ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne à te défendre, non ? Eh bien, c'est exactement ce que je fais. »

Elle le fusille du regard, mais ne répond pas. Au fond, elle doit savoir qu'il a raison. Il ouvre la portière de la voiture, fouille sa valise. Lui tend le pistolet.

« Maintenant, tu vas apprendre à te servir de ça. »

Tétanisée, elle se recule, les mains levées.

« Ah non non non, hors de question que je touche à ça. Non non... »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Je crois que c'est un peu trop tard pour jouer les effarouchées, Granger. »

Elle ne bouge pas, l'observe s'approcher d'elle, les yeux ronds. Réprime un frisson quand il lui prend la main, lui plaque la crosse du pistolet dans la paume. Se plaçant derrière elle, il lui lève le bras.

« Si tu dois un jour t'en servir, et je ne te le souhaite pas, tu auras deux secondes pour viser une cible mouvante. On va viser le tronc d'arbre, là. »

Il lui décale le bras, le menton sur son épaule. Elle ne bouge toujours pas, pétrifiée. Il enclenche le chien du revolver.

« Deux secondes, Granger. Prépare-toi au recul. Un... »

De son index, il accompagne le doigt de Granger sur la détente. Elle tremble. Il sent les frissons de son dos contre son torse.

« Deux. »

Il presse la détente. Le tir retentit comme une explosion, Granger est brutalement repoussée en arrière, mais il la retient. Elle ouvre la main comme si la crosse venait de la brûler. Le revolver tombe au sol, amorti par l'herbe et les feuilles des arbres. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne bougent pas. Puis elle s'éloigne de lui, du pistolet encore chaud de son tir, et elle les regarde tour à tour, choquée.

« Plus... jamais », articule-t-elle enfin.

Elle s'assoit dans l'herbe, comme une automate, le visage blême. Elle est choquée, elle fixe l'arme, les yeux ronds de terreur. Il la comprend. Et même, il ose à peine l'avouer, ça le rassure. Il se souvient de la première fois où il s'était entraîné au revolver. De l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti. Ce sentiment de puissance. Il s'était dit : _enfin, je marche dans la cour des grands_. Il ne savait pas à l'époque. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne savait pas. Il avait douze ans, et tout ça, c'était encore des jeux d'enfants, à ce moment-là.

Il s'approche de Granger, s'accroupit à ses côtés. Pose une main sur son épaule.

« On s'arrangera pour que tu n'aies pas à t'en servir. Mais si jamais, n'oublie pas. »

Elle relève le visage vers lui, tremblante.

« Toi... tu t'en es déjà servi ? »

« Non. »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui ment. Peut-être pour la rassurer. Peut-être pour se donner bonne conscience.

« Mais... comment tu as appris à t'en servir ? »

« Entraînement intensif dès l'âge de douze ans. On sait comment élever ses enfants, chez les Malefoy. »

Elle le regarde, toujours sous le choc. Il se sent obligé de rajouter, par loyauté :

« Ma mère ne voulait pas. Mais sur ces sujets-là, c'est toujours mon père qui avait le dernier mot. »

Il l'attrape doucement par le poignet, la remet debout.

« Allez. Je crois qu'on s'est assez entraîné pour aujourd'hui. Et Pattenrond est déjà en poste devant la voiture. Je prends le volant. Je crois que t'as besoin d'un peu de repos. »

Il récupère son revolver, le jette nonchalamment dans sa valise et s'installe côté conducteur.

 **27 Mars**

Une nuit opaque a gommé le paysage autour de lui. Drago gare la voiture sur un bord de route. Réveillée par cette soudaine immobilité, Granger cligne des yeux, marmonne d'une voix encore infusée de sommeil :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On s'arrête ? C'est à moi de conduire ? »

« Non. Rendors-toi. J'ai quelque chose à faire, ça durera pas longtemps. »

Elle tourne la tête, essaye de capter l'expression de son visage malgré ses paupières lourdes. Elle pense sûrement qu'il essaye de la semer en route, mais il a compris la leçon. S'il veut avoir la paix, il lui faudra l'amener jusqu'à Cabo de Gata, et surtout disparaître vite. Histoire que leur covoiturage s'arrête là.

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Je laisse les clés sur le contact. »

Elle acquiesce vaguement, se rendort aussitôt. Il quitte la voiture, rejoint d'un pas militaire la cabine téléphonique qu'il a repérée. Là, face au combiné, il hésite. Il lutte contre des sentiments contradictoires qui bouillonnent en lui, le remuent de part en part. La peur, qui crispe sa main autour de son zippo. La raison, qui lui crie de faire demi-tour, de s'éloigner de cette cabine le plus vite possible. La nostalgie, qui s'immisce, qui serpente en lui, qui lui engourdit les doigts, et l'envie d'entendre sa voix, juste pour savoir que tout va bien. Mais au-delà de ce capharnaüm, la culpabilité prend le dessus. Et il se dit que malgré tout, il lui doit bien ça.

Très vite, pour ne pas se laisser le temps de changer d'avis, il décroche le téléphone. Insère trois pièces dans la fente métallique.

La gorge nouée, le cœur serré, il comptabilise les sonneries. Trois. Et un grésillement familier annonce une mise en communication.

« Allô ? »

Il se bat intérieurement contre l'instinct qui le somme de raccrocher. Sa voix s'extirpe de sa gorge en un grognement éraillé.

« Maman ? »

Il y'a un silence au bout du fil. Il croit un instant que ça a coupé, puis la voix de sa mère reprend, très vite :

« Maggie, c'est toi ? Je n'attendais pas ton appel avant la semaine prochaine. »

C'est bien sa mère au téléphone. Il ne comprend pas. Il reprend, à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un soit caché dans les fourrés, derrière la cabine, enregistrant chacun de ses mots :

« C'est moi, maman. »

« Pardon, c'était ce soir, la pièce de théâtre ? J'avais complètement oublié. »

La phrase se répète en boucle dans la tête de Drago comme un disque rayé. Et puis soudain, tout fait sens : ça le percute comme une gifle en pleine figure.

« Ils sont là, c'est ça ? Les Mangemorts, ils t'écoutent ? »

« Oui, oui, exactement. »

« Ils ont mis la ligne sur écoute ? Est-ce qu'ils enregistrent ? »

« Mais non Maggie, ne dis pas de bêtises. »

« Ok. Ils vous surveillent, c'est ça ? Ils sont en poste au Manoir. Depuis quand ? »

« Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai été très occupée toute la semaine. »

Une semaine. Drago les imagine bien. Une semaine que ces chiens de gardent tournent dans le Manoir, montrant les crocs à la moindre sonnerie de téléphone, au moindre grincement d'escalier. Il sent son cœur se serrer. Une semaine qu'il fait endurer ça à ses parents. Et pour quoi ? Pour quel résultat ? Qu'il meurt ou qu'il réussisse par Dieu sait quel miracle à disparaître, dans tous les cas, ses parents en paieront le prix.

« Maman, écoute-moi. Je voulais te dire... je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Je regrette... non, c'est faux, je ne regrette pas. J'ai pas envie de te mentir. Je devais le faire, tu comprends ? Et je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir mise en danger. Pardon. J'ai pas pensé à vous. J'ai pas pensé à toi. Je voulais pas... je voulais pas disparaître sans que tu saches combien je suis désolé. Mais je devais le faire. Je _devais_ le faire. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Tu as eu raison d'aller voir cette pièce sans moi », souffle-t-elle, elle marque une pause, avant d'ajouter : « C'est ce qu'il fallait faire. »

Il y'a soudain du bruit, des murmures pressants de l'autre côté du fil, puis la voix de sa mère lui paraît lointaine. Il l'entend déclarer d'une voix égale :

« C'est Margaret. Elle me demande si je suis libre dans la semaine pour boire un thé. »

Drago saisit nettement un _'non'_ cinglant qui couvre la voix de sa mère, puis la même voix rocailleuse qui ajoute d'un ton froid : _'Raccrochez. Immédiatement.'_

« Maggie, il faut que je te laisse. Je suis très occupée », un nouveau silence, puis : « Prends soin de toi, surtout. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il y'eut, dans cette dernière phrase, une fêlure dans sa voix qui dut la trahir puisque la communication fut soudain saturée de bruits. Un froissement, un cri, et une voix caverneuse, dure comme la roche, résonne à ses oreilles :

« Drago Malefoy, c'est gentil de prendre de nos nouvelles. C'est que tu commençais à nous manquer, à Londres. Comment ça se passe, le tourisme en Espagne ? »

Un bref silence, et la voix ajoute : « Ne t'en fais pas trop, va, on arrive. »

Les mains tremblantes, il raccroche brusquement le téléphone.

~o~

Quatre heures trente-deux. Les chiffres clignotent sur le tableau de bord. Granger se réveille, bâille, vérifie l'heure avant de tourner deux yeux ronds vers Drago.

« Tu étais censé me réveiller à deux heures ! », s'offusque-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas. Tout son corps est crispé. Non, pas crispé. Gelé jusqu'à l'os. Brûlant jusqu'aux tempes. Il sent des vents contraires créer des orages, des cataclysmes, dans la moindre parcelle de son être.

« Malefoy ! C'est à mon tour de conduire ! J'ai fait un planning, je te rappelle. »

Elle déplie une serviette en papier sur laquelle elle a griffonné leurs noms et une légion d'horaires.

« Regarde, là », elle agite la feuille comme un avocat défendrait sa cause. « A deux heures, c'était à moi de prendre le r... »

« Pas le temps », la coupe-t-il.

« Pas le temps pour quoi ? »

« Ils arrivent. »

Elle le regarde, bouche-bée. Sa main retombe sur ses genoux. Dans un sursaut de panique, elle se retourne, s'agrippe au siège. Regarde par la vitre arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Y'a personne. »

« Pas là. Ils savent. Ils nous cherchent. Ils arrivent. Ils nous ont trouvés. »

Les mots sortent de sa bouche en un fleuve continu de phrases désarticulées. Elle passe une main sur son front.

« Merde. Merde, merde, merde. »

Ça le rassure, d'une certaine manière. De pas être seul dans ce traquenard. Il lui jette un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Leur regard se croisent. Elle noue ses cheveux : ça y est, elle a retrouvé son sang-froid. Elle est déjà en train de réfléchir.

« Comment tu sais ? Comment tu sais qu'ils nous suivent ? »

Ce brusque revirement dans sa façon d'agir le perturbe.

« J'ai appelé ma mère. Ils étaient là, ils la surveillent. Dolohov m'a parlé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent ? »

« Je... je sais pas. »

« Réfléchis. »

Il creuse sa mémoire. C'est récent, mais il y'a comme un voile opaque jeté sur ses souvenirs par la peur.

« Ils savent qu'on est en Espagne. »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« C'est tout. Je crois. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Elle se concentre, ses sourcils se froncent, son front se plisse.

« Tu vérifies, non ? Tu regardes tout le temps le rétroviseur, quand tu conduis. Tu vérifies qu'on n'est pas suivis ? »

« Oui. Pour l'instant, j'ai pas remarqué de voiture suspecte. A la frontière, quand ils nous ont interrogé, tu leur as dit qu'on allait à Cabo de Gata ? »

Elle accuse le coup, plonge son visage dans ses mains.

« Merde, merde, merde. »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

« Pas Cabo de Gata précisément, mais je leur ai dit qu'on allait en Andalousie... tu crois qu'ils ont parlé aux Mangemorts ? Tu crois que c'est eux qui ont demandé de nous faire sortir ? »

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être. »

Avec des gestes brusques, elle ouvre la boîte à gants, en retire la carte de l'Espagne qu'elle déplie.

« Bon. Le seul endroit compliqué, c'est Puente. C'est le passage obligé pour aller en Andalousie. S'ils nous suivent, ils nous attendront là-bas. »

« Pas moyen de contourner ? »

« Non. Mais une fois qu'on aura passé Puente, s'ils nous sont pas tombés dessus, ils n'ont quasiment aucune chance de nous trouver. »

« Dans combien de temps on arrive là-bas ? »

Elle regarde l'horloge de la voiture, regarde la route, suit l'itinéraire du bout du doigt. Relève le visage vers lui.

« Deux heures. »

« Bien. Je conduis jusqu'à Puente. Une fois qu'on l'a dépassé, qu'on a mis des kilomètres entre nous et cette foutue ville, je te passe le volant et je dors jusqu'en Andalousie. »

Elle a comme une intuition, ça picote sous sa peau, ça ondoie en fourmillements qui la démangent. Elle a cette sensation, cette sensation tenace que les choses vont mal tourner.

~o~

Les yeux grand ouverts, elle scrute la route avalée par la voiture. Elle a menti, il y'a des moyens de contourner Puente. Mais ils y perdraient plusieurs jours. Et elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Elle aurait dû le dire à Malefoy. Elle leur fait courir un risque. Parce qu'elle sent, elle sent que quelque chose les attend.

Malefoy tourne à droite au carrefour, prend une longue inspiration.

« On y est. Souhaite-nous bonne chance. »

Elle ouvre la bouche, mais les mots s'agglutinent dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle se contente de pincer les lèvres, hocher la tête.

La voiture s'engage sur la route, il passe le panneau qui annonce fièrement : Puente – _Bienvenida !_ Elle aurait presque envie de rire de l'ironie. La nuit s'est presque dissipée : elle reste suspendue au-dessus d'eux, entre chien et loup. Le ciel est sombre, percé de lumière. Un ciel d'orages qui pèse sur la ligne d'horizon à l'en faire ployer.

« Contourne le marché. »

Drago s'exécute. La voiture tourne dans une rue aux immeubles dépareillés, blancs, jaunes, roses pâles, des drapeaux espagnols aux fenêtres. Ils débarquent sur une petite place déserte où traînent quelques étals vides aux auvents colorés. La ville est encore endormie, les rues sont désertes. Leurs phares balayent le paysage d'une lueur pâle.

« Là, suis les panneaux qui indiquent le pont. »

Ils longent une allée d'orangers, une nuée d'étourneaux piaillent dans les arbres, s'envolent en nuages noirs avant de se réinstaller sur d'autres branches.

« Tourne à gauche. »

Le grondement de l'orage résonne comme un feulement, quelque part derrière les vallées et les montagnes.

« Encore à gauche. »

Hermione sent son cœur battre à un rythme asymétrique. Elle aimerait fermer les yeux, se réveiller une heure plus tard, la silhouette de Puente loin derrière eux. Elle aimerait pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose de rassurant, n'importe quoi : lire dans les lignes de sa main que tout ira bien. Pas qu'elle y croit. Mais à cet instant, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour dissoudre la peur et le mauvais pressentiment qui la font sursauter à chaque fois qu'un oiseau s'envole ou qu'un feu passe brusquement au vert. Le temps semble ralenti, comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire sentir chaque minute, chaque seconde qui cliquette à la montre de Malefoy.

Un vrombissement de moteur fait battre la chamade à son cœur. Elle aimerait parler à Drago, dire des mots au hasard pour démanteler le silence mais elle a le cerveau gourd, la gorge sèche. Elle veut juste que ça passe.

Ils s'engagent à gauche, elle a l'impression que la voiture roule au ralenti. Un vent furieux agite les branches des orangers, tout autour d'eux.

« Granger. »

Elle tourne vers lui un regard affolé. Quelque chose dans son ton a embrasé la peur qui bourdonne dans son crâne.

« Quoi ? »

« Reste calme. Je crois qu'ils sont là. »

Cette fois, elle sent son cœur rater un battement, puis remonter jusque dans sa gorge. Elle peine à lever les yeux jusqu'au rétroviseur. Le moteur qu'elle a entendu tout à l'heure. Une voiture noire derrière eux. Elle plisse les yeux, n'arrive pas à apercevoir le visage du conducteur. Elle repasse en boucle les leçons de combat de Drago. N'arrive plus à se souvenir de rien.

« Accélère, Drago. Accélère. »

Sa voix se brise dans un tremblement. Ses yeux ne quittent pas le rétroviseur. Impuissante, elle est impuissante. Il n'y a rien, rien qu'elle puisse faire.

« Ma valise, derrière », la voix de Drago est calme mais elle perçoit les stridulations d'angoisse qui crissent sous la surface. « Le revolver. Prends le revolver. »

Elle ne réfléchit pas. Ouvre la malle, expulse les vêtements. Ses doigts se referment autour de la crosse du revolver. Glacée. La main tremblante, elle le tend à Drago.

« Non. Toi. C'est pour toi. Prépare-toi à tirer. »

« Quoi ? », c'est une inflexion qui part dans les aigus et se brise. « Non... Tu sais que je peux pas. »

Ses yeux d'acier se braquent sur elle, l'espace d'une seconde, la gèlent jusqu'aux os.

« Ils vont nous tirer dessus. Ils vont essayer de nous tuer. C'est eux ou nous. Fais ton choix. »

Il tourne brusquement, accélère. Toujours la voiture noire derrière eux. Elle empoigne l'arme. Mais peut-être... peut-être que ce sont juste des vacanciers. Peut-être que c'est une famille qui s'est levée aux aurores pour aller passer un week-end sur la côte. Peut-être que le père a préparé des sandwichs, peut-être que la mère a vérifié qu'ils avaient bien tous pris leur maillot de bain. Son crâne est bombardé de pensées intempestives, de coups de feu, de une de journaux sur laquelle on annonce la mort d'une famille de touristes dans un dramatique accident de voiture.

« Ouvre la fenêtre et tire, putain. »

« Je peux pas », croasse-t-elle. « On sait même pas... On sait même pas si c'est eux. »

« A cinq heures du matin ? Dans une ville déserte ? Je prends le risque. »

« Je peux pas ! Fais-le, toi ! Tire ! »

Elle tremble de tout son corps, lui tend l'arme. Il tourne encore, débouche sur la rue principale et tout au bout, elle aperçoit le pont, comme s'il avait brusquement surgi de nulle part. D'un geste brusque, il lui arrache le revolver des mains.

« Tiens le volant. »

Elle s'exécute, sa tête est vide, siphonnée de l'intérieur par la terreur qui a creusé un trou, découpé son crâne, par lequel s'échappe toute pensée cohérente, toute logique.

Il baisse la vitre, se détache, se penche par la fenêtre. Des images troubles, des unes de journaux, encore, des voitures accidentées, des pleurs. Elle imagine des éclats de sang asperger le pare-brise. Malefoy vise, arme le revolver. Dans un acte désespéré, elle lâche le volant pour tirer brusquement sur la manche de Drago. Un coup de feu résonne dans le vide, la balle explose contre un mur qui crache de la poussière et des morceaux de pierre. Leur voiture dévie, Malefoy manque de lâcher le pistolet, il s'agrippe au volant vire brutalement à droite pour ramener le véhicule sur le bon chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », hurle-t-il au visage de Granger.

« C'est pas eux. Je sens que c'est pas eux. »

« Je me contrefous de ce que tu sens ! », il lui tend le revolver. « Tire ! »

Enfin, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle attrape le pistolet, le jette sur la plage arrière.

« Roule. Plus vite ! », crie-t-elle à Drago. « C'est pas eux. »

Le goudron lisse de la route laisse place aux pavés chaotique du pont.

« Plus vite ! Après le pont, on pourra couper par les champs ! Plus vite ! »

La voiture accélère. Des lueurs de phares l'aveuglent, d'abord, puis un crissement sonore emplit tout l'espace de son crâne. Elle protège son visage de ses mains, est projetée contre le tableau de bord. Ses tympans sifflent, elle relève la tête. A vingt mètres devant eux, au bout du pont, une voiture grise fait barrage, garée en travers de la route. La portière de la voiture derrière eux s'ouvre, en sort un revolver, braqué sur eux, puis un homme. Une barbe hirsute, des cheveux longs. Un corps trapu, tout en muscles. Un visage criblé de cicatrices blanches boursouflées. Un sourire carnassier, un sourire qui déchire son visage. Un sourire fou. Dans la voiture, grise, en face d'eux, un autre homme est sorti. Athlétique. De longs cheveux bruns. Des yeux noirs. Les mêmes cicatrices au visage.

Le corps d'Hermione cède à la panique, l'air n'entre plus, sa tête tourne. _Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir._ La phrase tourne, encore et encore, aspiré par une force centrifuge qui la propulse contre les parois de sa boîte crânienne.

« Granger. »

La voix de Drago s'extirpe de la cacophonie produite par son cœur qui se fracasse contre sa cage thoracique.

« Dans cinq secondes, je vais sortir de cette voiture pour détourner leur attention. Prends Pattenrond, attache-le à toi avec ton écharpe. Quand c'est fait, sors de la voiture en levant les mains. »

Il ouvre la portière. Les hommes n'ont pas bougé, le pointent de leur armes. Il lui jette un dernier regard, murmure :

« A mon signal, cours et jette-toi du pont. »

Il referme la portière derrière lui, avance les mains levées. _Jette-toi du pont, jette-toi du pont, jette-toi du pont._ Maintenant c'est cette phrase qui se joue en boucle. Plus le temps de réfléchir. Elle saisit Pattenrond par la peau du cou, il se débat, feule, elle le plaque contre son dos d'une main, enroule son écharpe de l'autre, et d'un geste brusque, elle fait un nœud serré. Le chat paniqué tente de s'extraire, elle sent ses griffes abîmer sa peau.. Elle boutonne son duffle-coat jusqu'en haut. Elle voit flou, le monde s'est noyé derrière un voile brumeux. De grosses larmes gonflent ses paupières, des sanglots se heurtent dans le fond de sa gorge. Sa main cherche la poignée à tâtons, la trouve. Elle se demande si elle va réussir à tenir debout.

Elle ouvre la portière. Une bourrasque lui gifle le visage. Pattenrond grogne, s'énerve, l'écorche. Elle lève les mains, s'avance lentement. Les remous de l'eau et les sifflements du vent, c'est tout ce qu'elle entend. Drago a les mains sur la tête. Les deux hommes n'ont pas bougé. Ils se tiennent toujours à dix mètres d'eux, chacun d'un côté du pont, flingue au poing.

« Toi, la fille. Ne bouge plus. »

C'est l'homme trapu qui a parlé. Sa voix surpasse le vent, les remous. Elle tonne dans l'air comme un grondement. Hermione obéit. Il lève son pistolet vers elle. Pattenrond s'est calmé, caché dans son manteau. Peut-être qu'il a senti, qu'il a senti comme leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

« Laissez la fille. Je vous dirai ce que vous voulez. »

« Un Drago Malefoy pyromane échappé, un Drago Malefoy amoureux retrouvé. Délicieux. »

Le sourire de l'homme grappille encore un peu plus son visage, l'écartèle comme une difformité. Drago ne cille pas.

« Je la connais pas, cette fille. Je l'ai prise en stop. Elle nous oubliera à la seconde où on disparaîtra de sa vue. »

« Hé, Scabior, t'entends ça ? _'Il l'a juste prise en stop'_. »

« J'ai entendu ça, Fenrir. J'ai entendu ça. »

« Je crois qu'il nous cherche. »

Fenrir parle d'une voix désarticulée, avec des mouvements de lèvres asymétriques, comme si sa bouche avait été taillée pour des sons bestiaux et qu'il devait lutter contre des instincts animaux pour parler.

« Tu savais qu'on te suivait, hein, Drago Malefoy ? C'est pour ça que t'as fait brûler le train. Mais on t'a pas perdu des yeux une seconde. On était là, tout le temps. On t'a laissé courir un peu. T'as eu peur. Et on aime ça. On aime sentir la peur. »

Quelque chose s'est allumé dans le regard du trapu, quelque chose qui brûle, qui consume l'esprit d'Hermione. Il avance, il s'approche d'elle.

« Mais maintenant, ça s'impatiente là-haut. On doit ramener Drago Malefoy à la maison. »

Il se passe une langue rêche sur les lèvres, une langue épaisse et poisseuse.

« Les petits oiseaux qui s'envolent, les petits oiseaux ne vont jamais loin. On les retrouve, on leur casse le cou, on les déplume. »

Hermione tremble. Le regard qu'il lui jette, le regard est pire que le revolver pointé sur elle. Deux yeux bruns, deux yeux carnassiers qui la dépècent en pensée.

« Nous ce qu'on aime, c'est la _traque._ »

Il fait un pas de plus vers elle.

« Maintenant ! »

Drago. Sa voix perce la brume, envoie une décharge dans le corps d'Hermione avec le violence d'un électrochoc. Ses pieds se mettent en marche avant même que ses pensées ne se forment. Elle court, le vent rabat ses boucles dans son visage. Mais elle court. Et puis elle s'arrête. Brusquement. Non. C'est une main agrippée à son poignet qui l'arrête. Une main qui se rétracte comme un piège à loups. Fenrir la touche. Fenrir la tient. Le sang pulse dans ses veines. La peur, la rage, la haine l'envahissent. Explosent en elle. Quelque chose, quelque chose d'indicible tout au fond d'elle prend le dessus sur tout le reste : elle se retourne et de toutes ses forces, elle fracasse son coude contre le nez de Fenrir. Le sang jaillit, coule sur son visages en rigoles pourpres. Elle a juste le temps d'apercevoir son sourire, qui n'a pas vacillé, qui s'est étiré encore, et elle se précipite. Sur la rambarde du pont, Drago lui jette un regard et d'un bond, il disparaît.

Elle n'a pas le temps de vérifier. Pas le temps de voir s'ils l'ont prise en chasse. Elle court, Pattenrond a planté ses griffes dans sa peau, mais elle court. Grimpe sur la barrière du pont. Ne réfléchit pas. Saute.

Une seconde, elle croit qu'elle vole. La gravité récupère ses droits, et elle tombe. Elle tombe. Elle sent le vent gelé battre son visage, le sang qui détrempe son t-shirt, son souffle rauque et brusquement, l'eau glacée qui la happe.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, j'essayerai de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, histoire de me laisser un peu d'avance. Mais celui-là, vous le méritiez amplement. Merci pour vos reviews, merci de rester fidèles au poste, vous êtes des amours._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et un merci spécial à Guest et Drou, à qui je ne peux pas répondre par reviews !_

 _See you very soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_**18 janvier 2007 – 1ère année**_

 _« Hé, Hermione, tu voudrais pas m'aider avec mon devoir d'Archéo ? »_

 _Elle dévisage Ron, cache son agacement sous un masque d'impassibilité._

 _« Non. »_

 _C'est sec, accompagné d'un claquement de langue qu'elle n'a pas pu réprimer._

 _« Allez, sois sympa. Explique-moi au moins ce que c'est une circonvallation. »_

 _Elle soupire. Il y a, dans ce soupir, sa patience mise à rude épreuve, il y a toutes les fois où il s'est moqué d'elle parce qu'elle révisait, toutes les fois où il a préféré ses échecs mécaniques à ses livres de cours la veille d'examens, et ses ricanements moqueurs quand elle s'empressait de répondre aux questions des professeurs._

 _« Non. »_

 _« Donne-moi au moins ton plan de dissertation », insiste-t-il. « Juste pour que je me fasse une idée. S'il te plaît. »_

 _« Non. T'avais qu'à écouter en cours. »_

 _Il lui jette un regard choqué auquel elle répond par un regard outré. Elle est outrée qu'il soit choqué. Il s'attendait à quoi, exactement ? A ce qu'elle se plie à ses moindres désirs ? A ce qu'elle accourt lorsqu'il siffle ?_

 _Il grogne, referme son livre d'un coup sec et quitte la pièce à grand renforts de jurons et de claquements de porte._

 _Longtemps, Hermione fixe le fauteuil que Ron vient de quitter, et le livre qu'il a négligemment abandonné sur la table. Elle sent se former des volutes de remords qui s'entortillent dans le creux de son estomac._

 _Non, pense-t-elle. Non, tu ne dois pas céder._

 _ **25 décembre 2007 – 2ème année.**_

 _« Tiens. »_

 _Ron lui tend un petit sachet emballé dans du papier cadeau rouge, scellé de bolduc multicolore. Il regarde ailleurs, le bas de joues écarlate. C'est drôle, quand il est embarrassé, sa peau se pigmente, ça trace des reliefs, des ombres rouges sur tout son visage._

 _« C'est quoi ? »_

 _Il soupire, et comme elle ne s'est toujours pas décidée à le délester de son fardeau, il pose le paquet sur son livre ouvert, hausse les épaules avec une nonchalance feinte._

 _« C'est de la part de ma mère. Pour toi. C'est pas moi, c'est... ma mère. »_

 _« Oh. C'est... gentil. C'est... »_

 _Elle n'a pas le temps de trouver un autre adjectif qu'il a déjà tourné les talons, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. Elle dénoue le bolduc, défait l'emballage, ouvre avec précaution. Au creux de ses paumes, une pochette en tissu remplie de petits dinosaures en chocolat. Un petit mot est agrafé à la couture :_ Ron, ne les mange pas tous à la fois, si tu veux éviter l'indigestion, cette année. Je t'aime. Maman.

 _ **12 octobre 2008 – 3ème année.**_

 _« Là, tu vois. Si tu bouges ta tour en F1 et ton roi en G2, tu exécutes un petit roque. C'est un coup de défense. Mais attention, parce qu'aux échecs mécaniques, les cases changent parfois de place. Ou alors elles éjectent ton pion sur une autre case, garde bien ça en tête. Alors, maintenant, on passe au coup du berger... »_

 _Hermione regarde Ron déplacer ses pions avec un sérieux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu avant. Ses sourcils se froncent sous la concentration, ses yeux s'embrasent d'une lueur de plaisir expert et il mord le coin de sa lèvre supérieur, par réflexe. Elle le trouve beau, tout à coup._

 _« Et là, tu fais échec et mat. Ça va tu arrives à suivre ? Arrête-moi si je vais trop vite. »_

 _Elle atterris sur terre un peu brusquement, le rouge lui monte aux joues et elle bégaye quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il la dévisage, perplexe._

 _« T'as rien compris, c'est ça ? Ah, je suis nul pour expliquer les choses. »_

 _« Mais non, pas du tout. C'est moi qui suis distraite », le rassure-t-elle. « Dis, comment tu as appris à jouer aux échecs mécaniques ? »_

 _Il lâche son pion, se gratte l'arrière de la nuque, l'air embarrassé. Il n'aime pas parler de lui, elle l'a déjà remarqué. Il esquive toujours les questions personnelles avec une blague qui fait office de déviation bien commode._

 _« Quand on se disputait, au Terrier, Maman avait pris l'habitude de nous envoyer chacun dans notre chambre. Comme la plupart du temps, c'était avec Ginny que je me disputai et qu'avant l'agrandissement, on partageait la même chambre, Maman m'envoyait au Grenier. »_

 _Il ouvre la bouche, hésite à poursuivre. Il en a déjà trop dit, le bas de ses joues a pris une teinte vermeil. Hermione l'encourage d'un geste de la tête doublé d'un sourire._

 _« Et dans le Grenier, au milieu de tout le bordel, j'ai trouvé un vieux jeu d'échec. Je crois qu'il appartenait à mon arrière-grand-père. Bref, j'ai commencé à y jouer avec la goule, mais la plupart du temps, elle se contentait de se rouler sur le sol en hurlant ou de manger les pièces. Et petit à petit, j'ai appris les techniques et les coups. Voilà. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de conneries que j'ai faites juste pour pouvoir me la couler douce dans le Grenier. »_

 _Elle éclate de rire, et il la regarde, méfiant, avant de se joindre à son rire. Se penchant vers lui, elle pose sa main sur son bras._

 _« J'aimerais beaucoup voir le Terrier, un jour. »_

 _Tout son visage s'empourpre, il balbutie une phrase incompréhensible, à mi-chemin entre « si tu veux » et « il faut que j'aille réviser mon cours d'Astronomie », et deux secondes plus tard, il a disparu._

 _ **17 mai 2010 – 4ème année**_

 _Hermione est assise sur un banc du Parc, un sandwich au cresson dans une main, un crayon à papier dans l'autre, elle avise sa grille de mots croisés avec toute la concentration du monde._ Première née _en deux vertical, elle sait que c'est EVE. Mais ça ne colle pas avec_ siège des facultés _en cinq horizontal, COLLEGE. Elle soupire, gomme COLLEGE._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? », siffle une voix d'un ton moqueur. « Une intello qui a perdu son troupeau ? Dangereux, ça. »_

 _Pas besoin de relever la tête, elle reconnaîtrait la voix de Théodore Nott entre mille. Beaucoup d'arrogance, noyée dans des litres de venin._

 _« Sérieusement, ça existe vraiment les gens qui passent leur pause déjeuner à faire des mots croisés ? »_

Siège des facultés, siège des facultés _. Elle est déjà tombée dessus, elle devrait connaître._

 _« Arrête, Nott. Après elle va pleurnicher à McGonagall et on va finir avec des heures de colle. Tu les connais, les sang de bourbe. Leur passe-temps préféré, c'est de se victimiser. »_

 _Ça, c'est Malefoy. Elle se crispe. Sang de bourbe. C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ceux qui sont entrés à Poudlard sans avoir d'ancêtres haut placés pour leur chauffer la place. Ne pas relever. Ne pas leur faire ce plaisir._ Siège des facultés, siège de facultés. _RECTORAT, peut-être ? Non, ça ne colle pas avec le nombre de lettres._

 _« Alors, Granger, tu vas même pas nous saluer ? »_

 _Il faut qu'elle reste concentrée. Surtout ne pas relever la tête, ne pas leur accorder de crédit. Ce serait ça, l'erreur._

 _« Putain, mais on vous apprend pas la politesse, chez les prolo ? »_

 _« Oh mais Nott, ta gueule », soupire Zabini. « Vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire que de passer sa pause déjeuner à faire des mots croisés ? Passer sa pause déjeuner à se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un qui fait des mots croisés. »_

 _Intérieurement, elle remercie Zabini. Pas qu'elle le porte particulièrement dans son cœur, mais il a quelque chose de plus doux que les deux autres. Comme une sorte de lassitude, de résignation. Elle ne sait pas quoi ça tient, mais en l'occurrence, ça lui sert bien._

 _« On peut rien faire, avec toi, c'est chiant. »_

 _Elle entend des bruits de pas, elle en déduit qu'ils s'éloignent._ Siège des facultés _. Oh, elle sait. CERVEAU. Les pas reviennent en arrière. Elle a le temps de marquer le C, le E, le R._

 _« T'as quand même pas cru qu'on allait se barrer sans te dire au revoir ? »_

 _« Nott, putain, lâche l'affaire. »_

 _Trop tard. Une douleur brusque et aiguë lui transperce l'épaule, et une pierre roule sur le banc. Elle relève la tête, effarée, sa main vient enserre son épaule pour contenir la douleur. Elle n'a même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose : apparu de nulle part, Ron saute par dessus le banc et se jette sur Nott. Ils plongent au sol, dans une tornade de cris, de coups de poings confus et d'insultes. Zabini et Malefoy les observe sans bouger le petit doigt, morts de rire._

 _Hermione bondit, court pour les séparer. Avec toute la difficulté du monde, elle arrive à tirer en arrière Ron. Il est rouge, a la lèvre ouverte et une griffure qui court tout le long de son cou._

 _« Laisse tomber », lui crie-t-elle alors qu'il essaye de se défaire de sa poigne. « Laisse tomber, ils en valent pas la peine. »_

 _Malefoy les dévisage, les bras croisés, goguenard._

 _« Tiens, tiens, on dirait bien que la belette a le béguin. Ça va donner de jolis petits bébés, ça. Un de plus, un de moins dans le trou à rat, qu'est-ce que ça change, hein ? »_

 _Elle ne réfléchit même pas, la gifle cinglante qui part résonne dans tout le Parc. Malefoy titube, sous le choc._

 _« La prochaine fois que tu lui parles comme ça, je te fais ravaler ta langue de vipère. »_

 _Elle attrape la main de Ron et s'éloigne avant que Malefoy n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions._

 _ **1er mars 2011 – 5ème année.**_

 _« Alors, j'ai repéré une faille dans la ronde de Rusard, normalement entre 21h47 et 21h56, il retourne dans son bureau pour donner des croquettes à Miss Teigne. Ça nous laisse très exactement neuf minutes pour nous faufiler derrière le tableau de Myrtha la veuve qui nous conduira à deux kilomètres de Pré-Au-Lard. Après ça, il faudra traverser un bosquet en gardant bien le cap à l'Est et on devrait arriver à bon port. Enfin, à peu près... »_

 _Ils dévisagent tous Dean Thomas, sceptiques._

 _« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée », ponctue Hermione. « C'est trop risqué. Imaginez qu'on se fasse prendre », elle pâlit brusquement à l'idée. « Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu... Je ne peux pas risquer de me retrouver avec des heures de colle dans mon dossier scolaire. »_

 _« On va quand même pas rester les bras croisés pour l'anniversaire de Ron », proteste Harry._

 _« Non mais vous donnez pas tout ce mal pour moi... On peut juste... faire une partie de bataille explosive, non ? »_

 _Assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Harry, Ginny lève les yeux au ciel et balaye la suggestion de son frère d'un revers de main._

 _« Sinon, on peut aussi mettre des somnifères dans le repas de Rusard. »_

 _Sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades, elle sort de sa poche un petit sachet transparent rempli de pilules bleues._

 _« D'où tu sors ça ? »_

 _« Achetées à Fred et George. Pratique pour repousser un examen. »_

 _« C'est à cause de toi que Vector est restée dans le coma dix jours ? »_

 _« Problème de dosage », élude-t-elle d'un geste de la main._

 _« Bien joué, Ginny... », commence Fred._

 _« … tes frères son fiers de toi », conclut George._

 _Hermione est au bord de l'apoplexie._

 _« Je réitère, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. »_

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a tout prévu », annonce Fred, un sourire en coin._

 _Fred et George se lèvent, disparaissent dans leur dortoir avant de réapparaître, Fred encombré d'une énorme caisse en bois, et George, un pied de biche en main. En deux temps trois mouvements, la caisse dévoile son contenu : une cinquantaine de bouteilles de Bière-au-beurre._

 _« Pour le reste, laissez-nous faire. Profitez de la soirée, croyez-moi, vous ne risquez pas d'être dérangés. »_

 _Ils s'éclipsent alors que les cinquième années se servent en bières. Parvati enclenche le vieux lecteur de vinyle mécanique qu'elle a réussi à faufiler en douce l'année précédente. Au fur et à mesure que les bières se vident, les corps se dénouent. Parvati est en train de sauter sur le canapé en chantant les Spice Girls à tue-tête, Dean, Seamus et Harry hurlent à tour de rôle le sol c'est de la lave ! en sautant de coussin jeté au sol en fauteuil renversé, Ginny débat paris sportifs avec un Neville légèrement ivre et Lavande est penché sur Ron, lui murmurant à l'oreille des propositions qui colore son visage de toute une variation de rouges._

 _Une brusque explosion fait dérailler le vinyle. Un silence choqué s'abat sur la salle commune. Une deuxième explosion. Tous les élèves se précipitent aux fenêtres. Là, sous leurs yeux, l'obscurité du Parc de Poudlard s'illuminent de lumières multicolores. Un feu d'artifices gigantesques embrase tout Poudlard, des dragons, des étoiles filantes, des fusées qui explosent en étincelles sur des planètes lumineuses. Les explosions s'accélèrent, tout le château tremble sur ses fondations, et finalement, une dizaines de feux d'artifices éclatent en même temps, charriant le ciel d'or et de rouge, avant de laisser apparaître, en capitales scintillantes : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RON._

 _Agrippé à la fenêtre, Ron n'en croit pas ses yeux. Dehors on entend déjà les professeurs s'attrouper et Rusard traversant le Parc de long en large à la recherche des trouble-fêtes._

 _« Merde. Je crois vraiment que c'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. »_

 _Profitant de la diversion, alors que tout le monde observe Fred et George, tout en bas, faire courir Rusard, Hermione se penche vers Ron, le cœur battant. Elle lui murmure un joyeux anniversaire à l'oreille, et dépose un baiser, à l'exact limite entre sa joue et ses lèvres. Le visage illuminé par la pluie de lettres scintillantes qui s'accrochent encore au ciel, Ron se tourne vers elle. Ils s'observent, tout près, quelques secondes. Ron lui sourit, quelque chose qui dit :_ Embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi vraiment. _Avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre à exécution sa prière, Seamus le tire en arrière et la seconde d'après, toute la salle commune le fait sauter dans les airs en scandant son nom._

 _ **24 avril 2012 – 6ème année.**_

 _Une lettre froissée entre les mains, au bord des larmes, Hermione aperçoit du coin de l'œil Ron entrer dans la salle commune. Elle ne relève même pas la tête. Elle voudrait lui dire quelque chose mais elle a peur d'éclater en sanglots. Il lâche immédiatement ses livres qui tombent au sol dans un bruit sourd et une vague de poussière, se précipite vers elle._

 _« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

 _Faute de mieux, elle lui tend sa lettre, muette. Il la parcourt des yeux une bonne dizaine de fois avant de lui rendre, en s'agenouillant à ses côtés._

 _« Félicitations, Hermione. »_

 _« C'est... le Chicaneur. Tu te rends compte ? Tu te rends compte ? Ils me proposent une place dès que j'aurai passé mes ASPIC. Le Chicaneur. Le journal qui a dévoilé l'affaire Rohmal. Le journal qui a réussi à prouver l'accointance entre le juge Bergen et le parti nationaliste. Le journal qui a révélé au public plus d'une centaine d'affaires. Le Chicaneur. Mon Dieu. Tu te rends compte ? Le Chicaneur. »_

 _Elle répète ça en boucle, n'arrive pas à croire sa chance. Ça n'arrive jamais, ce genre d'opportunités. Pas aux filles comme elle, pas aux filles qui ne font pas partie du cercle des vingt-huit familles. Non, ça n'arrive jamais._

 _Ron enfouit son visage dans les boucles d'Hermione, dépose un baiser dans le creux de son cou._

 _« Je suis fier de toi, ma petite tête d'ampoule. Je suis fier de toi. »_

 _Il recule mais avant qu'il ne défasse totalement son étreinte, elle l'arrête d'une main autour de son poignet. A travers les larmes d'émotion, elle lui sourit. Il encadre son visage de ses mains. Il tremble. Et l'instant d'après, sa bouche se pose sur la sienne. Tout son corps se détend, elle a le sentiment d'avoir attendu ça des décennies. Son cœur implose, quelque chose de fort, de tendre, de doux. Quelque chose qui comble tous ses vides._

 _Il met fin au baiser et se relève, légèrement titubant._

 _« Je... je vais chercher les autres. Pour fêter la bonne nouvelle. Enfin pas... je parle pas du fait qu'on se soit embrassés, hein. Je voulais dire... je parlais du Chicaneur. »_

 _« J'avais compris, Ron », répond-elle en riant._

 _Il se penche pour ramasser quelque chose, lui tend._

 _« Tiens, t'avais fait tomber ça. »_

 _Il lui jette un dernier regard, hésite, lui sourit maladroitement et puis s'éclipse. Elle regarde l'enveloppe qu'il vient de lui donner. L'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre du Chicaneur. Elle la tourne et la retourne dans ses mains. Tout à coup, quelque chose attire son attention. Elle observe de près le cachet de l'enveloppe. La colle légèrement fondue. Elle fronce les sourcils, elle connaît ce genre de technique. Troublée, elle repose l'enveloppe sur la table basse. Et pour le reste de la soirée, malgré les félicitations et les bières-au-beurre, elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à cette enveloppe. Elle sait que quelqu'un a lu son courrier._

 _ **13 juin 2013 – 7ème année**_

 _« On le fait ? »_

 _« Je sais pas. »_

 _« Allez, on le fait ! »_

 _« Putain, c'est haut, quand même. »_

 _Ils se tiennent tous là, au bord de la petite falaise qui surplombe l'eau du Lac. De ce côté là, elle n'est pas si haute que ça. Mais six mètres, c'est quand même effrayant._

 _« En plus, elle doit être glacée. »_

 _« Je rêve, là. Ginny se dégonfle. »_

 _« Oh, tais-toi, Harry ! T'as qu'à sauter, Monsieur Courageux. »_

 _« J'attends qu'on le fasse tous ensemble. »_

 _« Comme par hasard. »_

 _Juin leur fait don d'un ciel clément, dégagé de tout nuage. Un soleil frais se perd en kaléidoscope de reflets sur les eaux du Lac. Des frênes gigantesque bruissent au-dessus d'eux. L'air a un parfum de vacances et de liberté._

 _« Moi je pense qu'on devrait fermer les yeux et se laisser rouler jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Vous savez que c'est ce que font les merles verts ? Ils font rouler leurs bébés du haut d'une falaise pour leur apprendre à voler. La plupart meurt, mais certains survivent. Je crois qu'il faut accepter que certains d'entre nous ne survivront pas, et tout ira bien. »_

 _Tout le monde dévisage Luna qui leur sourit avec toute la bienveillance du monde. Si les doutes avaient commencé à fissurer leur volonté, ils prennent maintenant toute la place._

 _« On n'est pas obligé, non plus », commence Neville, d'une petite voix._

 _« Mais c'est la fin. On vient de passer nos ASPICs, on aura la réponse demain. A partir de là, tout va changer. C'est le moment ou jamais », proteste Parvati dans son maillot de bain une pièce à l'effigie de Lady Di._

 _Hermione recule d'un pas. Une brise fraîche ébouriffe ses cheveux._

 _« On peut faire autre chose, non ? On n'est pas obligés de sauter dans le vide pour célébrer la fin de l'année. On peut aussi faire un pique-nique, hein. »_

 _« Bravo, Seamus. Très courageux. »_

 _« Merde, faut quand même fêter ça de manière spectaculaire ! », s'exlame Ron en frictionnant ses bras couverts de chair de poule. « On a réussi à arriver jusque là, qui l'aurait cru ? Enfin, personnellement, je pensais même pas passer la troisième année. »_

 _« Ah ouais, j'aurais même pas parié sur la deuxième année, moi. »_

 _« La prochaine fois, tu passes par dessus bord, Ginny. »_

 _Elle lui adresse un doigt d'honneur et un grand sourire mais par précaution, elle court quand même se cacher derrière Harry._

 _« Ça vaut quand même le coup de finir l'année en beauté, non ? Puis qui sait où on sera dans un an ? Dans cinq ans ? »_

 _Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione recule d'un pas, puis d'un autre et, sans reprendre son souffle, elle se met à courir. Sous ses pieds, elle sent les irrégularités de la pierre, les crevasses, les petits graviers. Le vent dans ses cheveux qui battent son visage. Et puis plus rien. Elle a sauté._

 **~o~**

 **2017.**

La rivière l'avale tout entière, glace son corps, la tétanise. Pas le temps d'expirer par le nez, des goulées d'eau s'infiltrent, brûlent ses sinus. Elle est poussée par le courant, elle se débat. Elle manque d'air. De l'air. Il lui faut de l'air. Par réflexe, elle ouvre les yeux. Ne voit rien. L'impression d'être aveugle. Et le froid qui lui pétrifie les muscles. Des décharges glacées le long de la peau. Elle bat des jambes. De l'air. Il faut qu'elle remonte. Elle ne sait plus où est le haut, où est le bas. Des griffes lacèrent son dos. Pattenrond. Elle bat, bat, bat des jambes. Agite les mains. Le courant la fait dériver, elle nage dans son sens. Ses poumons sont vides, elle lutte contre l'instinct d'ouvrir la bouche, d'inspirer une grande gorgée d'eau. Sa tête tourne. Elle a mal.

Et soudain, elle émerge à la surface, la lumière déferle, elle inspire, inspire, inspire, la plus longue goulée d'air de sa vie. Pas une seconde de plus à perdre, elle nage aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Elle entend les râles de Pattenrond, toujours accroché à elle. Les doigts gourds, elle défait le nœud de son écharpe, libère le chaton affolé qui grimpe sur son dos, s'accroche à ses cheveux. Elle accélère, elle a perdu tous ses repères, elle essaye de réfléchir mais son cerveau est ankylosé. Ses vêtements lui collent à la peau, elle imagine sa blouse détrempée de sang. Il faudrait qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle voit si les Traceurs sont toujours là, debout sur le pont, à l'observer se débattre pour ne pas se noyer. S'ils pointent sur elle leur revolvers. Mais elle n'a pas le temps. Pas le temps. Nager. Elle n'a que ça en tête. Mettre de la distance entre eux.

Elle brasse de l'eau, se laisse propulsée par le courant. Elle ne voit Malefoy nulle part. Elle a l'impression de nager depuis des heures. Les griffes de Pattenrond lui éreintent le dos, le crâne, l'écorchent. Elle imagine sa peau en lambeaux. Elle ne doit pas y penser. Elle doit nager. Ne pas réfléchir et nager.

A bout de force, elle rejoint la rive bordée de forêt. Ses pieds patinent dans la boue, elle tombe à quatre pattes. Elle a de la terre sur les habits, sous les ongles. Elle se relève, trébuche, tombe à genoux. Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Une petite boule de poils dégringole au sol en tremblant et en soufflant. Elle se penche sur elle, la caresse, lui murmure des mots rassurants. Un vent glacé agite les feuilles des arbres et l'herbe autour d'eux. Elle se relève, regarde autour d'elle. Personne. Pas de Traceurs. Pas de Malefoy.

Elle s'assoit au sol avec l'envie débordante de pleurer à gros sanglots. De peur, de colère, de solitude. Sa main trouve instinctivement le pelage détrempé de Pattenrond qui vient s'installer sur ses genoux en soufflant.

« Prépare-toi, mon grand. Il va falloir courir. »

Pattenrond feule en se blottissant contre elle. Elle ne sait même pas par où partir. Elle regarde autour d'elle, il n'y a que des arbres. Et entre les feuillages, des nuages noirs d'orages.

D'une main grelottante, elle se frotte les yeux. Pas le temps de pleurer. Pas le temps de se complaire dans son malheur. Il faut qu'elle s'éloigne. Que les Traceurs ne lui mettent pas la main dessus. Elle repense à Fenrir. Ses yeux carnassiers. Son sourire cruel. Sa main rêche contre sa peau. Un haut-le-cœur la secoue. Jamais. Elle ne doit jamais recroiser leur route.

Elle pose son chat au sol, se relève, titubante. Et commence par mettre un pied devant l'autre. Lentement. Et puis, quand elle sûre d'avoir retrouvé son équilibre et son souffle, elle accélère. De temps en temps, elle vérifie que Pattenrond la suit toujours. Il est déstabilisé, miaule en regardant autour de lui, mais il ne la lâche pas d'une semelle.

Elle, elle n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : Retrouver Drago.

 **~o~**

Elle marche depuis une éternité. Elle suit les ondulations de la rivière qui serpente, à sa droite. A sa gauche, elle entend, au loin, le bruit de voitures qui passent à toute allure. Une route. Elle lutte contre l'envie de courir vers sa gauche, de déboucher en plein air et de faire du stop, s'installer sur le siège passager du premier venu, ne serait-ce que pour sentir l'air chaud de la ventilation contre sa peau glacée. Mais elle ne peut pas. Trop risqué. Elle serait à découvert, facilement reconnaissable avec sa dégaine de clandestine, alors elle continue de marcher sous les arbres, le vent sinuant sous ses habits, et Pattenrond sur ses talons.

Elle a l'impression de se voir hors de son corps, se voir errer dans une forêt, trempée et vacillante. Parfois, un oiseau se perche sur une branche et vient narguer Pattenrond en sifflotant avant de s'envoler d'un battement d'ailes. A part ça, ils sont seuls.

L'orage claque au-dessus d'eux. Le ciel est noir, l'air est lourd, l'écrase de tout son poids. Tout s'est assombri. Elle ne voit plus que l'obscurité du feuillage des arbres, des troncs, et, seul point clair, un sac plastique coincée dans les branches d'un Saule Pleureur. Impossible de savoir l'heure qu'il est. Sans s'arrêter d'avancer, elle ouvre son porte-feuille, vérifie l'état de ses économies. Les billets détrempés sont collés au cuir de son porte-monnaie. Par précaution, elle n'y touche pas, sort ses polaroïds. L'encre s'est légèrement délavé, le papier s'est gondolé, mais ils sont toujours reconnaissables. Elle range son porte-feuille et continue de marcher.

Elle pense à Drago. Elle aimerait qu'il soit là. Il faut croire qu'elle s'est habituée à sa présence, à ses remarques sarcastiques. Elle ne pensait pas en arriver là un jour, mais il lui manquerait presque.

 _Question pratique_. _On s'en sortirait mieux à deux._

Elle ne se sent pas en sécurité, toute seule. Elle se retourne constamment, ses yeux vont de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite. Elle a le sentiment d'être suivie. A chaque branche qui craque sous ses pieds, à chaque piaillement d'oiseau, elle sursaute, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Au fond, Drago, doit être content, lui, de s'être débarrassé d'elle. L'occasion rêvée pour la semer. Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Dans sa position, elle aurait peut-être fait la même chose.

Ça y'est, la solitude s'est immiscée en elle, rampe dans toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son être. Elle est perdue au milieu de cette forêt et elle sait qu'elle ne reverra plus Drago. Il va lui falloir apprendre à continuer en solitaire. Marcher de village en village, trouver de quoi manger, se dégoter un endroit où dormir, avec pour seule compagnie le chagrin qui ne la quitte pas. Après tout, avant de croiser Drago, elle était seule. Pendant des mois, à Londres, elle n'avait voulu voir personne, s'était emmurée dans sa solitude. Elle avait fini par prendre le pli.

Et maintenant... Maintenant, elle n'en peut plus de tout ce silence, de tout ce vide autour d'elle. Incroyable comme on s'habitue vite à la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

Pattenrond s'est arrêté. Elle fait demi-tour, l'attrape et le blottit dans ses bras. Il est toujours trempé, il tremble. Un instant, elle se demande si elle a bien fait de l'emmener avec elle, de l'arracher à son aire d'autoroute, de lui faire vivre tous les désastres qui lui collent aux basques. Et puis, tout contre elle, il ronronne, et elle oublie ses doutes.

 **~o~**

Épuisée, elle s'appuie contre un arbre. L'orage tonne, au-dessus de sa tête. Et la pluie a éclaté brusquement, creusant des sillons de boue dans le sol. Les paupières lourdes, elle pousse un long soupir, serre Pattenrond contre elle. Le désespoir la submerge aussi brusquement que la pluie. Les branches claquent contre les troncs. Il fait presque noir, maintenant. Elle repère un autre sac plastique qui bat furieusement entre les feuilles d'un arbre, à une centaine de mètres d'elle. Ça l'intrigue, ces sacs plastiques. Ces taches de blanc dans l'obscurité. Elle ne comprend pas d'où ils viennent. D'où ils se sont envolés pour s'accrocher là. Elle imagine une petite famille, installée autour d'une table de pique-nique, près de l'eau. Et le sac qui s'envole sans même qu'ils le remarquent, qui sinue entre les racines et les feuilles, pour finir sa course suspendu à une branche, comme un drapeau sur son mât.

Non, ça ne va pas. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ça ne va pas. Elle se relève, accélère et puis, elle se met à courir. Quelque chose, quelque chose a accentué son rythme cardiaque. Quelque chose, comme un grain de sable, est venu perturber la scène de la famille pique-niquant près de l'eau. Plus elle se rapproche, plus elle comprend : ce n'est pas un sac plastique. Elle est au pied de l'arbre. Elle tend la main, touche du doigt la bande de tissu nouée autour de la branche. Un morceau de vêtement, déchiré à la main. L'idée fait lentement le trajet dans sa tête, s'aligne en une équation parfaite : c'est Drago. Et il a pavé la route de petits cailloux pour qu'elle le retrouve.

Animée d'un nouvel espoir, elle se remet en marche, suivie de près par Pattenrond. Elle scrute les alentours, scanne du regard, chaque arbre, chaque branche. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle localise une nouvelle bande de tissu. Elle court, revient sur ses pas, cherche, à tâtons, et remonte peu à peu la piste.

 **~o~**

La nuit va tomber, et elle n'aura plus aucune visibilité. Le ciel est déjà si sombre, qu'elle voit à peine devant elle. La pluie ruisselle entre les feuillages. Lancée à toute allure, elle n'y tient plus, elle se met à appeler Drago. Elle court, en transe, elle court en criant son nom. Il faut qu'elle le retrouve. Avant de ne plus rien y voir. Les bandes de tissus sont de plus en plus proches, s'agitent dans l'obscurité comme des fanions un soir de fête.

Et puis, tout à coup, son prénom fait écho à ses appels. Elle reconnaît les inflexions de la voix de Drago, son accent anglais, la façon dont il prononce _'Hermione'_ d'une voix traînante. Son cœur s'emballe. Elle court à en perdre haleine. Dans l'obscurité, elle aperçoit soudain la blancheur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Il l'attend, entre les arbres, il ne bouge pas. Elle sait qu'il sourit. Elle sprinte, la respiration courte. Ses jambes la lâchent, et elle tombe au sol, dégringole dans la boue. Il s'avance vers elle, lentement, sans se presser. Elle se relève et se remet à courir. C'est irrationnel, ça n'a pas de sens, mais le poids qui lui comprimait le thorax s'est envolé, la peur qui lui tenaillait l'estomac s'est évaporée. Elle sait pourquoi. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle n'est plus seule. Drago aurait pu la perdre en route, la semer, partir sans se retourner. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Elle le voit nettement maintenant. Il a un sourire en coin, comme toujours. Comme toujours.

Elle se jette dans ses bras. Surpris, il titube, ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir, et puis ses bras se referment autour d'Hermione, avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de la briser en mille morceaux. Un long moment, ils se tiennent blottis l'un contre l'autre, silencieux. Un tumulte de sentiments s'agitent en elle et elle éclate en sanglots. De soulagement. De gratitude. Du bonheur de ne plus être seule sur cette foutue terre.

Il lui parle dans un murmure :

« Ça va, ça va. On est en vie. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. »

Ses sanglots redoublent. C'est ridicule, de pleurer comme ça, au milieu d'une forêt, dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. C'est ridicule, mais elle a tant de chagrin à déverser qu'elle ne se contrôle plus. Elle se détache de lui à contre-cœur, et puis, au milieu de ses larmes, elle éclate de rire.

« J'ai cru que tu t'étais barré. J'ai cru que j'étais toute seule. »

Elle secoue la tête, les cheveux ruisselants, emmêlés de boue et de pluie. Il sourit, plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

« J'ai hésité », il plisse les yeux, la dévisage avec attention. « T'as une mauvaise influence sur moi, je commence à me sentir naître une morale. »

Elle se retourne, cherche Pattenrond des yeux. Il est là, à quelques mètres, les rejoint en galopant. Tout à coup, elle sent la main de Drago sur sa nuque. Sa peau se hérisse, elle frissonne.

« Tu saignes. Montre-moi ton dos. »

Elle hésite.

« C'est rien. C'est juste Pattenrond. Il a eu peur. »

En entendant son nom, le chaton vient se frotter contre sa jambe en ronronnant.

« Montre-moi. »

Les mains tremblantes, elle déboutonne sa blouse, la fait glisser pour découvrir son dos. Elle sent les doigts de Drago qui court sur sa peau. Un frisson la traverse.

« Il faut qu'on désinfecte. Demain, on s'occupera de ça. »

Il remonte sa blouse sur ses épaules et un sentiment confus la traverse comme une éclipse. Elle se rhabille et s'assoit par terre, à même la terre humide. Regarde autour d'elle, un long soupir aux lèvres.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il faudrait qu'on continue à marcher. »

Maintenant que l'angoisse s'est envolée, qu'elle ne court-circuite plus chaque neurone de son cerveau, son esprit pratique revient à l'assaut. Elle lève le visage vers lui.

« Il te reste quoi ? »

Comme il la dévisage sans comprendre, elle reformule :

« Il te reste de l'argent ? »

« Un peu. J'en avais caché dans les doublures de mon manteau. De quoi rejoindre Naples mais pas beaucoup plus. De toute façon, une fois là-bas, j'aurais plus besoin de rien. »

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle. Immédiatement, Pattenrond grimpe sur ses genoux, ronronne alors que Drago le caresse machinalement.

« Écoute, Hermione. C'est dangereux d'aller jusqu'en Andalousie. Ils savent qu'on y va, ils vont nous retrouver. Si on coupe par l'Est, on les sèmera. »

Elle frotte ses mains glacées l'une contre l'autre, nerveusement. Elle sait bien que c'est dangereux, qu'elle s'engage sûrement dans une impasse. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle a conscience des risques qu'elle prend. Mais elle n'a pas le choix.

« Je suis désolée, Drago, mais il faut que j'aille à Cabo de Gata. Je dois retrouver quelqu'un. Et c'est... c'est la seule piste que j'ai. »

Elle sort ses polaroïds de sa poche, les agite sous le nez de Drago. Dans l'obscurité, il ne doit pas y voir grand chose. Elle, elle les a tellement regardés qu'elle pourrait les décrire les yeux fermés. Chaque ombre sur le sable, chaque ridule dans l'eau bleue. Elle a juste à fermer les yeux, et le négatif apparaît sur la toile de ses paupières closes.

« Ces photos... C'est tout ce que j'ai. Sur un des pola, j'ai reconnu Cabo de Gata. Parce que j'y étais allée en vacances avec mes parents, quand j'étais petite. Les autres... les autres, j'ai aucune idée d'où ils ont été pris. Et il faut que je trouve. Je fouillerai cette terre centimètre par centimètre s'il le faut, mais je remonterai la piste. »

Comme il ne répond pas, elle enchaîne :

« Je vais pas t'imposer ça. J'aurais pas dû te menacer. C'est juste que j'étais paumée et morte de peur. A partir de demain, tu pourras partir où tu veux, tu pourras couper par l'Est, si tu veux, et je te promets, je te promets que tu peux me faire confiance. Je parlerai de notre rencontre à personne. En ce qui me concerne, tu seras tranquille. »

Elle ne voit plus que la silhouette floue de Drago, gommée par la nuit. Mais elle le devine hausser des épaules.

« On verra ça demain. On devrait rejoindre la route, marcher un peu. »

« Attends. Laisse-moi quinze minutes. Pour me reposer. Quinze minutes, et on se remettra en marche. »

« Vas-y. »

Elle grelotte, malgré le vent chaud soufflé par l'orage. De temps à autre, un éclair déchire le ciel. Le reste du temps, l'obscurité est totale. Elle s'appuie contre l'épaule de Drago. Ferme les yeux. Des souvenirs essayent de s'immiscer, de se placarder devant ses paupières closes. Mais elle est si fatiguée qu'elle s'endort sans leur laisser la chance de lui faire vivre une énième insomnie.

~o~

La terre tremble. Elle se sent glisser, perdre l'équilibre, tomber, tomber dans une abysse sans fond. Elle ouvre les yeux, se réveille en sursaut. Le sol est toujours là, bien stable, sous ses pieds. Non, c'est Drago qui la secoue par l'épaule. Elle se frotte les yeux de la paume de sa main, s'étire douloureusement.

« Il faut qu'on se remette en marche. »

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Je ne sais pas », il désigne vaguement de la main sa montre, dont les aiguilles ont cessé de tourner. « Elle n'a pas aimé la baignade surprise. »

Hermione se relève péniblement. Il fait à peine jour. Six heures... sept heures, maximum.

« On se risque à couper par la route ? », demande-t-elle en essayant de discerner quelque chose entre les arbres.

« Pas le choix. Si on continue dans la forêt, on va finir par se perdre définitivement. »

Par réflexe, elle cherche sa valise des yeux. Elle ne s'est pas encore tout à fait habituée à voyager aussi léger. Une vague nostalgie la surprend : tous ses effets personnels, disparus. Perdus dans la voiture qu'ils ont abandonnée derrière eux. Sa logique court-circuite presque aussitôt le reste de ses pensées : _quelques affaires contre ta survie, pas de regrets à avoir_.

Drago s'est déjà remis en marche, elle le rejoint en courant.

 **~o~**

Ils marchent le long de la route depuis plusieurs heures. Ses pieds sont à l'agonie, dans ses chaussures trempées. Son ventre proteste contre la faim en plaintes sonores. Un millier de fois, elle a pensé à abandonner, à se recroqueviller sur le bord de la route et s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'un bon samaritain pris de pitié la recueille dans sa voiture et l'amène à bon port. Mais elle sait que ça n'arrivera pas. Elle aurait aimé faire du stop mais Drago a été catégorique sur ce point : pas de nouvelle rencontre. Ils sont tous les deux, seuls, et ils le resteront jusqu'à Cabo de Gata. Elle a voulu protester mais avant même qu'elle puisse formuler un argument cohérent, il l'a devancé : _Granger, t'as vu un peu à quoi on ressemble ? Personne ne nous prendrait, de toute façon._

Il n'a pas tort. Qui se risquerait à ouvrir ses portière à deux vagabonds dégoulinants d'eau, l'air hagard et les habits maculés de boue ? Ce sera eux deux, seuls, jusqu'à Cabo de Gata.

De temps en temps, elle prend Pattenrond dans ses bras, pour faire taire ses miaulements aigus. Il est affamé, ne marche plus vraiment droit, ça lui fend le cœur. Et puis, quand même le poids plume de Pattenrond lui pèse trop lourd dans les bras, Drago prend la relève.

Le soleil doit briller, quelque part derrière les nuages gris qui courent jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon. Éblouie par le ciel blanc, elle garde les yeux rivés vers le sol. Et elle marche. Sans réfléchir, un pas devant l'autre, elle marche.

Drago se retourne parfois, lui jette un regard furtif. Comme pour vérifier qu'elle tient toujours debout et qu'elle le suit bien. Elle le rassure par un bref sourire auquel il ne répond jamais.

 **~o~**

Elle a chaud, elle a froid. Sa veste pèse lourd sur ses épaules. Elle l'enlève, grelotte, la remet, suffoque. Pas de village en vue. Des champs et des bosquets où que ses yeux se posent. Pas même l'ombre d'une supérette, d'un bar perdu au milieu de nulle part, d'une église abandonnée depuis des années. Rien. Elle suit les lignes électriques comme une funambule. Elle a les yeux rivés sur ces longs fils noirs qui découpent le ciel. Balancés par le vent, ils grincent. Tanguent à droite. A gauche. Grince. A droite. A gauche. Grince. A droite. A gauche. Grince. A droite. Grince. Non. Ce n'est pas un grincement. C'est le bruit d'un moteur, elle baisse les yeux. Une voiture ralentit. Les suit, sans s'arrêter. Son cœur s'emballe. Les Traceurs. Elle accélère le pas, la voiture accélère à son tour. Reste à niveau. Elle court pour rejoindre Drago qui la distance d'une trentaine de mètres. Les portières claquent dans son dos. Elle sprinte. Drago s'est déjà retourné. Il fixe quelque chose derrière elle, sans bouger. Elle se place à côté de lui, fait volte-face.

Ils sont quatre. Sa respiration s'apaise : ce ne sont pas les Traceurs. Mais son soulagement est de courte durée. Ils s'avancent vers eux. Quelque chose dans leur regard la glace. Drago pose Pattenrond au sol, s'avancent vers les quatre hommes. Ils se regardent sans rien dire avant qu'un d'eux ne s'avance. Un brun, maigre, les joues creuses et un air de chien errant. De lévrier affamé. Il prononce, d'une voix dure et modulée par un fort accent :

« Vous nous filez votre fric et tout se passera bien. »

Quelque chose, là-dedans, vient triturer le cerveau d'Hermione. Comme une information, une information cruciale sur laquelle elle n'arriverait pas à mettre le doigt. Drago croise les bras.

« Sérieusement ? Vous avez vu nos gueules ? Vous avez vraiment l'impression qu'on est pleins aux as ? »

Si le lévrier est offensé par l'arrogance de Drago, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Il le dévisage.

« Ton manteau, alors, ça nous suffira. Et tes chaussures. C'est du cuir, ça. Ça marche toujours, le cuir. Ça se vend bien. »

Hermione ne voit que le dos de Drago mais elle déduit à la façon dont ses épaules se contractent que ça va dégénérer. Elle n'en revient pas, elle est comme frappée d'effarement, elle en oublierait presque d'avoir peur. Statistiquement... statistiquement, c'est impossible. Ils vont se faire agresser, elle le sait. Comment, comment ici, au milieu de nulle part ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, après le train manqué, l'auberge, les Traceurs, comment est-ce possible ?

Elle sent qu'il lui manque une information, qu'elle ne regarde pas l'histoire sous le bon angle, elle est à deux doigts de dérouler le fil quand le premier coup de poing part. Drago frappe le grand maigre en pleine mâchoire. Il tombe au sol, les yeux grand écarquillés. Il y a un instant de flottement, et puis c'est un brouhaha flou de cris, d'insultes et de frappes aléatoires. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, Hermione hésite, avant de courir rejoindre Drago.

Se souvenir. Se souvenir de ses conseils. Elle avise un homme qui tire Drago par le bras et de toutes ses forces, elle lui décoche un coup de pied au genou. Elle entend un craquement, suivi d'un hurlement. Son opposant roule par terre dans un sillage d'insultes proférées dans une langue qu'elle ne connaît pas. On l'attrape brutalement par les cheveux, et sa tête part en arrière. La gifle qui suit plonge le monde dans un brouillard opaque. Un bourdonnement vibre dans sa tête, dans ses yeux, dans sa bouche. Elle a perdu toute notion de la physique. Elle a l'impression d'être étendue au sol. Non, elle est à quatre pattes, paumes contre goudron, pantalon déchiré aux genoux. Elle se relève. Vertige. On l'attrape par le col et elle martèle le vide de coups de poing, au hasard. A droite, à gauche, droit devant elle. Jusqu'à sentir le contact contre ses phalanges de quelque chose de solide. On la lâche et elle retombe par terre.

Cette fois-ci, elle est étendue au sol, elle en est sûre. Ça bourdonne, ça vrille dans son crâne. Et puis ça crisse. On dirait les pneus d'une voiture. Elle roule sur le côté. Oui, c'est une voiture. La portière s'ouvre, dans le haut de son champ de vision. Deux pieds se posent sur le sol. Elle relève les yeux, son regard escalade un mètre quatre vingt-quinze de muscles, finis par un visage patibulaire, une barbe rasée de près et un nez cassé au moins trois fois. La bouche articule quelque chose. Elle ne comprend pas. Ça doit être de l'espagnol. Les coups se sont arrêtés de pleuvoir, il y'a un silence. L'homme répète quelque chose, personne ne répond. Il s'avance, sort de son champ de vision.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

C'est encore lui qui parle. En anglais, cette fois. Sa voix gronde comme un orage. Hermione cligne des yeux, pour déflouter le monde. Se relève avec difficulté. Le sol tente de se dérober sous ses pieds, elle titube, mais manœuvre pour rester debout.

« Dégage, toi », crache un des hommes au nouveau venu.

L'inconnu se rapproche de lui, l'attrape par le col et le repousse comme il aurait dégagé une mouche qui volerait un peu trop près de son visage. Sans douceur, il relève Drago, une arcade en sang, un œil qui n'a plus l'air en état de s'ouvrir et les habits déchirés.

L'inconnu tourne son regard vers Hermione, la pétrifie sur place. Il la dévisage des pieds à la tête, puis son regard scanne lentement Drago, le visage tuméfié, et les quatre assaillants, dont la moitié est au sol et l'autre moitié, débraillée et gueules cassées. Puis il tourne les talons, regagne lentement sa voiture. Il ouvre la portière, les regarde de nouveau un par un.

« Montez. »

Hermione est toujours sonnée, elle met quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'adresse à elle. A Drago et elle. Elle court vers Drago, passe un bras sous ses épaules et le guide jusqu'à la voiture avant de l'installer sur les sièges arrières. Elle monte côté passager, claque la porte. L'inconnu tourne les clés dans le moteur, démarre.

« Non ! », elle crie, rouvre la portière d'un geste brusque, se rue dehors.

Les quatre hommes sont toujours là, elle les ignore, court jusqu'à se rapprocher de la bordure de la forêt et siffle. La petite silhouette de Pattenrond accoure vers elle, elle le prend dans ses bras et retourne à la voiture. L'idée d'avoir failli l'oublier derrière elle la rend nauséeuse. Elle se rassoit dans la voiture, l'inconnu ne dit rien, ne commente pas, n'a même pas un regard pour Pattenrond.

~o~

Trente minutes de silence s'écoulent dans une ambiance tendue avant que la voix d'orage de l'inconnu ne se manifeste de nouveau.

« Viktor Krum. »

Hermione réprime un sursaut, avise Viktor du coin de l'œil. Il paraît trop grand pour sa voiture, courbé au-dessus de son volant. Il a les yeux fixés sur la route, elle se demanderait presque si c'est à elle qu'il s'adresse ou s'il parle tout seul. Mais, aussi sonnée soit-elle, elle se rend bien compte que ce serait bizarre de se parler tout seul en annonçant son propre prénom. Force est de reconnaître qu'il lui parle bien à elle.

« Moi c'est Gala... je m'appelle Gala. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil rapide à Drago, affalé contre les sièges, assommé.

« Lui, c'est Edouard. »

Krum hoche la tête, n'ajoute rien. Un nouveau silence s'étire.

« Euh... merci », elle articule ça du bout des lèvres, dans un murmure. Elle a l'étrange impression qu'elle devrait demander l'autorisation avant de parler. « Merci de nous avoir... aidés, tout à l'heure. Je... on les connaissait pas. Ils nous sont tombés dessus, comme ça... »

« Des petites frappes. Je déteste les petites frappes. »

Il a un drôle d'accent, un accent rocailleux qui fait rouler ses _r_. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, son cerveau est ankylosé, ses oreilles bourdonnent, sa bouche a un goût de fer. Elle porte les mains à ses lèvres, elle sent un liquide poisseux couler jusque sur son menton.

« Lèvre fendue. Rien de grave. »

Il lui annonce ça comme s'il lui reprochait de s'inquiéter pour des choses aussi futiles qu'une lèvre fendue. D'instinct, elle se raidit sur son siège. Il ne remarque rien, continue :

« Vous allez où ? »

Séville. Grenade. Almeria. Elle hésite à lui balancer un nom de ville au hasard, n'importe laquelle. Elle n'a pas envie qu'il sache où ils vont. Mais elle n'a pas la force de mentir, d'inventer toute une histoire, d'aligner les mensonges entrecoupés de quelques vérités pour faire passer la pilule. _Avec Edouard, mon fiancé, on faisait le tour de l'Andalousie avant de se faire braquer la voiture._ Elle pourrait dire ça, elle pourrait. Mais elle imagine les questions qui suivraient. Elle n'a pas les épaules d'improviser toute une vie imaginaire, de baratiner sur sa prétendue relation avec Drago. Ça demande plus d'énergie qu'elle ne peut en fournir, là, tout de suite, et le risque de se trahir plane au-dessus d'elle comme une menace : elle n'a vraiment pas envie de se mettre Viktor à dos.

Avec un arrière-goût de renonciation, elle avoue :

« On va à Cabo de Gata. »

« C'est sur ma route. Je vais vous déposer. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non. Ça me fait plaisir. »

Ça la prend par surprise et elle ne sait pas bien quelle attitude adopter. Elle s'est isolée tant de temps, à Londres, qu'elle a perdu l'habitude des interactions humaines. Depuis, elle peine à savoir ce qui est normal et ce qui est déplacé.

« Merci, c'est... gentil ? »

Il ne répond pas, et Hermione sent qu'elle va passer le trajet le plus long de sa vie. Elle jette un coup d'œil dérobé à Drago, à travers le rétroviseur. Il a les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre la portière de la voiture. S'il n'était pas dans cet état-là, elle lui en voudrait presque de l'abandonner à la discussion du taiseux Viktor.

« Vous croyez que ça va aller ? Pour Edouard, je veux dire. Vous croyez que c'est grave ? »

Viktor lève le regard jusqu'au rétroviseur, ne dit rien pendant un long moment avant d'articuler :

« Oui. Il est juste sonné. Quelques bleus, un coquard et peut-être une ou deux côtes fêlées, mais rien de plus. Même pas besoin de points de suture. Il faut le laisser dormir. »

Elle est à la fois rassurée et vaguement impressionnée par le diagnostic spontané de Viktor. Peut-être qu'il est médecin ? Elle n'en sait rien, et elle n'a pas envie de savoir. Elle a juste envie d'arriver à Cabo de Gata le plus vite possible : la présence silencieuse de Viktor commence à l'étouffer. Le silence pèse lourd, l'angoisse. Elle voudrait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se défaire de la gêne qui engourdit tout son corps, occupe toute la voiture, l'asphyxie. Une voix tourne en boucle dans sa tête, lui répète : _cette situation est gênante, gênante, gênante, gênante, fais quelque chose, c'est gênant, c'est gênant, c'est gênant..._

Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui prend, les mots sortent tout seuls de sa bouche :

« Vous saviez qu'en 1835, Lord Dukington prit dans sa calèche un homme et une femme qui attendaient sur le bord de la route et qu'il a été retrouvé mort dans son véhicule le lendemain ? Ça a été le début d'une série de meurtres perpétrés par les premiers auto-stoppeurs de l'histoire. »

A peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle regrette. Elle se donnerait des gifles. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ raconte-t-elle ce genre d'histoire glauque à quelqu'un qui vient _justement_ de la prendre en stop ? Elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'il la jette dehors en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais s'approcher de lui.

« Je sais », répond-il de sa voix caverneuse. « Ils s'appelaient Mary et Phillip Feldman, et ironiquement, ils se sont tués dans un accident de calèche. »

Elle le regarde, surprise. Son expression n'a pas changé, il est toujours impassible, courbé au-dessus de son volant. Une vague de soulagement la submerge, elle se décrispe et se permet même un sourire. La gêne s'est volatilisée en même temps que la petite voix qui la torturait. Tout à coup, elle regrette son manque de politesse. Il les a sauvés, Drago et elle, et maintenant, il les conduit jusqu'en Andalousie. Sans hésiter, il les a aidés, les a sortis de l'impasse, et elle, elle n'est même pas capable de lui faire la conversation. Sa timidité, sa méfiance, sa réserve... il faut que ça change. Il faut qu' _elle_ change. Elle a abandonné l'ancienne Hermione tétanisée et recluse au moment où elle a quitté le sol anglais, et il serait grand temps qu'elle arrête de l'oublier.

« Viktor, je peux vous demander où vous allez ? »

Il met un temps fou à répondre, et elle croit, un instant, que sa tentative de sympathisation va se solder par un échec. Mais il finit par répondre.

« Je suis invité sur une croisière. »

Un milliard de possibilités défilent dans sa tête : star de télé-réalité, chanteur connu, politique invité à une soirée mondaine en vue de négociations houleuses...

« Et vous êtes... ? »

« Boxeur. »

Elle n'avait pas envisagé ça, mais ça lui paraît évident, maintenant. Sa carrure, sa façon de se mouvoir et la force physique, brute, qui afflue de chacun de ses gestes.

« Et vous avez déjà gagné une compétition ? »

« Oui. J'ai gagné le championnat de boxe international, cette année. »

« Bravo. C'est... impressionnant. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est juste du travail. Beaucoup de travail. »

Terre-à-terre. Elle rajoute ça à la liste des traits de caractère de Viktor. Taiseux, terre-à-terre et pas vraiment prompt à accepter les compliments. Ça promet une conversation fastidieuse.

« Ah, d'accord. Pardon. Je ne remettais pas en question votre travail. »

« Je sais. »

Comme le silence se profile de nouveau, elle demande, très vite :

« Et d'où part votre croisière ? »

« Almeria. »

Almeria. Hermione se souvient l'avoir vu sur la carte.

« C'est près de Cabo de Gata, ça, non ? »

« Vingt-neuf kilomètres. »

« Ah... d'accord. »

Elle pousse un soupir, abandonne l'espoir de lancer une discussion passionnée. La tête vers la vitre, elle regarde passer le paysage en acceptant l'intense silence qui va suivre.

« Vous venez de Londres. »

Il a annoncé ça comme une affirmation, n'a même pas pris la peine d'essayer de le faire passer pour une question. Elle le regarde, déstabilisée, avant de hocher la tête. La méfiance qu'elle avait ressenti au début du trajet refait surface. Est-ce qu'il a choisi la capitale anglaise, au hasard, ou est-ce qu'il s'est renseigné sur elle ? Elle se souvient du drôle de sentiment qu'elle a ressenti, lorsqu'elle était encore sur le bord de la route, acculée par les quatre agresseurs. Quelque chose d'étrange l'avait secouée. Comme un pressentiment.

« C'est votre accent », ajoute-t-il. « Vous avez l'accent londonien. »

Elle se détend aussitôt, relâche l'air qu'elle avait comprimé dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Oui, c'est exact. Je suis londonienne. »

« Je n'aime pas Londres. Trop de monde, trop de bruits, trop de pluie. »

Quelque chose remonte de sa poitrine, comme une chatouille, se fraie un passage jusqu'à sa gorge et éclate en rire dans sa bouche. Il lui jette un regard de biais, légèrement surpris.

« Vous faites toujours ça ? », demande-t-elle, amusée.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Parler comme ça. Annoncer les choses sans y mettre les formes. »

Il sourit et ça adoucit tout son visage.

« Oui. Pardon. Je vous ai vexée ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste que vous avez cette manière de parler sans... ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous n'avez vraiment aucun tact. En Angleterre, vous savez, on dit toujours les choses avec politesse. C'est un travers presque génétique, chez nous. »

« Je crois que les anglais ne m'ont jamais aimé. Comment vous diriez, vous, avec votre politesse anglaise, que vous trouvez Londres désagréable et déprimante ? »

« Pas comme ça, c'est sûr. Vous pourriez essayer de nuancer vos propos. Je vous donne un exemple, au lieu de dire : _Je n'aime pas Londres_ , vous pourriez essayer : _Je connais peu Londres mais je lui ai trouvé moins de charme qu'à d'autres capitales._ Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on le dirait, nous. »

« Ça m'a l'air compliqué. »

« Un peu. Et puis, pour tout vous dire, je n'aime pas Londres non plus, donc vous pouvez bien vous en plaindre autant que vous voulez. »

Il sourit de nouveau et décidément, ça le métamorphose. Ça forme une sorte d'étrange beauté : cette douceur dans un visage si dur, tout en mâchoire carrée et en sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Londres ? »

Elle hésite, penche la tête et jauge Viktor du regard. Mentir ? Dire la vérité ? Elle soupèse rapidement les possibilités. Tranche en faveur de la sincérité.

« J'y ai de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis, vous avez raison, _trop de monde, trop de bruits, trop de pluie_. »

« Voilà, maintenant c'est vous qui parlez comme un bulgare. »

« C'est une expression que je ne connais pas ou vous êtes vraiment bulgare ? »

Cette fois, il rit. Et son rire rocailleux emplit toute la voiture, arrachant un sursaut à Hermione.

« Non, je suis vraiment bulgare. Mais j'habite à Londres depuis quelques années. Mon entraîneur est anglais. Il ne m'aime pas, et je comprends mieux pourquoi, maintenant. C'est parce que je parle comme un bulgare. »

« Écoutez... on a encore... quatre, cinq heures jusqu'à Cabo de Gata ? »

« Cinq heure et quarante minutes. »

« Je vous propose un cours accéléré d'hypocrisie anglaise, ça vous va ? »

Il hoche la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Marché conclu. »

 **~o~**

Ça approche, elle sent que ça approche. Le paysage a déjà changé, s'est peu à peu désertifié. Les champs verts ont laissé place à des buissons desséchés par le soleil, et le sol parsemé d'herbe s'est changé en poudre blanche, qui tourbillonne dans l'air chaud comme des volutes de sable.

L'anxiété monte, palpite doucement dans le creux de son estomac. Elle n'a pas encore pensé à Cabo de Gata, à ce qu'elle allait trouver là-bas. Ça a toujours plané dans un recoin de son esprit, comme un animal tapi dans l'ombre, mais à présent ça cogne pour en sortir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione n'a rien planifié, rien prévu. Et dans son ventre, l'anxiété palpite de plus en plus fort.

 **~o~**

Cabo de Gata. Ça y est. Elle a le panneau sous les yeux. Plus exactement, elle l'a vu passer au moment où ils sont entrés dans la réserve naturelle. Un grand panneau en bois qu'elle a espéré tant de fois revoir. Elle en a le souffle coupé. Viktor lui parle, elle l'entend comme s'il lui parlait sous l'eau. Ça lui paraît lointain, déformé, inintelligible.

Elle se tourne vers Drago, qui dort toujours, allongé sur les fauteuils arrière. Il dort depuis quatre heures, maintenant. Elle aimerait le réveiller, qu'il la rassure. Pas qu'il soit vraiment du genre à compatir ou à être d'une quelconque aide, mais au moins il sait. Il sait pour les photos. Il a effleuré les contours de son désespoir. Elle n'a rien à lui prouver, pas à se forcer. Pas à faire comme si elle était une personne normale, avec une vie normale, qui se rend en vacances comme toutes les personnes normales de la terre. Non, avec Drago, elle n'a pas à faire semblant : il la connaît sous son plus mauvais jour et ça lui confère une liberté absolue.

« On arrive. Je vous dépose à Arceva ? »

Elle hoche la tête. Arceva, c'est le plus grand village de la réserve. C'est par là qu'elle doit commencer ses recherches. Elle voit les maisons grossir au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent : de petites maisons pâles, pressées les unes contre les autres, face à des criques noires de roches et azures d'eau salée. La voiture se gare sagement sur un parking désert. A peine met-elle un pied dehors qu'Hermione sent l'air chargé de sel la fouetter en plein visage. Le soleil se réfléchit sur la pâleur du sol et des façades : éblouissant. Un sursaut d'adrénaline la secoue des pieds à la tête. La main en visière, elle essaye de tracer les limites de la botte de paille dans laquelle elle est venue chercher son aiguille. Infinie. Le blanc du sol, le bleu de la mer, ils semblent s'étendre sans jamais s'arrêter.

Elle ouvre la portière arrière, secoue doucement Drago par l'épaule. N'obtient qu'un grognement infusé de sommeil. Elle insiste, arrive par force d'obstination à obtenir un œil ouvert, pas encore tout à fait éveillé.

« Edouard. On est à Cabo de Gata. »

Cette fois, il cligne des yeux. Se redresse en grimaçant, regarde autour de lui, abasourdi.

« Déjà ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Il porte une main à son visage, lâche un nouveau grognement douloureux avant de jeter un regard circonspect à Viktor, qui n'a pas bougé, toujours plié sur son volant.

« Merde, mais comment on est arrivé là ? »

« Je t'expliquerai. Viens, il faut qu'on descende. »

Déboussolé, il s'extirpe de la voiture, un bras sur ses côtes endolories. Il vacille, et Hermione se précipite pour l'aider. La portière de la voiture claque et en un instant, Viktor est là, soutenant Malefoy. S'il est surpris par la présence de ce mastodonte à ses côtés, il n'en dit rien.

A deux, ils guident Malefoy jusqu'à l'auberge la plus proche. Le jeune homme, à l'accueil, écarquille de grands yeux mais ne se permet aucun commentaire.

« Deux chambres, s'il vous plaît », annonce Hermione, en tendant le peu d'argent qu'il lui reste.

« Trois. »

Elle se retourne, surprise, vers Viktor dont la voix orageuse a résonné dans toute la pièce.

« Je vais passer la nuit ici. »

L'économie de mots comme toujours, c'est la règle avec Viktor. L'homme derrière le comptoir s'active, les mène jusqu'à leur chambre respective. Devant celle de Drago, Hermione fait un signe de tête à Viktor.

« Je m'en occupe. Merci. »

Sans un mot de plus, le boxeur s'éclipse. Elle tire Drago jusqu'au lit, retourne à l'accueil pour se procurer une trousse de premiers secours et retourne au chevet du Serpentard. Un coton imbibé de désinfectant, elle lui tamponne le visage le plus délicatement possible.

« Je dois avoir une sale gueule, hein ? »

Elle sourit, rassurée de le retrouver aussi exaspérant qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Cette fois, c'est lui qui sourit. Il attrape sa main, l'écarte de son visage.

« Hé, je suis en convalescence. Sois mignonne, Granger. »

« C'est vrai. Toutes mes excuses. »

Il lâche sa main, grimace alors qu'elle passe sur le bleu qui auréole son œil.

« C'est qui l'autre ? Celui qui nous a conduit jusqu'ici ? »

« Viktor Krum. »

Il écarquille les yeux, regrette aussitôt quand il sent une douleur lui traverser le sourcil gauche jusqu'au menton.

« Viktor Krum, le boxeur ? »

« Euh... oui. Oui, c'est ça. Quoi, tu le connais ? Tu vas m'annoncer que tu as une passion secrète pour la boxe, c'est ça ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai déjà vu un ou deux mat... aïe, Granger, je t'ai dit d'être mignonne, pas la peine de me marteler le sourcil comme si tu voulais y planter un clou, hein. »

« Continue à te plaindre et tu vas te désinfecter tout seul. »

« Toujours aussi aimable. »

Elle repousse d'un geste bref les cheveux de Drago tombant en bataille sur son front, passe une dernière fois le coton sur son arcade et range la trousse de secours. Après une brève inspection finale de son visage contusionné, elle se relève. Aussitôt, il lui saisit le poignet.

« Merci, Granger. De pas m'avoir laissé là-bas. »

Elle incline la tête, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« T'as une mauvaise influence sur moi : je crois que je commence à bien t'aimer. »

Il répond d'un sourire en coin avant de lâcher sa main. Elle se dirige vers la porte. Hésite. Se retourne.

« Je reviendrai vérifier dans la soirée que tu es toujours en vie. »

« J'y compte bien. »

Il referme les yeux et s'endort presque aussitôt.

 **~o~**

Elle ouvre une boîte de thon, le poil de Pattenrond se hérisse, il ronronne, se frotte à sa jambe en miaulant comme un damné. Elle a à peine le temps de déposer la boîte au sol qu'il se jette dessus en grognant de plaisir. Elle le caresse, le laisse tout à son festin en se dirigeant vers la douche.

L'eau brûlante la réconforte, la boue s'enroule dans le sillon. Sous les rigoles d'eau, elle voit apparaître un à un les bleus et les meurtrissures. Pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage, elle prend le temps. De se laver les cheveux, de gommer la salissure, les peurs qui l'ont escortée jusque ici. De réfléchir vraiment. Elle est enfin à Cabo de Gata. Elle le sait, son voyage commence vraiment maintenant.

 **~o~**

« Tu as faim ? »

Elle sursaute, relève les yeux du livre qu'elle feuilletait, tombe nez à nez avec les yeux noirs de Viktor qui la scrute avec une fixité dérangeante.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, à vrai dire... », elle repose le livre, regarde son estomac comme s'il allait se manifester pour lui donner sa réponse. « Je crois que oui. »

« Je t'invite à manger. »

Elle hésite, a un bref regard pour l'escalier qui mène aux chambres. Elle a une pointe de remords en pensant abandonner Drago, mais la faim s'est réveillée, demande son dû, alors Hermione cède.

« D'accord. Merci Viktor, j'ai une dette de plus envers toi. »

« Non. Ça me fait plaisir. »

C'est presque choquant, d'entendre le mot _plaisir_ dans la bouche de Viktor. Elle le laisse la guider hors de l'auberge, dans les petites rues ensablées d'Arceva. Au détour d'une petite rue, ils trouvent un restaurant minuscule, aux tables colorées. Assis l'un en face de l'autre elle retrouve ce silence si caractéristique de la compagnie de Viktor.

Depuis un an maintenant, elle a l'impression d'avoir exploré toute une gamme de silences. Ceux, longs, distendus, douloureux, qui l'accompagnaient dans les couloirs du Chicaneur. Et puis, les silences cruels, assourdissants, qui la faisaient ployer, recroquevillée sur le sol de son appartement. Elle se souvient du carrelage glacé de sa cuisine, sous sa joue, de la déchirure qui l'ouvrait en deux. Du vide. Après, sont venus les silences résignés de sa solitude, ceux auxquels elle s'était accoutumée. Puis, il y a eu les silences entêtés, ceux qui succèdent chacune de ses disputes avec Malefoy. Il y a aussi eu les silences presque tranquilles des longs trajets nocturnes avec lui, lorsqu'il dort, côté passager. Et puis ceux en pointillés, cousus de secrets et de points d'interrogation, qui n'ont jamais cessé de s'immiscer entre eux.

Dans l'immédiat, elle découvre un nouveau genre de silence : embarrassé. Ses doigts pianotent sur la table, elle ne sait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Son pied bat la mesure du silence, sous la table. Elle a envie de partir en courant, de retourner se planquer dans sa chambre d'hôtel, là, au moins, le silence ne l'étouffera pas. Le plat arrive, la sauve un instant du silence.

« Tu étais à Poudlard. »

Elle relève les yeux de son assiette, dévisage Viktor avec méfiance. Il a cette façon de toujours affirmer les choses, de dispenser des constats avec autorité, comme s'il connaissait mieux sa propre vie qu'elle.

« Comment tu sais ça ? », elle répond sèchement, presque méchamment.

« Ton écharpe. Celle que tu portais ce matin. C'est l'écharpe de Gryffondor. »

Un frisson lui remonte le long de l'échine. L'étau se resserre autour de sa vraie identité. Et puis, d'où il sort, ce gars qui connaît si bien Poudlard alors que la moitié des anglais ignorent son existence ? Elle aurait peut-être dû réfléchir avant de le laisser les amener jusqu'ici.

« J'étais à Durmstrang. »

« Oh. Désolée. »

C'est son mea culpa pour l'avoir soupçonné de... de quoi, au juste ? Elle ne saurait même pas expliquer de quoi elle a peur. Il fronce les sourcils. Évidemment, il ne peut pas savoir pourquoi elle s'excuse.

« C'était... c'était bien, Durmstrang ? »

« Glacial. »

« C'est vrai, ce qu'on dit ? La légende du château sans porte, le palais des courants d'air ? »

« Pour nous habituer au froid. On perd toujours un camarade, en hiver. C'est la discipline de Durmstrang. Maîtriser le corps et l'esprit. _Tempête et Fureur_. C'est notre devise. »

Les yeux ronds, elle le dévisage. C'est tellement différent de Poudlard. Elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle aurait survécu, dans une école comme ça.

« C'est... ça a l'air sympa. »

« Quand t'en sors vivant, oui, c'est sympa. »

Il sourit. Ça a l'air d'être une blague. Elle échafaude un petit rire forcé qu'elle lui sert par politesse.

Il appelle le serveur, parlemente avec lui à propos d'une bouteille de Champagne. Elle en profite pour l'observer : il a des iris si noirs qui happent sa pupille, des sourcils toujours froncés avec froideur, une mâchoire carrée, des pommettes saillantes, dures. Il se tourne vers elle, elle rougit, embarrassée d'avoir été prise sur le fait en train de le détailler, détourne le regard alors qu'il lui sert un verre de champagne. Elle boit une gorgée, le regard cimenté au fond du verre.

« Tu es mariée. »

Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation. Elle suit des yeux le doigt qu'il pointe sur sa bague. Une bouffée d'angoisse enflamme ses joues.

« Non. Non. Fiancée. »

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle répond ça. L'habitude, sûrement.

« Pas au blond. Vous avez pris deux chambres séparées. »

Elle trouve ça incroyablement indiscret mais elle n'a pas la force de lui faire remarquer, elle se contente de confirmer d'un hochement de tête.

« Non, pas avec Edouard. »

« Ton fiancé est à Londres ? »

« Non. »

Elle boit son verre de Champagne d'une traite, se ressert. Sourit maladroitement. Avale une nouvelle rasade. Elle se sent tout à coup fatiguée. Elle a envie de rentrer.

« Toi, tu es marié ? »

Elle demande ça pour changer de sujet. A sa grande surprise, il éclate de rire.

« Non. Pas le temps avec la boxe. »

Elle finit son verre. En boit un quatrième. Sa tête tourne, les contours de Viktor se brouillent, deviennent moins net. Elle n'arrive plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle a bu. Si, ça lui revient. La neige de décembre. Le rire triste de George, son coquard à l'œil gauche. Pourquoi elle pense à ça ? Tous les deux, assis dans son petit studio. George qui pleure.

Elle boit un autre verre. Viktor la regarde, maintenant. Il articule quelque chose qu'elle n'entend pas vraiment, elle tente au bluff une réponse, un _oui oui_ , qui s'extirpe de sa gorge comme un croassement. De la musique, elle entend de la musique. Elle se lève, elle titube. Danser. Faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle boit un autre verre, pour se donner un peu de contenance. Mauvaise idée. Elle tangue. _On danse ?_ , elle demande à Viktor. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas formulé à voix haute. Elle ne sait plus.

Les murs tombent à l'horizontale, Viktor la rattrape. Son bras autour de ses hanches. _On danse ?_ , elle redemande. _On rentre_ , il répond. Elle dit quelque chose, mais elle n'arrive plus à savoir quoi. Aussitôt sortis de sa bouche, les mots s'effacent. Des billets laissés sur la table : il paye. La soulève. Le monde est sens dessus-dessous. Elle rit. Ou elle pleure. Elle ne sait plus bien.

 **~o~**

Elle est dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Il fait noir, elle ne voit rien. Elle tâtonne, tourne en rond. Revient sur ses pas. Trouve la poignée, l'actionne. La lumière est allumée. Drago se réveille, se relève dans le lit. Ses yeux sont fatigués, cernés. Il se frotte les paupières de la paume.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle rit. Non, non. Elle pleure. Elle marche vers le lit, s'y hisse maladroitement. Drago la regarde, l'observe des pieds à la tête, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Granger ? C'est Krum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Elle s'accroche à lui, sans répondre. Pleure dans son cou. Il a passé ses bras autour d'elle.

« Bon sang, Granger. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle hoquette, suffoque. Les sanglots la noient, débordent de l'intérieur, enrouent sa gorge. _Il faut que je trouve Harry. Il faut que je trouve Harry_. C'est tout ce qu'elle arrive à dire. Elle le répète en boucle. _Harry. Harry. Harry_. Submergé de larmes, _Harry, Harry, Harry_.

 _Demain,_ répond Drago. _Demain_. Il ne dit rien d'autre, la serre contre lui. Quelque part, au milieu de ses sanglots, la lumière s'éteint, et bien plus tard, elle s'endort, enroulée tout contre Drago.

* * *

 _Hola amigos y amigas !_

 _Bon, finalement, je poste ce chapitre un peu tard. Le prochain arrivera plus vite, promis !_

 _Merci à tous & à toutes pour vos reviews. Vous êtes des amours. Vraiment, vraiment des amours._

 _Concernant ce chapitre, il est un peu étrange, puisque c'est un chapitre de transition, mais vous verrez bien. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop rebuté. J'ai encore du mal à me dire que certains chapitres_ doivent _avoir un rythme plus calme, c'est obligatoire. Mais dès que ça manque un peu d'action, je suis en panique total ! Bref, vous me donnerez votre avis, les amis._

 _Merci à_ **Guest** _pour ta review ! ça me donne l'impression de vivre le chapitre en même temps que toi, donc mille merci._

 _Et encore merci à vous tous et toutes, à très vite._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Septembre 2014**_

Il faut que je vous parle d'un truc.

 _Plop. Message envoyé. Vingt-quatre secondes. Plop. Message lu par tous les destinataires. Plop, réponse de Blaise :_

Chez toi ?

Non. Chez toi. Je pars, là.

Ça marche. La porte est ouverte, montez direct. Flemme de bouger.

Théo ? Tu réponds ou... ?

Ouais. Je vous rejoins.

 _Drago range son portable dans sa poche, passe la tête par la porte du couloir. Personne. Depuis le haut des escaliers, il aperçoit la lumière du petit salon ; sa mère doit être en train d'écrire des lettres, comme toujours. A qui elle les destine, ça, mystère._

 _Il referme discrètement la porte, enfile sa veste en jean et ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Enjambant l'encadrement, il cherche de la pointe de ses baskets le relief de la tête de serpent sculptée dans la façade de la maison. Une fois trouvée, il prend appui dessus, s'accrochant de ses deux mains au rebord de sa fenêtre avant de glisser son pieds dans un trou entre deux pierres inégales. Centimètre par centimètre, il escalade le mur avec l'assurance de son cent-septième contournement de couvre-feu._

 _Il saute à pieds joints sur le sol, court sans bruit jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Là, c'est le passage difficile, avec la chambre parentale en ligne de mire. Le moindre bruit, et la silhouette de son père se découperait dans la lumière de la fenêtre, lui hurlant de faire demi-tour avant qu'il ne se décide à le déshériter une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il a pris l'habitude, et court directement derrière les fourrés de roses qui lui assurent une couverture discrète jusqu'à la forêt. A l'aveuglette, il s'oriente entre les arbres. Il les connaît par cœur à force. Le tronc en forme de fourche, et le buisson de pivoine, près du chemin qui mène au portail. A pas de loup, il remonte la petite allée de graviers blancs, escalade le portail d'un geste expert avant de récupérer son scooter abandonné entre deux arbres à quelques mètres de là. La tension nichée dans son dos s'apaise à mesure qu'il s'éloigne du Manoir._

 _Il arrive trente minutes plus tard en bas de la maison d'architecte de Sakhti Zabini. La bâtisse, tout en bois et baies vitrée, se tient seule sur la falaise, face à la mer qui s'émousse contre les rochers. Drago a toujours aimé cette maison, il s'y sent loin de tout, protégé._

 _Il cale son vélo contre un chêne, et arpente la falaise jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte. Reprenant son souffle, il attend quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Une grande suspension en verre éclaire l'immense salon d'une lumière tamisée. Par les baies vitrées, il aperçoit la mer, noire, sans fin, piquetée d'étoiles. Il ne s'attarde pas, monte les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds._

 _De la chambre de Zabini, il perçoit des murmures pressés, quelques secondes de silence puis un coup de feu et un cri. Le cœur battant, Drago court jusqu'à la chambre de son meilleur ami, ouvre grand la porte. Assis en caleçon dans le fond de son lit, les bras derrière la tête, Blaise lève deux yeux sidérés vers le blond._

 _« Putain, ils ont buté Carmen. »_

 _Un long silence plane entre eux avant que Drago ne s'éclaircisse la voix :_

 _« Hum... c'est qui Carmen ? »_

 _« Bah Carmencita, LA Carmen qui a fui la Colombie après la mort de son frère jumeau qui dealait du crack dans le cartel de leur grand-père. La fille de Rodrigo, quoi. »_

 _« Mais de quoi tu parles ? T'es en train de nous faire une attaque ou quoi ? »_

 _D'un geste exaspéré, Zabini pointe du doigt quelque chose dans le dos de Drago qui pivote immédiatement sur ses talons. Sur la petite télé cathodique qui date de son enfance, un générique a été mis sur pause. Drago lève les yeux au ciel, abasourdi._

 _« Me dis pas que tu regardes encore cette merde de série péruvienne ? »_

 _« Déjà, c'est colombien... et je sais que tu le sais très bien. Et ensuite, je regarde pour faire plaisir à ma mère », argue Zabini, sur la défensive, avant d'éteindre l'écran et de jeter la télécommande à ses pieds._

 _« Ta mère n'a regardé que deux épisodes », lui rappelle le blond en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de son meilleur ami._

 _« Ouais, ok. Peut-être. Mais merde, elle s'est arrêtée au moment où Rodrigo apprenait que sa bonne avait une relation secrète avec le chef du cartel – qui est le père de Rodrigo, je te rappelle – je pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça, tu vois ? »_

 _« Mais c'est glauque, cette série, en plus. Je te jure, arrête de mater ça, ça te rend bizarre. »_

 _Zabini se relève en haussant les épaules, éludant le sujet. Il quitte sa chambre, revient cinq minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de bouteilles._

 _« Whisky ? Rhum ? Champagne ? »_

 _« Whisky. »_

 _Après avoir versé une bonne rasade de Whisky dans un verre ouvragé qui traînait dans un coin de son bureau, il le tend à Malefoy qui le remercie d'un hochement de tête. Il se sert un verre de Rhum et retourne s'asseoir près du blond. Le temps de quelques minutes, ils ne parlent pas, savourant chacun leur boisson, tout juste éclairés par lampe de chevet de Blaise. Par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre, Drago aperçoit la lune, pas tout à fait ronde, et son reflet déformé par les vagues. Le métronome régulier des vagues s'écrasant contre la falaise lui fait perdre un instant le fil de ses pensées. Il n'y a plus que la mer, le ciel noir, et le Whisky dansant dans son verre. Il se dit que ça ne lui déplairait pas, une vie entière passée comme ça. Loin des drames du Manoir._

 _Le Manoir._

 _Il se relève un peu dans le lit._

 _« Dis-moi, t'as eu des nouvelles de ton père ? »_

 _Zabini relève les yeux de son verre de Rhum avant de hausser les épaules, la mine sombre._

 _« Non. »_

 _« Ça fait combien de temps ? »_

 _« Quatre mois. »_

 _« Ah. »_

 _Drago s'en veut aussitôt de ne pas réussir à masquer son pessimisme. Blaise fait mine d'être absorbé le générique mis sur pause, à la télé, mais Drago a senti l'atmosphère s'alourdir._

 _« Ouais. Ah. Comme tu dis. »_

 _« Il va revenir. »_

 _Pour toute réponse, il obtient un ricanement étranglé de Zabini qui boit une longue gorgée de Rhum avant de répondre :_

 _« Je commence à croire qu'il s'est barré. Ça m'étonnerait même pas. Qu'ils nous aient laissé derrière, comme ça, sans remords. Il a pris des affaires. Tu savais ? »_

 _« Non. Il a pris quoi ? »_

 _« Des fringues. Son passeport. Du cash que ma mère gardait dans son coffre. Tu sais ce que c'est, le plus bizarre ? »_

 _Drago fait non de la tête. Il s'attend au pire. Le pire, c'est pas ce qui manque, chez les Mangemorts._

 _« Y'a d'autres affaires qui ont disparu. Des trucs à nous. »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Des robes de ma mère, des fringues à moi. Des photos de nous. Je sais pas si c'est mon père qui a volé des trucs avant de partir, mais ça m'étonnerait même pas. Il s'est peut-être dit qu'on lui manquerait. Pas assez pour revenir, mais suffisamment pour emporter des petits morceaux de nous. Le courage, ça a jamais été son truc, de toute façon. »_

 _« Un trait commun avec mon père. On est presque frères, à ce compte-là. »_

 _Blaise lâche un rire, un vrai, cette fois, en levant son verre._

 _« Santé. A notre patrimoine génétique merdique. »_

 _Ils trinquent et finissent leurs verres d'une traite. Drago sent sa tête s'embrumer légèrement. Il a envie de rire, de rire aux éclats, en pensant à leurs familles, leurs familles maudites, gangrenées d'un bout à l'autre de l'arbre généalogique. C'était peut-être un pré-requis obligatoire pour pouvoir intégrer Serpentard : avoir sous le coude au moins un parent sadique/malade/lâche/trempant dans des affaires tordues. En ce qui le concerne, entre les Malefoy et les Black, ils ont dû être servis._

 _Blaise pose son verre sur la table de nuit avant de se laisser aller en arrière dans le lit, les deux bras sous la tête._

 _« De quoi tu voulais nous parler, au fait ? »_

 _Drago l'imite, observant les étoiles à travers le velux percé au-dessus d'eux._

 _« Ta mère est là ? »_

 _« Non. Elle rentrera pas avant demain. »_

 _Drago hoche la tête, mais ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traîne._

 _« C'est par rapport à mon père. Aux Mangemorts. Je crois... je crois qu'ils préparent un gros truc. »_

 _« Comme d'hab, non ? »_

 _Drago se passe une main sur le visage, épuisé. Le poids de l'angoisse et de la fatigue retombent subitement, manquant de lui briser la cage thoracique. Il les sent, juste là, les remords, la peur, le dégoût, posés comme une chape de plomb sur son cœur, comprimant ses poumons, l'empêchant presque de respirer._

 _« Non, justement. C'est pas comme d'habitude. Ils ont fait venir des mecs chez nous. Je sais pas trop d'où ils les sortaient, mais je les ai entendus hurler pendant des heures dans la cave », il est agité, tout à coup, il baisse la voix mais elle ressort en un murmure rauque dans lequel affleure un brin d'hystérie. « Je te promets, c'était pas juste des doigts cassés. C'est fini leur période menaces et fractures. Maintenant... maintenant, ils vont plus loin. Et ils les ramènent chez nous et... et j'ai jamais entendu crier comme ça. Jamais, Blaise. C'est le père Nott qui s'occupait des interrogatoires. Ça fait des semaines que j'y pense non-stop, à ces mecs qui hurlaient dans ma cave. Ils suppliaient, j'ai entendu, ils pleuraient, ils se jetaient contre les murs. Pitié, pitié, pitié, ils répétaient ça en boucle. Et Nott continuait de leur arracher la peau, ou Dieu sait ce qu'il leur fait, ce malade... »_

 _Il hésite avant de poursuivre, si bas que Zabini doit se pencher vers lui pour l'entendre._

 _« C'est à cause de Jedusor. Il devient fou. Putain... Je crois que j'ai peur. »_

 _Zabini se redresse dans le lit pour observer Drago, mais ce dernier garde les yeux résolument clos, comme écrasé par l'aveu qu'il vient de faire._

 _« T'es pas le seul, Drago, moi aussi je crève de peur. Pour ma mère, pour toi, pour moi. Ça va mal finir, on le sait. On l'a toujours su, de toute façon. Mais on fait comment pour se sortir de cette merde, maintenant ? J'ai beau chercher, je vois pas. »_

 _La porte s'ouvre dans un claquement qui les fait tous les deux sursauter. Le visage pâle, les cheveux gominés en arrière, Nott leur jette un regard suspicieux._

 _« Vous vous rouliez une pelle ou quoi ? Vous avez l'air bizarre. »_

 _Malefoy et Zabini s'échangent un long regard avant que le brun ne se décide à parler :_

 _« Non. C'est à propos de Jedusor. »_

 _« Ah. »_

 _Théo se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil trônant face au lit, sort de son sac à dos une bouteille de bière déjà ouverte qu'il boit directement au goulot. S'essuyant la bouche après une longue gorgée, il fait un signe de tête à Drago._

 _« Raconte. »_

 _« Je sais pas. Ils préparent un gros truc. Ils ramènent des mecs chez nous, ils les torturent et... je sais pas, il se passe des trucs bizarres. Y'a des gars qui disparaissent, des mecs retrouvés poignardés sous des ponts. Et... pas des intermédiaires, pas des petits dealeurs de crack dont tout le monde se fout, pas des anonymes. Non, des mecs vaguement connus, qui trempent en politique. J'arrive pas à comprendre, je sais pas où ça va, tout ça. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que ça va mal se terminer. »_

 _Un long silence occupe tout l'espace. Ils se regardent tour à tour, avec, au fond du crâne, comme un martellement :_ bientôt ce sera à nous de faire ça, bientôt ce sera notre tour de tuer, de torturer. Bientôt ce sera notre tour.

 _Zabini prend une longue inspiration avant de se relever. Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, il s'allume une cigarette dont la braise illumine un instant ses yeux noirs avant de laisser l'obscurité reprendre ses droits. La cigarette se consume lentement entre ses lèvres, le silence s'étend. Il balance le mégot d'une pichenette avant de se retourner._

 _« Les mecs, promettez-moi un truc. »_

 _Il s'avance vers eux, le regard grave._

 _« Promettez-moi qu'on se barrera avant d'en arriver là. »_

 _Ils se regardent longuement, accablés par un sentiment de fatalité, par la sensation d'être pris au piège, d'être condamnés à une vie d'insomnies, de tortures, de meurtres et de drames. Drago hoche lentement la tête._

 _« Promis. »_

 _Ils se tournent vers Nott qui les regarde sans rien dire, ses yeux exécutant une dizaine de fois le trajet du visage grave de Blaise à celui, sombre, de Drago. Le silence s'étire quelques secondes avant qu'il ne scelle, à son tour, le pacte._

 _« Promis. »_

 **~o~**

Dans un cri, Hermione se relève d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés, les mains tremblantes agrippées au drap, avant de retomber en arrière dans le lit, remontant les couvertures sur sa tête. Elle pousse un gémissement étouffé.

« Mon crâne... »

Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, un sèche-cheveux dans une main, des liasses de billets encore humides dans l'autre, Drago presse le bouton off, ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie, y dépose délicatement l'argent avant de s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Alors, on regrette ses frasques de la veille, Grangie ? »

Les couvertures s'abaissent brusquement pour dévoiler deux grands yeux apeurés qui se fixent sur Drago avec horreur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que... où je suis ? »

« Dans ma chambre. »

Lentement, elle émerge de sa mer de couvertures, s'appuie sur un coude, une main tremblante plaquée sur son front.

« Me dis pas que... qu'on a... enfin... pitié, dis-moi qu'on n'a pas... »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Qu'on n'a pas... ? »

« Toi et moi, on n'a pas... ? », insiste-t-elle avec agacement.

« Quoi ? Tu parles du moment où tu t'es jetée sur moi en essayant de m'embrasser ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux, blême, et un instant, elle semble sur le point de s'évanouir. Il éclate de rire en refermant la porte de la salle de bain dans son dos.

« Relax, Grangie. Jamais de la vie, tu le sais. »

Elle semble soulagée, laisse échapper un long soupir en s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. Drago se dirige vers une petite table calée dans l'angle de la chambre. Il saisit la cafetière et sert une tasse qu'il tend à Hermione.

« Bois ça. C'est tiède, maintenant, mais ça te fera du bien. »

Elle grommelle un _merci_ et boit docilement une gorgée de café. Elle s'apaise un peu, repose sa tasse sur la table de nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'équivalent d'un chantier naval dans le crâne ? »

« Pour ta deuxième question, je ne sais pas, mais je suspecte un lien de cause à effet avec la première. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« T'as débarqué ici au milieu de la nuit en pleurant. »

Elle se plaque les mains sur le visage en gémissant.

« Merde... »

« Tu étais en boucle sur Potter. »

Ses mains s'abaissent lentement. Elle veut dire quelque chose, mais les mots restent bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge. Une lueur de panique s'allume dans ses yeux. Drago élude le sujet d'un geste de la main.

« C'est bon, t'en fais pas. Tu ne m'as rien dit, à part que tu devais retrouver Potter. C'est comme si c'était déjà oublié. J'ai suffisamment à gérer de mon côté, j'ai pas l'intention de me mêler de tes histoires. »

Elle ne dit rien, toujours confondue en remords. Il enfile son manteau, lui jette un dernier regard. Ses cheveux sont plus ébouriffés encore qu'à l'ordinaire, elle est pâle, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle a l'air d'une petite fille perdue. Il actionne la poignée de la porte.

« Je vais acheter mon billet pour Naples. Je sais que t'as payé pour la chambre, j'ai laissé de l'argent dans la boîte à pharmacie, tu peux te rembourser. Ferme derrière toi en sortant. »

Elle le dévisage, toujours sonnée, et il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle ait écouté un mot de ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

« Prends aussi de quoi te payer un petit-déjeuner, t'en as bien besoin. »

Et il referme la porte sans attendre qu'elle lui réponde.

 **~o~**

« Le prochain bateau pour Naples part dans une semaine, monsieur. »

Drago dévisage la jeune femme en uniforme _Mediterranean Cruise_ avec toute la gravité du monde. En réponse, elle lui sert le sourire le plus commerçant qu'elle a en réserve : un savant mélange entre désintérêt à peine masqué et bonne humeur artificielle. C'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas être beau à voir, entre son coquard et sa chemise froissée dont il a roulotté les manches pour masquer les déchirures.

« Impossible. J'ai besoin de partir demain au plus tard. »

La jeune femme – Ana Sofia, d'après son badge – lui adresse un sourire professionnel, fait mine de taper sur son clavier avant de relever la tête, l'air faussement contrit.

« Désolée, monsieur, mais le prochain bateau pour Naples part dans une semaine. Au départ d'Almeria, le port le plus proche de Cabo de Gata, nous n'aurons rien d'autre, malheureusement. »

Il soupire, essaye de calmer les envies de meurtre qui grimpent en lui vitesse grand V. Face à lui, Ana Sofia n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours un sourire d'habitude collé aux lèvres, le dos bien droit, l'uniforme bien repassé, sans le moindre pli.

« Bon, Ana Sofia, on va essayer autre chose. C'est quoi, les ports les plus proches ? »

Sans cesser de le fixer, elle attrape d'une main une carte dans un tiroir de son bureau, la déplie sur le comptoir entre eux deux. D'un index vernis de rouge carmin, elle indique un point sur la côte.

« Ici, c'est Cabo de Gata. »

Son doigt glisse, glisse, glisse longtemps le long de la côte.

« Le prochain port se trouve à deux cents kilomètres, à l'ouest. A Malaga. »

Deux cents kilomètres. C'est beaucoup trop loin. Il n'a plus de voiture, et pour la première fois de sa vie, ses fonds financiers sont limités. En taxi, ça lui coûterait une fortune. Et bien sûr, pas de ligne de train en vue dans ce bled paumé. Il pousse un long soupir qui exhale la fatigue et la lassitude.

« Et ailleurs en Italie ? N'importe où, je m'en fous. »

Elle pianote de nouveau sur son clavier, hoche la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non. En revanche, nous avons un départ aujourd'hui pour le Maroc. Et après-demain, je peux vous proposer une croisière qui vous embarquera jusqu'aux plages paradisiaques de l'île de Majorque. Nous pouvons même vous réservez un hôtel trois étoiles. Nous avons également un guide sur place qui vous fera découvrir les secrets les mieux gardés de l'île. Je peux vous proposer cette offre all inclusive pour la modique somme de 799 euros. »

Il manque de s'étrangler.

« 799 euros, c'est une blague ? »

« Pour un bon client comme vous, je peux avoir le tout à 700 euros, mais ça reste entre nous ? »

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil complice qui lui donne envie de la crucifier sur place.

« Je me fous royalement de Majorque et de ses secrets bien gardés. »

Il sert les poings, sent ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il est à deux doigts de perdre son sang froid. Il jette un regard par dessus son épaule, histoire de vérifier s'il y'a trop de témoin pour passer à la technique _menaces et intimidations_. Trois caméras et six clients l'en dissuadent. Il ronge son frein.

« Laissez tomber, j'ai pas envie d'y passer ma journée, donnez-moi un billet pour Naples. »

« Pour la semaine prochaine ? »

Il lui jette un regard noir.

« Oui, pour la semaine prochaine. »

« Mais certainement, monsieur. Ça vous fera 180 euros. Votre passeport, s'il vous plaît. »

Par réflexe, il met la main dans la poche de son manteau. Vide. Il tapote ses poches intérieures. Vides aussi. Et là, ça le frappe. Son passeport est resté dans sa valise. Sa valise, dans le coffre de la voiture. La voiture, sur le pont de Puente. Il se décompose avant de reprendre contenance.

« J'ai oublié mon passeport à l'hôtel. »

Il pose deux cents euros en billets froissés sur le comptoir.

« Vous n'avez qu'à me donner le ticket et je vous ramènerai le passeport demain. Vous pouvez garder la monnaie. »

Elle l'observe, la tête légèrement inclinée avec un sourire condescendant qu'on réserve en général au parent sénile qui se mettrait à hurler des obscénités.

« C'est tout à fait impossible, monsieur. Je ne peux pas vous sortir le billet sans votre passeport. »

Cette façon qu'elle a, de ponctuer chacune de ses phrases de _monsieur, monsieur, monsieur_ , ça l'exaspère. Non, pour être plus exact, ça le met hors de lui. Plus que son passeport, il aimerait avoir son flingue. Voir la tête qu'elle ferait quand il le pointerait sur elle, _mon billet ou je t'éclate la cervelle,_ et son sourire professionnel qui se décompose, et ses ongles rouge carmin qui se plaquent sur ses lèvres, _pitié, non, tout ce que vous voulez, je peux même vous avoir un aller pour Naples dans une heure en jet privé, si vous le désirez, monsieur._

« Monsieur, des clients attendent. Si vous n'avez pas votre passeport sur vous, ayez l'amabilité de céder votre place, s'il vous plaît. »

Dans sa tête, il presse la détente. _Boum_. Du sourire hypocrite qui tapisse tous les murs.

« Mais bien sûr », finit-il par répondre en se décalant pour laisser passer le client suivant.

 **~o~**

« Bon, je peux pas partir avant mardi prochain », soupire Drago en se laissant tomber sur une chaise en face de Granger. « Dis, à tout hasard, une idée comme ça, qui me traverse l'esprit... tu te serais pas un peu foutu de ma gueule quand tu me disais qu'il y'avait des bateaux pour Naples tous les deux jours dans ce putain de coin paumé ? »

Granger relève le regard de ses tapas, le dévisage en silence, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Elle s'est installée à la terrasse de l'hôtel et a l'air un peu plus présentable que ce matin : elle est moins pâle que le moment où il l'a quittée et Dieu merci, elle s'est coiffée. Drago met quelques secondes à sentir une présence dans son dos. Il tourne la tête pour apercevoir un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze terminé par deux yeux noirs le fixer sans ciller.

« C'était la place de Viktor », précise Hermione.

Un silence tendu s'installe. Drago n'amorce aucun geste pour céder sa place ni même pour s'excuser. Au bout de ce qui semble une éternité, Krum finit par tirer une chaise d'une table adjacente et s'assoit entre Granger et lui. Le silence s'étire, Drago plisse les yeux, les regarde tour à tour.

« Je dérange, peut-être ? »

« Non ! », s'exclame Granger avec un peu trop de précipitation. « Reste... »

Il commande du pan con tomate et un café serré. Quelques minutes plus tard, un serveur vient déposer le tout sur la table. Viktor a déplié un journal espagnol qu'il feuillette tranquillement. Drago le soupçonne de ne pas parler un mot d'espagnol, d'utiliser le journal comme une excuse pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. D'ailleurs, il se demande ce que Krum vient faire ici, au fin fond de l'Andalousie. Après un bref débat intérieur, il convient d'un commun accord avec lui-même qu'il vaut mieux éviter de poser des questions s'il ne veut pas en subir en retour.

« Il fait beau, Edouard, tu ne trouves pas ? », commence Hermione avec un brin d'hystérie dans la voix. « Tout à l'heure, je me disais, mon Dieu, Gala, ça change de l'Angleterre ! C'est sûr qu'à côté du ciel gris londonien, ça fait un drôle d'effet. Et je ne parle même pas du temps catastrophique qu'on avait à Poudlard, ça c'est encore une autre affaire. »

Elle part dans un rire tellement forcé que Drago se demande si elle n'est pas possédée. Il la dévisage avec suspicion, elle lui répond d'un sourire à peu près aussi sincère que celui d'Ana Sofia. Pourquoi elle lui parle de la pluie et du beau temps, et surtout avec ce ton de junkie en manque ? Viktor est toujours en train de feuilleter son journal, il ne semble pas avoir relevé son petit accès de dépression nerveuse. Et tout à coup, Drago comprend. Il est resté dans les vapes pendant tout le trajet, Granger a dû raconter des choses à Krum. Et elle essaye de le mettre à jour. Gala, Edouard, Londres, ok. Mais pourquoi elle lui aurait parlé de Poudlard ? Il essaye d'aller chercher, dans un tiroir de sa mémoire, d'où vient Viktor Krum. Il se souvient vaguement des cartes paninis de boxeurs que collectionnait Zabini. de celle de Viktor Krum, à peine seize ans, le crâne rasé, le nez déjà cassé au moins deux fois, les poings levés sur un fond jaune encadré de rouge. Autriche ? Roumanie ? Non, non. Bulgarie. Oh. Les pièces du puzzle se remettent en place : _Durmstrang_. Krum vient de Durmstrang, sinon Granger ne lui aurait jamais parlé de Poudlard. Durmstrang. On dit que ceux qui survivent à cette école peuvent survivre à tout. Drago lui jette un regard de biais, sa méfiance tout à coup accrue. Les Mangemorts sont en odeur de sainteté, à Durmstrang c'est presque un partenariat à ce niveau-là. Et la coïncidence est un peu trop belle pour qu'un boxeur mondialement connu se retrouve par un hasard bienheureux sur leur chemin au moment où ils en ont le plus besoin.

Viktor baisse son journal, dévisage Drago. Il ne prend pas la peine de sourire.

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

Drago soutient son regard, boit une gorgée de café en évaluant ses chances de fuite si Krum lui sautait dessus à cet instant. Pour avoir vu quelques uns de ses matchs, Drago sait très bien qu'en plus d'être bâti comme une armoire à glaces, il est aussi rapide qu'une panthère, le salaud. Il se donne un petit 8% de chances de s'en sortir indemne si Krum se mettait en tête de le neutraliser maintenant. 12%, s'il renverse la table pour se ménager une diversion.

« Non, nulle part. »

Hermione les regarde silencieusement derrière sa tasse de thé fumant. Elle a l'air crispé, elle aussi. Krum replie lentement son journal, le pose sur la table.

« Tu viens de dire que tu partais mardi prochain. Pour Naples. »

Drago fait lentement tourner la cuillère dans sa tasse. Sa main gauche pianote sur la table.

« Pourquoi, tu es guide touristique ? Tu as un coin à me conseiller ? »

« Non. »

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir relevé le second degré. Drago finit son café, se relève, les salue d'un geste de la tête.

« Bon, je vous laisse en amoureux. »

Il a à peine le temps d'esquisser un pas.

« Si c'est à Naples que tu veux aller, je peux t'aider. »

Drago se retourne lentement.

« Ah oui ? Et par quel miracle ? »

« Je suis invité à une croisière. Je fais l'animation. »

Drago le dévisage, sceptique. L'animation. Krum. Il a un peu du mal à croire que ce festif et gai luron de bulgare puisse animer quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un enterrement ou un réunion sur les règles de sécurité en entreprise. Il n'a pas le temps de lui mentionner ses doutes, Krum poursuit :

« Le bateau part dans deux jours et il s'arrête à Rome. En une heure de train, tu seras à Naples. Je peux te faire monter, j'ai le droit à un invité. »

Drago et Hermione s'échangent un bref regard. Il essaye rapidement d'envisager toutes les possibilités. D'un côté, pourquoi Krum aiderait un total inconnu, non pas une, mais deux fois, si on compte aussi le fait d'avoir joué le taxi jusqu'à Cabo de Gata ? Avoir grandi chez les Malefoy lui a appris à ne pas croire aux actes de gentillesse désintéressés. Ça cache toujours quelque chose. Dans ce bas monde, rien n'est jamais gratuit. D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qu'il risque ? Si Krum avait voulu le liquider, il aurait eu tout le loisir de le faire quand Drago roupillait à moitié assommé sur ses sièges arrières. Et puis, quitte à mourir, il préférait que ce soit par la main de Viktor plutôt que celle des Traceurs. C'était pas une alternative particulièrement réjouissante non plus mais au moins, il serait tué par un boxeur mondialement célèbre, ça avait un peu plus de gueule que de finir dépecer dans une cave obscure du fin fond de Brixton.

« Ok. »

Hermione recrache sa gorgée de café sur son assiette de Manchego.

« Quoi ? »

Drago lui adresse un regard moqueur alors qu'elle s'éponge tant bien que mal avec sa serviette.

« Je sais que je vais te manquer, Gala, c'est pas une raison pour faire une scène », il se tourne vers Viktor. « Merci. Une fois de plus, tu me sauves la mise », il laisse passer une seconde avant de ponctuer : « A charge de revanche. »

Leurs regards se croisent et à cet instant, Drago sait qu'effectivement, ce ne sera pas gratuit.

« A charge de revanche », acquiesce Krum. « Dans deux jours, dans le hall de l'hôtel, à neuf heures. Si tu as une minute de retard, je pars sans toi. »

« C'est noté. »

Drago leur adresse un dernier salut de la tête et les abandonne là, laissant derrière lui un Viktor de nouveau plongé dans son journal et une Granger atterrée.

 **~o~**

325 euros. C'est ce qu'il lui reste, en tout et pour tout. Imaginer que les Traceurs ait mis la main sur toute sa thune, ça lui donne des envies de meurtre. Il aimerait rembobiner, éviter ce foutu traquenard. Il expire un bon coup. Maintenant que c'était fait, il fallait avancer. Pas vraiment le choix. Une fois à Naples, il s'arrangerait avec Zabini. Et puis, en dernier recours, son cher père avait des comptes off-shore planqués un peu partout, s'il payait les bonnes personnes, menaçait les autres, il trouverait peut-être un moyen de taxer à la source.

Il roule cinq billets de vingt euros qu'il glisse dans une poche. Il est sur le point de dissimuler le reste dans la doublure de son manteau quand il entend frapper à la porte.

« Si c'est pour le ménage, pas la peine. »

La porte s'ouvre et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Granger se plante devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu vas pas partir avec Krum, rassure-moi ? »

Il hausse les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit en soupirant. C'est qu'elle prend vite ses aises quand on la laisse faire. Elle roule pour se mettre sur le ventre, l'observe en silence le temps qu'il planque l'argent dans son manteau, avant de reprendre :

« Tu trouves pas que c'est bizarre, cet enchaînement d'événements ? Il y'a quelque chose... quelque chose qui me dérange depuis un moment. C'est juste que... j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus... »

« Oui et bien sois mignonne, cherche en silence. J'ai besoin de me concentrer. »

Son visage s'illumine, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il connaît cette expression, l'expression qu'elle avait quand elle trouvait la bonne réponse à la question d'un professeur. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

« Merde, je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais ce qui me perturbait tellement… Les mecs qui nous ont agressé, avant que Viktor n'arrive. Ils nous ont parlé en anglais. Directement, en anglais. Comment ils auraient pu savoir, hein ? Je veux dire, avec l'allure qu'on avait, on avait pas franchement la tête de parfaits touristes anglais. Et c'était clairement pas leur langue natale. C'est quand même bizarre, tu trouves pas ? »

« Y'a un truc que tu comprends pas avec le concept du silence, Granger ? »

Il passe une main derrière la tête de lit, tâte en faisant glisser ses doigts d'un bout à l'autre de la structure en bois. Puis il ouvre un à un les tiroirs des tables de nuit, les retourne, regarde à l'intérieur du petit meuble évidé. Granger l'observe en se rongeant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vérifie que personne n'ait planqué de micro. Ou d'émetteur. Et quand je dis _personne_ , je sous-entends _Krum_ , que ce soit bien clair. »

Il rabat le haut du drap, soulève les oreillers, les dépouille de leurs taies.

« Comment tu es rentrée, hier soir ? »

Hermione rougit, balbutie :

« Je ne sais pas... Je crois... je crois que Viktor m'a ramenée. Je crois. »

Il s'arrête devant elle, l'observe des pieds à la tête alors qu'elle est toujours allongée sur le lit.

« Lève-toi. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Comme il ne répond pas, elle finit par s'exécuter en prenant bien soin de marquer son agacement par un soupir exagérément long et un roulement d'yeux.

« Tends les bras. »

Elle le regarde, méfiante.

« Tu m'expliques d'abord, j'obéis après. »

« Je vérifie que tu n'aies pas de micro sur toi. »

« Sérieusement ? Je crois que j'aurais remarqué si on m'avait collé un micro quelque part. »

« Ah tu crois ? Primo, tu ne te souviens pas de ta soirée d'hier, t'es à peine capable de me dire si c'est Viktor qui t'a ramené ici ou le premier poivrot du coin que tu aurais croisé au hasard d'une rue. De ce que j'en sais, tu pourrais même gentiment avoir escorté un Traceur jusque dans ma chambre vu ton degré de vigilance. »

Elle tique, blessée, ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il lève une main autoritaire pour l'interrompre.

« Et deuxio, t'as pas idée de l'attirail dont dispose les Mangemorts pour traquer leurs ennemis. Cette foutue terre n'est pas assez grande pour leur échapper. Ils me mettront la main dessus tôt ou tard mais autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour que ce soit tard. Je les ai vu utiliser des micros auto-adhésif de la taille d'un grain de beauté. Donc non, Granger, si Krum avait voulu te mettre sur écoute, il aurait pu le faire sans que tu t'en rendes compte même si tu avais été en possession de tous tes moyens. »

Sonnée, Hermione fixe longuement Drago avant de tendre les bras. Il sent bien qu'il est allé un peu trop loin, qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait remise de la veille. Il aurait peut-être pu l'épargner. Mais il est plus que temps qu'elle se rende compte de ce que ça signifie, d'être pris en chasse par les Mangemorts. D'autant qu'il va la laisser seule, et il y'a peu de chance que les Traceurs l'oublient. S'ils ne le trouvent pas, lui, c'est elle qu'ils chercheront. Un sentiment désagréable sinue en lui, s'accroche dans le fond de son ventre. Il chasse sa culpabilité en plaquant le plat de ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, elle frissonne. Ses paumes suivent la ligne du corps de Granger jusqu'aux tibias.

« Enlève ton pull. »

Cette fois, elle ne conteste pas. Elle fait passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête et il entend ses cheveux crépiter d'électricité statique.

« Ça veut dire que tu penses que Krum est avec eux ? »

Du bout des doigt, il effleure sa blouse. A travers le tissu, il sent la chaleur de sa peau.

« C'est une possibilité que je n'exclue pas. »

D'une main, il saisit délicatement ses boucles, les soulève pour dégager son cou, découvrant une constellation de grain de beauté. La carte du ciel, sur sa nuque.

« Granger, tu comprends qu'on se sépare ? Que dans deux jours, tu seras toute seule ? »

Elle ne répond pas, se contente de hocher silencieusement la tête.

« Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ? »

Elle se retourne alors qu'il tient toujours ses cheveux, et ils se retrouvent tout près l'un de l'autre. Elle le dévisage avec sérieux.

« Oui, je comprends très bien ce que ça veut dire, Drago. Dans deux jours, je serai toute seule. Et les Traceurs me chercheront, je sais. Et où que j'aille me cacher, il y'a de grandes chances pour qu'ils me mettent la main dessus, ça aussi, je sais. Et tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas trouvé, toi, ce sera moi, leur cible. Tout ça, je sais. »

Il hoche la tête, à court de mots. Il aimerait lui dire qu'il est désolé, désolé de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans, désolé de la laisser comme ça, mais c'est elle ou lui, et il a fait son choix. Il aimerait se justifier aussi, lui dire que ce n'est pas totalement sa faute, qu'il a été élevé comme ça, que chez eux, on sauve sa peau, on voit ce qu'on peut faire du reste après. Il aurait aimé rajouter, aussi, que contre toute attente, c'était plutôt agréable de faire une partie du trajet ensemble. Que si c'était à refaire, que s'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau devant ce train en flammes, il la laisserait sûrement monter dans sa Simca sans faire d'histoires.

Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça. Il lâche les cheveux d'Hermione qui cascadent sur ses épaules.

« Ok, je voulais juste être sûr que tu savais à quoi t'attendre. »

Elle remet son pull, le regarde avec une intensité inhabituelle. Il sent bien qu'elle veut dire quelque chose, elle aussi, mais elle se ravise.

« Bon. J'ai une réserve naturelle à retourner pour mettre la main sur Harry. »

Elle se dirige vers la porte, s'arrête, pivote sur ses talons.

« Tu viendras me dire au revoir, avant de partir ? Et à Pattenrond, aussi. Je veux dire... quand même, je crois qu'il serait triste que tu partes sans lui faire tes adieux. »

Un sourire en coin, Drago hoche la tête.

« Promis. »

Elle sourit à son tour, un sourire timide, un peu embarrassé, et elle se dépêche de quitter la chambre.

 **~o~**

Sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, Drago sirote un whisky en lisant le journal. La fin de journée s'étire paresseusement sous le soleil andalou. Une éternité qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de se détendre comme ça, sans rien d'autre à penser que tourner la page de son journal. Il redécouvre le plaisir des petits bonheurs simples. Quand il était encore en Angleterre, il tournait en rond, un animal en cage, les nerfs à vif, prêt à mordre. Les journées commençaient à seize heures, finissaient à huit, et les yeux rouges d'avoir consommé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, il terminait allongé sur son lit, le regard vissé au plafond à attendre que le sommeil veuille bien de lui ou que le plafond lui tombe sur la tête, indifféremment. Il ne sait plus pourquoi, exactement, il avait insisté pour garder son lit d'enfant une place, avec des barreaux blancs en guise de tête de lit, mais le fait est qu'il y faisait toujours naufrage, sur ce petit radeau en fer forgé. Recroquevillé là, flottant dans une mer d'angoisses, il se demandait souvent où est-ce que ça avait merdé, à quel moment fatidique tout avait foutu le camp, le projetant dans ce tumulte de peurs, de vide, de responsabilités trop lourdes pour lui et de solitude longue comme des éternités. Si c'était ça, l'âge adulte, merde, personne ne l'y avait préparé.

Maintenant, ça lui paraît loin, tout ça. Et s'il doit mourir – et il ne doute pas que ça arrive très prochainement – il se dit qu'au fond, il est plutôt content que ce soit ici, sur ces terres ensoleillées ployant sous les orangers et les citronniers, loin du Manoir, loin de la pluie de Londres, loin de sa cage en fer forgé aux barreaux blancs.

De loin, il voit Granger sortir d'une petite boutique, l'air désespéré. Ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'elle court partout avec une photo de Harry qu'elle agite sous le nez de tous les passants et commerçants qui ont le malheur de se trouver à proximité. _Là, le jeune homme sur la photo, il s'appelle Harry. Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? Peut-être avec plus de barbe. Non, non, il aura gardé ses lunettes, il ne voit rien sans. Il est anglais. Vous êtes sûr ? Si jamais un détail vous revient en mémoire, je suis dans l'hôtel, au bout de la rue. Chambre 208. N'hésitez pas à venir me chercher. C'est très important._

Elle est rentrée à deux heures du matin, la veille, a repris ses recherches à six heures. Elle a les yeux si cernés que ça en devient inquiétant. Pattenrond trottine derrière elle. Ils forment un drôle de duo, tous les deux, entre le chat de gouttière décharné et l'hystérique au teint livide qui brandit sa photo sous n'importe quel prétexte. Elle a parcouru la zone habitée de la réserve de long en large. Elle doit bien se rendre compte, maintenant, qu'il n'y a aucune trace de Potter dans le coin.

« Hé, Gala ! », l'interpelle-t-il alors qu'elle passe en trombe devant la terrasse de l'hôtel. « Tu devrais faire une pause. Un verre de vin ? »

« Pas le temps. J'ai trouvé une navette pour m'emmener dans un autre coin de la réserve. C'est quasiment désert, mais y'a un camping. Peut-être... peut-être qu'Harry est passé par là-bas. »

Drago la dévisage, ouvre la bouche, se ravise. Il lui dirait bien qu'il faut qu'elle arrête, qu'elle se fatigue plus qu'autre chose, que c'est au mieux de l'optimisme, au pire de la folie, de penser pouvoir retrouver la trace d'un touriste anglais, passé ici il y'a Dieu seul sait combien de temps. Il ne sait pas à quoi ça rime, tout ça, mais ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'elle ne le retrouvera pas. Surtout si, comme il le soupçonne, Potter essaye lui aussi de se volatiliser.

Il pourrait lui dire ça, mais il sent bien qu'elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs, qu'elle tient déjà à peine sur ses deux pieds et que le moindre coup de vent pourrait la balayer. Il lui tend une tartine de fromage.

« Mange, au moins. »

Elle acquiesce, croque un bout et pousse un long soupir.

« Mon Dieu, je mourrais de faim, en fait. »

« Sans blague. »

Elle lui chipe une deuxième tartine, le remercie entre deux bouchées, et la seconde d'après, elle a disparu par la porte de l'hôtel. Il sirote une gorgée de whisky en observant les rares touristes qui flânent dans les ruelles du village. Granger réapparaît, un manteau sur les épaules, et s'évapore dans une des rues, Pattenrond sur les talons.

Il se demande pourquoi elle cherche Potter comme ça. Non, ce qu'il aimerait vraiment savoir, c'est pour quelle raison obscure Potter, Monsieur-Sainte-Nitouche, a tant besoin de disparaître de la circulation. Quelle connerie il a pu faire pour se retrouver dans une situation aussi critique que lui ? A croire que c'est la malédiction de Poudlard : qui qu'on soit, d'où qu'on vienne, on ne s'en sort jamais vraiment.

 **~o~**

Dans la douche, Drago sent tous ses muscles se dénouer. L'eau chaude ruisselle sur son corps, et l'espace d'un instant, dans cette petite cabine de douche, derrière la porte de la salle-de-bains fermée à clé, il se sent en sécurité. Il n'a presque plus d'argent, plus aucune affaire personnelle mis à par ce qu'il portait sur lui au moment de sauter du pont, des bleus sur tout le corps et au moins deux côtes fêlées, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se sentir mieux ici, dans ce trou paumé, qu'au Manoir, entouré des chiens de garde de Jedusor.

Il prend le temps de se laver les cheveux, de frotter chaque recoin de peau pour le délester de la boue, de la poussière, de la tension accumulées ces derniers jours.

Il coupe le robinet, se sèche, passe son avant-bras sur le miroir pour effacer la buée et observe son visage quelques secondes dans le miroir. Il a connu de meilleurs jours. Un coquard violacé maquille son œil, ses lèvres sont gercées, son arcade fendue. Il sourit. Si c'est ça, le prix de la liberté, c'est peu cher payé.

 **~o~**

Vingt-trois heures. Il frappe à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Une seconde plus tard, le battant s'ouvre sur une Granger pâle et visiblement au bout du rouleau. Elle s'écarte pour le laisser entrer, s'assoit sur une chaise sur le balcon, se rongeant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce.

« T'as rien trouvé, je présume ? »

Elle fait non de la tête, pousse un soupir vibrant.

« Je viens vous dire au revoir, à toi et à la petite terreur », se justifie-t-il en désignant Pattenrond qui lui attaque les jambes en feulant.

Elle pousse un nouveau soupir et cette fois, il sent qu'elle est sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Il hésite sur le pas de la chambre, la porte encore ouverte dans son dos, à tirer sa révérence. On lui a appris, _ne te mêle pas du chagrin des autres, c'est une poisse toxique, dont on ne se défait plus_. On lui a appris, _si tu veux survivre, c'est toi, avant le reste du monde_. Il referme la porte dans son dos, scelle la porte sur son éducation maudite, ouvre celle du mini-frigo, en tire deux bières. D'un coup de briquet, il les décapsule, en tend une à Granger qui l'accepte avec un sourire et un _merci_ étouffé.

« Tu pars vraiment, alors », murmure-t-elle, avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

« Faut croire », répond-il en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir sur le balcon, à côté d'elle.

« Ça va faire bizarre. Je veux dire, on s'habitue, à ne plus être tout seul. A voyager à deux. »

Elle lui coule un regard en coin, et il sait qu'il la tient, en équilibre dans sa main, qu'elle agite le drapeau blanc. C'est une première, dans l'histoire du monde, Hermione et Drago qui signe une trêve en buvant une bière, quelque part au fin fond de l'Andalousie.

« Oui, on s'habitue. Tu feras attention à Pattenrond ? »

Un sourire espiègle lui étire les lèvres jusqu'à atteindre une fossette, dans la joue gauche, qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarquée.

« Avoue qu'il va te manquer ! »

Il boit une gorgée de bière, hausse les épaules avec une nonchalance feinte.

« Manquer, manquer... J'irai pas jusque là. Disons que j'aurais aimé voir ce que devient cette petite teigne. Le voir mettre une raclée aux chats de gouttière de deux fois sa taille qui essayeraient de lui taper l'embrouille. »

Elle plisse les yeux, les lèvres pincées dans une vaine tentative pour ne pas se moquer ouvertement de lui.

« C'est ça, Drago. Pas à moi. Je sais que tu l'aimes, ce chat. »

« Peut-être », concède-t-il avec un sourire.

Le fond de l'air est doux, une brise balaye le balcon et il sent le goût salé de la mer ébouriffer ses cheveux, siffler contre ses lèvres gercées. Il boit une gorgée de bière en regardant droit devant lui, le ciel, les étoiles, le contour blanc – bleuté par la nuit – des côtes de Cabo de Gata. Il entend même les vagues se jeter sur les galets, au loin.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? », demande-t-il.

Elle boit un peu de bière, referme ses bras autour de ses genoux repliés contre elle.

« Je sais pas. C'était bancal comme plan, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais », elle attend un peu, avant de rajouter : « Il est parti, comme ça, envolé. Du jour au lendemain. Il m'a envoyé cinq polaroïds, un chaque semaine pendant un peu plus d'un mois. Et puis, silence radio. Pas d'adresse, rien. Il ne m'a rien laissé d'autre que ça. »

Elle plaque sur la table les cinq polaroïds qui glissent, s'éparpillent sur toute la surface en bois du meuble. Drago en rattrape un de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe, l'observe une brève seconde avant de le reposer. Un assemblage de petites maisons colorées tout prêtes à se jeter dans une mer d'un bleu limpide. Il dévisage Granger, hésite, finit par demander :

« Et tu t'es pas dit que peut-être... peut-être que Potter ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu faire pour effacer ses traces comme ça, et honnêtement, je ne préfère pas savoir, mais quoi qu'il en soit quand on se donne tant de mal pour disparaître, on le fait pour une raison. Et j'en connais un rayon là-dessus. »

Il pensait qu'elle allait s'énerver, mais contre toute attente, elle hausse les épaules, pose le menton sur ses genoux.

« Peut-être. Mais peut-être, c'est pas assez. Tant que j'aurai ne serait-ce qu'un doute, je continuerai à le chercher. »

Elle laisse passer un bref silence, avant de tourner la tête vers lui, sa joue toujours posée sur son genoux.

« Et puis, tu sais, Drago... Retrouver Harry c'est ce qui me pousse à me lever le matin, sortir de ce foutu lit, faire autre chose de mes journées que tenter d'évaluer, entre l'overdose de somnifères et une chute libre depuis le septième de mon immeuble, laquelle serait la plus efficace... »

« Pour avoir réfléchi longuement à la question environ une fois par jour depuis les six dernières années, quotient multiplié par dix les jours de repas de famille, je te conseille l'overdose de somnifères. »

Elle rit mais c'est un rire jaune, qui filtre à peine entre ses mâchoires serrées et ses sanglots ravalés. Avec sa bouteille, il lui pousse gentiment l'épaule.

« Tu veux un vrai conseil, Granger ? Trouve-toi une autre raison de te lever tous les matins que d'essayer de retrouver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Et puis, maintenant que tu as les Traceurs aux trousses, t'as même plus besoin de choisir entre somnifères ou saut dans le vide, il te suffit de ne pas sortir de ton lit et ils s'occuperont de ça pour toi. Donc tu veux une raison de te lever le matin ? La satisfaction de faire courir les Mangemorts. Ça vaut toutes les motivations de la terre. »

Elle sourit, sort de sa poche un carnet gondolé par l'humidité, extirpe un stylo de la sacoche qui ne la quitte pas et note à la va-vite quelque chose.

« Je rajoute, à toutes les choses que je te dois, un discours de remotivation pas très élaboré mais relativement efficace. »

« Avec les intérêts, on peut estimer que tu me rembourseras en éloge funèbre dithyrambique couplée de compliments sur mon incroyable intelligence et ma modestie hors du commun. »

« Je passe sur les compliments mais à la place je peux te proposer le pack _larmes faussement sincères_ et _Mon Dieu, comment la planète Terre va se remettre d'une perte aussi tragique que celle de Drago Malefoy ?_ »

« Adjugé, vendu », conclut-il en tendant sa bouteille.

Elle trinque et il finit sa bière. Ils restent un instant sans rien dire, puis il se relève. Debout à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches, il observe la nuit andalouse chamarrée d'étoiles. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne considère plus le ciel comme un gigantesque arbre généalogique, mais il le voit pour ce qu'il est vraiment : un ciel, piqué d'étoiles. Pas de Bellatrix, de Sirius, d'Andromeda, et de Cygnus. Non, juste des étoiles.

De l'index, il tapote un des polaroïds étalés sur la table.

« Ça, c'est le sud de l'Italie. La Calabre. Une de mes tantes y a habité quelques années, elle nous envoyait des cartes postales. Je sais où c'est. »

Hermione relève la tête si brusquement que pour peu, le coup du lapin aurait eu raison d'elle.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est un petit village, au nord de la Calabre. J'ai rendez-vous avec Krum demain à neuf heures, dans le hall de l'hôtel. Si jamais tu veux profiter du voyage, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera un moyen de te faire une place. »

Il quitte la chambre alors qu'elle est déjà plongée dans des gribouillis et des notes de nouveaux itinéraires. Pour ce qui est de se trouver une autre raison de se lever le matin que de chasser une girouette, c'est raté, mais au moins, ça lui fait une raison de se lever le matin.

Et, des milliers de mensonges qui entachent la courte vie de Drago Malefoy, c'est bien le plus pieu de tous.

 **~o~**

« Tu es prêt ? »

Drago regarde Krum, puis la tasse de café tiède qu'il tient dans sa main et enfin, l'horloge suspendue derrière le comptoir du bar de l'hôtel. 8h54.

« Je finis mon café et je suis prêt. »

Debout en face de lui, Krum attend. Pas d'expression sur son visage froid. S'ils étaient tous comme lui à Durmstrang, ça devait être l'ambiance. Drago boit une nouvelle gorgée. 8h55. Il fait tourner sa cuillère, rajoute un morceau de sucre, mélange encore. Ses doigts pianotent sur le rebord de la table. 8h56. Krum serre le poing. Mauvais signe quand on a un boxeur en face. La cuillère tourne. Drago regarde l'horloge. 8h57. Une douleur aiguë à la jambe, il baisse les yeux, trouve un chaton toutes griffes dehors agrippé à son mollet. Dix secondes plus tard, Granger arrive en courant, échevelée et essoufflée.

« Mon Dieu... je croyais... j'ai eu peur de vous avoir raté... »

Krum la dévisage, un sourcil haussé. Premier signe d'humanité dont Drago est témoin depuis qu'il le connaît.

« Je voulais savoir... en fait, j'ai eu un appel, de ma tante. Pas vraiment ma tante, la tante d'une cousine, enfin une connaissance, non, je veux dire, c'est ma famille, même si je la connais pas trop et... elle est malade, enfin, elle vient de tomber malade, elle habite en Italie... pas que je sous-entende qu'il y'ait un lien de cause à effet entre habiter en Italie et tomber malade, mais... »

Elle continue de déblatérer un flot insensé de paroles sous le regard circonspect de Drago. Il ne sait pas vraiment où elle va, avec une excuse comme ça, mais il doit avouer que c'est assez distrayant à regarder.

« Enfin, je voulais savoir... je peux venir avec vous ? »

Krum la dévisage des pieds à la tête. Deux fois. Avant d'acquiescer.

« D'accord. Vous achèterez d'autres habits sur la route. Plus convenables. »

Sans un mot de plus, le bulgare attrape ses valises et quitte l'hôtel. Drago laisse son café froid et trop sucré sur la table, attrape Pattenrond et le tend à Hermione.

« Ce serait bête de l'oublier maintenant. »

Elle lui sourit, et tout son visage se ranime.

« Merci, Drago. Je te suis redevable à vie. »

« Fais-moi plaisir et soigne-moi cette éloge funèbre, alors », il hésite, avant d'ajouter : « Ne mets pas trop de cœur à l'ouvrage, non plus. Vu comme c'est parti, ton cercueil trônera juste à côté du mien. »

« Après réflexion, ça a supplanté les somnifères dans le classement. »

Il hoche la tête en souriant et d'un même pas, ils laissent l'hôtel derrière eux. Les portières de la voiture de Krum claquent et le moteur démarre.

* * *

 _Hello amigos y amigas._

 _Alors voilà, là pour le coup, on a vraiment un chapitre calme. Je ne vais pas vous resservir mes doutes sur la question, j'espère juste que ça vous a plu quand même._

 _Et je voulais vous remercier, sincèrement et du fond du cœur, pour toutes vos reviews. Je crois que quand on écrit, on n'a pas souvent la chance d'avoir en direct le retour des lecteurs et je n'aurai jamais les mots pour vous dire combien je vous suis reconnaissante de me laisser des reviews, des messages, des petits signes de vie, n'importe. Chacun d'entre eux me touche et me fait plaisir. Je crois que c'est vous, vraiment vous, qui m'avez aidée à comprendre combien j'aime écrire. Un milliard de tendres baisers télépathiques._

 _Thanks a bunch,_

 _LM._


	9. Chapter 9

**_24 avril 2016._**

 _« Alors ? »_

 _Hermione se concentre sur la route, regarde à gauche, à droite, s'engage. Un scooter frôle la voiture, la double par la gauche. Elle pile en klaxonnant, retient de justesse un juron. Elle rajuste le rétroviseur, jette un bref coup d'œil côté passager._

 _« Tu ne vas pas recommencer, Ron. Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas en parler. »_

 _Il sourit, son sourire de gamin pas sage, qui affole ses taches de rousseur et plissent ses yeux. Le salaud, il sait qu'elle ne résiste pas à ce sourire-là._

 _« Tu m'as dit que tu pouvais pas en parler, oui. Mais t'as jamais dit que je pouvais pas deviner... »_

 _Elle lève les yeux au ciel, s'arrête au feu rouge. Ses doigts pianotent sur le volant._

 _« Tu dois t'infiltrer dans la mafia russe afin de la démanteler de l'intérieur, c'est ça ? »_

 _« C'est ça. Mon nom de code est Svetlana et je vais faire tomber tous ces apparatchiks à coups de vodka et de caviar. »_

 _« Oh, Svetlana. Chante-moi l'hymne russe et je te suivrai au goulag sans faire d'histoire. »_

 _Elle rit en lui filant une tape dans l'épaule qui ne l'atteint même pas. Elle tourne, s'engage sur une nationale, et déjà, Londres s'estompe dans leur dos._

 _« Bon, sérieusement, tu veux pas me dire ? C'est quoi, cette_ _Grande Enquête ? Ça va faire six mois que tu bosses dessus, y'a prescription, maintenant. »_

 _La fin d'après-midi étend ses derniers rayons. Quelques voiture filent à toute allure en les dépassant. Un de ces soirs d'avril où la vie est douce._

 _« Je suis désolée, Ron. Je ne peux pas. Vraiment. »_

 _Un silence s'installe, les écarte un instant l'un de l'autre. Elle fait glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Ron, serrée en poing sur sa cuisse._

 _« Ne m'en veux pas. C'est le secret professionnel. Je suis obligée. Tu es la personne sur terre en qui j'ai le plus confiance, tu le sais bien... »_

 _Il pousse un long soupir, son poing se défait et il entremêle ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione._

 _« C'est pas ça, le problème. Je veux juste savoir si tu te mets en danger, Hermione. Il y'a certains recoins dans lesquels il vaut mieux éviter de fouiner. Je veux juste être sûr... juste être sûr que tu ne prends pas trop de risques. »_

 _Elle lui sourit, avec douceur._

 _« Non, rien de tout ça. Ne t'en fais pas. »_

 _Il porte sa main à ses lèvres, l'embrasse._

 _« Y'a plutôt intérêt. Préviens le KGB : si tu disparais, je retournerai la Russie entière pour te retrouver. Jusqu'au fin fond de la Sibérie j'irai te chercher, Svetlana, jusqu'au fin fond de la Sibérie. »_

 _Elle rit et serre sa main dans la sienne. Quelque chose se noue dans le creux de son estomac._

 _ **x**_

 _Hermione se gare sous un chêne centenaire, regarde tout autour d'elle sans ouvrir la portière. Un vieux moulin apparaît entre les arbres de Judée dont les branches ploient sous les fleurs roses. Un ruisseau serpente, se perd dans la forêt qui borde le domaine._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi ils nous ont demandé de les rejoindre ici ? »_

 _« Aucune idée », répond Ron en observant les alentours. « Aucune. Idée. »_

 _La portière claquent dans leur dos. Ils repèrent, au pied du moulin, Harry et Ginny assis à une table. Luna, Seamus, Neville et Parvati sont déjà là. Fred et George, aussi. Et une petite dizaine d'invités, réunit autour d'eux, une coupe de champagne à la main._

 _« Oh mon dieu », s'exclame Hermione en s'avançant vers le groupe. « Oh. Mon. Dieu. »_

 _« Quoi ? », demande Ron en accélérant l'allure pour calquer le pas d'Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

 _« Oh mon dieu ! »_

 _Elle ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, se précipite en courant vers Ginny, la serre dans ses bras. La cadette Weasley éclate de rire, rend son étreinte à Hermione._

 _« Vous vous mariez ? C'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu nous as fait venir ici ? Oh mon dieu, Ginny ! Tu vas te marier ? Tu vas te marier avec Harry ? Vous vous mariez ? »_

 _« Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois devenue journaliste, toi. Ta perspicacité m'épargne le boulot de devoir t'annoncer la nouvelle. »_

 _Hermione s'est déjà reculée, les mains de Ginny dans les siennes, cherchant la bague. Harry tend la sienne avec un clin d'œil._

 _« C'est elle qui m'a demandé en mariage. La fourbe, elle m'a pris de vitesse. »_

 _Une alliance dorée brille à l'annulaire d'Harry. Hermione les regarde, tour à tour, émue. Ils avaient onze et dix ans quand elle les a connus. Merde. Ils sont construits ensemble, Harry, Ginny, Ron et elle. Ils ont essuyé les échecs, les chagrins, les déceptions, ils ont empilé un par un les petits bonheurs. Des fois, elle aimerait revenir en arrière, prendre dans ses bras la petite Hermione angoissée qui a installé six réveils pour être sûre de ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Elle aimerait la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire :_ tout ira bien, tout ira bien. Tu vas rencontrer des gens formidables, tu vas vivre des choses que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, tu aimeras comme tu n'as jamais aimé. Tout ira bien, Hermione, tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

 _Elle les prend tous les deux dans ses bras et éclate d'un rire entrecoupé de sanglots ravalés de justesse._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? »_

 _Ron vient d'arriver, les mains dans les poches, la mine perplexe._

 _« Ta sœur m'a demandé en mariage. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _Ron vire au blême, la bouche ouverte. Il bégaye des débuts de questions qui se perdent dans l'air du soir, se tourne pour confirmation vers Hermione qui hoche la tête._

 _« Putain, Harry. Quand je te disais que tu ne pouvais sortir avec ma sœur qu'à condition que tu l'épouses, c'était une blague, hein. »_

 _Harry lui tapote l'épaule avec un air faussement contrit._

 _« Peut-être que maintenant tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire des blagues. »_

 _« Ça fera pas de mal », acquiesce Ginny en leur servant à chacun une coupe de champagne._

 _« Bon, on s'est beaucoup engueulés pour savoir qui serait le témoin de qui. Et on a tranché : Ron, tu seras le témoin de Harry. Et Hermione tu seras la mienne. Si vous acceptez, bien sûr. »_

 _« Oh mon dieu. Oui, bien sûr ! Oui ! »_

 _Cette fois, elle éclate en sanglots pour de bon. Et c'est une Ginny hilare qui la console._

 _« Non, mais tu te rends compte ? », murmure-t-elle. « Tu te rends compte ? Quand on s'est connu, tu n'osais pas décrocher un mot à Harry. Mon dieu. Ginny, tu te rends compte ? »_

 _« Ouais, le chemin a été long. Mais ça valait le coup, non ? »_

 _La première bouteille de champagne se termine, puis la deuxième. Sous les arbres en fleurs, dans la douceur d'une fin d'avril, ils se rappellent à grands coups d'éclats de rire et à fleurs de larmes, tout ce qu'il a fallu vivre, tout ce qu'il a fallu traverser, avant d'en arriver là._

 _ **x**_

 _« Tu es sûr que tu peux conduire ? »_

 _« Mais oui, t'inquiète pas. Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop de toute façon, relaaaaax. »_

 _Hermione attache sa ceinture en jetant à Ron un regard méfiant. Son sourire béat aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais d'habitude, c'est toujours elle qui ne boit pas, qui ronge son frein, qui conduit. Et pour une fois il s'est proposé, alors elle a sauté sur l'occasion. Maintenant, elle regrette._

 _« Bon, bon, bon. Alors l'obstacle principal c'est cet énorme chêne, devant. Normalement, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. »_

 _« Ron. Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne nous tue pas le jour où ta sœur nous annonce qu'elle se marie avec notre meilleur ami. »_

 _Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite._

 _« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécieraient l'attention. »_

 _Il fait tourner les clés dans le contact, le moteur vrombit, une fois, deux fois, et la voiture cale. Hermione lui jette un regard anxieux auquel il répond par un pouce levé. Il fait de nouveau tourner les clés dans le contact et la voiture part en marche arrière à toute vitesse. Avec un cri d'horreur, Hermione tire sur le frein à main, leur évitant à dix secondes près de finir emplâtré contre un arbre. Furieuse, elle détache sa ceinture de sécurité, sort de la voiture pour venir ouvrir la portière de Ron._

 _« Ronald Weasley, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça, je m'assurerai que tu n'en réchappes pas. Allez, sors. Je vais conduire. »_

 _Il obéit, et gagne le côté passager, tête basse. En le voyant essayer d'enfoncer le loquet dans la boucle de ceinture une bonne dizaine de fois sans y arriver, elle remercie tous les dieux de la terre d'avoir pris le relais à temps. Elle finit par entendre le « clic » qu'elle attendait et démarre la voiture._

 _« T'es sûre que t'as pas trop bu pour conduire ? »_

 _Elle lui jette un regard en coin avant de lever les yeux au ciel._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai bu trois verre et j'ai arrêté il y'a une heure, quand j'ai remarqué que toi, tu ne ralentissais pas. »_

 _Il appuie son front contre son épaule._

 _« T'es vraiment la meilleure, Hermione. Pardon, la prochaine fois, promis, c'est moi qui conduis. »_

 _« Ben voyons... »_

 _Il se redresse brusquement, lève un index avec un sourire ingénu._

 _« Je sais, je sais. Je te donne un taxi-joker. »_

 _« C'est quoi, ça ? »_

 _Elle a essayé de formuler sa question d'un ton sec parce qu'elle lui en veut encore de ne pas avoir tenu ses engagements et d'avoir failli les tuer. Mais comme toujours, elle sent poindre un sourire qu'elle essaye tant bien que mal de retenir. Il sait toujours comment contourner ses colères, enrayer ses énervements, diluer ses accès de stress._

 _« Alors, mademoiselle Granger, accrochez-vous bien, vous allez recevoir l'offre la plus alléchante que vous ayez reçu de votre vie. Un taxi-joker, ça veut dire que je ferais le taxi pour tes beaux yeux, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Tu veux sortir faire la fête dans une boîte de strip-tease pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny mais tu ne sais pas comment rentrer ? Taxi-joker est là... mais par pitié, ne fais pas ça. Tu as laissé tes jumelles à vision nocturne alors que tu es en planque dans un obscur hangar désaffecté occupé par une bande de mafieux russes ? Taxi-joker est là ! Tu as un besoin imminent d'un café frappé avant une réunion avec toutes les pointures du journalisme londonien ? Taxi-joker est là ! Tu as besoin d'une chemise de rechange après t'être renversé ledit café frappé partout dessus ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Mais c'est taxi-joker, bien sûr ! »_

 _Elle tourne la tête vers lui, et vraiment, elle réunit toute sa force mentale pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre sourire._

 _« Taxi-joker valable une fois dans la limite des stocks disponibles, pour plus d'informations veuillez appeler le président de la compagnie une fois sa sobriété retrouvée. »_

 _C'est trop tard, elle ne peut pas lutter. Elle sourit avant de lui donner une petite tape dans l'épaule, pour la forme._

 _« T'es bête. »_

 _« Si ça c'est pas une déclaration d'amour Grangerienne, je ne m'appelle plus Ronald Weasley. »_

 _Elle hausse les épaules, souffle un autre_ t'es bête _qui se perd dans le bruit de la radio qu'elle vient d'allumer. Il fait noir depuis bien longtemps. Ils sont seuls sur une route quasi déserte, dans une obscurité zébrée, de temps à autres, par des phares qui illuminent le rétroviseur avant de filer loin devant eux. Ron regarde le paysage, elle aperçoit son reflet dans la vitre. Sur le tableau de bord, les boutons ourlés de bleus bercent l'habitacle de lueurs douces. Le temps passe lentement, rythmé par le jazz nocturne qui roule des enceintes de la voiture pour les envelopper tout entiers._

 _« Hermione ? »_

 _Le visage de Ron est toujours tourné vers la vitre. Quelque chose, dans le ton de sa voix, est inhabituel. Une forme de sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaît pas. Elle coupe la musique._

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Tu dirais quoi, si je te demandais en mariage ? »_

 _Elle est prise de court, ne sait pas quoi répondre. Trop d'informations, de questions, de réponses à des questions qu'elle ne s'est même pas posée, se bousculent entre les parois de son crâne. Il a tourné la tête vers elle, et elle sent la panique monter encore d'un cran._

 _« Tu savais que dans les pays baltes, le mariage représentait... »_

 _« Non, par pitié, ne fais pas ça, Hermione », la coupe-t-il sèchement._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Là, ton truc où tu paniques et tu te mets à déblatérer des informations totalement aléatoires. Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi simplement que tu dirais non, ce sera plus facile à encaisser. »_

 _Elle fait le tri dans ses pensées, reprend le contrôle. Elle se tourne une brève seconde vers lui pour croiser son regard._

 _« Ce n'est pas ça, Ron. C'est juste que... c'est pas le moment. J'ai juste tellement, tellement de choses à gérer, là, tout de suite. Et puis, imagine, toutes les invitations, tous les préparatifs, et je ne te parle même pas du côté financier... on n'a juste... pas les moyens. »_

 _Elle reprend son souffle, ses mains tremblent sur le volant. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte, de tout le stress qu'elle avait emmagasiné ces derniers temps, qui s'est aggloméré, goutte par goutte au fond d'elle, jusqu'au point de la submerger. Et l'éventualité d'un mariage, avec tout ça, elle se sent à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse._

 _« C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait, alors ? Je te parle mariage et toi... et toi, tu penses administratif, factures, corvées, emploi du temps. On dirait que je viens de te proposer un stage en prison. »_

 _« Ron, essaye de comprendre. Avec l'enquête... »_

 _« Oh, ton enquête, ton enquête. Si tu savais comme elle me fait chier, ton enquête. Tu devrais te marier avec elle, tiens, vu le temps que tu lui consacres. »_

 _« Ron, arrête. »_

 _« Non, Hermione, non. Il serait temps que tu te rendes compte de ce que c'est, de vivre avec toi. D'aimer quelqu'un comme toi. Y'a pas que le boulot, dans la vie. Merde. »_

 _« C'est facile à dire, pour toi. »_

 _Son regard se fait brusquement incendiaire._

 _« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »_

 _« Ça veut dire que ta famille était à Poudlard, ça veut dire que ce monde-là t'ouvrira les portes quoi qu'il arrive, ça veut dire que si jamais tu rates une opportunité, ton père, ton cousin, ou un de tes frères, se débrouillera pour en dégoter une autre. Ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne se sentir jamais, jamais légitime, de sentir les poids du regard de la bonne société qui se demande à quel moment tu vas flancher parce que de toute façon, tu n'as rien à faire là. Ça veut dire que tu n'as aucune idée de la peur que j'ai, la peur de tout rater, de foutre en l'air tout ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à construire... »_

 _« Si je comprends bien, je suis moins méritant que toi. »_

 _Elle se passe une main sur le front. Elle a chaud tout à coup, elle est épuisée. Elle ouvre la fenêtre pour laisser rentrer un peu d'air. Le chahut du vent les sépare un instant. La vitre se referme. La main d'Hermione cherche celle de Ron, la trouve._

 _« Pardon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis juste... je suis juste fatiguée. »_

 _Il retire sèchement sa main, se cale contre la vitre, les yeux fermés._

 _« Je vais dormir. »_

 _Il rouvre les yeux, l'observe avec dureté._

 _« J'espère que tu réalises que si tu continues comme ça, ton boulot finira par avoir raison de nous, Hermione. Je suis patient, mais moi aussi, j'ai mes limites. »_

 _Ses yeux se referment, et le silence qui suit, long, lourd, compact, la fissure des pieds à la tête, la disloque en mille morceaux._

 **~o~**

L'employé observe Viktor Krum, son mètre-quatre-vingt-quinze assorti d'une mine austère, puis Drago, en costume bas de gamme, un coquard violacé à l'œil, un sourire ingénu aux lèvres, et enfin Hermione en robe de soirée légèrement trop grande pour elle, un chat de gouttière feulant dans les bras. Il toussote, regarde de nouveau l'invitation de Krum, jette un regard en coin au trio avant d'objecter, d'une voix chevrotante :

« Monsieur Krum, votre invitation ne fait mention que d'un seul invité. »

Ça se complique. Hermione s'y attendait, elle avait eu le temps d'envisager ce scénario durant les trois-quarts d'heure silencieux qui les avaient conduits de Cabo de Gata à Almeria, et avait échafaudé mentalement un échappatoire : sourire charmeur, battements de cils, _on va bien pouvoir trouver une solution, non ?_ C'est Parvati qui lui avait appris la technique. Assise au comptoir du Trois Balais, un soir d'after, après une semaine particulièrement éreintante au Chicaneur. _Mademoiselle, votre carte ne passe pas_. Parvati n'avait pas cillé, ne s'était pas excusée, n'avait pas même essayé de bredouiller un _ah bon, vous êtes sûr ? Ça doit être une erreur, réessayez, s'il vous plaît_. Faisant rouler sa paille entre le pouce et l'index, elle avait siroté une longue gorgée de son cocktail bleu fluo, laissé passer un bref silence, puis avait souri au barman avec toute l'assurance du monde. _On va bien pouvoir trouver une solution, non ? Ce serait dommage de gâcher ma soirée, et la vôtre, en expulsant manu militari une jeune fille distraite qui n'a visiblement pas vérifié ses plafonds bancaires avant de sortir boire un verre_. Hermione était déjà en train de fouiller son sac pour régler la note mais le barman avait souri. _Ce serait dommage, c'est vrai._ Il avait froissé l'addition, et Parvati, une coupe de champagne offerte devant elle, avait professé : _un joli sourire vaut mieux que mille mots._ Parvati avait sa propre sagesse, bien à elle.

Là, tout de suite, Hermione a envie de disparaître. Elle tente un sourire charmeur, mais elle a une notion relativement abstraite de ce à quoi ça peut ressembler, et elle a la vague impression qu'elle ressemble plus à une droguée en manque, qui cligne des yeux à intervalles beaucoup trop erratiques, qu'à une séductrice chevronnée. L'employé la regarde en fronçant les sourcils et tout à coup, elle a envie de lâcher l'affaire, de lui serrer la main en le félicitant de faire aussi bien son boulot, _vous avez raison, j'ai rien à faire ici, on peut rien vous cacher à vous, et de toute façon je suis pas vraiment un bon plan, comme fille, les ennuis me collent à la peau._ Voilà, elle n'a plus qu'à laisser Drago endosser le rôle du +1 et leur faire au revoir depuis le quai, un mouchoir blanc dans une main, Pattenrond dans l'autre. Quitte à tirer sa révérence, autant être dramatique.

« C'est que l'invitation a été mal faite. J'ai spécifié que je venais avec _deux_ invités. »

L'employé bredouille quelques mots, vérifie sur une feuille, deux fois, trois fois, fait une moue contrite, les prie d'attendre une toute petite minute avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas et de demander confirmation par talkie-walkie à un supérieur. Il réapparaît avec un sourire obséquieux et détache le cordon de sécurité.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter. Mon collègue vous conduira jusqu'à vos cabines. »

Viktor Krum hoche la tête, sans même lui accorder un _merci_ ou un _c'est gentil_ , et l'employé s'empresse de lui libérer le chemin. Ça doit être pratique, d'être boxeur. On sent que les gens hésitent à deux fois avant de faire des histoires.

Dans un dédale de couloir, Hermione suit une employée qui trotte en talons vernis, grimpe des escaliers, franchit un nombre invraisemblable de portes en l'abreuvant de détails, d'anecdotes et de faits historiques sur le paquebot, sautant du coq à l'âne, pour meubler le silence. _Je m'appelle Marta, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter si vous avez la moindre question... n'oubliez pas la soirée bingo de ce soir, il y'a un très joli lot à gagner, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, il ne faudrait pas gâcher le suspense... il y'avait une cabine numéro 13 avant, mais elle n'était quasiment jamais réservée, vous savez, les superstitions, ça a la vie dure, maintenant c'est la salle de jeux des employés, poker, black jack, faut bien se détendre... nous avons une capitaine, c'est rare, une femme, dans ce milieu, c'est pas facile avec le sexisme ambiant... demain soir, c'est la soirée de gala, l'équipage met à disposition des cours de valse dans l'après-midi, si jamais vous voulez perfectionner vos pas... je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais la semaine dernière... oh, vraiment, je ne devrais pas, mais je peux bien faire une petite exception pour vous, la semaine dernière Gilderoy Lockart était sur ce même bateau, je l'ai vu, il m'a même dédicacé son livre, charmant, absolument charmant, et un sourire..._

Sans prévenir, elle pile devant une porte, lui tend une clé.

« Voilà, c'est votre cabine. Vous êtes dans l'aile réservée aux invités spéciaux », ajoute-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. « Monsieur Gallo et Monsieur Krum seront installés dans les cabines juste à côté. Au bout du couloir, vous avez le balcon, on l'appelle comme ça mais c'est un patio en vérité, et si vous descendez ces escaliers, vous arrivez au spa uniquement accessible aux passagers de cette aile. »

Un peu dépassée par le flot d'informations qu'elle vient d'ingurgiter tout en courant pour pouvoir suivre l'allure de Marta, Hermione attrape les clés et remercie sa guide. L'employée s'apprête à repartir au pas de course mais se stoppe net, coule un long regard à Pattenrond qui court dans le couloir après une mouche, une touffe de poussière, un reflet sur le mur ou Dieu sait quoi encore – ce chat passe sa vie à poursuivre d'invisibles adversaires à grands renforts de feulement et de grognements.

« Le chenil est aux troisième niveau. »

D'instinct, Hermione s'interpose entre Marta et son chat.

« Merci, ça ira. Je m'en occupe. »

A peine le temps de tourner les clés dans la serrure que Marta s'est volatilisée. Hermione ouvre la porte pour découvrir une petite cabine meublée par un lit double, un bureau dans un coin et une armoire pour ranger ses vêtements. Les murs bleus sont bariolés de poissons multicolore et un faux hublot est peint juste au dessus du lit. Au fond, une baie vitrée s'ouvre sur un minuscule balcon qui s'accroche au dessus des vagues, quelque part dans le ciel bleu.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix, un long soupir trop longtemps retenu vibre dans le silence.

 **~o~**

Moyenne d'âge : soixante-dix ans. Sujets de prédilection : le temps qu'il fait, le dernier livre de Gilderoy Lockhart, _il est mignon votre petit chat, il est vacciné au moins ?_ , le temps qu'il fait, les vacances de la petite famille, _non parce que vous savez, le chien de mon voisin, il a attrapé la gale, il en est mort_ , le bingo de ce soir, le buffet à volonté, _c'est pas la gale, Geneviève, c'est la rage_ , les visites nocturnes entre voisins de chambrée, le très charmant second officier du paquebot, le temps qu'il fait, _la gale, la rage, c'est pareil, tu vas pas commencer à me faire chier, Alain._

Alain sirote son kir en haussant les épaules alors que Geneviève plaque une paire d'as sur un tapis de jeu rouge, arrachant un soupir de découragement à ses camarades de jeu. Autour de la table, ça proteste. On entend des _tricheuse_ murmurés, des _c'est toujours pareil !_ et un _crevarde !_ , lancé là par Alain qui fait mine de regarder ailleurs pour s'innocenter.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous pouvez contrer, oui ou non ? »

Tout le monde dévisage Hermione qui glisse un regard vers son jeu. Un valet de trèfle et un six de pique. Pas très utile étant donné qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle est en train de jouer. Elle était tranquillement assise à une table, en train de lire un livre qu'elle avait trouvé au hasard dans sa cabine, quand tout cette joyeuse petite troupe a débarqué, lui a collé un jeu de cartes dans les mains et lui a expliqué sommairement les règles en se disputant sur les variantes et les coups interdits. Bref, elle n'a toujours pas compris ce qu'elle était censée faire.

« Je... passe ? »

« Comment ça, vous passez ? », s'énerve Geneviève. « Vous relancez ou vous faites _kaput_ , passer ça n'existe pas, mademoiselle. »

« A moins qu'elle ait les deux autres as », argue Marianne. « Dans ce cas, elle peut placer un jeton bleu sur la réserve. »

« Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne prenait pas en compte la variante corse. »

« Incroyable. Alors on accepte la variante basque mais pas la variante corse ? Vraiment, cette discrimination ordinaire, c'est inadmissible. »

« Michel, tu commences très sérieusement à me pomper l'air. On ne joue ni avec la variante corse, ni avec la variante basque. »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour de protestations et d'insultes toutes plus graphiques les unes que les autres. Geneviève redistribue les cartes, et devant sa dame de pique et son valet de cœur, Hermione s'interroge très sérieusement sur la façon de s'éclipser poliment. Prière exaucée sous la forme de Viktor qui rentre dans la pièce dans un concert de chuchotis.

« C'est lui, c'est le boxeur ! Viktor Kroum ! », s'enthousiasme Alain.

« Krum », corrige Geneviève, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Hermione prie intérieurement tous les dieux existants pour qu'il lui fasse signe, l'appelle, n'importe quoi qui lui servirait d'alibi pour une exfiltration en catimini. A la place, il se dirige vers eux, tire une chaise et s'installe à sa droite. Dans la pièce, tous les passagers leur jettent des regards envieux. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'un boxeur puisse avoir tant de succès auprès des seniors, mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ?

« A quoi vous jouez ? », demande-t-il sans préambule avec sa convivialité habituelle.

« Au petit crucifié », répond Geneviève en criant presque. « Vous voulez faire une partie ? »

« Vous jouez avec la variante bulgare ? »

Hermione ferme les yeux. Erreur. Grosse erreur, Viktor. Elle entend déjà s'élever la chorale de contestation, les cris, le petit laïus de Michel sur le racisme de tous les jours et les tentatives de Marianne pour apaiser les esprits échauffés. A sa grande surprise, Geneviève accepte _avec plaisir_ , selon ses propres mots, distribue trois cartes de plus et une poignée de jetons bleus et verts.

« On joue ensemble. »

Pas vraiment une question, comme d'habitude. Mais pour une fois, elle est reconnaissante à Viktor de ne pas lui laisser le choix. Il commande deux verres de vin au comptoir, puis retourne s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle sent son épaule contre la sienne, et rien qu'à ce contact, elle devine tout un maillage de muscles, une force brute, sèche, sans fioriture.

« Joue le trois de carreau. »

Elle revient sur terre, cligne des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Le trois de carreau. »

Elle s'exécute, pose ledit trois de carreau sur le sept de pique d'Alain, et, si ce jeu avait déjà très peu de sens, il atteignit encore un autre stade d'incohérence quand, très vite, tous les autres joueurs placèrent un pion vert sur le tas central, avant de piocher une autre carte et de la jeter dans la défausse avec un soupir de déception. Sans autre forme de procès, il fut convenu qu'Hermione et Viktor avaient remporté la manche et le paquet fut redistribué.

Complètement perdue, une autre paire de carte en main, Hermione se résigne à boire son verre de vin pour se donner contenance. Au fur et à mesure que le verre se vide, puis qu'un autre lui succède, et encore un autre, elle intègre les règles du jeu. Elle a compris, par exemple qu'une dame suivie d'un valet, ça donne un _petit pendu,_ et qu'avec ça, elle peut faire gagner trente-deux points à son équipe. Passée la stupeur de recevoir Viktor Krum à leur table, le petit groupe a repris ses mauvaises habitudes. Ça crie à la triche, ça s'insulte, ça fait des scandales, et ça réclame des redistributions après de prétendues maldonnes.

L'humeur allégée par son quatrième verre de vin, le cerveau occupé à élaborer des stratégies avec Viktor, et alors que le paquebot s'achemine lentement sur les eaux méditerranéennes, Hermione en oublie, pour la première fois, Harry, Drago, les Traceurs, Londres, tout ce qu'elle y a laissé, et les chagrins bien cousus dans les doublures.

 **~o~**

Elle en est déjà à son sixième verre de vin quand elle atteint d'un pas chancelant la salle de bingo. Elle a bien conscience qu'elle ne doit son équilibre précaire qu'au bras de Viktor passé sous le sien.

Les chiffres dansent et se mélangent, sur les grilles de bingo. A quelques tables, elle entend déjà Geneviève s'offusquer qu'elle veut une autre grille, que la sienne est truquée, parce qu'il y'a un 24 dedans, et qu'il est bien connu que toute grille comportant un 24 est truquée. S'ensuit une cacophonie générale où tous les croisiéristes ayant eux aussi un 24 se lèvent pour protester et réclamer une autre grille. Le personnel du bateau se retrouvent vite dépassé face à une dizaine de seniors en train de brailler en criant à la triche. Hermione rit en alignant ses jetons et trois lignes aussi symétriques que ses mains, aussi enivrées que le reste de son corps, le lui permettent. Même Viktor se permet un bref sourire.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, bronzé aux UV, le sourire blanchi à la javel, le cou décoré d'un nœud papillon en velours rouge, monte sur l'estrade et salue la salle. Il se sent bien, là, sur sa scène, c'est son moment de gloire. Des lumières bleues balayent la pièce, ondoie sur son visage alors qu'il valse entre compliments aux dames, blagues à leurs maris. _Vous vous êtes faites belles ce soir, mesdames. Je sais que c'est pour moi, mais laissons croire à vos maris que c'est pour eux_. Ça glousse dans le public.

La main dans le boulier, il laisse monter le suspense, extirpe un numéro. Annonce le 48. _L'âge moyen de ces demoiselles au premier rang, si je ne m'abuse_. Les octogénaires rient de plus belle, il tient son public, elles l'adorent et il le sait. Le boulier tourne à nouveau. Numéro 72.

« Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! »

Hermione braque deux yeux écarquillés vers Viktor Krum qui jubile en posant son jeton sur le nombre en question. Leurs regards se croisent, il toussote, se recompose un visage sérieux, mais trop tard pour effacer le sourire incrédule qui flotte sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Tu me dévisages », fait-il remarquer en replaçant son jeton pour qu'il soit parfaitement au centre de la case 72.

Elle hausse les épaules en souriant un peu plus.

« J'aurais jamais pensé que tu aimais _à ce point_ le bingo. »

Il essaye de contenir son sourire mais c'est peine perdue.

« C'est la tension, le suspense. Je suis pris dans le jeu. »

Elle le dévisage en essayant de déceler le moindre indice de second degré.

« La tension ? C'est... ironique ? »

Il relève le visage, fronce les sourcils.

« L'ironie, c'est pas mon genre. »

Là, elle éclate franchement de rire. Quelques joueurs se retournent pour les dévisager sévèrement alors que la pièce se froisse de _shhhhh !_ hargneux. Hermione plaque une main sur sa bouche pour ravaler le reste de son rire, en adressant un geste d'excuse au reste de la salle.

Les petites boules numérotées exécutent un nouveau tour. Les nombres pleuvent. Krum ne tient plus en place : les doigts de sa main droite martèlent la table, un jeton tourne et retourne entre ceux de sa main gauche.

« Il y'a forcément quelque chose. On ne peut pas aimer le bingo à ce point sans raison. »

« Le bingo, c'est la noblesse du jeu de hasard. »

Elle serait prête à parier que c'est le compliment le plus élogieux que Viktor ait fait sur quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Il baisse les yeux, se focalise de nouveau sur sa grille.

« Je ne te crois pas. Il y'a quelque chose là-dessous et je veux savoir. »

Elle plisse les yeux, le scrute, amusée. Il lui jette une œillade en coin, baisse de nouveau le regard, se gratte nerveusement le sourcil gauche. Le grand Viktor, le courageux, le taiseux, le ténébreux Viktor ne sait plus quoi faire de son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et de son amour du bingo. Il remue sur sa chaise comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Et tout à coup, elle l'adore.

Elle fait glisser son index jusqu'au jeton posé sur la case 72.

« Viktor, si tu ne me racontes pas, je fais glisser ce jeton sur une autre case. Le 23, par exemple. »

Il écarquille les yeux, scandalisé. Et voir un peu d'émotion froisser les traits de son visage, autre chose que sa froideur venue tout droit de Durmstrang, ça ne lui déplaît pas.

« Il n'a pas tiré le 23. Tu n'as pas le droit de déplacer le pion. »

« Et pourtant, je vais le faire. Et après, je vais crier _bingo !_ alors que je n'ai que deux numéros sur ma grille. Et tout le monde dans cette salle pensera que tu fréquentes une fille qui ne connaît pas les règles sacrées du bingo. Il me semble qu'on peut s'éviter ça. »

D'un geste vif, il lui attrape le poignet, soulève sa main pour écarter son index du jeton qu'elle était à deux doigts de faire glisser.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné. »

Le sourire triomphant, elle retire sa main.

« Alors ? »

« J'y jouais avec ma grand-mère. Le gros lot, c'était un pot commun. Mon argent de poche y passait. Puis, l'argent de ma remise de diplôme. Après ça a été l'argent de mes premiers combat. Elle a tout raflé. Sans exception. Quand elle est morte, j'ai récupéré son jeu. Elle avait truqué les boules pour les reconnaître au toucher. Une tricheuse. »

Hermione penche la tête pour capter son regard. Ils se dévisagent en silence quelques secondes sous les lumières bleues.

« Ce soir, on va veiller à ce que tu tiennes ta revanche. »

Il hoche la tête, l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres et les nombres défilent. Il n'a ni le 14, ni le 25, ni le 28, ni le 52. Pas plus qu'il n'a le 88, le 43 ou le 61. Mais Hermione en a suffisamment pour compléter une ligne. Viktor la fixe, puis son carton, puis elle à nouveau, quelque part entre jalousie et admiration. Elle ne comprend pas bien ce qui peut susciter son admiration dans un jeu qui se résume entièrement à beaucoup de hasard et un peu de chance.

Elle fait glisser le carton jusqu'à lui.

« Vas-y, je te le donne. Tu peux crier _quine_. »

Il regarde de nouveau le carton, puis Hermione, avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Il finit par secouer la tête.

« Non, c'est ta victoire. Tu l'as méritée. »

« Allez, vas-y. Je m'en fiche, moi. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. »

« Très bien. Mais imagine que j'ai triché... »

« Triché ? »

« Imagine qu'en réalité, au moment où l'animateur nous a distribué les grilles, au moment précis où il était en train de te féliciter pour ton dernier combat, j'ai remarqué que sur la mienne il y'avait le numéro 17. Numéro que je déteste. Et que, en sachant pertinemment que c'était interdit, j'ai échangé nos deux grilles. Et que le carton qui se trouve devant moi, le carton gagnant, est en fait le tien. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? »

Il croise les mains sur la table, et tout son visage s'empreint de sérieux.

« Je ne te croirais pas. »

Elle se laisse aller en arrière dans son siège, un sourire en coin.

« Tu vas me laisser tricher, alors ? Tu sais que ça te rend complice ? »

Il semble en proie au plus gros dilemme moral de toute sa vie. Ses sourcils se froncent, son front se plisse. Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de trancher, pousse la grille devant lui, récupère la sienne.

« Vas-y », insiste-t-elle.

« Je le fais parce que j'exècre la triche. »

« Évidemment. »

Il se lève, crie un _quine !_ sonore qui résonne dans toute la pièce et arrache sursauts et cris de surprise au reste du public. L'animateur l'invite sur l'estrade pour lui remettre son lot. Et l'impassible Viktor se tient debout sur la scène, les mains serrées sur son carton. Les lumières roulent en vague sur son visage. Il a de nouveau l'air d'un petit garçon débordé d'émotions. On vérifie sa ligne, on l'applaudit, on lui donne son cadeau : des chaussons auto-chauffants qu'il réceptionne avec fierté, comme s'ils pouvaient réparer dix ans d'argent de poche perdu au jeu.

A voir l'immense Viktor debout sur l'estrade, tout sourire, les mains légèrement tremblantes, Hermione sent tout à coup quelque chose crépiter en elle. Et elle se dit qu'elle a encore beaucoup, beaucoup à apprendre sur cet étrange bulgare qui a résisté aux vents de Durmstrang mais pleurerait pour une ligne de bingo.

 **~o~**

Hermione se laisse tomber dans son lit. Le plafond tourne. Elle se relève brusquement, titube jusqu'à la salle de bain, se rafraîchit le visage, se sert un verre d'eau, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit. Pour se distraire de la nausée qu'elle sent poindre, elle allume la télé, zappe. Rien d'intéressant : les infos, des courses de Formule 1, des émissions pour remettre au goût du jour sa maison ou sa garde-robe ou sa coiffure démodée depuis le dernier été. Par curiosité, elle jette un coup d'œil aux DVD mis à leur disposition par le staff. Elle y trouve l'enregistrement d'un vieux combat de Viktor contre un arménien aussi volumineux qu'un immeuble de cinq étages. Son verre d'eau en main, elle s'installe dans le fond de son lit, appuie sur le bouton lecture. Alors qu'elle sombre progressivement dans le sommeil, les images de Viktor évitant coup sur coup, voltigeant avec l'élégance et l'agilité d'un félin, emplissent toute la pièce. Et elle s'endort, un Viktor tourbillonnant dans la tête.

 **~o~**

Elle passe le lendemain à flâner dans les couloirs et sur les ponts du bateau, un verre de limonade à la main pour essayer d'estomper les excès de la veille. Pattenrond trottine derrière elle, s'offusque en feulant dès qu'une vague a le malheur d'exploser en écumes et d'éclabousser le pont – autant dire qu'il passe son temps à courir dans tous les sens en grognant.

Il fait beau, dehors, un grand soleil lèche le bois du bateau, vient se frotter à son visage. A cette heure-là, la plupart des croisiéristes sont à la sieste et elle a le sentiment d'avoir le paquebot pour elle toute seule, un vent de vacances ébouriffe ses cheveux. Ça remonte à quand, ses dernières vacances ? Poudlard, sûrement. Non, c'est faux. Ron l'avait amené à Rome, un week-end. La fois où il l'avait demandé en fiançailles. Il s'était trompé dans la réservation, quand il avait choisi leur hôtel. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une auberge miteuse près de la zone industrielle, avaient passé la nuit dans des lits superposés à jouer aux cartes et à manger des nouilles chinoises en pots. Elle frémit à l'idée de retourner à Rome, de revoir ses rues, ses restaurants, ses places, tous ces lieux qui lui parlent de Ron, qui hurlent son nom à tambours battants.

Au bar près de la piscine, elle aperçoit Drago en chemise hawaïenne, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, sirotant un cocktail. Elle cligne trois fois des yeux, pour être sûre de ne pas être en proie à une hallucination post-soirée-alcoolisée. Mais non, c'est bien Drago, concentré sur ce qui semble être des mots fléchés. Elle croit rêver. Pattenrond aussi l'a repéré, il fonce vers lui en courant, lui saute sur le mollet, toutes griffes dehors. Drago baisse lentement le regard, sourit, attrape le chaton par la peau du cou pour le mettre à hauteur d'yeux.

« Salut, petite terreur », il pose Pattenrond sur ses genoux qui s'y love en ronronnant, relève le visage vers elle : « Salut, Grangie. »

« Ça va, la vie est belle ? », le salue-t-elle, les bras croisés, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Plutôt », il tapote ses lunettes : « Brillante invention humaine, les lunettes de soleil. Dissimulent indifféremment les excès de la veille et les vilains coquards », il la dévisage en haussant un sourcil. « Tu devrais essayer. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, s'assoit sur un tabouret à côté de lui et commande un café.

« Toujours aussi charmant. Et ça, c'est quoi ? », demande-t-elle en pointant sa chemise hawaïenne – bleue, avec des fleurs rouges et vertes.

« Trouvée aux objets perdus, comme les lunettes. Une question de survie. »

« Rien que ça. »

« Écoute, le combo costard-coquard, ça avait un côté golden boy qui rendaient les petites vieilles complètement folles. Après la cinquième proposition indécente, j'ai dû trouver une solution pour assurer ma survie jusqu'à la fin de la croisière. »

Elle rit en soufflant sur son café, s'arrête quand elle croise le regard de Drago, qui a baissé ses lunettes, l'analyse de nouveau de la tête aux pieds.

« Tiens, tiens. Mais parlons plutôt de toi, Granger. Regard vitreux, habits de la veille froissés, café sans sucre. Madame parfaite aurait-elle découché ? »

C'est épidermique, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, elle pique un fard, se réfugie derrière sa tasse de café en bégayant un : _non, pas du tout, n'importe quoi_.

« Il va vraiment falloir que t'apprennes à mentir, ça devient embarrassant pour tout le monde, à ce stade. »

« J'ai pas découché ! », proteste-t-elle en reposant un peu trop vivement sa tasse sur le comptoir. Elle éponge l'auréole de café qui s'est échappée de sa tasse, murmure, sans relever les yeux : « Je me suis juste couchée tard... et j'ai trop bu. »

« Et quel âge a l'heureux élu ? Soixante-dix ans, quatre-vingt ? C'est l'ancien pilote sénile ? C'est vrai qu'il a un certain charme, surtout quand il se met à hurler qu'il faut sauver Pearl Harbour. Ce petit côté fantasque, ça ne laisse personne indifférent. »

« Oh, tais-toi, Drago. »

« Quoi ? Me dis pas que ton charmant inconnu n'est même pas encore à la retraite ? Les prendre au berceau comme ça, tu n'as pas honte, Grangie ? »

Elle soupire en avalant une gorgée de café – trop chaud, brûlant, elle rassemble tout ce qu'elle a en elle de dignité pour ne pas le recracher par terre. Jette un regard noir à Drago.

« J'ai passé la soirée avec Viktor, c'est bon, t'es content ? »

Drago n'a plus l'air de rire du tout. Il fronce les sourcils, enlève ses lunettes pour la dévisager sévèrement. Dans l'ombre de son coquard presque estompé, son regard gris a l'air plus froid encore.

« Me dis pas que t'es sérieuse. »

« Si. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Granger. Tant qu'on ne sait pas pour qui il bosse, je te conseille de garder tes distances. »

« Je rêve, là. Punis-moi de sortie et monte la garde devant ma chambre pour vérifier que je ne fais pas le mur, tant qu'on y est. »

Il détourne le regard, fait mine d'être absorbé par ses mots-fléchés, hausse les épaules.

« Je ne me donnerai pas tout ce mal, ne t'en fais pas. Mais si je peux éviter d'avoir à expliquer aux gardes côtes pourquoi on a repêché le corps d'une jeune anglaise en fuite, ça m'arrangerait. »

« Alors primo, je ne suis pas en fuite. Toi, tu l'es. Et deuxio, je suis assez grande pour discerner qui est de notre côté et qui ne l'est pas. Viktor ne bosse pas pour les Mangemorts, j'en suis sûre et certaine. »

Avant de répondre, il prend le temps de remplir deux lignes de mots fléchés alors qu'à côté de lui, Hermione fulmine en faisant crisser sa cuillère contre la porcelaine de la tasse.

« Primo, à partir du moment où tu es montée dans ma voiture, tu es devenue complice. Donc sors toi de la tête que tu n'es pas en fuite. Et deuxio, le fait que tu l'appelles Viktor et que tu le défendes me prouve précisément à quel point tu manques de discernement. »

« Tu me fatigues, Malefoy », s'énerve-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond, s'éloigne de trois pas, revient en arrière et murmure, entre ses dents : « Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que tu l'aimes pas, mais Viktor, lui, au moins, a la décence de me traiter avec un minimum de respect. »

« Très bien, très bien. Je ferai graver ça sur ton épitaphe quand on t'aura retrouvée égorgée dans sa chambre. »

Elle étouffe un cri de frustration. Parfois, elle aimerait l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Juste pour avoir la paix quelques secondes.

« Je pars avant d'avoir à expliquer aux gardes côtes pourquoi on a retrouvé ton corps en petits morceaux couvert de mes empreintes digitales », elle finit son café d'une traite. « Et tu t'es trompé dans tes mots fléchés. A peu près partout. »

Le sourire en coin, il lui adresse un petit geste de la main.

« Bye bye, Grangie. Et fais bien attention où tu mets les pieds, on peut si vite passer par dessus bord. »

Elle laisse un _connard !_ courir dans son sillage alors qu'elle quitte le pont d'un pas rageur, Pattenrond sur les talons.

 **~o~**

Elle a regardé, encore, le match de Viktor. Pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas les effets de l'alcool qui l'avait fait virevolter dans sa tête. Non, devant ses yeux, il a bondi de nouveau, esquivé, tourbillonné. Ses poings sont des flèches qui atteignent toujours le mille. Ses yeux se plissent, analysent : il sait où l'adversaire va frapper avant même qu'il n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. C'est un félin avec une gueule de loup, les crocs saillants. Il change d'appui, frappe et couche l'adversaire. Il danse.

 **~o~**

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Viktor relève la tête, la regarde. Il s'est installé sur la terrasse du pont supérieur, sous un soleil déjà déclinant. Il lit un livre dont les feuilles sont chahutées par une brise chargée de la chaleur de la journée, un bol de cacahuètes auxquelles il n'a pas touché posé devant lui. Hermione en prend machinalement quelques unes alors qu'il observe lentement sa main faire le trajet du bol jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Tu peux me poser une question, oui. Dans la limite du raisonnable. »

Elle sourit. Elle commence à s'habituer à ses phrases brutes et sans fioritures. Ça a même quelque chose de rafraîchissant face au sarcasme de Malefoy. Pas d'arrière-pensée, pas de sous-entendus, pas de menaces à demi-mots.

« J'ai entendu dire... enfin, c'est peut-être bête, c'est sûrement exagéré, mais quand j'étais à Poudlard on nous disait souvent que les élèves de Durmstrang ne rentraient pas chez eux pendant sept ans. »

« Cinq ans. La scolarité à Durmstrang dure cinq ans. Et oui, c'est vrai. Une fois là-bas, on ne quitte plus le domaine. Été comme hiver. On a le droit à une lettre, une seule lettre en cinq ans. Le reste du temps, on apprend à s'endurcir. Sans notre famille. On nous conseille aussi d'éviter de sympathiser entre nous. C'est la politique de Durmstrang : seul, toujours seul. »

Hermione suspend son geste – elle était sur le point d'avaler une nouvelle poignée de cacahuètes – dévisage Viktor avec gravité. Elle comprend mieux son caractère, sa froideur, son pragmatisme. C'est peut-être vrai, au fond, ce qu'on disait à Poudlard de Durmstrang. Quand on y survit, on peut survivre à tout.

« J'aurais jamais pu. C'est... vous deviez vous sentir tellement seuls. »

« On s'y habitue. »

Elle l'observe alors qu'il intercale un marque-page dans son livre, le repose en l'alignant au centimètre près au rebord de la table. Elle ouvre la bouche, hésite, finit par demander prudemment :

« Et si c'était à refaire, tu le referais ? Je veux dire, tu y retournerais ? »

Il la regarde, stupéfait. C'est étrange de le voir comme ça, il a l'air pris de court. Pas embarrassé, mais légèrement sonné. Elle rétropédale immédiatement, de peur d'avoir dépassé les limites :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Si c'est trop indiscret... je comprends. »

« On ne m'a jamais demandé ça. On m'a demandé si c'était dur. Et oui, c'était dur. On m'a demandé si ça m'a endurci. Et oui, ça m'a endurci. On m'a demandé de raconter les camarades morts, les jours les plus durs et les hivers sans fin. Et je l'ai fait. Mais on ne m'a jamais demandé ce que j'en avais pensé. »

Elle est un peu déboussolée par sa solennité soudaine. Elle a l'impression d'être allée trop loin, d'avoir ouvert forcé une porte qu'il avait bien pris soin de barricader. Elle ouvre la bouche pour retirer sa question, mais il la devance :

« Je ne regrette pas l'école. C'est ce qui a fait ce que je suis. Je regrette juste ce que j'ai perdu en étant là-bas. »

Elle penche la tête, ne comprend pas vraiment où il veut en venir. Mais quelque chose, dans le ton de sa voix, s'est transformé. Comme une tristesse, quelque chose de diffus qui louvoie entre ses mots.

« Comment ça ? »

Il tourne la tête. Il a de longs cils, c'est la première fois qu'elle le remarque. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, se passe une main sur le visage, très vite, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle, le visage sérieux.

« Ma mère est morte quand j'étais à l'école. La troisième année. J'avais déjà utilisé ma lettre en deuxième année, je n'avais plus le droit de recevoir de courrier. Je ne l'ai appris qu'en quittant l'école, à la fin de la cinquième année. »

Un milliard d'émotions s'emmêlent en elle, font des nœuds serrés dans le fond de son estomac. La peine surpasse le reste. Elle l'imagine à dix-huit ans, à peine moins grand, fraîchement diplômé, pas encore aussi froid, pas encore aussi dur. Elle l'imagine rentrer chez lui, elle l'imagine retrouver sa maison hantée par l'absence et les fantômes. Dix-huit ans. Avoir dix-huit ans, à peine, et être déjà tailladé par le chagrin.

« Pardon, Viktor. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Sincèrement. »

« Tu n'y peux rien. »

« Je sais mais... vraiment. Pardon. »

Un étrange silence s'installe alors qu'ils se dévisagent l'un et l'autre, un silence douloureux qu'ils portent ensemble. Quelque chose change, entre eux. Quelque chose de doux se glisse dans les recoins.

« Comment tu as fait ? Pour survivre à ça ? »

« Je me suis concentré sur la boxe. Ma grand-mère m'a aidé. Avec la boxe et le deuil. »

« Et ton père ? »

« Il était parti quand je suis rentré de Durmstrang. Disparu. La maison avait été vidée. Je suis parti vivre chez ma grand-mère. C'est une tricheuse mais elle a un bon fond. Je lui dois tout. »

Il avance un sourire émaillé de vieux chagrins. Elle glisse sa main jusqu'à la sienne, toujours posée sur le livre. Il se crispe mais ne la retire pas, son regard la transperce. Quelque chose de violent et de doux tout à la fois. Elle voudrait lui dire qu'elle l'admire, que maintenant, plus que jamais, elle est convaincue qu'il est dans le bon camp – ou au moins, pas dans le mauvais. Qu'elle est heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, à ce moment étrange de sa vie. Qu'ils vont se séparer bientôt, mais que, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle aura toujours une infinie reconnaissance pour celui qui les a sauvés, sur un bord de route espagnol. Mais bien sûr, elle ne dit rien de tout ça, retire sa main avec pudeur.

« J'ai vu tes matchs, au fait », change-t-elle de sujet pour dissiper l'embarras qui essaye de s'immiscer entre eux. « Impressionnant. »

Il se détend légèrement, se laisse aller à sourire.

« Merci, mais... »

« Ah non, ne commence pas ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire : _c'est pas impressionnant, c'est juste du travail, beaucoup de travail_ », l'imite-t-elle en prenant une voix bourrue aux accents slaves. « Il va falloir commencer à accepter les compliments, Viktor. »

Il sourit de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, c'est un sourire amusé, un sourcil haussé. Comme il ne répond pas, elle reprend très vite :

« Je ne t'ai pas vexé, au moins ? C'était... enfin, c'était juste une blague. »

« Il va falloir arrêter de croire que je me vexe aussi facilement, _dearest_ », l'imite-t-il en prenant un accent anglais excessivement snob.

« Ok, un point partout, balle au milieu », rit-elle.

Elle se lève, s'accoude à la balustrade pour observer le va-et-vient des passagers, quelques étages plus bas. Des robes longues, des chapeaux fantaisistes et des cravates à motifs forment une drôle de mosaïque colorée, vus de là-haut. Viktor la rejoint, regarde lui aussi le méli-mélo de vacanciers s'agiter.

« Il faut que j'y aille », déclare-t-il avec un soupir.

« Aller où ? »

« Ouvrir le bal. Tu viens avec moi. »

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, abasourdie. Avant d'éclater de rire en secouant la tête.

« Jamais de la vie. »

« Je dois ouvrir le bal avec mon invitée. Je ne pense pas que le blond se porte volontaire. »

« Mais je ne me porte _pas_ volontaire non plus, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Je ne sais pas danser. Je passerais mon temps à te marcher sur les pieds ! »

« Je t'apprendrai. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser ouvrir le bal avec Geneviève ? »

Elle recale une mèche ébouriffée par le vent derrière son oreille, dévisage Viktor à mi-chemin entre amusement et fausse indignation.

« Viktor Krum, serait-ce du sarcasme ? »

« Tu sais que le sarcasme, ce n'est pas mon genre », il penche la tête avec un sourire légèrement effronté sur les bords. « C'est une supplication. »

« Non. Jamais de la vie. »

 **~o~**

Pendue au bras de Viktor sous les lumières tamisées de la salle de bal, Hermione regrette terriblement de ne pas maîtriser la téléportation ou autre pouvoir d'invisibilisation. Elle se demande comment elle en est arrivée là. Elle se souvient pourtant avoir clairement énoncé son refus et puis, et puis... par on ne sait quel mystère, il a réussi à la convaincre. Maintenant, face aux regards envieux ou curieux des croisiéristes, alors qu'elle se trouve au milieu de la piste, rouge, en nage, mal à l'aise, elle regrette amèrement.

Un vieux crooner de soixante ans, les cheveux teints en noirs gominés en arrière, borsalino légèrement incliné et sourire charmeur, entame sa première chanson. Viktor essaye tant bien que mal de la guider, il lui murmure des _un, deux, trois, quatre, un, deux, trois, quatre,_ en l'entraînant à droite, à gauche, une main sur ses hanches, l'autre passée dans la sienne. En retour, elle lui piétine les pieds, trébuche, se trompe de côté, tourne dans le mauvais sens. Elle se demande ce que ça donne, vu de l'extérieur. Elle doit avoir l'air gauche et empruntée, dans sa robe trop grande et ses escarpins bon marché achetés à la va-vite, et ça la fait rire. Viktor la fait tourner sur elle-même, la réceptionne avec douceur. Il rit aussi, essaye de dégager ses pieds avant qu'elle ne les écrase.

« Tu ne respectes pas les pas » lui murmure-t-il, à l'oreille.

Elle le regarde, faussement contrite :

« Pardon Viktor, grand Seigneur de la danse, je vous prie de me pardonner de vous avoir offensé, je ne suis qu'une humble paysanne qui ne maîtrise pas les rudiments de la danse, toutes mes excuses. »

« La danse, c'est comme les maths. Il y'a des règles à respecter. »

 _«_ Ah oui, et si je fais ça ? » _,_ répond-elle en tendant son bras devant elle. Il la regarde, méfiant, alors qu'elle tend son autre bras, pour finalement se lancer avec intensité dans une vogue ratée. « Alors Viktor, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? », elle enchaîne sur une danse des canards atrophiés, quelque chose à mi chemin entre un noyé qui se débat dans l'eau, et un oisillon tombé du nid. « Alors Viktor, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas appeler la police de la danse ? »

Elle sent bien qu'on la regarde, mais elle s'en fiche. Ici, dans les eaux internationales, elle est libre. Personne ne sait qui elle est, personne ne la retrouvera jamais. Demain, elle sera à Rome, et tous ces gens sortiront aussi vite de sa vie qu'ils y sont entrés. Demain, la course reprendra. Les yeux de Viktor s'écarquillent.

« C'est inadmissible », s'offusque Viktor. « Je ne vois qu'une façon de répondre à ce type de provocation... »

Il tourne les talons, s'éloigne d'elle de quelques pas. La plante au milieu de la piste. Avant de se retourner brusquement et de se lancer dans un smurf à contre-temps, bougeant les bras et les jambes comme s'ils étaient parcourus par un courant électrique, une vague passe d'une de ses mains à l'autre en faisant onduler tout son corps. Il la pointe du doigt en hochant la tête de haut en bas. C'est un défi. Et elle adore les défis. Elle s'avance vers lui en tournoyant sur elle-même, avant de se lancer dans une version approximative de danse bollywoodienne, à grand renforts de bras levés et de mouvement de tête gauche-droite-gauche-droite. Il hausse un sourcil et réplique en enchaînant sur un pas de danse russe, les deux bras croisés, en balançant un coup la jambe gauche, un coup la droite. Un cercle s'est formé autour d'eux, les croisiéristes ont arrêté de danser pour les observer, circonspects.

Du doigt, Viktor lui fait signe de se rapprocher de lui. Elle relève les pans de sa robe, fonce vers lui en courant et saute. Il la rattrape par les hanches et la fait tournoyer de manière totalement aléatoire, emportée par l'élan elle manque de justesse, à deux reprises, d'assommer un vacancier. Il finit par la reposer et, titubante, hilare, elle l'entraîne hors de la piste.

« Je te préviens, je considère qu'on est quittes », soupire-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises, le souffle court.

Alors que le reste de la foule se réapproprie peu à peu la piste de danse, toujours un peu abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de se passer, un serveur se presse vers eux pour leur proposer du champagne. Ils en prennent chacun une coupe, essoufflés.

« Quittes », confirme-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Tu as raté ta vocation, tu aurais dû être danseuse de ballet. »

Viktor fait du sarcasme. C'est déstabilisant. Elle rit et tend son verre pour trinquer, ne peut s'empêcher de relever avec quelle grâce, malgré ce grand corps brut, il entreprend chaque mouvement, chaque déplacement dans l'espace.

« Tu veux que je te confie mon secret, en boxe ? »

Elle acquiesce, intriguée, en espérant très fort qu'il ne lui annonce pas qu'il tue des gens pour le plaisir, ou qu'il s'entraîne à boxer des chatons orphelins quand il a du temps libre.

« Avant de faire de la boxe, j'ai fait huit ans de danse classique. »

« Oh », souffle-t-elle en le découvrant sous un nouveau jour.

Elle le voit, maintenant, cet héritage de la danse classique. Cette posture droite, ce port de tête élégant, malgré le mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et les muscles en pagaille. Elle aimerait bien le voir faire des entrechats et des pointes, pirouetter au milieu de la salle de bal juste pour elle.

« Et pourquoi tu as arrêté ? »

« Il fallait que j'apprenne à me battre. J'avais quelqu'un à défendre. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de lui en demander plus, une dizaine d'octogénaires se sont déjà attroupées autour de lui pour lui demander une danse. Avec un sourire, il accompagne la première vers la piste. Elle le regarde danser, de partenaire en partenaire, avec des gestes doux chargés de précaution, alors que le crooner alterne entre ballades françaises et blues américain. Demain, elle débarquera à Rome. Demain, ils reprendront leur vie de fugitifs. Cette croisière, c'est une bulle dans un univers parallèle, un temps mort. Ici, elle est en sécurité, insaisissable. Les Traceurs, c'est bon pour son autre vie, celle qui s'arrête et qui commence lorsqu'elle pose pied sur la terre ferme. En mer, elle est Hermione Granger, pas Gala. L'idée de ne pas descendre du bateau lui traverse brièvement l'esprit, elle en a marre de courir, elle est fatiguée de fuir ou de chasser quelques polaroïds aux contours flous. Mais l'image de Harry, les lunettes de travers et les yeux rouges, s'impose à elle. Et elle sait que cette image reviendra la hanter longtemps, la torturera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si elle ne le retrouve pas.

Une pensée serpente dans sa tête, essaye de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience : demain, elle dira adieu à Viktor et ses airs de petit garçon coincé dans un corps de colosse. Elle ne peut pas se laisser distraire par ce type de considérations. S'attacher, comme ça, à un inconnu qui n'a pas la moindre idée de qui elle est, ça n'a pas de sens. Pour tromper les méandres de doutes qui commencent déjà à louvoyer en elle, elle fait un petit signe de main à Viktor, lui signifiant qu'elle part se coucher, et entre deux partenaires, il lui répond d'un sourire doux. Se changer les idées, vite, avant de se laisser engloutir par les regrets. Elle remonte les escaliers quatre à

quatre, se laisse tomber sur son lit. Son cerveau est en ébullition, des images de Viktor se bousculent dans sa tête, le doigt pointé vers elle pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Elle se relève, fait trois pas, se recouche. Pattenrond la regarde faire, un œil paresseusement ouvert, se demandant sûrement à quoi elle joue. Elle se lève une nouvelle fois et quitte sa chambre. Dans le couloir, elle hésite. Redescendre et rejoindre Viktor ou s'enfuir sur le patio le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Le patio, ce sera.

Elle aperçoit immédiatement Drago en poussant la porte. Il est accoudé à la fenêtre du patio, un verre de Whisky dans une main, un cigare dans l'autre. De longs rideaux blanc battent dans le vent, s'enroulent, jettent leurs voilages sur le grand ciel noir, balayent les étoiles. Le patio semble suspendu, tout en haut du bateau, comme en apesanteur, et ses murs entièrement vitrés donnent à voir la mer, immense, furieuse, indifférenciable du ciel. Une dizaine de boules en verre sont suspendues au plafond, petits soleils nocturnes qui jettent leurs lumières douces dans toute la pièce.

Il tourne à peine la tête quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir, lui jette un bref regard avant de faire de nouveau face à la mer. Sur son dos, des éclats de lumières ondulent comme de l'eau.

« Demain, ça recommence, tu sais ? »

Il a perdu de sa superbe, fixe le Whisky qu'il fait tourner dans son verre, pensif, avant d'en boire une gorgée. Enfin, il se retourne, écrase son cigare dans le cendrier qui repose sur une petite table, dans un coin de la pièce. Se sert un autre verre avant d'en tendre un à Hermione. Elle l'accepte plus par soucis de diplomatie que par réelle envie de boire.

« Demain, on est repartis. »

« Je sais. »

Il se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil, en face d'elle, se perd dans la contemplation de la mer. Il semble plus déprimé que jamais, le bleu dilué qui marque son œil gauche l'ombre d'un orage qui accentue encore son air maussade. Il laisse aller sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil.

« Quelle vie de merde, quand même. »

Elle sourit, en s'asseyant sur un sofa, pose son verre sur la petite table basse en face d'elle. Ses doigts jouent machinalement avec un fil qui dépasse du tissu blanc du canapé.

« Je te le fais pas dire », murmure-t-elle en tirant sur une des coutures jusqu'à défaire un nouveau fil. « Alors, c'est quoi, le plan ? Une fois que t'es arrivé à Naples, je veux dire. »

« Rester planqué chez Zabini, le temps que ça se tasse. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont te lâcher aussi facilement ? »

Drago relève la tête, la regarde un instant – il hésite à lui dire quelque chose, se décide finalement en haussant les épaules.

« Zabini a des protections. Sa mère connaît du beau monde, à Naples. Je mise tout là-dessus. Sinon, je suis mort. »

Ses doigts arrêtent de triturer les pauvres coutures du canapé. Elle attrape son verre, en suit les gravures ouvragées, avant de boire une gorgée de Whisky, par curiosité. L'effet est instantané : elle sent une déflagration dévaler sa gorge et ses muscles se dénouent légèrement. Elle a envie de rire en pensant à sa situation : elle est partie de Londres avec à peine de quoi se payer la moitié du trajet jusqu'en Andalousie, et la voilà sur un paquebot avec Malefoy, à siroter du Whisky dans un patio avec vue sur la mer, en attendant de se faire cueillir par les Traceurs. Même avec toute l'imagination du monde, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer finir dans une situation pareille. Croisière de luxe et tueurs aux trousses. Ça ferait un bon titre de film, tiens. Sauf qu'elle sait qu'elle joue sa vie à la roulette russe. Rien que l'idée de recroiser les Traceurs la fait frissonner. Elle revoit encore Fenrir et ses dents luisantes, et son regard fou, et sa bouche déformée par le goût du sang.

« Drago », commence-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'il relève les yeux vers elle, surpris par son ton solennel. « Il faut qu'on arrête de se disputer, toi et moi. Je veux dire... pour l'instant, tu es tout ce que j'ai, et je suis tout ce que tu as. Jusqu'à Naples, du moins. Après, on verra. Mais... pour l'instant, c'est ça la configuration. Alors, on devrait essayer de rendre ça le plus agréable possible. »

Il boit une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky et elle croit un instant que son cessez-le-feu va finir noyé dans les remous de son Scotch. Mais il finit par hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

« T'as raison. »

Elle manque de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée. Il lui concède quelque chose : l'heure est grave. Pour une raison étrange, ça ne fait qu'accroître un peu plus sa panique. D'eux deux, c'est lui qui sait le mieux comment survivre en terres hostiles et elle a le sentiment qu'il est en train de rendre les armes, qu'il va finir par capituler, mains en l'air et regard las. Laisser les Traceurs leur tomber dessus. Elle n'a pas les épaules pour se battre toute seule.

« Une fois n'est pas coutume, mais t'as raison, Granger », il plisse les yeux, avant d'ajouter : « Mais il faut que tu restes sur tes gardes. Tu ne peux pas tomber dans les bras du premier venu, tout boxeur à l'accent slave qu'il soit. Tu nous mets en danger. »

Elle pique un fard, balbutie un début de réponse inaudible. Elle a envie de nier mais, en vrac, lui reviennent des images de Viktor. Viktor en train de lire un livre, Viktor en train de danser la Kalinka, Viktor en train d'accuser Geneviève de triche, Viktor en train de lever au-dessus de sa tête des chaussons auto-chauffants comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée de boxe. Quelque chose tambourine, dans le creux de son estomac. Elle opte pour un changement de tactique, elle n'a jamais été bonne pour mentir.

« Viktor n'est pas Mangemort. »

« Là-dessus aussi, je crois que t'as raison. Profite, c'est ton soir », répond-il en levant sa bouteille de Whisky pour la resservir. « Mais ça ne change rien. Tu nous mets en danger et tu _le_ mets en danger. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est une vie de solitude qui s'annonce, Hermione. »

L'usage de son prénom la surprend. Dans le regard de Malefoy, quelque chose de doux et une pointe de tristesse.

« C'est ça aussi, que tu as accepté, en me suivant. Tu ne seras plus jamais tranquille, tu passeras ta vie à être sur tes gardes. Chaque personne rencontrée, chaque politesse échangée, chaque regard croisé, sera suspect. Même à l'autre bout du monde. »

Son sang se glace dans ses veines. Bien sûr, elle a conscience de tout ça, mais se l'entendre dire en des termes aussi clairs, ça ravive une vieille peur en elle. Elle a envie de se précipiter hors du patio, de décrocher le premier radeau de secours qu'elle trouve et de se livrer aux hasards des caprices de la mer méditerranée. A peu de choses près, autant de chance de survie qu'en débarquant à Rome.

« C'est aussi pour ça que je ne voulais pas te laisser monter dans cette foutue Simca », souffle-t-il, le regard fixé quelque part au plafond. « J'entraîne dans ma chute tout ce que je touche. Zabini, mes parents, toi. Pansy. C'est la malédiction Malefoy. »

« Hé », l'arrête-t-elle en se penchant lui. « Hé, arrête. Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais quand je t'ai demandé de m'amener jusqu'à Cabo de Gata. Je suis grande, Drago. Assez pour faire mes propres choix, en tout cas. »

Il la regarde sans la voir, acquiesce par automatisme. _Je sais_ , dit-il, ailleurs.

« On se serre les coudes jusqu'à Naples », ajoute-t-elle. « Mais si c'est le cas, Drago, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Est-ce que tu as tué quelqu'un ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu fuis ? »

Cette fois, il revient sur terre. Prend une longue gorgée, hésite, la regarde, l'évalue.

« Non », lâche-t-il finalement.

Elle plisse les yeux, pas tout à fait convaincue.

« Je te demande pas les circonstances, je veux pas savoir. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois sincère avec moi. Drago, tu as tué quelqu'un, oui ou non ? »

« Non », répète-t-il.

« Pas de mensonge, s'il te plaît. »

Il boit à nouveau, s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main, pose la bouteille au sol avant de se redresser pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. Il se passe une main sur le visage, soupire.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Mauvais, très mauvais signe. Elle déglutit. Ses mains se crispent, elle sent la tension remonter jusque dans sa nuque. Ok, il a tué quelqu'un. _Elle peut faire avec._ Elle imagine une allée sombre, un badaud qui passe, sans savoir ce qui l'attend. _Elle peut faire avec_. un coup de feu. Un corps noyé dans son propre sang. _Elle peut faire avec._ Un officier de police qui vient réveiller une veuve qui ne le sait pas encore. Des cris, des larmes. Une nausée la prend à la gorge. Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir faire avec, tout compte fait.

« Je t'ai menti, pour le polaroïd », elle ne réagit pas, ses yeux s'écarquillent lentement. Alors pour être sûr qu'elle l'a bien compris, il clarifie : « Je ne sais pas où c'est. Je ne sais pas où la photo a été prise. »

Les mots l'écrasent un à un, la terrasse alors qu'elle réalise, qu'elle remet en place chaque lettre, chaque son de sa phrase. Un vent froid la tétanise de l'intérieur. Elle s'entend dire, hurler, dans sa tête, _quoi ?_ mais rien ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Lui, il continue de parler, _je l'ai fait pour toi, pour pas que tu ne restes toute seule là-bas à tourner en rond,_ blablabla. Elle ne l'écoute pas. _Quoi ?_ , elle essaye de le dire. _Quoi ?_ mais rien, les mots continuent de rebondir en sourdine dans son crâne. Elle a quitté sa seule piste, sa _seule_ piste, pour une impasse, un miroir aux alouettes. _De toute façon, Potter n'était pas là-bas. T'as retourné toute la réserve, c'était quoi, la suite ?_ Il continue. Il continue de parler. Il va falloir qu'elle retourne à Cabo de Gata. Sans argent. C'est impossible, strictement impossible. Harry l'attend peut-être là-bas et elle n'a aucun moyen d'y retourner. Elle a traversé la mer. Elle a traversé une putain de mer. _C'était trop risqué, ils auraient fini par te mettre la main dessus. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester trop longtemps au même endroit, tu comprends ?_ Elle se lève, mécaniquement, son esprit est vide, glacé d'effroi. Elle en a des sueurs froides. Elle se dirige vers la sortie. Son corps agit tout seul, son cerveau a fait une surchauffe.

« Attends », l'arrête-t-il en attrapant son poignet. « Attends. »

Elle regarde la main de Drago autour de son poignet, puis son visage. Puis sa main à nouveau, et enfin, elle explose.

« Mais à quoi tu pensais, putain ! A quoi tu pensais ? Tu crois que c'est un jeu pour moi ? Tu crois que tu peux te permettre ce genre de choses ? Mais t'es qui pour penser que tu peux te mêler de ma vie comme ça ? C'est quoi ton problème, merde ! »

Il veut intervenir, mais elle hurle :

« C'est pas un putain de jeu, Drago, c'est pas un putain de jeu ! C'est mon meilleur ami, tu comprends, ça ? C'est tout ce qu'il me reste ! C'est sa vie qui est en jeu et toi t'en as rien à foutre ! Sa vie ! »

Les mots s'entrechoquent entre ses mâchoires. Elle a envie de vomir, de pleurer. Harry l'attend à Cabo de Gata et elle n'a aucun moyen de faire demi-tour, aucun moyen. Elle est coincée. Harry va mourir et elle est coincée sur un putain de paquebot, et elle a joué au bingo, et elle a bu, et elle a dansé, et elle a pris la main de Viktor et pendant ce temps, Harry était coincé de l'autre côté de la méditerranée en l'attendant. Les lumières, dans leurs suspensions rondes, deviennent floues, se confondent. Elle se sent perdre pieds.

« Hermione, arrête ! »

Elle se sent glisser, on la rattrape juste avant que sa tête ne se fracasse contre le sol.

« Utilise ton cerveau, Hermione, ta logique. »

Elle cligne des yeux, le monde se stabilise légèrement, elle est à genoux, Drago la tient par les épaules.

« Ces maisons multicolores, construites les unes collées aux autres, c'est le style italien, ça. Venise, Burano, Portofino. Tu comprends ? Potter est passé par l'Italie. Je ne sais pas où, exactement, mais c'est l'Italie. Je te le promets. »

Elle reprend peu à peu conscience des réalités, prend une longue inspiration. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid, il faut qu'elle s'accroche. Elle ne peut pas abandonner au moindre obstacle. Elle invoque la photo dans son esprit, elle pourrait en tracer les moindres contours, redessiner chaque fenêtre, chaque gouttière, chaque tuile de chaque toit. Il a raison, ça ressemble à l'Italie. Mais comment en être sûre ? Elle n'a aucune piste, rien. Il lui prend les mains, l'aide à se relever. Avec lenteur, dans un silence douloureux, il la raccompagne jusqu'à sa chambre. Assise sur son lit, elle plonge sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je me suis laissée distraire. Je crois que je savais que tu mentais. J'avais juste besoin de quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher, j'en pouvais plus de tourner en rond. Ça ne peut plus arriver. Il faut que je sois plus forte que ça. Ça ne peut plus arriver. »

Elle s'allonge sur le lit, convoque toute la force qu'elle a en elle pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Ils s'étaient promis, Harry et elle, ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se laisser tomber. Ils s'étaient dit, _quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il arrive, on veille l'un sur l'autre_. Elle avait acquiescé sans vraiment l'écouter, l'esprit ailleurs, le cœur gourd. Il avait encadré son visage de ses mains, l'avait forcée à le regarder. _Si l'un de nous deux plonge, l'autre le sauve de la noyade, compris ?_ C'est loin, maintenant, elle ne savait pas à ce moment-là. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que ça voulait dire.

Drago s'est levé, s'est dirigé vers la porte. Elle tourne le visage, murmure :

« Tu peux rester, s'il te plaît ? »

Il hésite, sur le pas de la porte.

« Juste le temps que je m'endorme. »

Il acquiesce, se pose sur le lit. Assis, d'abord, mal à l'aise. Puis il finit par s'allonger à côté d'elle. La lumière s'éteint. Dans l'obscurité, elle se rapproche de lui, pose sa tête sur son torse. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Drago ? J'ai quelque chose à faire, à Rome. Un tout petit détour. Parco dei Lupi. Un vieux souvenir à exhumer. Tu m'attendras, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui. »

« N'en profite pas pour te faire la malle, s'il te plaît. »

Il passe une main dans le chaos de ses boucles, si brièvement qu'elle se demande si elle ne l'a pas rêvé.

« On se serre les coudes jusqu'à Naples », répond-il simplement. « On se serre les coudes jusqu'à Naples. »

 **~o~**

Le bateau s'est arrêté à Rome pour deux jours, avant de repartir vers la Sicile. Un paquet de jeu de cartes et une boîte de chocolats entamée, ce sont les cadeaux que lui a offert Geneviève et tout son petit groupe. Elle avait l'air étrangement ému en disant au revoir à Hermione. Elle lui a demandé de lui laisser son adresse, _que je puisse vous écrire, vous envoyer une carte postale_. Avec une once de tristesse et de remords, Hermione a griffonné son ancienne adresse sur le carnet que Geneviève a gagné au bingo : un petit livret vert fluo à l'effigie des chiens d'aveugles. Elle a eu l'air tellement fière en réalisant que sa carte allait faire tout le trajet jusqu'à Londres, _j'enverrai aussi une carte à Viktor Krum, vous pourrez vous les faire lire_. Hermione s'est contentée de sourire poliment. Bientôt, sa carte postale lui reviendra avec la mention _inconnue à cette adresse_. Drago a raison : c'est une vie de solitude qui s'annonce.

Ils ont pris le bus jusqu'à Rome depuis le port, Viktor les a accompagnés. Il a le droit à 24h de terre ferme avant de repartir sur le plancher ballottant du paquebot, alors il en profite pour faire un arrêt dans un hôtel. Une nuit loin de la houle.

Rome est belle sous le soleil. Drago et Viktor sont en train de parler, un peu plus loin. _J'ai deux trois trucs à régler avec lui,_ lui a expliqué Drago. En attendant, Hermione contemple cette ville qui lui a ouvert les bras à un des plus jolis moments de sa vie, et qui l'accueille de nouveau à un des plus tristes. Elle s'étonne du silence du quartier. Le soleil joue dans les feuilles des arbres, tatoue le sol d'ombres mouvantes. A côté d'elle, un groupe d'enfants joue au foot avec une canette écrasée. Sous un arbre, un vieil homme mange un sandwich en parlant tout seul. Une nuée de pigeons picorent les restes d'un paquet de chips, à côté d'une poubelle. A part ça, l'endroit est désert.

Viktor revient vers elle.

« Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la gare. D'ici, on est à cinq kilomètres. C'est près de mon hôtel. »

Une vague de soulagement submerge Hermione. Une heure de plus, c'est pas grand chose, mais elle est contente de ne pas avoir à lui dire au revoir sur le trottoir d'une gare routière. Il s'apprête à rejoindre Drago, mais Hermione le retient par le bras.

« Attends, Viktor. J'aimerais te dire quelque chose. »

Il attend, l'air surpris, et sa mine douce, malgré ses sourcils légèrement froncés, la pousse à la confession :

« C'est bête, ça ne sert plus à grand chose, maintenant, mais... je serais triste qu'on se quitte sur un mensonge. Je ne m'appelle pas Gala, je m'appelle Hermione. »

Un scooter passe à toute allure en klaxonnant, faisant s'envoler le groupe de pigeons qui roucoulaient à côté d'eux.

« Tu m'as menti. »

« J'ai quelques ennuis. Je préférais ne pas t'y mêler. »

Il la scrute quelques instants, comme s'il évaluait la gravité de la faute, essayant de trancher entre lui pardonner et tourner les talons. Contre toute attente, il hoche la tête.

« Très bien, Hermione. C'est plus difficile à prononcer que Gala. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue. »

Elle sourit, lâche son bras.

« On a une heure de marche jusqu'à la gare, je te propose un cours accéléré de prononciation. »

« Marché conclu. Entre le cours d'hypocrisie anglaise et celui de prononciation, je serai un vrai petit sujet de la reine avant la fin de ce voyage. »

Elle rit, toujours un peu surprise de voir que Viktor fait parfois des blagues. Ils se mettent en marche, suivent Drago qui les devance de quelques mètres, et elle lui est reconnaissante de lui laisser quelques dernières minutes de liberté. Plus ils se rapprochent du centre, plus quelque chose s'agite. La capitale semble avoir été vidée dans sa périphérie, comme si toute la population s'était concentrée dans le centre-ville. Ils entendent des cris, des refrains, quelque chose qui bouillonne sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Le carnaval, peut-être ? Dans son souvenir, il avait lieu en février, mais peut-être qu'ils l'ont décalé. Un groupe d'adolescents les dépasse en sens inverse, la bouscule au passage. Un vieux réflexe refait surface, son estomac se crispe. La peur. La peur revient sournoisement. C'est sûrement une impression, elle a toujours eu tendance à observer le décor de manière trop accrue, noter les moindres détails, les relier entre eux pour construire une suite logique de cause à effet qui n'existe que dans sa tête. Petite déjà, c'était ça, quand elle faisait le trajet de son école primaire à la banlieue résidentielle dans laquelle elle habitait. Un sentiment diffus qui se répandait en elle, éveillait tous ses sens, la rendait réceptive à chaque bruit, chaque brise de vent. Le silence, une voiture qui passe à toute allure, l'aboiement d'un chien, tiraient en elle une sonnette d'alarme, l'affolaient sans aucune raison apparente. A cet instant, elle ressent cette même angoisse, ce même vertige.

« Tout va bien ? »

La main de Viktor s'est posée sur son épaule, il l'observe, concerné par sa mine pâle. Elle essuie son front moite.

« Oui, oui, ça va. »

Il n'insiste pas, n'essaye pas pour autant de faire la conversation, continue de marcher à ses côtés en silence. Ils débouchent place Mercati di Traiano, la lumière et la foule la surprennent en même temps. Des hommes en noir et blanc, portant à bout de bras de longues croix, défilent en encadrant un char sur lequel la Vierge, immense dans sa robe drapée, pose sur eux un regard aveugle. La procession occupe toute la route, avance sans s'arrêter dans un silence cérémonieux, alors que tout autour, on pousse, on crie, on fait des signes de croix, on tente d'effleurer les pieds de la Madonne, criant prières ou suppliques.

 _C'est rien, c'est rien,_ se répète Hermione, sonnée par le bruit, la chaleur et l'agitation. _C'est rien du tout, juste une procession religieuse. C'est rien._

Mais sa panique est brutalement accentuée par tous ces gens, par ce soleil de plomb qui l'écrase, par ce silence qui éclate en cris et en psaumes. Statique, elle agace les fidèles qui la repoussent, la contournent en la bousculant, et elle se retrouve, tétanisée, éjectée hors de la foule. _Drago, Viktor._ Des yeux, elle scanne la masse compacte de badauds, essaye de retrouver un visage familier. Nulle part. Elle ne les voit pas. Même Pattenrond qui trottine toujours derrière elle a disparu. Disparu. Un cri fait pulser son cœur jusque dans ses tempes. Non. Juste une dame qui tend son chapelet en récitant une prière. Le soleil l'aveugle, tous ces visages, tous ces visages se mêlent, bouche ouvertes, yeux fermés, mains jointes. Elle tourne sur elle-même, la main en visière. L'angoisse grimpe, escalade chaque centimètre de sa peau, répand sa poisse toxique sur elle. Elle est terrifiée, elle pousse pour retourner dans la foule mais elle est vite rejetée en arrière. Quelqu'un lui parle, lui demande quelque chose, elle ne comprend pas, _je ne parle pas italien, je ne parle pas italien,_ il insiste, _je ne parle pas italien,_ elle part en courant, longe la procession dans l'autre sens. Elle crie _Viktor ! Drago !_ sa voix monte dans les aigus, atteint les notes de l'hystérie. Sa tête tourne, la crise d'angoisse referme ses doigts effilés sur sa gorge. Respirer. Respirer. Paranoïa. Ils sont partis sans elle. Ils l'ont laissée là. C'était prévu. La semer. Les visages autour d'elle se déforment. Prennent des airs de fantômes hurlant. Viktor. Elle aperçoit Viktor. Il est arrêté, regarde la procession. Elle court vers lui. _Viktor !_ Il ne l'entend pas. A côté de lui, une tête se tourne. Deux yeux sauvages la trouvent à travers la foule, la cloue sur place. Un sourire monstrueux s'aiguise, déforme le visage, le tiraille dans tous les sens. La terreur la paralyse, ses mains tremblent. Sourde. Le silence a englouti le monde. Fenrir se lèche les lèvres. Lève un manche, appuie sur un bouton, une lame surgit. Il s'approche de Viktor, toujours tourné vers la procession. Elle hurle, le silence vole en éclats, tout lui revient en pleine figure, la submerge, les prières, les pas qui martèlent le sol, les cris de la foule, le hurlement des oiseaux. Et Viktor s'effondre au sol.

* * *

 _Salut les ami.e.s !_

 _Bon, je poste un peu tard. Je peux encore m'excuser ou ça va vous paraître redondant, à force ? Dans le doute, désolée x 100000000000000. Je poste le chapitre un peu à l'arrache entre mille autres choses à faire - on appréciera mon sens incroyable de l'organisation… oups - c'est pour ça que je répondrai à vos reviews demain, encore une raison de m'excuser bien platement. Vos petits mots me font TELLEMENT plaisir. J'espère que vous savez, quand je mets un peu de temps à y répondre, que c'est vraiment PAS parce que je m'en fiche mais juste que mon susnommé sens de l'organisation est vraiment catastrophique (et j'utilise un euphémisme pour rester polie et ne pas heurter vos jolies petites oreilles). Je sais que je le dis tout le temps, mais je ne pourrai jamais souligner assez, le bien que ça me fait de lire vos retours, donc MERCI._

 _Et un merci éclair à Guest et Drou. Et aussi à Guest (un autre ? Le même ? Que de mystère derrière ce nom), et ne t'excuse pas d'avoir disparu quelques temps, je suis d'autant plus contente de te voir réapparaître !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (cliffhanger forever cœur cœur cœur) et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP d'amour. (cœurs en pagaille)._


End file.
